


Severus e o pesseguinho

by magalud



Series: Pessegada [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mates, Minor Character Death, Non-human characters, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 106,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma história de família se repete. Ou não. Essa história é continuação de Severus e o Pêssego Gigante. Provavelmente você vai entender esta aqui muito melhor se primeiro ler aquela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coisas no ar

**Author's Note:**

> Alertas: Morte de personagem. Ainda que esta história se passe a partir do quinto ano de Harry em Hogwarts, é uma AR. Alguns fatos dos livros não vão acontecer aqui.  
> Agradecimentos: Aos Kaiser Chiefs, pela inspiração. À beta Ivi, por implicar com as vírgulas e com as vozes na minha cabeça... Ao beta Marck, por colocar o dedo na ferida. A Cris, beta que jura que não curte slash!   
> Nota 1: Essa história é continuação de Severus e o Pêssego Gigante. Provavelmente você vai entender esta aqui muito melhor se primeiro ler aquela. Sério, não é golpe de marketing.  
> Nota 2: Agradeço a todo mundo que pediu continuação. Mas na verdade essa fic só aconteceu porque Spock morreu e a Paulinha não sabia. Aí eu tive que pagar em pêssegos!  
> Nota 3: Sabedoria imortal para uma humanidade melhor: "Nas horas difíceis, recorram ao hebreu. Se não funcionar, recorra ao árabe. Mas use um pouco de sânscrito para temperar."

_Do I dare to eat a peach?_

**T.S. Eliot, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock**

 

 

Harry Potter jamais imaginou que chegaria o dia em que ele temeria voltar a Hogwarts. Até aquele ano começar, Hogwarts era sua casa; agora, porém, depois do Natal, ele não tinha mais tanta certeza disso. E pensar que ele tinha brigado, enfrentado a Suprema Corte Bruxa para voltar a uma escola que lhe tinha tirado tudo que era mais caro.

 

Aquela bruxa Umbridge o estava esperando de braços abertos, louca para expulsá-lo da escola na primeira oportunidade, mas não sem antes humilhá-lo e desacreditá-lo completamente. Ela já o tinha privado de Quidditch – para a vida toda. Harry confiava no que sua amiga Ginny Weasley tinha lhe dito: que seu banimento de Quidditch só duraria enquanto Umbridge estivesse no poder.

 

Mas havia todo o resto das infelicidades também. Os sonhos de Voldemort o estavam enlouquecendo, apesar de eles terem salvado a vida de Arthur Weasley. E agora ele tinha acabado de descobrir que ainda ia ter que se submeter a lições de Oclualgumacoisa com ninguém menos do que Snape!

 

Portanto, ao fim das férias de Natal, era com um coração pesado que Harry Potter voltava a Hogwarts, a escola que considerava como seu lar. Em poucos dias, porém, ele tinha deixado a melancolia de lado e estava simplesmente irritado com o mundo, com a vida, com os pesadelos que o Cara-de-Cobra punha em sua cabeça...

 

Havia algo diferente em Hogwarts, algo mais além dos Decretos Educacionais do Ministério da Magia e da presença de Dolores Umbridge como Suprema Inquisidora da escola de feitiçaria. Era uma espécie de cheiro ou sensação nos corredores. Ele estava achando aquilo estranho, mas o pior é que, fosse lá o que fosse que estava no ar, estava afetando Harry de maneira muito intensa. Em pouco tempo, ele sentiu a "coisa" aumentando, aumentando.

 

Ou talvez fossem as tais aulas de Oclumência com Snape. A primeira tinha sido terrível, e ele tinha dores de cabeça só de lembrar. Os tais exercícios que Snape passara eram ainda piores. E estranho, ele podia sentir aquela "coisa" no ar estagnado das masmorras. Provavelmente tinha sido aquilo que o afetara e ele agira como um fracote. Snape talvez tivesse notado, porque ele olhava para Harry de uma maneira estranha, como Harry jamais vira. Ou talvez Harry apenas estivesse imaginando coisas. Sabe, por causa do tal ar estranho em Hogwarts.

 

Mas outros pareciam notar estranhas coisas também.

 

– Harry, o que você tem?

 

– Não sei, Ron, é essa coisa em Hogwarts. Tenho sentido isso desde que voltamos do Natal.

 

– Do que está falando, Harry?

 

– Ora, essa coisa no ar, Hermione. Não sente?

 

– Harry, do que você está falando?

 

– Ora, dessa coisa no ar. É... perturbadora. Eu fico sentindo umas... sei lá, _coisas_... Como se algo estivesse faltando, e eu nem sei direito o que é. Como se eu quisesse ficar com alguém, ou procurar alguém, e isso é muito importante, sabe?

 

Os dois amigos se entreolharam, divertidos, e Hermione perguntou:

 

– E como estão as coisas com Cho?

 

– Cho? Oh, uh, é, ahn – vão bem. Muito bem.

 

– E você já a convidou para o Dia dos Namorados?

 

– Convidar?

 

– Harry, vai ser um sábado de Hogsmeade. É melhor falar logo com ela antes que ela arrume um encontro.

 

– Hermione – disse Ron –, ela beijou o Harry no Natal. Acha que ela arrumaria um outro cara?

 

– Eu só estou dizendo que o Harry tem que se mexer, se quiser ficar sozinho com a Cho.

 

E era estranho, mas, ao ouvir essas palavras, Harry sentiu que aquilo não era nada do que ele queria.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

A voz soava melodiosa e sedosa, como gotas de mel deslizando em pétalas de rosas.

 

– O angico, na forma de folhas secas previamente trituradas, só deve ser adicionado quando a poção produzir uma leve dispersão vaporosa. Uma vez que a fervura retornar, a pasta de folhas e raízes de cocleária deve ser gentilmente adicionada à poção. Esta é uma das mais poderosas poções medicinais que vocês aprenderão esse ano. Há anos ela não cai nos N.O.M.s, o que aumenta as chances de vocês virem a se deparar com ela nos seus exames.

 

A turma olhava Snape de olhos arregalados. Nunca o Mestre de Poções dera tantas dicas sobre a prova temível que eles enfrentariam em junho. Eles repararam que há dias ele estava diferente. Mas ninguém ia reclamar nada: ele estava efetivamente _ajudando_ os alunos, não tornando suas vidas um inferno. Absolutamente fora de seu comportamento normal.

 

Mas ele não era o único a apresentar um comportamento estranho. Harry Potter também não estava nos seus melhores dias. Hermione tinha que cochichar de instante em instante o que ele deveria fazer para a poção ficar na cor e consistência adequada, mas com muito pouco sucesso. Harry se sentia ainda mais estranho do que de costume. A tal "coisa" no ar de Hogwarts estava particularmente forte na sala de aula de Poções – seria algum tipo de gás tóxico?

 

Bom, se fosse, Harry parecia ser o único a sentir. E mais do que isso, ele não conseguia se concentrar. Não que isso o incomodasse. Na verdade, ele estava até contente, tranquilo, relaxado. Era como se ele tivesse encontrado o que estava procurando nos últimos tempos. Mas ele nem sabia o que procurava, então como tinha tanta certeza de que tinha achado?

 

Ao final da aula, porém, a coisa piorou para o lado de Harry. Sem poção para apresentar, ele levou um zero, e Hermione parecia mais exasperada do que de costume. Então, os alunos foram dispensados. Harry não se mexeu.

 

– Harry, vamos – chamou Hermione.

 

– Por quê?

 

– A aula acabou, vamos!

 

– Mas eu não quero sair, Hermione.

 

– É, cara – ajudou Ron, enquanto os últimos alunos saíam. – Vamos logo. Pare com isso. Não tem graça, e Snape pode desconfiar.

 

– O que não tem graça, Ron?

 

– Cara, você está me assustando! – O ruivo alto cochichou, mas estava agitado. – Agora vamos logo!

 

– Harry! – Hermione arregalou os olhos, angustiada, tentando puxá-lo. – Snape já está olhando para cá!

 

– A classe está dispensada, Sr. Potter – disse o Prof. Snape, numa voz tão azeda que poderia transformar leite em coalhada. – Não precisa fechar a porta quando sair.

 

– Eu tenho mesmo que sair?

 

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando Snape saiu de trás de sua escrivaninha e aproximou-se dele, os olhos profundos encarando Harry intensamente. Após alguns segundos, ele pronunciou seu veredicto:

 

– Este rapaz obviamente foi alvo de um Feitiço Confundus e não sabe o que diz. Queiram retirá-lo.

 

– Vamos, Harry. – Ela puxou-o com força, mas Harry parecia pregado no chão.

 

– O senhor quer mesmo que eu saia, Professor? – Harry perguntou, num tom de voz que claramente demonstrava sua resistência em obedecer.

 

– Saia dessa sala de aula e acompanhe seus colegas, Sr. Potter. E rápido, se não quiser perder pontos.

 

Harry o olhou uns segundos, confuso e decepcionado. Hermione pegou os livros dele e Ron o puxou com força, até que ele mesmo saiu do lugar, indo para fora.

 

No corredor, porém, algo em Harry mudou. Parecia que ele tinha... clareado a mente, algo assim.

 

– Hermione... O que aconteceu?

 

– Harry, você está bem agora?

 

– É, cara, você assustou a gente. O que deu em você?

 

– Eu não sei. – Harry ainda se sentia meio estranho, mas agora parecia mais lúcido, ou coisa parecida. Ele olhou para trás, para a porta da sala de aula de Poções, intrigado. – Foi estranho.

 

– Vamos logo, ou a gente se atrasa.

 

Os três apertaram o passo e agradeceram silenciosamente o fato de não terem aulas depois de Poções. Chegar atrasado ao almoço não era esquisito.

 

Mas Harry não fazia idéia do quão esquisitas as coisas ainda chegariam.


	2. Atrás da porta verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As coisas esquisitas continuam e Harry começa a agir ainda mais estranho do que o normal

As coisas esquisitas só continuaram. O "ar estranho" de Hogwarts parecia ainda mais pungente, definitivamente deixando Harry confuso e aéreo. Mas Harry tinha uma vantagem: a abençoada ignorância. Havia em Hogwarts quem soubesse exatamente o que se passava na escola. Uma pessoa não havia sido tão abençoada com a inocência quanto Harry.

 

Ao ver o ar confuso do garoto ao final da aula de Poções, Severus percebeu que ele estava pronto. O momento pelo qual ele tanto temia não poderia mais ser adiado. Até porque o cheiro de pêssegos o estava enlouquecendo. Parecia cada vez mais forte, até mesmo durante a noite, quando o menino certamente estava na Torre de Gryffindor e ele na sua masmorra reconfortante.

 

Desde que detectara o cheiro de pêssegos e localizara a fonte do aroma inebriante em ninguém menos do que Harry Potter, Severus tinha passado por um turbilhão de sentimentos. As lembranças vieram como uma enxurrada, desrespeitando seu controle, zombando de suas escolhas, ignorando seu costumeiro _sang-froid_. Sua traiçoeira biologia Koboldine mais uma vez o empurrava para uma situação que ele gostaria de evitar, se pudesse.

 

Mas não podia.

 

Enquanto o pequeno pêssego ainda não chegava à fase da compulsão irresistível de buscar seu dominante, Severus dedicou suas noites a rever os escritos que seu avô lhe enviara há mais de 20 anos, e os demais que ele colecionara durante esse tempo. Ele buscava, contra todas as esperanças, uma forma de fugir da sua biologia.

 

Porque a verdade era que Severus não tinha o menor interesse em ser dominante do filho de James. Harry era o motivo pelo qual James tinha morrido, e Severus odiava o menino por isso. Não bastasse isso, o rapaz era tremendamente parecido com o pai, e isso era doloroso de assistir. Por isso, com Harry, Severus era mais ferino, mais cruel. Porque Harry o magoava pelo mero fato de existir. Severus se machucava em vê-lo ali, enquanto seu pêssego gigante não estava mais.

 

Não menos importante do que isso, Severus não era nenhum pedófilo. O rapaz mal completara 15 anos. Havia uma diferença de mais de 20 anos entre os dois. Provavelmente, ele ainda era virgem.

 

O Mestre de Poções estava em conflito. Se pensasse logicamente, Severus poderia racionalizar com o fato de que Harry já estava maduro. Afinal de contas, se ele estava exalando aquele aroma delicioso, é porque seu corpo, embora jovem, estava pronto para o acasalamento.

 

Mas e sua cabeça? Estaria o menino – * _rapaz*_ , corrigiu-se – disposto a trilhar o caminho que seu próprio pai trilhara há tantos anos? E estaria Severus disposto a aceitá-lo?

 

Ele se repreendeu intimamente depois da aula, sentindo que foi seu instinto de Koboldine dominante que o fez "amolecer" com os alunos, e proteger seu submisso. Ele já tinha a missão de proteger Harry devido à promessa feita a Dumbledore de que iria preservar o moleque. Mas Severus nunca teve a mínima inclinação por ser simpático ao guri; ele nem _gostava_ do pirralho.

 

Sem mencionar o escândalo que seria. Severus seria classificado de pervertido para baixo, jogado numa cela em Azkaban, expulso de Hogwarts arrastado por seus cabelos (que tantas pessoas gostavam de chamar de sebentos ou oleosos) enquanto o populacho bruxo lhe atirava pedras, ovos e tomates podres, excrementos de coruja... Ele podia até ver a cena.

 

No mínimo, ele teria falhado na missão que o Lord das Trevas lhe dera (espionar Dumbledore), para não mencionar que teria falhado em não entregar a cabeça de Harry Potter numa bandeja de prata ao referido Lord, em cuja natureza não se encontravam qualidades como perdão e compaixão. A decepção de Dumbledore por ele ter um caso com um aluno menor de idade também não era um fator desprezível.

 

Uma coisa era certa e podia ser gravada na pedra: Severus jamais admitira sua ascendência Koboldine, nem mesmo para escapar de Azkaban. Essa era uma das lições que seu avô mais lhe advertira. Humanos caçavam sua espécie, abatendo-os sem dó nem piedade. Dizia-se que vampiros e lobisomens encontravam mais compaixão da sociedade bruxa do que um Koboldine. Além disso, todos acreditavam que eles estavam extintos, e isso era o mais seguro para sua gente. Por isso, Severus alegremente optaria pela execração pública e ostracismo, até Azkaban, para não ser exterminado como o último de sua raça.

 

Portanto, racionalizou, seria tão melhor para todo mundo se ele conseguisse iludir a biologia de sua espécie e seus rituais de acasalamento para evitar o... consórcio com o maldito Harry Potter.

 

Pensando nisso, freneticamente, Severus varava noites pesquisando em toda a literatura que seu avô tinha lhe indicado. Além disso, nos anos em que acreditara ser o último descendente de Koboldine vivo, Severus pesquisara os livros antigos sobre sua espécie e só encontrara relatos apavorantes – tudo parte da campanha de demonização de sua raça para uma exterminação mais eficiente. O genocídio tinha sido muito bem orquestrado.

 

Infelizmente, sua pesquisa não tinha avançado muito. Tudo indicava que ele não teria saída a não ser aceitar Potter como seu submisso. Afinal de contas, toda a literatura concordava com as palavras de seu avô: a alternativa era a morte.

 

Com um suspiro, ele começou a separar os ingredientes para uma poção muito especial, lembrando-se de uma certa noite, há uns 20 anos, na Sala Precisa.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Harry estava começando a ficar assustado. Mais do que isso, estava assustando todo mundo perto dele, também. Uma coisa era certa, porém: ele certamente não estava no seu normal.

 

Será que Voldemort tinha conseguido um outro modo de controlá-lo que não por sonhos? Afinal, por que ele se via indo às masmorras quase toda noite, num impulso que não parecia ser capaz de controlar? Harry ficava vermelho só de lembrar que ele ficava parado em frente à porta de Snape, invisível debaixo da capa de seu pai, sentindo que havia proteções a impedi-lo de atravessá-la. Sem saber o que fazer, Harry ficava parado, olhando a porta, uma angústia no coração. Ele queria tanto entrar. Mas não se atrevia a irritar Snape. Aí Harry se sentava. Ali mesmo, no chão. Depois ele se deitava. Só acordava de manhã, atrasado para o café.

 

Isso estava acontecendo nas noites em que ele não tinha Oclumência e milagrosamente não tinha sido escalado para detenção com Umbridge. Na verdade, só fazia uns poucos dias que ele estava fazendo isso. Ele voltava para o dormitório enquanto os seus amigos iam na direção oposta, rumo ao Grande Salão. Ron e Hermione o enchiam de perguntas, mas ele só dizia que tinha ido andar um pouco para evitar os pesadelos de Voldemort e perdera o horário. Milagre que Umbridge ou Filch jamais o tivessem flagrado.

 

Até o feriado de Natal, os medos de Harry eram todos relacionados às visões do Lord das Trevas e à aproximação com Cho. Mas agora... havia essa... _coisa_. Estava ficando pior. Ele já não se importava com Cho. E Voldemort parecia distante. A _coisa_ tomava todo seu tempo. Era uma ansiedade, uma angústia. E por que ele tinha a compulsão de ficar em frente à porta de Snape?

 

Harry ficava horas naquele lugar, horas a fio. Aquela noite não era nada diferente. Mas ele também estava cansado, quase exausto. Era uma montanha de trabalhos que os professores passavam, os N.O.M.s chegando, e ele ainda tinha que agüentar a Umbridge. Contudo, ele passava o dia inteiro pensando na _coisa_ , a _coisa_ que não tinha nome, mas que habitava todo seu corpo. Ele não podia negar um benefício: quando pensava na _coisa_ , Voldemort não o atacava.

 

Naquela noite, Harry estava ficando cansado. Tão cansado que se sentou no chão, como sempre. Sem sentir, ele se deitou no chão, enrodilhado debaixo da capa de seu pai para dormir um pouquinho. Só um pouquinho, antes do café.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Devia ser uma nuvem no céu, porque Harry nunca se sentira tão agasalhado, tão quentinho. Ele abriu um olho e viu-se diante de uma lareira. Por uns segundos, ele só ficou olhando a lareira, sem ter noção de onde estava. Em poucos segundos, seu cérebro voltou a funcionar.

 

E foi quando ele percebeu que ele _realmente_ ainda não sabia onde estava.

 

Harry se sentou num pulo, dando-se conta de que estava num sofá estranho, diante de uma lareira desconhecida, num aposento que ele não fazia a menor idéia a quem pertencia. Olhou em volta, vendo a quantidade infindável de livros enfileirados, a esparsa e quase inexistente decoração.

 

Ao olhar para trás, viu ninguém menos do que o Mestre de Poções em pessoa a observá-lo. Harry levou um susto tão grande que quase caiu do sofá, tentando ficar de pé num pulo só e falhando miseravelmente.

 

O Prof. Snape o encarava de maneira intensa e disse, sua voz estranhamente neutra:

 

– Eu o levitei para dentro de meus aposentos no meio da madrugada antes que pegasse uma pneumonia.

 

Sem saber o que dizer, Harry apenas respondeu:

 

– O-obrigado.

 

– Você tem feito isso nas últimas noites, não tem?

 

– Er... sim, senhor.

 

Harry fixou seu olhar nos seus sapatos, vexado. Não sabia o que iria dizer. Não tinha como se explicar. Estava só esperando a explosão, os gritos, pontos retirados...

 

– Não se atrase para sua aula de Oclumência esta noite. Se você se apressar, poderá voltar a seu dormitório antes que seus colegas acordem para o café.

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

Harry saiu de lá ainda perplexo, mas a _coisa_ estranha que vinha sentindo parecia ter melhorado. Ele caminhou para seu dormitório.

 

Ele jamais viu que seu professor de Poções tinha permanecido de pé, olhando a porta fechada, aspirando o suave aroma de pêssegos frescos que tinha ficado na sua sala de estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Severus prepara uma poção conhecida, mas os resultados não são os esperados


	3. A velha poção

Harry não se atrasou para a aula de Oclumência. Na verdade, ele teve que fazer força para não chegar adiantado. É que ele tinha passado praticamente o dia inteiro se lembrando da sensação dentro dos aposentos de Snape. A "coisa estranha" o fazia se sentir tão em casa, tão à vontade perto de Snape. Era como se ele tivesse achado a última peça de um quebra-cabeça, como se de repente o mundo inteiro fizesse sentido só por ele estar ali. Por isso Harry acreditava que a sensação poderia se repetir na aula de Oclumência.

 

Snape o esperava, mas não foi direto ao treino, como de costume. Estranhamente, desta vez, ele o levou para o laboratório:

 

– Venha comigo, Potter. Estou no final do cozimento de uma poção e, antes que ela fique pronta, há algo que você precisa saber.

 

Harry obedeceu, intrigado, mas confiante em Snape. O Mestre de Poções observou o pequeno caldeirão borbulhando e não olhou para Harry ao iniciar sua preleção, convidando-o a se sentar com um gesto:

 

– O que eu vou revelar a partir de agora não deverá ser repetido a ninguém por qualquer motivo que seja. Nem o Prof. Dumbledore precisa saber disso, muito menos, obviamente, Dolores Umbridge. Isso ficou claro?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

Snape continuou de olho no caldeirão, que soltava um leve vapor esbranquiçado:

 

– Oclumência pode ser um ramo de magia muito difícil para alguns bruxos. Nem todos têm o talento para dominar esta arte, que é quase natural em algumas criaturas mágicas. Criaturas como você, Harry Potter.

 

Harry ficou espantado em ouvir aquela palavra, mas antes que pudesse protestar, Snape o interrompeu – e, para o espanto de Harry, ele fez isso gentilmente:

 

– Sim, Potter, você é uma criatura mágica. Aposto que você anda se perguntando por que você anda sentindo _"coisas"_. Coisas no ar, coisas invisíveis, sensações estranhas... embaraçosas, talvez?

 

Harry arregalou os olhos de tal maneira atrás dos óculos que não dava nem para disfarçar seu espanto. Ele ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

 

– Isso é comum entre Koboldines púberes. E você, Harry, tem sangue Koboldine.

 

Harry ergueu a cabeça e franziu o cenho, confuso:

 

– Kobo o quê?

 

– Os Koboldines são uma raça surgida da mistura entre demônios Kobold e humanos com magia. As duas espécies eram muito compatíveis e cruzaram com sucesso. Diz-se que a magia na espécie humana foi extremamente aperfeiçoada com a adição dos Kobolds. Logo os mestiços – chamados Koboldine – tornaram-se numerosos e poderosos. Temerosos, os humanos passaram a caçar os Kobolds a fim de exterminá-los. E conseguiram. Os Koboldines eram o próximo alvo, mas eram difíceis de se identificar, pois já tinham assimilado as características humanas. Foram também marcados como criaturas das Trevas, a serem temidas e exterminadas. Então optaram por viver escondidos, e só se reconheciam um ao outro quando chegavam à puberdade e soltavam feromônios de acasalamento.

 

– É o que está acontecendo comigo? Estou soltando feromônios?

 

– Em essência, sim, Potter. E aí temos um problema. O mundo mágico declarou os Koboldines oficialmente extintos após a derrota de Grindelwald. Pode entender o que aconteceria se alguém descobrisse que a raça continua na chamada piscina genética? Nem preciso mencionar o fato de que muitos ficariam instantaneamente interessados nos poderes de um Koboldine.

 

Harry ainda não sabia direito o que pensar sobre tudo aquilo ou como reagir. O Prof. Snape continuou, apagando o fogo do caldeirão:

 

– Você precisa entender que existem basicamente dois tipos de Koboldine: os dominantes e os submissos. O submisso emite um feromônio que sinaliza ao seu dominante a sua disposição e maturidade de acasalamento. É um chamado poderoso da natureza, um que não pode ser ignorado. Pode ser comparado à respiração ou à alimentação e mata o indivíduo se não for satisfeito. A época de acasalamento de Koboldines compreende um ciclo aproximado de nove anos, a partir da maturação sexual do indivíduo. São seres absolutamente monogâmicos, porque o feromônio de um submisso é altamente repulsivo a um dominante que não seja o seu. No seu caso, é óbvio que você é um submisso. Talvez seja bom esclarecer que o termo dominante não implica comportamento abusivo ou agressivo, assim como submisso também não quer dizer absolutamente passivo e dominado – embora o submisso experimente certo grau de fascínio em relação ao dominante e tenha sua capacidade de discernimento um tanto quanto... prejudicada.

 

Harry ouvia tudo, ainda fascinado com a idéia. E o Prof. Snape explicava tudo tão bem, ele se sentia tão tranqüilo por ele estar esclarecendo tudo. O garoto absorvia todas aquelas informações, encarando-o com absoluta adoração. Aquilo tudo estava tão certo, ele se sentia tão bem...

 

– Então, eu sou um submisso. E quem é meu dominante?

 

– Esse – Snape hesitou levemente – seria eu.

 

– Você também é Kobol... Kobolquine?

 

– Koboldine – corrigiu, em voz suave, enquanto enchia um frasco com a poção que estava preparando. – Sim, sou um Koboldine dominante. Eu vinha sentindo seu cheiro há algum tempo, mas preferi esperar até que você estivesse pronto para ser... notificado de sua nova situação.

 

– E nós vamos acasalar?

 

– É preciso. – Snape olhou para ele intensamente. – Ou vamos morrer. Mas precisamos também manter segredo absoluto disso. Felizmente, Koboldines são criaturas mágicas poderosas. Você tem condição de aprender Oclumência em pouco tempo, agora que seu corpo está maduro.

 

– Vai me ensinar?

 

– Sim. Agora, estou preparando uma poção especial. Ela vai devolver um pouco de seu discernimento a meu respeito, e você poderá fazer as perguntas que certamente deverão estar em sua cabeça. Mas vou lhe avisar desde o início: os efeitos desta poção não duram muito tempo, e, embora inofensiva da primeira vez, ela se torna tóxica numa segunda ingestão. Não poderemos tomar mais dela até o próximo ciclo de acasalamento. Espero que tenha entendido tudo que eu lhe expliquei, antes de fazer suas perguntas.

 

Harry não imaginava nenhuma pergunta, mas concordou:

 

– Eu entendi, sim.

 

Snape bebeu um gole do frasco e passou a poção a ele:

 

– Pode beber agora.

 

Harry obedeceu, sentindo o gosto forte de ervas aromáticas. A ação da poção foi rápida. Harry foi sentindo como se alguém tivesse levantado um véu de sua mente, um véu que o fazia ver as coisas embaçadas. Agora tudo estava muito claro. Dolorosamente claro.

 

Ele sentiu uma raiva branca dentro de seu estômago, embrulhando-o, e ficou de pé, mesmo que suas pernas estivessem trêmulas. Finalmente ele se dava conta das implicações de tudo que Snape estava lhe dizendo. Tremendo, as mãos fechadas, Harry acusou:

 

– Você está mentindo.

 

– Entendo que você esteja se sentindo...

 

– Você não sabe como estou me sentindo! – gritou Harry. – Então, não diga que entende; você não entende nada!!

 

Harry viu os lábios de Snape se apertarem, como sempre fazia quando estava com raiva. A pele ficou ainda mais pálida e ele rosnou, numa voz perigosa:

 

– Meta isso na sua cabeça, Potter: eu não estou mentindo nem brincando com esse assunto. Especialmente porque você é um menor de idade, e é a minha cabeça que vai dançar numa bandeja se essa situação chegar aos ouvidos errados.

 

– Seu... seu... pervertido!

 

– Eu não tenho a mínima satisfação nessa situação e pagaria bom dinheiro para que meu submisso fosse outra pessoa. Acredite nisso!

 

– Eu te odeio!

 

– Eu odeio você há muito mais tempo, e isso não é eufemismo. Agora, pare de agir como se tivesse sete anos e aceite as coisas como um homem! Olhe, essa situação não é confortável para nenhum de nós, mas estamos dentro dela e não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser deixar a natureza seguir seu curso.

 

O embrulho no estômago de Harry só piorou quando ele se deu conta do que Snape estava falando.

 

– Não! Tem que haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer! Além do mais, eu não sou gay. Eu nunca nem pensei em ficar com um garoto!

 

– Não existe nada que possamos fazer, e já aviso que preferência sexual é irrelevante para a biologia Koboldine. Quando o efeito da poção passar, você vai sentir a atração por mim de novo, até o fim da época de reprodução. Se ficar afastado a uma distância de uns 5 metros, poderá controlar seus... impulsos e necessidades de acasalamento.

 

Harry fez o máximo para não adquirir um tom esverdeado no rosto. Ele se sentia traído, com raiva do mundo!

 

– Como ninguém nunca me disse que eu era um Koboldine?

 

– Ninguém sabia, Potter. Acredita-se que o gene possa pular uma geração. Não foi o que aconteceu com a minha família. Ou com a sua. Andei investigando e descobri que um tio-avô seu foi Koboldine.

 

– Então, você sabia que era um?

 

– Sei disso desde os meus 16 anos. Foi quando passei pelo meu primeiro ciclo de reprodução.

 

– Mas... e seu submisso? Você não tinha um? Onde ele está?

 

Por um instante, Harry viu os olhos de Snape refletirem uma dor que ele nunca vira. Mas durou só um instante, e o Mestre de Poções respondeu, olhando para o chão:

 

– Morreu na primeira guerra contra o Lord das Trevas. Com a morte dele, meus ciclos foram interrompidos. Só foram retomados há umas poucas semanas.

 

– Foi quando eu comecei a me sentir... estranho. E é por isso que eu vivo vindo aqui para sua porta?

 

– Precisamente. Significa que você está agindo sob impulso hormonal. Precisamos acelerar a união ou você poderá entrar em sofrimento físico. Eu não estava brincando quando falei do risco de vida.

 

– E você?

 

– Eu também corro o mesmo risco que você.

 

– Então como você não morreu quando seu submisso morreu?

 

– Não era época de acasalamento. Como é o submisso quem sinaliza o início do ciclo, ele não foi estimulado. Quando você amadureceu na sua biologia Koboldine, o ciclo se reiniciou.

 

– Mas... eu não tenho 16 anos ainda. Não devia acontecer só no ano que vem?

 

– A puberdade atinge as pessoas em diferentes épocas. Meninas humanas podem menstruar aos 11, 12 ou até mesmo antes, aos 10 ou 9 anos. Entre os Koboldines, essa puberdade sinaliza o amadurecimento para o acasalamento.

 

– Eu tenho... – corrigiu-se. – Quero dizer, eu * _tinha_ *... uma garota.

 

– Ao final da época de reprodução, quando o... fascínio tiver passado, você poderá voltar para ela. E nós só precisaremos nos preocupar de novo com esse... predicado daqui a nove anos.

 

Harry sentiu o coração afundar:

 

– Isso se Voldemort não me matar antes – como ele fez com seu submisso anterior. Coincidência, né?

 

Snape não respondeu, e Harry notou que ele ficou mais pálido ainda. De repente, o garoto se deu conta de uma coisa. Começou a sentir um frio começando a subir pela espinha.

 

– Seu submisso... Ele também estudou em Hogwarts?

 

Snape parecia da cor de um cadáver quando respondeu um lacônico:

 

– Sim.

 

O frio começou a gelar as costas de Harry de cima abaixo, e ele perguntou, com cuidado, tentando estudar o rosto de Snape:

 

– Em Slytherin?

 

A pausa foi tão grande que Harry achou que ele não ia responder, mas de repente, ele sussurrou:

 

– Não.

 

O sangue pareceu fugir completamente do corpo de Harry; as pernas tremeram mais que sua voz. Ele não queria falar, mas ele tinha que saber, ele precisava simplesmente... pronunciar as palavras.

 

– Era meu pai, não era? Seu primeiro submisso era o meu _*pai*!_ Por isso eu também sou um!

 

O rosto de Snape estava tão branco que estava praticamente translúcido. Harry não parou para respirar, a voz aumentando de volume:

 

– Fala! Era ele, não era? NÃO ERA!?!

 

– Harry – tentou dizer Snape –, não é o que você está p...

 

Harry ia soltar um palavrão, mas nesse instante o seu estômago se revoltou tanto que ele correu porta afora, temendo espalhar o jantar todo no chão de Snape. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, o estômago se revoltando, embrulhado, explodindo. Eventualmente, ele despejou seu jantar, sim, mas longe do chão de Snape.

 

Ele não viu os olhos negros de Snape se fechando depois que ele deixou o laboratório. Olhos que não se abriram, nem quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Desesperado, Harry busca ajuda


	4. Ajuda de fora

Durante dois dias, Harry ficou levemente desorientado, tentando absorver aquela quantidade de informação e o quanto aquilo o afetava. Hermione e Ron estavam ficando cada vez mais apreensivos com o estado dele, e a situação com Umbridge certamente não contribuía para o rapaz ter algum alívio. Ele se enfiou na biblioteca para saber mais sobre aquilo, o que agradou Hermione, mas preocupou Ron ainda mais.

 

Harry não contou nada para seus amigos. Estava confuso, passava até mal pensando nas coisas que Snape dissera. Desde que ele soubera de tudo, a * _coisa_ * tinha se tornado até menos presente. Afinal, Snape só contara mentiras! Mentiras.

 

Ou não?

 

Ele correu um grande risco e mandou uma das corujas da escola levar um bilhete quase criptografado para Snuffles. Havia muita chance de a coruja ser interceptada, mas ele precisava saber mais sobre o assunto. E sobre seu pai.

 

No dia seguinte, no café, ele recebeu uma resposta também criptografada, rasgada e mal colada. Obviamente tinha sido lida. Dizia apenas: _"O local do ano passado costuma ser bom na mesma hora. RJL"_

 

– Essa é a resposta? – Ron estava indignado.

 

– O bilhete do Harry era tão esclarecedor quanto a resposta. – Hermione deu de ombros e continuou a tomar seu café.

 

Harry cochichou:

 

– É, mas eu entendi o recado. Ele quer nos encontrar no mesmo lugar que Snuffles foi nos ver durante o quarto ano. Lembram? Levamos até comida para ele: galinha, lembra, Ron?

 

– Sim! – Ele sorriu. – E vamos ter sábado de Hogsmeade no Dia dos Namorados! Mas por que o Prof. Lupin respondeu?

 

– Isso é o que nós vamos descobrir na semana que vem.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

A caverna estava escura e úmida quando os três entraram, envoltos na capa da invisibilidade para não chamarem a atenção dos demais alunos passeando por Hogsmeade. Naturalmente, sendo Dia dos Namorados, os outros alunos estavam ocupados demais com outras atividades, bem diferentes e mais prazerosas do que tanto preocupavam Ron, Hermione e Harry.

 

Os dois amigos estavam mortos de preocupação com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, porque a saúde de Harry estava se deteriorando rapidamente. Ele tinha pesadelos frequentes, parecia fraco, não comia direito, tinha sérias crises de vômito e emagrecia a olhos vistos. Hermione ameaçava levá-lo a Madame Pomfrey pelo menos duas vezes por dia. Agora ele tinha segredinhos, e aparentemente Sirius sabia do que se tratava. Mas, com a situação em Hogwarts, Hermione e Ron não podiam deixar Harry sozinho para tratar daquilo. Seja o que fosse.

 

– Olhem – começou a dizer Harry assim que eles entraram na caverna –, vocês não precisam se envolver nisso, sério.

 

– Não vem com essa, Harry – protestou Ron. – Você tem estado misterioso, não fala nada sobre essa Kobolcoisa e agora quer deixar a gente de fora?

 

– Harry, nós só queremos ajudar. Você não nos fala nada, mas anda perguntando sobre uma raça extinta de demônios, anda parecendo um cadáver que esqueceu de deitar, e não quer saber de falar com Dumbledore!

 

– Ele é que anda fugindo de mim! – retrucou Harry. – Nem olha na minha cara! Bom, mas eu preciso de respostas. E rápido.

 

– Mas Sirius se arriscou muito vindo aqui hoje! É loucura!

 

– Foi o que eu disse a ele hoje de manhã – reverberou uma voz conhecida de dentro da caverna. Remus Lupin se adiantou, um cão gigantesco a seu lado. – Olá, Harry. Supus que você viesse sozinho.

 

– Ron e Hermione insistiram em vir junto. – Harry não parecia contente com aquele fato. – Eu disse que não precisava. Eu só preciso de umas... respostas.

 

– E eu também! – disse Sirius, rapidamente adquirindo sua forma humana, olhando de maneira contrariada para Lupin. – Moony se recusou a falar qualquer coisa antes de vê-lo. Não faço a mínima idéia do porquê!

 

– Harry – O lobisomem virou-se para o rapaz –, você perguntou se Sirius tinha ouvido falar em Koboldines. Onde você ouviu falar disso?

 

O garoto se avermelhou:

 

– Alguém me disse que meu pai era um. Isso pode ser verdade?

 

Sirius deu uma risadinha:

 

– Claro que não! Que absurdo! É por isso que estamos aqui?

 

– Sirius, por favor, fique quieto – Remus disse, e seu rosto era sério. – Você não sabe nada sobre esse assunto.

 

– Ora, Remus, qual é? Acha que eu não saberia se James era um monstro demoníaco? – As palavras de Sirius provocaram um embrulho no estômago de Harry. – A gente dormia no mesmo quarto durante sete anos!

 

– Assim como eu também sou um monstro demoníaco, não é, Sirius? Lobisomens, Koboldines... Todos são monstros.

 

– Moony, não é nada disso. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! E você sabe que Koboldines estão extintos! Há anos!

 

– Por essas e outras coisas é que James nunca falou com você. Na verdade, mais pelas outras coisas.

 

O animago estava de olhos arregalados:

 

– Isso é verdade? James era... era um Koboldine? Como você sabe?

 

– Era e ele me contou, mas eu agora estou mais interessado em saber como Harry soube dessa informação. – Remus aproximou-se do garoto, que estava pálido e trêmulo. – Harry, eu só vejo uma maneira de você ter sido informado sobre esse assunto. Um outro Koboldine lhe disse isso, não foi?

 

Ron e Hermione estavam meio aparvalhados, boquiabertos, olhos arregalados. Harry empalideceu mais ainda e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, de repente interessadíssimo em examinar o chão da caverna. Lupin se aproximou dele:

 

– Harry, você não fez nada errado. Sei que você deve estar chocado, mas não precisa se preocupar. James me disse que os genes pulam uma geração, então você muito provavelmente não vai ter que passar pelo mesmo que ele passou durante a adolescência...

 

– Eu... já estou... passando... – disse Harry numa voz miúda, sem erguer a cabeça. – A época... de... de...

 

Agora foi a vez de Lupin arregalar os olhos e perder a cor. Os outros três perceberam que havia coisas ali não sendo ditas.

 

– O quê? Época de quê?

 

– O que está acontecendo?

 

Sem dar ouvidos aos outros, Lupin olhou para Harry:

 

– Mas... isso só deveria acontecer ano que vem, acho.

 

– Acho que sou... precoce. Meu pai falou sobre isso?

 

– Sim, Harry, ele falou – confirmou Lupin pesadamente. – Quem sabe eu lhe conto tudo que ele me disse?

 

– Sim, sim, isso mesmo! – respondeu Sirius, impaciente, sendo entusiasticamente apoiado por Ron e Hermione.

 

– Estávamos no sexto ano, quando seu pai veio falar comigo. Ele estava extremamente deprimido, e eu nem tinha notado. Isso foi depois que pregamos uma peça em Severus, e o cabelo dele ficou louro uma semana. – Sirius começou a rir, obviamente se lembrando da ocasião. Lupin o encarou, mas não sorriu. – É, isso mesmo. James não conseguia se perdoar pelo que tinha feito.

 

– Se perdoar? Foi ele que começou!

 

– Ele me contou tudo, e estava em lágrimas. Ele era um Koboldine submisso e Severus era seu dominante.

 

Harry sentiu um soco no estômago, e os outros três pareciam ter parado de respirar. Lupin continuou:

 

– James explicou tudo sobre a puberdade Koboldine, e a compulsão que ele sentia em ver Severus sempre que podia, até mesmo quando não podia. Ele estava muito angustiado por não ter com quem falar disso, e resolveu falar comigo porque achou que eu entenderia... – Lupin deu de ombros e sorriu de maneira triste. – Por causa do meu probleminha de pele que acontece todos os meses, sabem?

 

– Não pode ser!... – Sirius estava chocado. – James era meu melhor amigo! Ele teria me dito alguma coisa assim! Moony, que brincadeira é essa?

 

– Do jeito que você está reagindo agora, pode culpá-lo por não querer falar com você?

 

– Só estou reagindo assim por causa dessas mentiras que você está falando! Você está enlameando a memória de James, falando essas coisas! E na frente de Harry!

 

– É por causa do Harry que estou aqui. Harry precisa de nós, Sirius. Não precisa de nosso julgamento. Ele só tem 15 anos e está sob efeito de uma herança biológica sobre a qual nada sabia!

 

– James não teve nada com aquele nojento!... – Sirius fez uma cara de repulsa. – Foi um feitiço! Tem que ser! Eu disse que era um feitiço, não disse?

 

– Sirius, não foi Rosmerta – disse Lupin suavemente. – Nunca foi Rosmerta.

 

Harry parecia ter recuperado a voz, porque repetiu:

 

– Como assim, Ros-Rosmerta?

 

– Para encobrir o tempo que passava com Severus, James disse ter estado com uma namorada fora de Hogwarts. Sirius preferiu acreditar que a namorada misteriosa era Rosmerta, que na época era apenas garçonete do Três Vassouras. Era bonita, também. Sirius ficou muito tempo jogando insinuações para James sobre Rosmerta, ainda mais quando íamos ao Três Vassouras. James, claro, nunca confirmou; só pediu que não comentássemos nada perto de Lily.

 

Era tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, e Harry estava começando a ficar tonto. Hermione notou alguma coisa, porque ela perguntou:

 

– Tudo bem, Harry?

 

– Acho que sim. Só está meio... quente. Remus, por favor, fale-me o que meu pai disse.

 

– Ele disse que não tinha escolha: era isso ou a morte, segundo Severus lhe dissera. De qualquer forma, havia um feromônio que o deixava... er, susceptível e inclinado ao... ao... acasalamento. – Sirius ia protestar, mas Lupin de repente mostrou que sua reserva de paciência tinha se esgotado, avisando: – Mais um pio, um só, e eu coloco a coleira, Padfoot, eu juro. Estou avisando.

 

O animago ergueu as mãos, sinalizando sua concordância. Lupin suspirou antes de continuar:

 

– Eu sei que parece cruel, porque nenhum dos dois tinha nenhuma escolha, mas eles não se mataram. James me relatou que, talvez por força dos hormônios de sua espécie, Severus o tratava muito bem. Eles desenvolveram uma espécie de ligação durante esse tempo. James tinha esperança de que, a partir disso, os dois pudessem ser amigos, colegas, ou coisa parecida. Mas... Severus não tinha as mesmas esperanças. Segundo James, o principal motivo estava na rivalidade entre as casas e entre os alunos. Havia a turma dele, a nossa turma, e aparentemente nunca se dariam bem. James carregava uma mágoa grande por causa disso. Tudo piorou com Voldemort, é claro.

 

– Prof. Lupin – Harry estava branco feito cera e não sabia como perguntar, mas ele tinha que saber. – Acha que meu pai... Será que ele... Bom, será que ele gostava do Prof. Snape? Sabe, gostar mesmo?

 

Sirius começou a se manifestar, mas um olhar ríspido de Lupin foi o suficiente para fazê-lo calar-se. O lobisomem se voltou para Harry para responder, com olhos cheios de calor:

 

– Lamento não ser capaz de lhe dar uma resposta mais objetiva, Harry. Só o que posso lhe dizer é que James demonstrava grande carinho por Severus. Nunca mais deixou que lhe pregássemos qualquer peça – não que isso tenha impedido Sirius, claro – mas ele sempre o repreendia depois. Acho que foram essas atitudes que fizeram Lily aproximar-se dele. Os dois começaram a namorar para valer depois do que aconteceu com Severus.

 

– E... eles se casaram, certo? Porque eles... bom, eles se gostavam, não se gostavam?

 

– Claro que sim, Harry. Seu pai amava muito sua mãe. – Então ele entendeu a dúvida do rapaz. – Harry, não duvide nunca disso: seus pais se amavam muito. Fossem lá quais fossem os sentimentos de James por Severus, ele amava Lily muito. E você também.

 

Aquilo não pareceu tranquilizar Harry em nada. Ele continuava pálido, suando muito. Sirius chegou perto dele e indagou:

 

– Harry, você está bem? Você não parece bem.

 

Hermione foi quem respondeu:

 

– Não, ele não está nada bem, Sirius. Ele mal tem comido, tem posto tudo para fora...

 

Lupin olhou para ele:

 

– Harry, você falou com Severus, não foi? O que ele disse?

 

O menino pareceu estremecer ainda mais e respondeu, em voz tão baixa que o lobisomem usou seus sentidos aguçados para ouvir:

 

– Ele falou comigo... essas coisas... Disse que sou o submisso dele... Que me reconheceu pelo... cheiro... E que agora eu estou pronto... para... para... a união...

 

Dentro da caverna, soou um ruído suave, como se alguém estivesse sufocando. Hermione e Ron se viraram ao mesmo tempo, para ver o rosto esfogueado de Sirius, seu corpo todo tremendo:

 

– Aquele...! ARGH! Eu vou matá-lo. É simples assim: eu vou matá-lo! – De repente o animago se virou para Lupin e pronunciou um juramento. – Se ele encostar um único dedo amarelado em Harry, eu juro que vou apertar aquele pescoço nojento até o coração dele parar de bater, até a linhagem dele simplesmente se extinguir! Aquele...!

 

– Sirius, controle-se! Assim você não ajuda Harry! – Lupin teve que agarrá-lo pelos ombros. – Seu afilhado precisa de você, Padfoot; ele precisa de nós.

 

Os três adolescentes encaravam o que se passava, mal respirando de tanto suspense. Eles acompanharam as reações de Sirius, a dor em seu rosto ao finalmente se controlar e assentir, olhando Lupin com lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia que os 12 anos em Azkaban estavam cobrando uma espécie de imposto nas emoções de Sirius. Com algum custo, ele se recompôs.

 

Lupin então se dirigiu a Harry:

 

– Harry, eu entendo que você esteja nervoso, mas você precisa encarar isso de uma maneira positiva. Pelo que James me disse, é uma situação temporária.

 

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas... – Harry parecia desolado. – Não sei se vou conseguir... Eu não sei nada sobre... er... – Rubor. Ou seria palidez? – Bom, er... sobre ficar... com um outro homem.

 

– Você pode morrer se resistir, Harry. É só seguir seu instinto e fazer o que for preciso para sobreviver. Você não é um monstro. Lamento, mas se isso serve de consolo, James me disse que Severus sempre foi gentil e atencioso, e ele também não sabia coisa alguma sobre ficar com um homem.

 

– Será que eu primeiro poderia falar com alguém que soubesse? – Harry se virou para Ron e Hermione. – Quem na escola é gay?

 

Hermione pareceu ficar sem ação e Ron deu de ombros:

 

– Eu não sei, cara. Todo mundo fala do Zachary Smith, de Hufflepuff. Mas eu não sei se ele é mesmo ou é só aquele jeito afetado dele.

 

– Harry – Sirius chamou suavemente. – Acho que Moony e eu podemos ajudar quanto a isso. – Ele olhou para o lobisomem e deu um sorriso suave. Lupin devolveu o sorriso e aproximou-se para juntar sua mão na de Sirius. – Não precisa falar com ninguém na escola. Podemos lhe dizer o que quiser.

 

Os três adolescentes pararam de respirar, encarando os dois absolutamente boquiabertos. Harry até parou de ficar vermelho e olhar para o chão para encarar seu padrinho e Remus como se jamais os tivesse visto antes. Sirius não largou a mão de Lupin para esclarecer:

 

– Nunca dissemos antes porque... bem, não queríamos chocar ninguém. Ron não teria muito problema, por sua origem bruxa, mas você e Hermione foram criados por Muggles, Harry. Mas não há nada errado em ser gay. Amar alguém do mesmo sexo não é sinal de perversão, de problemas genéticos nem castigo de Deus. E você pode ter tanto prazer com um homem quanto uma mulher. Acredite, Moony e eu experimentamos os dois. Não tenha medo, Harry.

 

E Harry de repente se deu conta de que esse era todo o problema. Ele estava com medo.

 

Ele tinha mais medo de ter que fazer sexo com Snape do que ser possuído por Voldemort. Bom, talvez não do sexo em si. Mas de * _gostar_ * de fazer sexo com Snape.

 


	5. Prazo de validade

– Puxa, Harry, parece que tudo acontece com você, né? – perguntou Ron, mas não parecia invejoso, ao contrário.

 

Harry deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer. Ele olhou Sirius e Remus e confessou:

 

– Fico triste que não tenhamos mais tempo juntos. Tenho tanta coisa para perguntar...

 

– Entendo, mas precisamos lembrar que a comunicação com Hogwarts está difícil. Nestes tempos, há a correspondência vigiada, as lareiras sob observação.... – lembrou Lupin pesadamente. – Não sei quando poderemos nos arriscar a nos ver de novo, Harry.

 

Sirius lembrou:

 

– Quem sabe na Páscoa poderemos nos ver de novo.

 

– Tomara... – Harry suspirou, passando a mão na testa. – Mas está quente demais.

 

Ron franziu o cenho:

 

– Harry, é fevereiro. O tempo não tem estado ruim, mas a máxima está em 2ºC, e talvez volte a nevar. Como pode estar com calor?

 

Hermione encostou a mão na testa dele:

 

– Está queimando em febre!

 

Harry efetivamente se encolheu quando todos os demais se aproximaram dele. Ele odiava chamar a atenção, e agora estava atraindo pena dos outros por ser fraco e doente – o que ele odiava ainda mais.

 

– Eu estou ótimo, só estou com calor.

 

Sirius sugeriu:

 

– Você tem que ir para Madame Pomfrey agora. Vocês precisam levá-lo.

 

Lupin deu outra sugestão:

 

– Ele precisa ir para Severus o quanto antes.

 

Hermione indagou, assustada:

 

– Acha que Harry está doente por não estar com seu... companheiro? – Ron gemeu alto com o uso da palavra, mas ela se avermelhou, ralhando. – Cala a boca, Ron!

 

O ruivo a ignorou e lembrou:

 

– Mione, Harry tem estado doente há vários dias. Talvez não tenha nada a ver com o... o... – interrompeu-se e mudou de idéia sobre o que ia dizer. – Quero dizer, com isso tudo.

 

Lupin insistiu:

 

– Acho difícil. Ele parece estar sofrendo com o afastamento.

 

Harry se irritou:

 

– _Ele_ está bem aqui! Parem de falar a meu respeito como se eu não estivesse na mesma caverna que vocês.

 

– Desculpe, Harry – falou Sirius, abraçando-o.

 

Harry se deixou abraçar, tirando algum conforto do gesto, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se estranho, como se preferisse abraçar outra pessoa. Seu padrinho o encarou.

 

– Estamos preocupados com você. É melhor voltar agora para Hogwarts. E, por menos que eu goste da idéia, é melhor você ir para... para Snive... er, Snape.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– Mas... mas...

 

– Olhe, é simples assim. Se você não for, você vai morrer. Não quero perder você, Harry, mesmo que isso signifique você passar algum tempo com aquele... hum, com Snape. Depois você volta para nós, como James voltou. Não será vergonha nenhuma, e ninguém vai te amar menos por causa disso. Desculpe se eu pareci... resistente à idéia. Eu estava apenas chocado, e era mais por causa de James. Afinal, todos esses anos, Moony me manteve no escuro sobre isso. – Ele olhou o lobisomem com uma expressão clara de "Mais tarde falaremos e você pode não gostar" antes de voltar-se novamente para o afilhado. – Mas isso não quer dizer que não amo mais você, Harry.

 

Eles se abraçaram novamente, e Harry se sentiu confuso. Ele não sabia se era a febre ou a situação louca que se encontrava. Ele também odiava ter que dar adeus ao padrinho. Mas morria de medo que Sirius fosse recapturado por culpa dele.

 

Lupin também o abraçou e lhe deu mais alguns conselhos. Infelizmente, Harry não ouviu direito. Sua cabeça estava cada vez mais confusa, e ele mal conseguiu se deixar levar por Ron e Hermione de volta a Hogwarts.

 

Quando os três entraram na escola, Harry estava a ponto de jurar que não conseguiria chegar à ala hospitalar. Ron o estava carregando pelos ombros, Hermione do outro lado. A muito custo, eles subiram até chegar a Madame Pomfrey. Quando eles atravessaram a porta para a enfermaria, Ron se sentia tão aliviado que parecia que um milagre particularmente espetacular tivesse se realizado diante de seus olhos.

 

Madame Pomfrey olhou para o trio entrando em sua enfermaria e pôs as mãos na cintura, franzindo o cenho e abanando a cabeça:

 

– Todo dia de visita a Hogsmeade é a mesma coisa. Alguém abusou dos doces em Honeydukes, pelo que vejo. Ou teria sido alguma guerra de bolas de neve?

 

Ron ia dar uma resposta malcriada, mas Hermione se adiantou:

 

– Não sabemos, Madame Pomfrey, mas Harry mal conseguiu chegar aqui. Ele vinha se sentindo mal antes de ir.

 

A enfermeira perdeu o ar sarcástico e gesticulou:

 

– Ajudem-me a pô-lo naquela cama ali.

 

Quando ajeitaram Harry na cama, ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Madame Pomfrey pegou sua varinha de diagnósticos e passou-a sobre Harry. A ponta da varinha se acendeu. Ela se virou para Hermione:

 

– A senhorita dizia que ele já vinha se sentindo mal. Há quanto tempo ele está assim?

 

– Há alguns dias, acho.

 

– Ele comeu alguma coisa em Hogsmeade? Caiu, bateu com a cabeça?

 

– Não, não comeu nada. Também não caiu nem nada.

 

– Diga-me tudo o que sabe.

 

Hermione olhou para Ron:

 

– Eu não sei muito, só que ele não vem comendo direito. Acho que tinha crises de vômito, também. E pesadelos.

 

Madame Pomfrey tinha uma expressão muito séria – até mesmo para ela:

 

– Ele tem uma infecção séria, algo que obviamente não pegou hoje em Hogsmeade. Talvez tenha passado muito tempo no campo de Quidditch, em treinamento, nesse tempo frio.

 

Ron lembrou:

 

– Não, ele... Er, ele foi banido de jogar Quidditch pela Profª Umbridge. Por ter quebrado a cara de Malfoy no último jogo.

 

– "Quebrar a cara" pode ser um exagero, Sr. Weasley, mas eu sei a que episódio está se referindo. Sr. Potter? – Madame Pomfrey chamou. – Sr. Potter, pode me ouvir?

 

Harry não se mexeu, nem abriu os olhos. Ron cutucou:

 

– Ei, cara, dormiu?

 

Madame Pomfrey curvou-se sobre ele e abriu as pupilas:

 

– Não, ele perdeu os sentidos.

 

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, olhando Harry na cama, mortalmente pálido e sem reação. A enfermeira não se abalou, começando a trabalhar rapidamente:

 

– Srta. Granger, por favor, pode ir com o Sr. Weasley e trazer o Prof. Dumbledore? E feche a porta para que eu consiga estabilizá-lo. Obrigada. Agora vão.

 

Hermione percebeu que tremia quando saiu da enfermaria, Ron andando a seu lado em passos rápidos.

 

Madame Pomfrey, claro, não estava indo a lugar nenhum. Mas ela desejou poder ir para St. Mungo's. Com sorte, eles talvez pudessem ajudar Potter, ela pensou. Com sorte.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Seu estado piorava rapidamente. Se ingerisse mais poções, podia ter uma overdose de algumas das potentes ervas mágicas contidas nelas. Seu corpo estava sobrecarregado, a herança Koboldine cobrava a união implacavelmente.

 

Severus Snape mal conseguia manter-se funcional, e tinha intenção de aproveitar o fim de semana para se poupar e tentar manter-se de pé nos próximos dias. Ele ia cair, claro. Mas pretendia adiar esse momento ao máximo.

 

E tudo isso era culpa dele. Se arrependimento matasse, Severus estaria de canelas esticadas no chão. Ele podia ter abordado o seu submisso de maneira bem diferente. Mas não esperava encontrar tanta resistência. James tinha sido tão diferente...

 

Severus se repreendeu intimamente. Aquela tinha sido uma atitude infantil, e ele sabia disso. Ele tinha que adquirir uma postura mais equilibrada. Como dominante, era seu dever proteger Harry. Ele passara todos os dias desde o encontro desastroso em grande introspecção a fim de chegar a uma solução interna, que o deixasse centrado sobre toda a situação. Então, a duras penas, ele aprendera a separar Harry e James, e a entender o que o jovem estava experimentando. Foi aí que o arrependimento enraizou-se em si, e ele pôde se reconciliar com seus sentimentos conflitantes, possibilitando-o tomar decisões com mais clareza. Bem, pelo menos, o mais claro que lhe era possível na época do acasalamento.

 

Uma das decisões que tomara era não forçar o rapaz a qualquer decisão. Ao menos no momento. Eles já estavam sentindo a angústia da separação, mas Severus pretendia manter-se firme no propósito de não se impor sobre Harry. Claro que a perspectiva de morrer não lhe agradava, e Severus preferia pensar que poderia rever sua decisão se o quadro chegasse a um ponto crítico, mas por enquanto ele não iria agredir ninguém. Para tanto, ele tentava controlar seus instintos dominantes fazendo amplo uso de poções calmantes, restauradoras e tônicas.

 

Mas parece que nem isso adiantava.

 

Então, naquele maldito sábado de Hogsmeade, o sábado que ele pretendia usar para descansar e restaurar um pouco das energias perdidas no esforço de lutar contra seus instintos, o cheiro o assaltou de maneira avassaladora. O cheiro de pêssegos.

 

Desta vez, contudo, o cheiro tinha mudado. Ele conhecia o cheiro de pêssegos maduros, frescos, convidativos. Esse novo cheiro, porém, era de pêssegos mais que maduros, já passados, começando a se deteriorar, a apodrecer. Seu submisso estava sofrendo, estava em perigo mortal. Severus quase sentiu seu coração perder o ritmo.

 

Galvanizado em ação, ele recolheu as poções restauradoras mais fortes que tinha preparado e lançou-se em Hogwarts, seguindo o vento, seguindo o aroma, guiado pelo faro. Sua mente tinha se fechado, focada apenas em encontrar seu submisso. Ou melhor, Harry. Harry precisava de sua ajuda.

 

Severus mal se dava conta dos poucos alunos nos corredores que o olhavam de maneira ainda mais estranha do que o de costume. Tinha perdido um pouco a noção de tempo presente, emaranhado nos conflitos que infestavam seu corpo e sua mente.

 

Sua biologia Koboldine repreendia-o duramente por não ter sido capaz de cuidar e proteger seu companheiro. Sua parte humana estava igualmente mortificada por tudo que tinha feito o rapaz passar. E seu corpo ansiava pela união, ardia como em chamas, queimava, ele suava...

 

Para cima, para o alto. Primeiro andar, segundo andar.

 

De repente, o coração de Severus perdeu uma batida. Ele estava indo para a enfermaria.

 

Seu submisso estava morrendo.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Ele entrou tão rápido na enfermaria que sobressaltou Madame Pomfrey. A enfermeira o encarou, e, só pela expressão de seu rosto, ele nem precisou usar Legilimência para saber que o caso era mesmo grave. Seu olhar percorreu o ambiente e ele viu Harry Potter estirado numa cama, inconsciente, a pele cinza e opaca.

 

– Ah, professor – cumprimentou ela. – Obrigada por vir. Eu terminei os exames há pouco, e agora ele está dormindo.

 

– Minha querida Poppy – saudou o Prof. Dumbledore, pesadamente. – Como ele está?

 

A enfermeira levou o olhar para Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, que tinham ido buscar o diretor, mas ele assegurou:

 

– Está tudo bem, Poppy, pode falar.

 

Ela tinha uma expressão angustiada e agitada ao falar:

 

– O Sr. Potter tem alguma espécie de infecção extremamente agressiva em seu corpo. Ao menos, é o que parece. Mas pode ser outra coisa que não consigo identificar direito. Ele também está extremamente desnutrido e desidratado. A febre parece completamente fora de controle, e quando ele chegou aqui, estava em estado de pré-coma. Ainda não sei como vou conseguir evitar que ele entre em coma. Falando sinceramente, Prof. Dumbledore, não há muito que eu possa fazer por ele aqui. Não há outra escolha: ele precisa ser transferido para St. Mungo's.

 

Dumbledore sentiu o coração pesar e viu Ron Weasley segurar o braço da Srta. Granger, que subitamente estava muito pálida e abatida. Ele indagou:

 

– Ele pode ser transferido?

 

– Vou precisar de ajuda para fortalecer o jovem Potter o bastante para aguentar o transporte. Talvez o Prof. Snape possa preparar algumas poções restauradoras se Madame Sprout conseguir algumas mandrágoras.

 

– Poppy, sabe me dizer o que causou isso?

 

– Bom, segundo a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley, o Sr. Potter vem se sentindo mal há algum tempo.

 

Ao ouvir aquilo, Dumbledore se voltou para olhar os dois. Eles o olharam de volta, culpa escrita por todo o rosto jovem. O velho diretor se aproximou deles:

 

– Vocês dois poderiam me responder algumas perguntas?

 

A hesitação foi palpável, e Hermione tentou dizer:

 

– Sim, senhor, mas nós não sabemos de muita coisa...

 

– Srta. Granger – ele disse cuidadosamente –, eu esperava que a senhorita pudesse me dizer se a condição de Harry tem alguma coisa a ver com os pesadelos que ele vem tendo ultimamente. A senhorita sabe, como aquele perto do Natal, com o pai de Ron...

 

– Oh. – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Oh, acho que não, senhor. Nada desse tipo.

 

– E vocês sabem o que está causando isso?

 

Os dois se entreolharam, claramente receosos. Não era preciso ser legilimente para ver que eles sabiam mais do que estavam dizendo. Dumbledore podia entender aquilo, lealdade. Ele era um Gryffindor, afinal de contas. Mas, nas presentes circunstâncias, era desesperante.

 

O diretor se virou para dar uma insistida gentil, mas foi interrompido pela entrada da Inquisidora de Hogwarts na enfermaria. Com um casaquinho verde, saia combinando e um prendedor de cabelo em forma de uma rosa púrpura, ela trazia um sorriso mais falso do que um Galeão prateado. Dumbledore escondeu sua irritação com um ar alegre e jovial, cuidadosamente treinado durante mais de um século.

 

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

 

– Oh, olá, Dolores. Um aluno caiu extremamente doente e Poppy me dizia que talvez tenhamos de transferi-lo.

 

Ela voltou os olhinhos perniciosos para a cama:

 

– Potter? O que ele tem?

 

– Não sabemos ainda – disse Madame Pomfrey. – Mas ele está muito doente.

 

– Isso é o que ele ganha por espalhar mentiras – zombou Umbridge, na sua voz mais doce. – Bom, felizmente, sabemos que ele não pegou essa doença no campo de Quidditch.

 

Dumbledore viu os dois alunos de Gryffindor inspirarem fortemente e apertarem os lábios, mal se contendo diante das palavras da Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts. E ela não tinha terminado:

 

– Ele tem algo contagioso? Isso pode se espalhar pela escola?

 

– Não sabemos ainda – respondeu Pomfrey. – Não conseguimos sequer determinar o que o rapaz tem.

 

– Você fala "nós", mas na verdade esse é o seu trabalho, não é? – Umbridge deu um sorrisinho, e a enfermeira se avermelhou. – Oh, bem há um lado bom nisso tudo: esse caso pode ajudar a rever sua ficha de avaliação.

 

Dumbledore interrompeu suavemente:

 

– Você também está doente, Dolores?

 

– Não, claro que não. – Ela parecia horrorizada com a ideia. – Por que diz isso?

 

– Oh, bem, você veio até a enfermaria, afinal de contas. E não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

 

Ela ficou roxa, enquanto Ron e Hermione tentavam disfarçar sorrisos. Umbridge se empertigou e respondeu, de modo frio e arrogante:

 

– Eu vim procurar por você, Dumbledore. Há algumas avaliações de professores que gostaria de rever em conjunto.

 

Mais uma vez, Ron e Hermione ficaram tensos. A preocupação deles (e de Harry) era com Hagrid, que certamente deveria ganhar o bilhete azul. Talvez essa fosse a "avaliação" a que Umbridge se referia.

 

Dumbledore ia responder, mas foi interrompido pela entrada de mais uma pessoa na enfermaria. Severus Snape, pálido como sempre, parecia agitado, notou Dumbledore, sabendo que o número de pessoas capazes de perceber isso era incrivelmente diminuto. Os olhos negros e profundos varreram a enfermaria, detendo-se na cama ocupada por Harry.

 

– Ah, Severus – saudou Madame Pomfrey. – Eu estava mesmo para chamá-lo. Gostaria que me ajudasse com um caso grave.

 

A voz dela provocou uma reação nele, reparou Dumbledore, como se só então ele tivesse dado conta de que havia mais gente na enfermaria. Ele parecia mesmo totalmente concentrado em Harry Potter.

 

O Mestre de Poções se aproximou de Pomfrey, que fazia leituras em Harry, e retirou das vestes alguns frascos e vidros com poções, entregando-os nas mãos da enfermeira.

 

– Talvez isso possa ajudar.

 

Pomfrey olhou os frasquinhos:

 

– Acho que vou precisar de uma poção restauradora das mais fortes que você puder preparar, mas isso tem que ser urgente. – Ela olhou para ele. – Severus, você está bem?

 

Dumbledore notou Ron e Hermione trocando olhares quando Severus respondeu:

 

– Vou tentar preparar o que puder no mínimo tempo possível.

 

– Hum...

 

Harry Potter gemeu na cama, mexendo-se em movimentos lentos, os olhos fechados. Madame Pomfrey tentou chamá-lo:

 

– Sr. Potter? Sr. Potter, pode me ouvir? – Harry manteve-se imóvel, mas ela espantou-se. – Pude jurar que as leituras dele oscilaram por alguns segundos.

 

Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione e até Umbridge se aproximaram da cama de Harry Potter e ficaram observando a reação do garoto. Ele continuava inconsciente, mas estava longe de estar imóvel. No momento, parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Daqueles bem feios. Então um barulho suave atrás deles chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive Pomfrey.

 

Severus Snape estava desmaiado no chão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Hogwarts entra em alerta sanitário e as surpresas continuam


	6. Não entre em pânico

– Eu lhe digo, eles estão morrendo!

 

Hermione e Ron ouviram o lamento de Madame Pomfrey com preocupação. Ela não costumava ficar agitada, especialmente na frente do Prof. Dumbledore.

 

– Fique calma, Poppy – insistiu o diretor. – Assim você não será útil a nenhum dos dois.

 

Parecendo angustiada, a enfermeira matrona repetiu:

 

– Eles estão em coma, Albus, em coma! Isso é muito grave. Não estão em condição de serem transferidos para St. Mungo's. Vou criar uma área de isolamento perto daquelas colunas. Serão ideais para criar uma bolha mágica e evitar a contaminação do castelo.

 

– Tenho plena confiança nas suas habilidades de cura, como sempre. No momento, porém, eu gostaria de falar com vocês dois. Quem sabe na minha sala vocês se ficam mais à vontade? Poppy, eu vou procurar algo nos meus livros, ver se encontro algo para ajudar. Vamos, por favor, meus jovens.

 

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam, receosos. Eles não queriam trair a confiança de Harry, mas a vida dele estava em perigo, bem como a de Snape. Eram duas vidas que eles podiam salvar, se o Prof. Dumbledore pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

 

Por isso, eles contaram. Dumbledore ouviu atentamente, e os dois jovens ficaram aliviados quando a reação dele foi comedida, para dizer o mínimo.

 

– Entendo o receio de vocês, mas quero assegurar que fizeram o correto ao contar o que sabiam. Acho que, sim, posso ajudar Harry e Severus. Eu tive contato com alguns dos últimos Koboldines conhecidos na época do Lord das Trevas Grindelwald. Hum, acho que tenho alguns volumes aqui capazes de nos dar alguma luz sobre o assunto.

 

– Vai poder ajudar, Prof. Dumbledore?

 

– Vamos ver o que posso fazer. Mas acredito que Harry e Severus tenham razão ao pedir sigilo. O pavor de Koboldines é bem forte no mundo bruxo. Por isso, preciso contar com a discrição de vocês dois. E de um sacrifício.

 

– Discrição?

 

– Sacrifício?

 

– Gostaria que fossem discretos não deixando ninguém, e digo absolutamente ninguém, saber sobre isso. Entre nós três, mais Sirius e Remus, já é gente demais a par de um segredo tão grave. Se o Ministério desconfiar disso, Harry e Severus poderão estar em grandes apuros. Há muitos altos funcionários do Ministério da Magia que têm uma atitude francamente desfavorável a criaturas mágicas e seus descendentes.

 

Hermione nem precisava pensar muito para saber que ele se referia a Dolores Umbridge e gente como ela. O Prof. Dumbledore continuou:

 

– Para tal, lamento ter que elaborar uma estratégia também para desviar a atenção de Poppy sobre a verdade.

 

Ron ficou alarmado:

 

– Mas se não contarmos para ela, como ela vai tratar do Harry?

 

– Diremos que se trata de um vírus mágico raríssimo e muito perigoso, como o causador da hidrofobia hipogrífica. Com isso, eles ficarão no isolamento. Mas deixem essa parte comigo. Por enquanto, podem ajudar Harry ao dar dicas de que ele esteve muito tempo em contato com Hagrid e seus animais. Não que eu seja a favor dessas práticas, mas, como indiquei antes, precisamos fazer sacrifícios. Agora vão. Acho que vou pessoalmente preparar uma poção para ajudar os dois.

 

– O que mais podemos fazer, professor?

 

– Estamos fazendo tudo que podemos, Sr. Weasley. Esperemos que isso seja o suficiente para salvá-los.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

– Olá, Severus.

 

O Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts mal tinha aberto os olhos e a visão mais improvável estava diante de si: o diretor de Hogwarts, confortavelmente instalado numa poltrona, olhinhos azuis brilhando por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

 

– Eu... – ele tentou falar, mas parecia que alguém havia posto algodão seco dentro da sua boca. Depois de alguns minutos, ele tentou de novo. – Eu... estou morto?

 

Dumbledore deu um meio sorriso:

 

– Oh, dificilmente, meu caro. Mas eu preparei uma Poção Restauradora com mandrágoras adultas, para que pudéssemos ter esta conversa antes que você entrasse em coma. Se isso acontecesse, poderia ser irreversível. Na verdade, ainda pode.

 

– Coma? – Severus alarmou-se e olhou em volta.

 

Estava ainda na ala hospitalar, mas havia uma espécie de cortina mágica ou barreira opaca separando aquele canto do resto. Na cama ao lado, Harry Potter estava deitado, aparentemente adormecido, mas havia um tom acinzentado na sua pele que não parecia ser bom presságio. Severus sentiu o coração se contrair e franziu o cenho.

 

O velho diretor suspirou, perdendo o ar de jovialidade por alguns segundos:

 

– Ah, Severus... Gostaria que tivesse confiado em mim. Teria sido tudo tão fácil.

 

Com breve uso de Legilimência, Severus descobriu que seu segredo estava exposto para Albus. Tudo culpa daqueles Gryffindors metidos e do maldito guri, que não tinha conseguido manter a boca calada!

 

– Fácil? – Severus riu sarcástico. – Claro, mais fácil para me demitir. A escola tinha que tomar uma providência. Afinal, um monstro demoníaco não pode ser professor.

 

– Não, minha criança. Quero dizer que seria mais fácil para entender algumas das suas características. Eu devia ter percebido. Seu poder, sua capacidade... São típicos de Koboldines. E não me fale sobre monstros na escola. O episódio de Remus Lupin ainda está fresco na memória. Ou Rubeus Hagrid. Eu jamais daria minhas costas a qualquer um apenas por causa de sua herança genética.

 

Era verdade, lembrou Severus, um tanto quanto vexado. Se alguém era capaz de olhar acima das ascendências, esse alguém era Albus Dumbledore.

 

– E eu seria capaz de entender Koboldines, em especial. Conheço a compulsão; entendo perfeitamente a loucura do acasalamento.

 

– Albus... – Severus estava envergonhado. – Olhe para ele. Ele tem apenas 15 anos. Eu não sou um pervertido.

 

– Se ele está passando pela compulsão, ele está maduro para acasalar, Severus. Você sabe disso. Eu mesmo tinha menos de 15 anos quando senti o chamado.

 

Só então Severus deu-se conta do que tinha ouvido. Ele arregalou os olhos para o diretor de Hogwarts, encarando-o como se o visse pela primeira vez – o que, num certo sentido, era bem verdade.

 

– Albus...! Você...? Mas... como?

 

– Eu disse que deveria ter confiado em mim. Teríamos poupado tanto sofrimento. Imagino que deve ter sido difícil para você, pensando que estava totalmente sozinho.

 

– Meu avô me ajudou quando minha época chegou. Nunca conheci um outro.... de nós.

 

– Meu próprio irmão não tem o gene, acredita? O único que conheci foi meu dominante. Como indiquei, eu tinha 14 anos. Ele era um mago poderoso e impressionante. Eu o amava profundamente.

 

– O que aconteceu?

 

– Eu o amava muito, mas tive que matá-lo. – Dumbledore deixou transparecer uma tristeza infinita nos olhos azuis tão brilhantes. – Ninguém mais poderia fazê-lo. Como eu disse, ele era um bruxo de poderes impressionantes.

 

– Mas... Como pôde? Digo, ele era seu próprio dominante. O laço entre dominante e submisso é forte. Como pôde se voltar contra ele?

 

– Esse laço foi quebrado. Sabe, sangue de dragão na verdade tem muito mais de 12 usos. Claro que eu não tinha intenção de quebrar essa ligação; foi uma descoberta puramente acidental. Passei a não mais sentir a compulsão do acasalamento. Eu estava livre de nossa conexão. Foi bem afortunado, eu diria. Sem isso, afinal, nada teria sido capaz de detê-lo. Provavelmente seu sangue Koboldine era responsável por seus poderes impressionantes. Foram dias muito negros. Então, eu o derrotei.

 

Severus estava cada vez mais assombrado:

 

– Está tentando dizer que seu dominante era o próprio Grindelwald?

 

– Ah, você sempre foi esperto, Severus – riu Dumbledore, mas havia uma certa melancolia nele. – Mas essas são lembranças tristes. Coisas das quais não tenho orgulho em lembrar. Nenhum submisso deveria destruir seu dominante, não acha?

 

Mas o cérebro de Severus continuava funcionando:

 

– Você alguma vez suspeitou que o Lord das Trevas também pudesse ser... um de nós?

 

– Sim, mas felizmente as suspeitas se provaram falsas. E agora, mais do que nunca, confirmaram-se. Afinal, você nunca o detectou, não é verdade?

 

O Mestre de Poções foi obrigado a concordar. Se o Lord das Trevas fosse um Koboldine, certamente eles teriam se reconhecido – e engajado em feroz combate. Porque dois Koboldines dominantes eram atraídos irresistivelmente para uma disputa violenta e que geralmente só terminava com a morte. Severus, porém, partia do princípio de que Tom Riddle jamais seria um submisso.

 

– Acho que tem razão. Pessoalmente, sou grato que ele não tenha chance de ter mais poderes do que já tem.

 

– Sim, talvez você tenha razão. Agora, meu rapaz, tente me dizer apenas por que você e Harry estão nessa situação.

 

Severus baixou a cabeça, envergonhado, mortificado até o último fio de cabelo:

 

– Receio que seja minha culpa, Albus. Eu rejeitei o rapaz. Digo, rejeitei _mesmo_. Então só posso deduzir que isso se traduziu em alterações metabólicas de nossos corpos Koboldines. Algo em meu corpo deve ter alterado os feromônios, e ele se sentiu rechaçado além de qualquer esperança. Seu corpo reagiu e se fechou em si mesmo. Ele foi induzido ao coma.

 

– Boa dedução, Severus. Acredito que muita dela realmente tenha fundamento na verdade. E agora, como se sente em relação a seu submisso?

 

Severus olhou para o rapaz adormecido na outra cama: pálido, quase acinzentado, uma textura de cera na pele, conferindo-lhe uma aparência sombria. O coração do dominante se apertou, sabendo que ele era responsável por isso.

 

– Oh, Albus... – Ele mal conseguiu conter uma lágrima. – Só espero que não seja tarde demais. Falhei com Harry. Por causa de uma história antiga, uma memória, uma lembrança, eu quase o perdi.

 

– Vai ter chance de cuidar dele agora, Severus. Estou deixando vocês dois isolados nesta ala inteira da enfermaria. Poppy pensa que vocês dois pegaram hidrofobia hipogrífica, uma doença extremamente rara e contagiosa. Felizmente, é inofensiva para os que ultrapassaram os 100 anos. – O velho diretor sorriu. – Ela entrará nessa ala uma vez por dia, para verificar sua condição, mas a porta ficará fechada e só vocês poderão abri-la. Assim ela não será pega de surpresa em algum momento... inapropriado. A comida e os remédios serão trazidos por Dobby, que me fez um juramento solene de jamais revelar a quem quer que seja o que vir neste aposento. Tudo foi planejado para que vocês fiquem confortáveis durante sua estada. Há um banheiro, poções, apetrechos e literatura para entretê-los. Ah, e Harry tem seus deveres para fazer.

 

Severus olhou ao redor e viu as duas pilhas de livros numa mesa grande. Aliás, o quarto estava bem mobiliado. Esperava-se que os dois passassem um bom tempo ali.

 

– Diretor, o que posso fazer por Harry? Diga-me que não é tarde demais.

 

– Oh, não, minha criança, de jeito algum. Você só precisa proteger Harry de si mesmo. Se você o assegurar de que ele será protegido e bem cuidado, seus instintos Koboldines o aceitarão, e ele vai começar a melhorar. Mas se ele não se sentir seguro a seu lado, Severus, receio que haja pouco que Poppy ou qualquer medibruxo possa fazer. Gostaria de me oferecer para conversar com Harry, mas temos o pequeno problema de Lord Voldemort tentando controlar a mente do rapaz. Além disso, a presença ubíqua de Madame Umbridge torna a tentativa deveras arriscada.

 

Severus quase se esquecera da mulherzinha sicofanta do Ministério que estava infernizando Hogwarts. Pior do que isso: ela fizera um voto pessoal de perseguir Harry, por causa do que ele andava dizendo sobre a volta do Lord das Trevas.

 

Seu instinto de Koboldine dominante cantou em suas veias. Aquele sapo rosa recalcado e obtuso travestido de funcionária pública não iria chegar perto de seu submisso sem antes Severus se certificar de que ela sentisse dor, muita dor.

 

Umbridge que se cuidasse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Harry acorda e dá de cara com seu dominante


	7. Quarentena

Quando abriu os olhos, Harry percebeu que não sabia onde estava. Mas percebeu o olhar insistente de um enigmático Mestre de Poções em sua direção.

 

– Como se sente, Potter?

 

– Prof. Snape? – O rapaz parecia tonto ao tentar se sentar na cama. – Onde... O que... ?

 

Severus pegou um frasquinho na mesinha de cabeceira e indicou:

 

– Beba isto.

 

Harry obedeceu e devolveu o frasquinho, sentindo um alívio incrível na garganta. Só então Severus indagou:

 

– Você se lembra de alguma coisa, Potter? Seus colegas o trouxeram para cá num estado lastimável.

 

O rapaz enrubesceu e desviou o olhar, lembrando-se das conversas na caverna perto de Hogsmeade, e apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Severus optou por sentar-se na cama dele:

 

– Acredito que precisamos conversar.

 

– Sim, senhor. – O rapaz inspirou fundo e encarou-o. – Gostaria de começar... pedindo desculpas. Eu me comportei de maneira... er... Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas.

 

Harry estava mortificado, mas era verdade. Ele estava se sentindo mal por ter dito aquelas coisas. E agora, assim, tão perto de seu professor, ele podia sentir as sensações agradáveis e excitantes de novo. Mas temia a reação. Será que agora ele não teria mais chance de se redimir junto ao seu dominante?

 

– Está tudo bem, Harry. Permite que eu o chame de Harry? – O rapaz assentiu e Severus continuou. – A verdade é que eu tinha ainda menos direito de tratá-lo do jeito que eu lhe tratei. Por isso, eu... lamento muito. Bem, agora que já trocamos nossos perdões, precisamos tomar uma decisão.

 

Harry deu de ombros:

 

– Mas não há o que decidir, há? Digo, se não fizermos, vamos morrer. Foi por isso que passei mal, não foi?

 

– Foi. Mas ainda assim, Harry, eu não quero que se sinta desconfortável. Se você não quiser nada comigo, eu... aceitarei sua decisão.

 

– Você... morreria?

 

– Acredito ter dito isso.

 

– Mas você é meu dominante. Não pode me... dominar?

 

– A prática pode ser considerável aceitável entre Koboldines, mas não é aceitável para mim. Eu jamais infligiria dor a meu submisso. Além disso, se essa situação o enoja tanto, não gostaria de aumentar seu sofrimento. Você obviamente me acha repulsivo, e não quero me impor a você. Literalmente, prefiro morrer antes que isso aconteça. Mas também gostaria de evitar ao máximo sua morte. Não tenho o mínimo interesse em vê-lo morrer... Harry.

 

Harry ainda estava um tanto quanto fraco, mas as palavras de Snape tiveram grande impacto. Ele nunca tinha visto seu professor daquele jeito – sem o tom ácido na voz, ela era agradável, maviosa e sedosa.

 

Severus continuou:

 

– Mas antes de você tomar qualquer decisão, é bom se lembrar de algumas coisas. Em primeiro lugar, vamos morrer. Ponto. Pessoalmente, não é um pensamento que me incomode muito, mas você seria considerado uma grande perda, tão jovem e tudo mais. E é verdade. Você pode fazer muita coisa com sua vida. Mas, independente de nossos sentimentos pessoais sobre o assunto, há um outro fator a considerar.

 

– Você quer dizer Voldemort.

 

– Apreciaria se não mencionasse o nome dele, por favor. Mas seja como for, sim, você tem razão. Esse é um problema que não podemos ignorar.

 

– Professor, eu conversei com algumas pessoas e acho que não vai dar para escolher outra coisa. Até porque eu não quero escolher outra coisa.

 

Severus o encarou. O rapaz transmitia sinceridade no rosto, mas talvez não soubesse do que estava falando. Afinal, havia um cheiro de pêssegos forte ali. Não mais de pêssegos estragados, apenas pêssegos extremamente maduros. O professor quis ter certeza de que Harry sabia as implicações de sua escolha.

 

– Tem certeza do que está dizendo, Harry? Precisa estar consciente de que sua escolha pode implicar alguns comportamentos com os quais você não pareceu confortável.

 

– Você fala da... coisa gay?

 

– Precisamente da coisa gay. Você antes parecia ser tão não-gay, mas agora soa confortável com a ideia. Que milagre operou a mudança?

 

– Bom, como eu disse antes, eu falei com umas pessoas...

 

Foi interrompido:

 

– Seu padrinho e Lupin o convenceram a ser gay de repente?

 

– Claro que não. Mas eles me fizeram ver que eu estava sendo muito infantil. – Ele abaixou a cabeça. – É que... bom, eu meio que pirei por causa dessa história de dominante e submisso. Achei que fossem... umas coisas.... ruins...

 

– Acreditou que haveria abuso e violência?

 

Envergonhado, o menino assentiu sem conseguir encará-lo. Severus indagou:

 

– E por que parou de achar isso?

 

– Remus me falou sobre meu pai... e você.

 

– Gostaria de falar sobre isso? Ou talvez... de perguntar algo?

 

Harry ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Ele ainda não sabia o que estava sentindo, ainda mais em relação a seu pai e Snape. E agora seria ele e Snape. Mas algo dentro de Harry – talvez o tal feromônio que Snape tinha mencionado na outra noite – queria aquilo, embora outra parte achasse aquilo meio esquisita. E o rapaz sentia também algo como uma rejeição, mas ele não sabia o porquê.

 

Era tudo muito confuso.

 

– Er... Eu gostaria de fazer perguntas, mas não sei o que perguntar.

 

– Eu não sei o que Lupin e Black lhe contaram sobre seu pai e mim. Gostaria de saber mais a esse respeito?

 

– Não! – respondeu Harry apressadamente, fazendo a sobrancelha do seu companheiro de enfermaria subir. O rapaz se corrigiu: – Quero dizer... Primeiro deixe-me entender por que não estamos mais na enfermaria.

 

– Mas aqui é a enfermaria. Estamos no isolamento, uma quarentena para tratar de hidrofobia hipogrífica, que é uma moléstia mágica extremamente contagiosa. Claro que essa foi uma fachada criada pelo Prof. Dumbledore para esconder a verdadeira natureza da nossa necessidade de ficarmos juntos por um extenso período. O fato de termos adoecido juntos ajudou no disfarce.

 

– O Prof. Dumbledore... sabe disso tudo?

 

– Sim, ele soube de tudo através de seus amigos Weasley e Granger. O que eles não sabiam é que o Prof. Dumbledore conhecia em primeira mão e como experiência pessoal muita coisa a respeito dos Koboldines.

 

– Como assim?

 

– O Prof. Dumbledore é um de nós, Harry.

 

– Jura? Mas... como?

 

– Posso lhe garantir que esta revelação também é uma surpresa para mim. Afinal, normalmente já teríamos sido detectados.

 

De repente, Harry empalideceu e arregalou os olhos, uma possibilidade horrenda lhe passando pela cabeça:

 

– Então... o Prof. Dumbledore poderia ser o meu...meu... E eu poderia ter ficado atraído por...?

 

Severus entendeu aonde ele queria chegar e garantiu:

 

– Não, garanto que não. Para começo de conversa, o diretor é um submisso, como você. E, mais importante, ele já está numa idade em que os impulsos de acasalamento não interferem na sua vida cotidiana.

 

– Nossa... Por essa eu não esperava.

 

– Mas ele deixou algum material literário sobre o nosso dilema, se você quiser ler mais sobre isso.

 

– Talvez mais tarde. Eu... gostaria de descansar um pouco.

 

– Então ao menos tome uma sopa antes de voltar a dormir. Você não come nada há muito tempo.

 

– Professor, er...

 

– Chame-me de Severus. Aqui podemos ser nós mesmos, dois Koboldines passando pela época de acasalamento.

 

– Er... Severus. Não sei como perguntar isso... Mas... por que está sendo tão legal?

 

– Como disse antes, somos dois Koboldines. Eu sou o dominante. Meu dever é cuidar de meu submisso, protegê-lo, satisfazer suas necessidades.

 

– Por isso você não me odeia mais?

 

Num reflexo, Severus tentou dizer:

 

– Eu não... – e deteve-se.

 

Porque não diria a verdade. Ele odiava Harry, sim. Odiava, odiara, tinha odiado: tempo passado. Por causa de James, seu pêssego, e de Lily. Agora, porém, ele não podia dizer em sã consciência que odiava Harry. Podia ser apenas pelo período de acasalamento, mas naquele período, naquele momento, ele não odiava Harry.

 

Então ele pigarreou, ergueu a sobrancelha e afirmou, categórico:

 

– Eu não te odeio. Se odiasse, iria conjurar canja de galinha para você?

 

Harry esboçou um sorriso fraco e Severus achou que aquilo ia ser um bom começo. Por causa da doença, Harry ainda não sentia a compulsão totalmente: seu organismo precisava se fortalecer para que a dança do acasalamento se manifestasse de forma plena, com sua faceta irresistível. O próprio Severus, agora mais maduro do que na última vez que sentira o chamado Koboldine para acasalar, também estava mais sereno e tranquilo.

 

Quando a florada de pêssegos entrasse em seu auge, porém, claro que as coisas mudariam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: A dança de acasalamento em plena quarentena


	8. Falemos de você

Harry ainda dormiu muito tempo, debilitado que estava depois de dias muito fraco. Madame Pomfrey bateu à porta da unidade de isolamento e examinou os dois. Ficou satisfeita, disse que eles estavam bem melhores, mesmo que Harry ainda estivesse sonolento e grogue. De qualquer forma, hidrofobia hipogrífica requeria isolamento mínimo de 10 a 15 dias, então ela avisou que estariam juntos por muito tempo até o alerta de contágio ser suspenso.

 

Não que ele fosse rato de biblioteca como Hermione, mas Harry logo ficou intrigado pela pilha de livros que estava na escrivaninha. Havia livros de criaturas mágicas, seus livros escolares, livros de mitologia e... um Kama Sutra gay.

 

Entre excitado e receoso, Harry começou a folhear o livro. Não que fosse uma adaptação do Kama Sutra para a população gay, era apenas um manual de sexo entre dois homens, mas falava sobre conhecer seu corpo e ficar à vontade com ele, bem como o do parceiro.

 

Harry gelou. Ele tinha um _parceiro_.

 

E nesse momento, o dito parceiro estava olhando para ele, em pé, ao lado de sua cama.

 

– Achei que gostaria de companhia para essa leitura.

 

Num reflexo, o garoto se sobressaltou e quase escondeu o livro. Aquilo provocou um meio sorriso do professor, que se sentou na cama e observou, divertido.

 

– Se você realmente pretende... entrar nesse caminho, talvez fosse interessante fazermos isso juntos.

 

– Eu... nunca tinha visto nada isso antes. – Harry estava enrubescido. – Mas... não parece ruim.

 

– Posso chegar mais perto? Assim podemos ver o livro juntos.

 

– Oh, claro.

 

Harry se afastou e Severus recostou-se no encosto da cama, pegando o livro na mão.

 

– Gostaria de começar por algum capítulo em particular?

 

– Posso fazer uma pergunta? Aquilo que você falou é verdade? Digo... eu posso voltar a gostar de garotas um dia?

 

– Claro. Entenda que você só está atraído por mim num nível muito instintivo. Você sente a atração?

 

– Um pouco. – Harry se ajeitou mais para perto dele. – Antes era mais, mas eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Algo me chamava, e eu sentia... coisas.

 

– É assim mesmo. São reflexos de um Koboldine saudável no tempo do acasalamento. Quando sua saúde melhorar, você vai voltar a sentir essas coisas. No momento seu corpo está fraco, mas em breve, a atração vai aumentar. Você não vai conseguir resistir. Nem eu. Isso o assusta?

 

– Não, tudo bem. – Harry sentiu que estava dizendo a verdade. Ele se voltou para o livro, aconchegando-se em Snape. – É bom ler juntos.

 

– Vamos ter que nos acostumar a fazer bem mais do que apenas ler juntos, Harry. – Ele abriu o livro numa página em que havia a figura de dois homens. Um estava de bruços, sem camisa, e o outro massageava suas costas. – Que tal isso?

 

– Massagem? – Harry olhou o livro e arregalou os olhos. – Aqui diz que pode ser erótico.

 

– Tocar seu companheiro pode ser erótico e sensual, mesmo sem ter objetivo de excitação sexual. O toque é confortante e aproxima mais as pessoas, tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente. É imprescindível para construir intimidade.

 

– Então vamos precisar nos tocar, não é?

 

– Exato, Harry. Se o toque for desconfortável para você...

 

– Não! – Harry o interrompeu. – Não, está... bom. Desculpe eu ser tão sem jeito. Nunca fiz isso antes.

 

– Você não tocava essa sua garota?

 

– Bom, ela me beijou.... uma vez.

 

– E depois disso vocês se tornaram mais íntimos?

 

Harry desviou o olhar e disse, num tom amargurado:

 

– Não, depois disso Voldemort atacou o Sr. Weasley e aí eu não tive mais chance de... Sabe.

 

– Sinto muito. Você gosta dela?

 

– Acho que sim. Eu não sei. O que sinto agora é tão... tão... Nunca senti antes.

 

Severus tentou afastar o sentimento de _déjà vu_ para dizer:

 

– Olhe, Harry, é melhor você encarar desde já o fato de que entre nós ocorre apenas atração biológica. Não há sentimentos envolvidos.

 

Harry ergueu a cabeça para encarar seu companheiro. As palavras de Snape – quer dizer, Severus, corrigiu-se – deveriam tranquilizá-lo. Foi o que Sirius lhe dissera na caverna: "Você vai passar algum tempo com Snape, depois você volta para nós." E ia ser assim? Pronto e acabou? Por que ele não se sentia mais tranquilizado com aquilo?

 

Severus percebeu algo nos olhos verdes:

 

– Algo errado?

 

– Não, não. Eu sei que tem que ser assim. Não é como se fôssemos casados para a vida toda.

 

– Não, só de nove em nove anos.

 

– Mas podemos ser amigos, não podemos?

 

– Vamos ficar presos aqui quase duas semanas. É melhor sermos amigos.

 

– Não, eu quero dizer depois. Depois que er, terminar.

 

– Você quer ser meu amigo, Harry?

 

– Sim, quero. Afinal, vamos ser amigos especiais. – O rapaz sorriu e se aconchegou mais ainda a Severus. – Hum, isso é bom. Gostei desse seu livro.

 

– Não é meu. Foi deixado pelo Prof. Dumbledore.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos. Severus continuou:

 

– Talvez pudéssemos aproveitar esse tempo e nos dedicarmos às suas aulas de Oclumência.

 

O primeiro impulso de Harry foi gemer de desgosto, mas Severus lhe dissera que, como Koboldine, ele teria facilidade de aprender o assunto. Talvez a segunda tentativa não fosse tão desagradável.

 

– Está bem. – Ele tentou, mas não pôde evitar soltar um bocejo. – Por que eu estou dormindo tanto?

 

– Porque seu corpo está se recuperando da maneira mais natural possível. Isso é muito bom. Gostaria de descansar um pouco?

 

– Depois do jantar. Quero ver um pouco mais desse livro primeiro.

 

– Pot – Severus se corrigiu rapidamente – Quero dizer, Harry, eu gostaria de saber se está confortável com isso.

 

– Sim, eu já disse que sim. Eu vou fazer o que tem que ser feito.

 

– Escute. – Severus fechou o livro e encarou-o de frente. – O impulso do acasalamento é bastante imperioso. Você vai descobrir que, quando seu corpo estiver recuperado, você não vai resistir muito. Nem eu. Portanto, embora você agora me veja contido e bastante respeitoso, isso não vai ficar assim para sempre.

 

Harry olhou para ele, os arregalados olhos verdes percorrendo o rosto de Severus nervosamente:

 

– Está querendo me assustar?

 

– Harry, eu não vou estuprar você, se é o que está pensando. É só que eu não vou ficar andando macio por muito tempo. Meus hormônios me controlam no momento, mas intelectualmente, sei que não sou uma pessoa compreensiva, nem um mentor sexual. Francamente, se vamos ficar presos durante tanto tempo, temos que fazer o máximo para ter algum conforto durante este período. E sermos nós mesmos. Você também não vai ser esse menino assustado por mais tempo. Sei que no momento, devido à minha condição alterada, não estou tão articulado quanto costumo ser, mas acredite no que estou tentando lhe dizer, embora de maneira desastrada.

 

O rapaz não respondeu. Ele entendeu perfeitamente do que Severus falava. Podia sentir a "coisa" que infestava Hogwarts observando-os, à espreita. Um dia desses ela iria atacar. Harry sabia que ela atacaria, e que ele não resistira.

 

Portanto, ele fechou os olhos, abriu o livro numa página aleatória e olhou para ela. Havia uma figura. Ele a mostrou a Severus:

 

– Promete me ensinar a fazer isso?

 

Severus olhou a gravura do livro e sentiu suas pupilas se dilatando. Seu cérebro pareceu ficar marcado a fogo com a imagem de ele e Harry fazendo _aquilo_. Oh, Merlin...

 

Nesse momento, Dobby apareceu, com o jantar para os dois. Severus empurrou para o fundo do cérebro os pensamentos inapropriados e concentrou-se na deliciosa vitela que os elfos prepararam. Ele só gostaria de saber o que se passava na cabeça de Harry, que durante toda a refeição lançou-lhe olhares como se estivesse longe de satisfazer sua fome.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Sonhos agradáveis e Severus Snape não eram duas coisas que normalmente apareciam juntas. Severus tinha suas noites povoadas por pesadelos, geralmente protagonizados pelo Lord das Trevas, por sua adolescência conturbada, sua infância infeliz... Por isso ele estranhou muito que estivesse sonhando com uma tarde quente de verão, num lugar ensolarado, um pomar verdejante, com pessegueiros carregados. Severus caminhava descalço por entre as árvores, raios do sol alcançando sua pele pálida, o calorzinho aquecendo-o por dentro e por fora. Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos para melhor sentir o bafo cálido da brisa. Imaginou onde seria o local. Sul da França, talvez. Vale do Loire? Interior da Espanha? Onde havia tanto sol assim?

 

Num sobressalto, ele acordou, na cama da enfermaria, a penumbra suave da noite sem lua. Sentiu um peso quente a seu lado e virou-se. Deitado a seu lado, encolhido, tentando aconchegar-se a seu corpo, estava Harry Potter, exalando um delicioso aroma de pêssegos frescos, suculentos, maduros. No ponto.

 

Severus se mexeu, e o sonolento Harry instintivamente ajeitou-se, pousando a cabeça em seu peito. Mas o movimento o fez abrir os olhos verdes e ele sorriu para seu dominante:

 

– Oi... Acordado?

 

– O que...?

 

– Eu quis ficar perto de você... Comecei a sentir umas coisas...

 

– Você está bem? Quer que eu chame Pomfrey?

 

– Merlin, não. Definitivamente não. – Harry sorriu ainda mais e começou a passar a mão no peito de Severus. – Sabe, as coisas que eu estou sentindo... me fazem muito bem... Fico com vontade... De fazer coisas... – Ele se impulsionou mais para cima, aproximando seu rosto do de Severus. – Posso...?

 

Severus notou o rosto dele corado, a respiração ofegante, os olhos brilhantes e sorriu também. A hora tinha chegado.

 

Respondeu, a voz adquirindo um timbre diferente, mais profundo e poderoso:

 

– Você pode qualquer coisa, Harry.

 

Era uma permissão e era tudo que Harry queria.


	9. Já chega de falar

De repente, o rapaz se afastou dele e, num gesto rápido, livrou-se da camiseta que usava para dormir. Severus olhou a pele branca, lisa, jovem, com poucos músculos definidos, definitivamente pendendo para uma aparência magricela. Nada disso impediu uma parte profunda de sua mente de observar a imagem de maneira apreciativa.

 

Harry se debruçou sobre ele e encostou os lábios no seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos tão suaves que pareciam pequenas borboletas batendo asas. A sensação estranha aumentava, mas o sentimento de estranheza rapidamente se esvaía. Era difícil de definir, e no momento, Harry estava longe de se esforçar em busca de uma definição. Aquele momento parecia perfeito, tanto quanto a pele pálida sob seus lábios, que parecia ansiar por mais daqueles beijos que agora eram apenas um aperitivo para o seu apetite.

 

O toque do jovem fazia Severus estremecer ligeiramente, pequenos arrepios se espalhando em sua pele. Mas a proximidade do rapaz levava o cheiro de pêssegos a inebriá-lo, tirá-lo do sério. O sangue cantava em suas veias, viajando célere de todo o seu corpo para se concentrar num só ponto. O Koboldine dominante envolveu Harry num abraço, e o rapaz resolveu se deitar sobre ele, buscando abrir os botões de seu camisolão. Ao mesmo tempo, continuava a beijar-lhe o pescoço, levando os lábios a vaguear também para a parte externa da orelha, a mandíbula.

 

A respiração de Severus se acelerava; ele jamais tinha essas reações tão imediatas a não ser quando estava sujeito ao soçobrar do mar hormonal no qual rapidamente se afogava. Ele apertou Harry em seus braços, e o movimento fez suas ereções ficarem pressionadas contra seus corpos. Aí sim, é que Severus sentiu a reação elétrica a se espalhar por seu corpo.

 

Harry não sabia de onde tirava aquelas idéias de beijar Severus, mas não sabia como não as tinha tido antes. Era tão bom, e o deixava tão bem, tão disposto a mais, a mais, com um sentimento de urgência a impulsioná-lo rumo a algo que ele não sabia direito o que era, mas ele queria logo e queria muito, muito, como se fosse morrer se não tivesse aquilo. Ele não conseguia resistir nem queria resistir. Com pequenos movimentos de língua, ele também provava o gostinho da pele de Severus, deliciosa e viciadora.

 

Por isso, talvez, que Harry tenha decidido que só a pele não era suficiente. Então, sem pedir permissão, sem pensar, o rapaz se esticou e colou seus lábios nos de Severus.

 

Todos os ruídos cessaram.

 

O relógio pareceu parar de bater.

 

O tempo parou.

 

Severus mergulhou num beijo inesperado, sem pensar, deixando seu corpo tomar conta de suas ações, seus instintos assumindo. Ele também assumiu o controle daquele beijo, naturalmente, sem inibir a iniciativa de seu inexperiente submisso. Se Severus tivesse condições de racionalizar suas ações, veria que a Terra parecia finalmente ter voltado a girar em seu eixo, as coisas voltavam aos lugares. Era grande a sensação de pertencimento.

 

Seu submisso não estava em melhores condições. Aquele toque entre os dois lábios foi tão intenso que Harry teve um choque e imediatamente ficou paralisado, as sensações tomando conta de seu corpo numa overdose. Ele simplesmente deixou a coisa acontecer e Severus assumir, até porque ele nunca tinha experimentado coisa semelhante antes. Ele não pensou no beijo de Cho, mas, se tivesse feito isso, certamente estaria gargalhando. Não poderia comparar aquele encontrão de lábios ao primeiro beijo com seu amante.

 

O cheiro de pêssegos que envolvia Harry inebriava Severus, parecendo impregnado entre os dois. Severus sabia que precisava parar de beijar o rapaz e respirar um pouco, embora não pudesse se lembrar, naquele momento, por que oxigênio era tão necessário, uma vez que aquilo era tão bom. Mas ele não queria machucar seu submisso, e se ele continuasse o que fazia, não poderia se deter.

 

Por isso ele se separou e encarou o rapaz. E quase parou de respirar de novo.

 

Harry estava corado, os olhos fechados, a boca ainda entreaberta, como se não tivesse acreditado que o beijo tinha acabado. Era o retrato da inocência corrompida. Ainda mais quando abriu os olhos e encarou-o, num misto de devoção, adoração e desejo.

 

– O que você quer, Harry? – Severus perguntou, ofegante. – O que você quer que eu faça?

 

– Por favor... Não pare...

 

– Harry... Você ainda não está pronto. Mas eu posso fazer outras coisas...

 

O rapaz de repente se espremeu contra o corpo de Severus, tentando recapturar a fricção:

 

– Por favor... prepare-me! Severus... por favor... Eu preciso...

 

– Agora não, Harry – Severus pôs a retirar-lhe as calças do pijama, descobrindo extasiado que o rapaz não se incomodara em colocar roupas de baixo. – Merlin...

 

Ele parou por alguns segundos para observar o rapaz no quarto escuro. Harry era todo angular e liso, sua pele com uns poucos pêlos, mesmo na região púbica. Severus fez seus longos dedos o acariciarem abaixo do umbigo, depois passearem pela região do osso da bacia, observando que ele era tão magro que os ossos pareciam querer furar a pele.. Finalmente, ele alcançou a virilha, e Harry gemeu alto, os quadris mal se contendo, buscando maior contato.

 

– Sever...!

 

Os lábios de Severus interromperam a exclamação de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos se fecharam em volta de seu pênis ereto, quente e sedoso. O jovem pareceu se derreter com o contato, mas ele logo renovou seu entusiasmo quando Severus passou a movimentar a mão, para cima e para baixo.

 

Harry estava perdido em um mar revolto de sensações extremas. Inebriado com o movimento, ele nem parou para pensar que Severus era a primeira pessoa a tocá-lo tão intimamente, ou a vê-lo tão exposto. Ele só queria mais daquela maravilhosa pressão, a fricção, o sangue indo todo para aquela região. Seus gemidos eram abafados pelos lábios de seu amante, e ele arqueou a cabeça para trás e a pélvis para frente, respirando de boca aberta, os gemidos virando gritos.

 

Severus sentiu que o rapaz não ia demorar muito. Então ele manteve o movimento de bombear com uma mão e usou a outra para massagear as duas bolotas já inchadas e rijas. A respiração de Harry rapidamente se tornou irregular, os gritos aumentaram, e Severus achou que era a melhor ocasião para afastar-lhe as pernas ainda mais e deslizar um dedo na abertura.

 

Foi o que bastou para Harry uivar, as bolas se comprimiram e ele se esvaziou na mão de Severus, com um grito silencioso. Seu corpo, todo rijo, pareceu viajar, entrar numa dimensão paralela, mas não com um corpo. Eram apenas moléculas soltas, pairando num lugar além do espaço e do tempo, o <i> _nexus </i>_ do tudo e do nada. Ele não era mais Harry, mas tudo à sua volta era Harry. A sensação durou alguns segundos. Talvez fosse a falta de oxigênio no cérebro.

 

Severus o manteve em sua mão o tempo todo que o rapaz se contorceu, e depois acariciou seu membro flácido. Enquanto Harry tentava se lembrar de como era respirar de novo, Severus se inclinou e passou a lambê-lo, o cheiro de sal e pêssego se misturando, excitando-o. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se livrou de seu camisolão, nunca deixando de fazer contato com a pele macia de seu submisso.

 

O cheiro de Harry era de deixar qualquer um viciado, e Severus se entusiasmou, passando a provar o gosto dele em toda a região, incluindo as bolas, que estavam murchas mas pareciam estar voltando a se firmar sob seus lábios. Ele também foi ainda mais para baixo, a fim de provocar a entradinha com a língua, e Harry soltou ruídos preguiçosos, abrindo totalmente as pernas para Severus encaixar a cabeça entre elas. Ele estava tão confortável que não queria parar de brincar no playground chamado Harry.

 

Harry achava que tinha chegado ao paraíso. Seu pênis ainda sensível começou a ser carinhosamente lambido, a umidade quente e aconchegante deixando-o louco. Em seguida, ele foi abrigado pela boca de Severus, os lábios macios fechando-se, e ele parecia estar pronto para uma segunda rodada.

 

Severus não perdeu tempo: ao sentir que Harry estava renovando seu interesse, ele se dedicou a acariciar, lamber e chupar tudo que estava à sua frente. Com uma mão, ele segurou a base e passou a prestar atenção especial na glande, que estava decididamente chegando a uma cor arroxeada de tanto sangue. Primeiro Severus esticou a língua e brincou com a aberturinha na ponta com a cabeça de cogumelo, depois ele passou a explorar a junção com o falo, particularmente a veia inchada que permeava toda a coluna firme e rosada. Enlouquecido, Harry gemia, sem sequer tentar se controlar, procurando entrar mais e mais na boca de seu amante. Severus imaginou quanto tempo ia demorar até ele começar a gritar de novo. Quem sabe com um empurrãozinho...

 

Harry efetivamente começou a gritar quando Severus empurrou dois dedos por sua entrada naturalmente lubrificada sem parar de chupar a pontinha do seu pênis. O dominante sorriu ao se lembrar de que um Koboldine submisso era naturalmente lubrificado, sem necessidade de gel ou cremes. A overdose de sensações fez o rapaz ficar todo tenso, prender a respiração e esvaziar-se de novo, dessa vez na boca de Severus. Mais uma vez, o Koboldine dominante manteve-se com seu submisso até ele parar de estremecer com os espasmos de seu clímax. Depois, ele o lambeu até ele ficar limpo e ajeitou-se para abraçá-lo, tentando se esquecer de sua própria ereção latejante.

 

Os dois ficaram deitados, em silêncio. Isso durou exatamente 23 segundos.

 

– Por favor... me ensina...

 

Severus olhou para baixo e viu Harry a encará-lo, os olhos verde escuros no quarto mal-iluminado. O rapaz repetiu:

 

– Quero que me ensine a fazer isso. Severus, foi... brilhante. Quero fazer o mesmo por você, mas... não sei como.

 

– Só seja você mesmo, Harry. Não tem como errar. Eu o ajudo.

 

Harry sorriu, e era uma visão maravilhosa. Severus acompanhou com os olhos quando ele se virou e pôs-se de quatro, em cima de seu corpo, beijando-o rapidamente antes de engatinhar para se ajeitar entre suas pernas.

 

Nunca antes Harry tinha visto o corpo nu de um homem feito. Severus tinha tanto pêlo, pensou, envergonhando-se de seu próprio corpo franzino e imberbe. E quando ele olhou para baixo, então... Harry sentiu a saliva brotando em sua boca. Severus tinha um pênis bem maior e mais grosso do que o de Harry, embora ele não soubesse dizer se eram dimensões acima da média, pois era o primeiro pênis adulto que Harry via assim, ao vivo e em cores. E que cores. Era um vinho bem escuro, quase roxo profundo. Parecia pesado e estava cheio de veias, rodeado por um tufo volumoso de pêlos bem pretos e espessos.

 

Por um momento, Harry sentiu uma pontada de vergonha por seu pênis tão infantil, mas também estava excitado. Os quadris de Severus eram bem estreitos, mas ele não era tão ossudo quanto parecia. Os pêlos de suas pernas não eram muito concentrados, mas havia bastante deles abaixo do joelho.

 

Severus se ergueu um pouco para se apoiar no encosto da cama e Harry ficou ainda mais próximo da ereção, que balançou lentamente, rija e imponente, enquanto Severus se mexia. O movimento era fascinante.

 

Severus quebrou o fascínio:

 

– Ficará mais fácil se você umedecer seus lábios.

 

Harry obedeceu, passando a língua neles, e a ereção de Severus reagiu ao movimento. O rapaz se aproximou dela, inspirando o aroma almiscarado de seu dominante.

 

Ele tomou o pênis entre os lábios, e parecia pesado em sua boca, com um gosto salgado e azedinho, penetrante. Sua primeira impressão não foi ruim. E havia o cheiro de Severus, que ele rapidamente estava aprendendo a reconhecer.

 

– Use a língua – instruiu Severus. – E cuidado com os dentes.

 

Harry obedeceu, dando-se conta de que era a primeira vez que beijava e provava um pênis. Sugou delicadamente, e sentiu, com um arrepio, que as veias se moviam sob sua língua. Ah, que sensação.

 

Uma mão o sobressaltou ligeiramente ao tocar seus cabelos rebeldes. Ele se acostumou ao carinho ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os quadris se Severus se mexendo para a frente, ritmados. Harry rapidamente se acostumou ao ritmo.

 

– Harry... muito bom... – Severus mal conseguia respirar. – Assim está... ótimo...

 

Então Harry ergueu o olhar, sem interromper o que fazia. Ele quase perdeu a concentração ao ver o rosto de Severus, transformado de prazer, como nunca antes Harry tinha visto. Uma emoção poderosa percorreu o rapaz quando ele se deu conta de que tinham sido suas ações que deixaram Severus naquele estado..

 

Harry decidiu que brincar com a pontinha era crueldade, e passou a chupar vigorosamente, acelerando o ritmo. Severus parou de falar, respirando em inspirações curtas e ruidosas, pegando a cabeça de Harry com as duas mãos para empurrar os quadris com mais força, e Harry ficou com medo de engasgar.

 

De repente, Severus soltou um gemido estrangulado e empurrou-se todinho para dentro da boca de Harry, que quase engasgou de verdade. Mas naquele momento Severus não podia ajudá-lo. Num orgasmo inacreditável, em que ele sentiu o tempo parar, ele pareceu se desconectar com o tudo, intensificado sua conexão primordial do existir. Era tudo paradoxal, transcendental. Frações de segundo mais tarde, ele estava arfando, enquanto sua semente jorrava na boca de Harry.

 

O rapaz sentiu o gosto de sal invadir-lhe a boca toda, vindo com um líquido quente, que Harry engoliu, por puro instinto. E continuou engolindo, enquanto Severus segurava seus cabelos com as duas mãos. Seu dominante parecia extático, passando por um clímax dos mais intensos.

 

Severus sentiu como se estivesse se dissolvendo virtualmente. Ele não mais existia, apenas viajava no espaço, cavalgando em ondas e ondas de prazer. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido.

 

Com tanta intensidade, Severus não percebia que Harry tinha uma mão trabalhando freneticamente em seu próprio pênis, novamente rijo, a recuperação como só um rapaz de 15 anos era capaz. Mal Severus desabara na cama, Harry sentiu sua mão lambuzar-se com seu próprio jorro. Ele também pareceu se dissolver, virando meras células desagregadas num nada infinito. A sensação durou até ele recobrar a respiração e sentir-se dentro do seu corpo, que procurava o de Severus para se aninhar.

 

Só depois disso, e de um feitiço para limpeza, os dois conseguiram dormir, saciados e tranquilos.

 

Envoltos em pura magia de união.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Harry se dedica à leitura, Severus ajuda


	10. Estudo conjunto

O contato físico ajudou imensamente na proximidade entre os dois, mas as coisas ficaram embaraçosas quando Madame Pomfrey entrou no isolamento no dia seguinte. Quando ela bateu, eles ajeitaram as roupas e se arrumaram. Severus abriu a porta.

 

Madame Pomfrey entrou, uma máscara cirúrgica mágica tapando-lhe nariz e boca. Ela também estava de luvas.

 

– Sr. Potter, está acordado. E estudando, sinal de que está bem disposto! – Ela soou imensamente satisfeita. – Vamos ver sua temperatura. Deite-se um pouco para que eu possa examiná-lo.

 

Harry obedeceu, enquanto Severus fingia que lia um livro da pilha que Albus lhe mandara. A enfermeira franziu o cenho, ele pôde ver as sobrancelhas se juntando:

 

– Bem, ainda há um resíduo de febre. Isso significa que a etapa de contágio ainda não passou. Sim, traços da infecção continuam presentes.

 

– Traços? – indagou Severus, preocupado.

 

– Alguns índices ainda não estão normais – respondeu ela, encerrando o exame de Harry. – Mas ele voltou a comer e confio que esteja dormindo normalmente, portanto esses índices devem voltar aos padrões normais em alguns dias. Agora você, Severus.

 

Ela encontrou as mesmas anormalidades no Mestre de Poções. Severus ficou tranqüilo. Vários dos livros de Albus falavam sobre o pouco que se sabia sobre a sua raça, e um deles trazia especificamente comparações entre as alterações metabólicas de um Koboldine na época do acasalamento em relação a um humano. A febre baixa e residual era constante até o fim do cio, e outros sintomas pareciam uma infecção moderada.

 

Severus explicou tudo isso para Harry depois que Pomfrey saiu. Deitados juntos na cama, eles folhearam juntos “Mistérios de Obscuras Criaturas Mágicas”.

 

– Então, na verdade, eu estou bem?

 

– De acordo com esse livro, sim. Você é um jovem Koboldine submisso em saúde totalmente perfeita.

 

– Legal. – Harry pegou o volume. – Não tem muita coisa aqui.

 

– Nossa raça sempre foi proscrita. Nossos antepassados, os Kobolds, eram descritos como demônios por causa de sua magia poderosa, até então desconhecida dos povos primitivos. Eles foram exterminados, o mesmo acontecendo com os Koboldines.

 

– Puxa – Harry mostrou. – Olhe, eles classificavam Koboldines. Devia haver muitos deles. Mas os nomes... Muza... Muza..

 

– Muzarab, Mizrah e Muxarab. Eram os mais poderosos. Pela descrição, eu diria que Albus é Muzarab. Ou se tornou um, depois de sua união com seu dominante.

 

Harry se espantou:

 

– Você pode _mudar_ sua classificação?

 

– Oh, certamente. Essa hierarquia era dinâmica. Não é como se você nascesse numa classe de Koboldine e ficasse preso nela para sempre, como uma casta. A união entre Koboldines, que são todos mestiços, implica troca de energia. Isso deveria ser mais frequente no passado, quando havia muitos de nós. Veja como esse livro é velho. Então havia Koboldines Muxarabi (Muxarabi é o plural de Muxarab), capazes de controlar elementais. Os Muzarabi também podiam manipular dimensões. E os Mizrahi... Bem, eles existem apenas em lendas. Diz aqui que eles eram extremamente poderosos, capazes de magia grandiosa como formar planetas, criar estrelas...

 

– É, isso parece mesmo ser coisa de lenda. Mas como eles sabiam que uns eram uns e outros eram outros? Entende? Como eles sabiam quem era o quê, e isso tudo?

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– Articulado como sempre, Potter. Mas entendi o que você quis dizer. Esses Koboldines de grande poder geralmente eram identificados por marcas no corpo, fossem de nascença, ou adquiridas em lutas mágicas e no acasalamento.

 

– Lutas mágicas?

 

– Enfrentamentos com criaturas mágicas e bruxos, diz aqui, podiam determinar a classificação e a marca que um Koboldine adquire. Acredito que tenha sido o que aconteceu com o Prof. Dumbledore, embora seria interessante se pudéssemos falar com ele a esse respeito.

 

Harry fechou a cara:

 

– Ele não fala comigo. Vem me evitando o tempo todo. Não sei o eu que fiz para aborrecê-lo.

 

– Harry, ele não está aborrecido com você. Mas lembre-se de que ele está um tanto ocupado no momento. Você sabe a situação que Hogwarts se encontra.

 

– Sim, eu sei. Eu entendo, mas... sinto-me rejeitado. Isso poderia ajudar a nos aproximarmos.

 

– Seria bom, mesmo. Adoraria consultar Albus a esse respeito. Esses livros não são exatamente fontes de pesquisa científica. A maioria fala de lendas inconsistentes e até incoerentes quando fala de nossa raça. Mais ainda quando o assunto são essas classificações.

 

– Bom – Harry deu de ombros –, não é como se eu ou você fôssemos Muzacoisa e superpoderosos. Muzarrab... Muxa.... Onde é que eles arranjam esses nomes?

 

– No Oriente, de onde nossa raça parece ter surgido. Mas deve admitir que alguns poderes extras bem que poderiam ser úteis com o que está vindo por aí.

 

– É. Voldemort. Ele continua me dando pesadelos. Severus, poderia me ensinar a tal Oclucoisa?

 

– Oclumência.

 

– É, isso. Eu não aguento mais essas visões.

 

– Claro. Quer começar agora?

 

– Agora?

 

– Você não tem nenhum compromisso agora, tem? – brincou Severus, tentando disfarçar o risinho sarcástico. – Agora é uma excelente oportunidade.

 

– Na verdade – Harry se aninhou a ele, as unhas arranhando de leve o peito de Severus –, eu esperava tentar convencê-lo a me ensinar... outras coisas agora.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e repetiu:

 

– Outras coisas.

 

– Isso mesmo. – Harry deu um sorriso, e Severus mais uma vez viu o retrato da inocência corrompida diante de si. – Coisas de um outro livro. Posso pegar?

 

– Por favor.

 

O rapaz pulou da cama e ficou de costas para Severus, procurando na pilha de livros. Ele voltou para a cama, o livro aberto. Era o Kama Sutra Gay. Na página havia o título "Penetração Anal" e uma ilustração de dois jovens engajados precisamente naquela atividade.

 

Severus sentiu o sangue viajando rumo ao sul. Harry sorriu, falsamente envergonhado, e pediu, imprensando seu corpo contra o de seu dominante:

 

– Você me ensina? Por favor?

 

Oh, era o que Severus mais queria. E o cheiro de pêssegos quase fundia sua mente. Mas ele tinha que ser responsável.

 

– Vamos chegar lá, Harry. Mas para chegar até lá é preciso um processo.

 

Harry tirou a camiseta e começou a abrir a camisa de Severus, dizendo:

 

– Ah, pode ser um processo bem rápido, não pode? Por favor, Severus... Por favor... Eu preciso...

 

Severus sentiu o corpo estremecer diante do tom tão desesperado e carente de seu submisso, os carinhos das mãos jovens e macias em seu peito, o cheiro de pêssego penetrando suas narinas, obnubilando-lhe a mente, e ele estava sem camisa sem sequer perceber. Olhou Harry: o rosto concentrado em retirar suas roupas, ele parecia um pesseguinho afoito, cheio de desejo e paixão, enchendo-lhe também dos mesmos sentimentos.

 

Pesseguinho delicioso. E todo seu.

 

O rapaz já começava a retirar as próprias calças, quando ele tomou os lábios macios e firmes entre os seus. Aquilo pareceu acalmar o pesseguinho, que se enroscou em seus braços, e pressionou sua anatomia rígida contra o corpo de seu dominante. Severus descolou os lábios de seu submisso, que já estava de lábios inchados e rosto esfogueado:

 

– Harry... Harry... Deixe-me ensiná-lo…

 

– Por favor.

 

– Então se segure.

 

Num movimento brusco, Severus ergueu Harry nos braços, o rapaz já totalmente nu, Severus apenas sem camisa. Pego de surpresa, Harry se agarrou a seu pescoço, e Severus explicou:

 

– Primeiro, um banho completo.

 

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, pôs Harry sentado na borda da banheira e abriu a torneira. Nesse momento, os dois ouviram um espocar distinto de Aparatação. Antes que Severus lançasse uma azaração, imaginando ser um intruso, os grandes olhos verdes de Dobby sorriram para os dois:

 

– Prof. Snape, Senhor Harry Potter, senhor!

 

– Dobby! – Harry usou as mãos para se tapar. – Não podia bater?

 

– Desculpe, Harry Potter! Mas Dobby traz mensagens de seus amigos! – Ele mostrou as mãos com cartas, excitado. – Eles muito preocupados com saúde de Harry Potter!

 

Severus se virou para o elfo:

 

– Como você pode ver, o Sr. Potter está se recuperando. Mas apreciaria se você não aparecesse sem se anunciar.

 

As orelhas do elfo baixaram de tristeza, e ele se sentiu repreendido. Severus revirou os olhos, e Harry tentou dizer:

 

– Agradeço sua gentileza, Dobby. Você não fez nada errado, mas Prof. Snape está me ajudando enquanto estou doente, e, às vezes, estamos concentrados e não queremos ser interrompidos.

 

O elfo olhou com respeito redobrado para Severus:

 

– Prof. Snape ajuda Harry Potter?

 

Harry sorriu:

 

– Isso mesmo. Agora, ele ia me dar banho. Não é verdade, Prof. Snape?

 

– Pode me chamar de Severus, Harry. E sim, eu ia dar banho em você. Como se a torneira aberta e seu estado desnudo não fossem evidências suficientes.

 

O elfo franziu o cenho, concentrado. Depois sua expressão se alegrou:

 

– Dobby entende. Prof. Snape cuida de Harry Potter! Dá banho em Harry Potter porque Harry Potter está doente! Dobby não mais interrompe Harry Potter e Prof. Snape. Faz só aparecer comida e depois tira pratos! Dobby não atrapalha nunca mais!

 

– Obrigada, Dobby. E diga a Ron e Hermione que eu estou bem melhor.

 

– Dobby pode ajudar Prof. Snape a ajudar Harry Potter?

 

– Na verdade, pode. Sua magia élfica é perfeita para os serviços domésticos. – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Essa banheira é pequena para nós dois. Pode expandi-la?

 

Dobby olhou a banheira e estalou os dedos. Imediatamente, a banheira alargou-se consideravelmente, ficando espaçosa o suficiente para duas pessoas. Harry sorriu:

 

– Dobby, você é brilhante!

 

– Harry Potter é tão bom! Generoso, gentil, grande bruxo! Mesmo doente!

 

– Obrigado, Dobby. Agora precisamos continuar, se não água esfria.

 

– Dobby vai agora. Harry Potter pode chamar Dobby se precisar! Quando quiser! – O elfo olhou Severus e acrescentou, meio desconfiado. – Prof. Snape também pode chamar Dobby.

 

E sumiu, para alívio dos dois. Severus se virou para Harry:

 

– Onde estávamos?

 

E seu olhar era tão predador que Harry quase caiu dentro da banheira de tanto tesão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: As lições continuam


	11. A andaluza e a mão dupla

Com um movimento rápido, Severus se livrou da calça da roupa de baixo, e entrou na banheira com Harry. A água morna convidava Harry a relaxar, mas Severus advertiu:

 

– Eu falava sério quando disse que primeiro era preciso um banho. Não estamos aqui para brincar na água. Use a esponja.

 

Harry franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu, e começou a esfregar Severus, mas foi interrompido:

 

– Não, Harry, vamos lavar você. Minuciosamente. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

 

Severus pôs sua mão sobre a de Harry e começou a esfregar a esponja ensaboada no corpo do rapaz, em movimentos lentos e sensuais. O jovem logo começou a suspirar, mas Severus o manteve esfregando-se, lavando-se. Então ele alcançou as costas, e seu dominante disse, mudando de posição:

 

– Agora me deixe mostrar como se faz. Sente aqui.

 

Com Harry no meio das suas pernas, Severus esfregou-lhe as costas, e em seguida Severus o levou ao vaso sanitário e apresentou-o ao clister. A operação foi rápida e, para Harry, muito esquisita. Severus garantiu que não era preciso fazer isso sempre, mas apenas regularmente, por uma questão de higiene.

 

Mas a limpeza não estava terminada. Portanto, eles voltaram à banheira, agora de água renovada.

 

– Agora, Harry, a lição mais importante. Quero que se apoie na borda da banheira, de costas para mim, com as pernas afastadas.

 

Harry obedeceu, ficando com a parte de baixo do corpo submersa na água. Severus posicionou-se mais uma vez atrás dele e pôs-se a massagear a altura da cintura. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu quase se derreteu com a sensualidade do toque de Severus, o corpo inteiro respondendo aos carinhos do banho. Seu dominante lavou-lhe as duas nádegas e depois as separou, para então usar os dedos ensaboados na racha, dizendo:

 

– Esta é uma região que sempre tem que estar bem limpa e higienizada. Você sente que está ficando limpo, Harry?

 

O rapaz mal conseguia concatenar dois pensamentos juntos, arfando:

 

– É... Limpo...

 

– Tem mais uma coisa que precisa ficar limpa. Venha aqui.

 

Com cuidado, Severus introduziu um dos dedos ensaboados na aberturinha e Harry gemeu alto, sentindo o sangue convergindo para a pélvis.

 

– Relaxe, Harry. Isso é só para lavar a abertura. Faça movimentos contra o meu dedo, na direção dele.

 

Harry procurou obedecer, focado em se concentrar e não em catalogar as inúmeras sensações que seu corpo estava passando. Ele não fazia idéia de que fosse tão sensível ali. Durante o clister, Severus estava muito clínico, com toques precisos. Mas agora, era pura sensualidade.

 

Quando ele o declarou limpo, Harry logo indagou:

 

– Posso fazer em você?

 

– Em outra ocasião. No momento, este é apenas o prólogo de um livro decididamente mais prazeroso.

 

Os dois se secaram, e Severus o levou até a cama, explicando:

 

– O esfíncter anal é um músculo e, como todo músculo, pode ser manipulado, massageado e moldado. Para a penetração anal ser prazerosa e agradável, é necessário preparar esse músculo e lubrificar a passagem, bem como o membro. É o que passaremos a fazer em seguida: preparar você.

 

Harry franziu o cenho e olhou para ele:

 

– Severus, se vamos fazer amor, não acha melhor dispensar o discurso de professor?

 

Pesseguinho atrevido, pensou ele, tentando disfarçar o riso cínico.

 

– Impudente.

 

Ato contínuo, capturou-lhe os lábios e beijou-o com paixão. Harry derreteu-se, gemendo, esquecendo-se de tudo, procurando mais contato com Severus. O beijo foi longo, e terminou com os dois deitados, ofegando. Severus usou a varinha para conjurar o que precisava, e Harry tentou puxá-lo para junto de si de novo. Com um beijo nos lábios, ele disse, acariciando o rosto de seu submisso:

 

– Na primeira vez, você ficará mais confortável de bruços, Harry.

 

– Preciso de você, Severus. Preciso que cuide de mim.

 

– E você vai me ter. Vamos, deixe-me ajeitá-lo.

 

Arranjou os travesseiros, um para Harry pousar a cabeça e outro sob os quadris. Depois Severus deitou-se sobre Harry, que sentiu a ereção de seu dominante a cutucá-lo na altura dos rins. O rapaz tentou se mexer, buscando mais contato. Severus passou a beijar sua nuca e seu pescoço, rapidamente percorrendo toda a coluna. Quando chegou ao cóccix, estendeu a mão num _Accio_ silencioso, buscando o lubrificante. Passou algumas gotas na palma das mãos e espalhou nas nádegas, massageando-as suavemente. Harry gemeu, arfando.

 

Com um dedo lubrificado, Severus acariciou a linha entre as duas nádegas firmes, parando para brincar na entradinha em movimentos circulares. Inclinou-se e beijou o local, e Harry arqueou para trás, e Severus atacou a entradinha com uma língua nervosa, relaxando-a ao máximo. Com os dedos lubrificados e mantendo o ataque com a língua, ele acariciou o períneo até chegar aos testículos, acariciando-os delicadamente. Seu pesseguinho já gemia alto.

 

Ao observar os movimentos de contração, Severus soube que era hora. Então ele lubrificou os dedos de novo e introduziu um pelo anel de músculos, só até a metade. Harry respondia maravilhosamente, ele notou, mal conseguindo se conter de vontade de afundar naquele local convidativo. Mas ele fez o que era certo: introduziu o segundo dedo, depois o terceiro, e o pesseguinho parecia a ponto de explodir.

 

Severus então começou a explorar a entradinha, indo fundo, fundo, até que achou a glândula que procurava. A reação de Harry foi instantânea: com um pulo, ele urrou alto.

 

– Machucou?

 

– Não!... Uau! Claro que não! ... O que você fez?

 

– Harry, conheça sua próstata. Próstata, este é Harry, que a partir de agora não vai mais deixar você em paz.

 

– Pode apostar que não! Faz de novo!

 

Alegremente, Severus obedeceu, acariciando o local suavemente, apreciando a textura rugosa do montinho de nervos. Harry apreciava muito mais, tanto que começou a se movimentar, e anunciou:

 

– Não... posso!... Demais... muito... aaaaahhhh!

 

Seu corpo inteiro arqueou contra os dedos de Severus e ele ejaculou no travesseiro, um orgasmo poderoso atravessando-lhe os músculos. Severus abraçou-o, acariciando-o enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego.

 

– Desculpe...

 

– Por quê?

 

– Por acabar tão cedo. E você... não aproveitou nada.

 

Severus riu-se, um som que Harry gostou de ouvir, antes de garantir:

 

– Se você pensa que acabou, tenho que lhe dar uma notícia. Está longe de acabar. Foi bom?

 

– Como pode me perguntar isso? Eu nem consegui me segurar!

 

– E como se sente? Digo... aqui. – E pôs a mão nas nádegas, para esclarecer o que queria dizer.

 

– Hum, agora que mencionou... está meio... er... ardido. Severus, desculpe. Queria cuidar de você, queria fazer amor.

 

– Precisa aprender a exercitar paciência. Podemos providenciar uma poção para o seu problema.

 

Harry virou-se de frente para ele e envolveu os dedos na ereção de Severus.

 

– E o * _seu_ * problema?

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– Quer me ajudar a... resolver o meu problema?

 

– Claro.

 

– Podemos tentar uma solução ibérica. – O rosto de Harry deixou claro que ele não entendia do que Severus falava. O dominante manteve a sobrancelha erguida. – Uma conhecida posição de sexo heterossexual é chamada de espanhola. Se a mulher tem seios volumosos, o homem aloja seu pênis entre eles, comprime-os e, com um movimento de vaivém, simula uma penetração.

 

– Parece gostoso... para quem tem seios.

 

– Hum, então podemos tentar uma adaptação da versão gay: a andaluza, a partir da catalã.

 

– Andaluza?

 

– É uma adaptação, que quer dizer vinda da Andaluzia, uma região da Espanha.

 

– E como se pode adaptar, se gays não têm seios?

 

– Deixe-me explicar primeiro como é a catalã. O parceiro a ser penetrado deita-se de costas, com as pernas erguidas, e seu amante se ajoelha, penetrando-o gentilmente e inclinando-se para frente ao mesmo tempo em que acaricia seu membro entre os dois corpos. Ambos se olham, trocando carícias, em momentos prazerosos e íntimos.

 

Harry gemeu, os olhos começando a adquirir um brilho que Severus reconheceu como absolutamente lascivo.

 

– Não pode me falar essas coisas quando estou tão.. er... doído. Mas explique logo a tal andaluza. Ainda quero saber como se pode fazer uma posição assim, sem um bom par de tetas.

 

– Permita-me demonstrar.

 

De repente, Harry se viu novamente de bruços, Severus de novo por cima dele. Harry sentiu um arrepio quando a voz rouca de Severus soou bem pertinho de seu ouvido, seu corpo pressionando as nádegas firmes do rapaz:

 

– Você pode não ter seios, mas tem belas bochechas aí atrás.

 

– Oh, por Merlin, Severus...

 

Severus alojou sua ereção entre as nádegas de Harry e pôs-se a esfregá-la no meio dos glúteos. Sem penetração, só o estímulo de ficar próximo à entradinha. A sensualidade da posição fez Harry começar a se acender de novo, ainda mais quando Severus intensificou o movimento, massageando as nádegas ao mesmo tempo.

 

Sentindo a disposição do submisso, Severus se inclinou e levou a mão à frente de Harry, procurando-lhe o membro já rijo. Desnecessário dizer que o prazer se multiplicou, e eles quase estavam fazendo amor juntos, desfrutando juntos um do outro. Não demorou muito para que ambos chegassem ao clímax; Harry primeiro, contraindo os músculos tanto que precipitou também o orgasmo de Severus.

 

Ambos se projetaram na dimensão do prazer, dissolvidos num grande oceano de sutilezas além da matéria. Cada um em seu jeito, numa miríade de sensações, experiências caleidoscópicas, quase psicodélicas, antes de voltarem à Terra, saciados, renovados, vivificados.

 

E era apenas o começo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Talvez nem o Kama Sutra explique o que se passa


	12. Fersken, além do prazer

> _“Querido Harry: Espero que você esteja melhor. Você nos deu um susto e tanto. E depois o Prof. Snape, desmaiando daquele jeito. Desculpe se você não gostou que a gente tenha contado tudo para o Prof. Dumbledore, mas não sabíamos o que fazer. Você quase morreu, Harry._
> 
> _Talvez você não saiba, mas Ron e eu também tivemos que ficar em observação por 24h na ala hospitalar. Como você sabe, hidrofobia hipogrífica é muito contagiosa, e podíamos ter pegado a doença de vocês._
> 
> _Madame Pomfrey nos dá notícias todos os dias, e Dobby concordou em levar os cartões e presentes. Por favor, fique bom logo. Ron manda lembranças e diz que está treinando Quidditch, embora eu queira que ele estude para os OWLs._
> 
> _Beijo,_
> 
> _Hermione_
> 
> _PS – Avise quando estiver melhor para ~~a gente~~ eu mandar seus deveres._
> 
> _PS2 – Diga ao Prof. Snape que o Prof. Dumbledore está dando as aulas de Poções, e temos feito uns líquidos bem coloridos e doces, que dá para comer depois.”_

 

– Quer um sapo de chocolate? Eles me mandaram tantos que eu não vou comer tudo sozinho.

 

Severus olhou para os cartões de melhoras e os chocolates na cabeceira de Harry.

 

– Está com fome? – perguntou ao rapaz.

 

– Não muita.

 

– Você precisa se alimentar. Esteve muito doente não faz muito tempo e precisa recuperar suas forças.

 

Harry se sentou ao lado dele, sorrindo quase inocentemente.

 

– Tem razão. Eu quero recuperar minhas forças rapidamente. Ainda mais agora que aquela pomada deu um jeito no... local que estava dolorido. – O rapaz se aconchegou ainda mais perto dele, as mãos já desabotoando a camisa. – Não quer examinar?

 

– Garoto impudente. Vamos, deixe-me ver se ainda está dolorido.

 

Sem sequer disfarçar o sorriso, Harry livrou-se das roupas e ficou de quatro na cama, oferecendo-se para o exame de Severus. O dominante pegou o frasco de lubrificante antes de também se livrar de suas roupas.

 

– Vamos, Severus. – Harry ficou impaciente, rebolando. – Eu acho que preciso de cuidados, sabe? Aqueles cuidados...

 

– Ah, menino... Calma...

 

– Você também fica assim?

 

– Você não faz ideia do que você faz comigo. Esse seu cheiro...

 

– Cheiro? Mas eu tomei banho.

 

– Seus hormônios parecem cheirar a frutas. Deliciosas, maduras, suculentas... – Severus afundou o nariz entre as duas nádegas. – Hum...

 

Harry soltou um gemido longo e lascivo ao sentir os dedos de Severus tateando seu traseiro, explorando.

 

– Dói?

 

– Oh, não, não pare!

 

– Eu não sonharia, meu pesseguinho. – Severus de repente manobrou o corpo de Harry, deixando-o deitado de costas, pernas abertas, todo exposto. – Ah, assim é melhor.

 

Sem perder tempo, ele se inclinou e capturou a ereção convidativa entre os lábios, ganhando imediata resposta de seu submisso. Ele segurou a base e chupou só a pontinha, a língua brincando com a aberturinha e a forma de capuz, enlouquecendo Harry. O rapaz se espalhou na cama, incapaz de ficar quieto, e Severus brincou bastante na região, aproveitando para provar o delicado saco abaixo da base do pênis. Ao mesmo tempo, ele achou melhor não abusar da abertura de Harry, que tinha ficado doída. Então ele tomou uma decisão.

 

– _Accio_ lubrificante!

 

Ao ouvir as palavras, Harry abriu um sorriso. Severus o queria, ele o tomaria finalmente. O rapaz estava ansioso por aquele momento. De algum modo, ele sentia que só seria completo quando os dois se unissem totalmente.

 

Mas Severus começou a passar lubrificante no pênis de Harry, o mesmo que ele tinha chupado à exaustão.

 

– Severus, o que está fazendo?

 

– Preparando você. Quero que experimente ficar do outro lado. Sabe, pelo menos até você se sentir melhor.

 

– Mas eu já estou melhor. Severus, eu queria tanto que você me tomasse, me fizesse seu...

 

– Você já é meu, pesseguinho. Mas agora vamos ser apenas um. Quero que saiba o que eu sentirei quando fizer o mesmo com você. Agora prepare-me. Eu lhe direi como.

 

Harry seguiu as instruções sem protestar mais. Terminou descobrindo que estava animado com a perspectiva de penetrar Severus. Só parecia esquisito porque ele era seu dominante. Mas ao usar os dedos e observar a reação de Severus, ele ficou ainda com mais vontade de tentar. Ficou orgulhoso de dar tanto prazer a seu dominante.

 

– Acho que está bom. Vire-se.

 

– Não – disse Severus. – Quero ver seu rosto.

 

– Mas você disse que assim podia machucar.

 

– Para a primeira vez, realmente, é melhor de bruços. Mas não é minha primeira vez. Quero ver você, Harry. Permite?

 

Severus abriu as pernas e se expôs, convidativo. Harry sentiu sua ereção lubrificada firmar-se ainda mais diante da visão e cobriu seu corpo para alcançar seus lábios. Depois ajoelhou-se, afastando ainda mais as pernas de Severus, que o instruiu.

 

Se só nos preparativos Harry ficou todo acesinho, nada o antecipou para quando ele efetivamente entrou em Severus. O dominante perdeu a capacidade de articulação, e Harry não ficou muito atrás. Contudo, os dois mantiveram os olhos fixos um no outro, comunicando silenciosamente o que palavras não podiam sequer começar a transmitir.

 

Por isso é que Harry simplesmente ficou parado, tentando respirar, catalogar as sensações uma a uma, pois no momento elas estavam todas juntas e misturadas, ameaçando-o com uma overdose de sensações. Ele estava num local quente, apertado, aconchegante, do qual não pretendia sair tão cedo.

 

De repente, as sensações venceram suas intenções, e Harry começou a movimentar os quadris. Do jeito que Severus reagiu, ele se perguntou por que não fez isso antes. Ah, e a fricção o deixava enlouquecido. Naturalmente, ele começou a aumentar a velocidade, a ir mais fundo, a tomar Severus e a sentir-se expandindo quanto mais fazia isso.

 

Severus gritou quando Harry encontrou sua glândula de prazer, mesmo que ele fosse um pouco desajeitado. Mas como seu submisso era um rápido aprendiz, ele pegou um ritmo rapidamente, e Severus não tinha muita escolha a não ser sentir a explosão se acumulando no seu ventre. O dominante manteve olhar no rosto de seu submisso, e as expressões só o excitavam ainda mais. Harry lhe pareceu tão espontâneo, tão entregue a seus instintos.

 

Até que chegou a hora que Severus não mais podia adiar, e tudo foi demais. Ele explodiu num grito inarticulado, seus músculos esticados, os olhos fechados, o corpo arqueado. E então ele não sentiu mais nada, e sentiu tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentiu seu corpo se desintegrando e se re-formando num lugar mágico, um lugar inexistente e extremamente real, com flashes de luzes coloridas e faixas de espaço intergaláctico. Não durou mais que uns segundos, mas poderiam ter sido algumas horas.

 

Quando voltou a si mesmo, Severus estava diferente.

 

Harry respondia ao corpo do parceiro, que se contraíra em volta de sua ereção, e movimentava-se freneticamente, os músculos todos retesados, perto do final glorioso. Finalmente, ele se esvaziou em Severus, uma explosão única, que o exauriu completamente. O rapaz deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Severus, tentando absorver cada molécula de oxigênio disponível.

 

Em alguns minutos, Harry tinha recuperado a respiração e estava pensando seriamente em escorregar para o sono quando Severus o acordou:

 

– Harry?

 

– Hum?

 

– Pode me fazer um favor?

 

– Hum-hum.

 

– Vista-se. Pomfrey vai bater daqui a pouco.

 

– Hum? – Harry ergueu a cabeça, o cabelo desalinhado, os olhos verdes ainda semi-cerrados. – C-como....?

 

Severus repetiu, com voz firme, empurrando-o para fora da cama:

 

– Vista-se. Rápido. Podemos conversar depois.

 

Harry obedeceu, intrigado, enquanto Severus usava a varinha para renovar o ar dentro do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que colocava ao menos seu camisolão preto de dormir. O rapaz optou por sentar-se à escrivaninha com um livro de Adivinhação aberto, mas Severus voltou para a cama, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas. Harry não entendia o que se passava.

 

Mas ele nem teve tempo de pensar nisso, porque logo ouviu a batida à porta, e sabia que era Madame Pomfrey. A um sinal de Severus, Harry abriu a porta.

 

A matrona pareceu animada ao vê-lo:

 

– Sr. Potter, que maravilha! Está de pé! Muito bem, muito bem, mesmo. Como se sente?

 

– Estou bem, Madame Pomfrey.

 

– Mas Severus está de cama – ela observou. – Como se sente, Severus?

 

– Ótimo – foi a resposta azeda. – Agora pode me deixar em paz.

 

– Nossa, mas estamos mal-humorados hoje, hein? No seu caso, Severus, eu diria que é um sinal de que está melhorando. Tenha calma, eu vou examinar o Sr. Potter e logo o verei.

 

Severus deu um grunhido típico do Mestre de Poções e virou-se na cama, ficando de costas para ela. A enfermeira fez Harry se deitar e passou a varinha por ele, notando a ligeira febre e recomendando que se alimentasse muito bem. Mas sua expressão mudou quando ela levou a varinha de diagnósticos até o Mestre de Poções:

 

– Severus, o que você andou fazendo?

 

– Que quer dizer, mulher? Estou preso aqui com esse moleque nos últimos três dias, o que acha que estou fazendo?

 

– Severus, alguma coisa aconteceu. Seu nível de magia está oscilando. O que você fez hoje de diferente?

 

– Absolutamente nada.

 

– Algum esforço físico?

 

Harry enrubesceu tanto que achou melhor esconder o rosto, enquanto Severus mentia, na cara dura:

 

– Calistenia simples pela manhã.

 

– Muito bom, um exercício físico pode ajudar a oxigenação. Desde que seja leve. E você costuma fazer isso todas as manhãs, suponho?

 

– Precisamente.

 

– Hum, isso é intrigante.

 

– Muitas doenças mágicas são capazes de drenar a magia de um bruxo. Isso não é incomum.

 

– Não, mas o seu caso é o oposto. Você está cheio de energia. Mais do que o normal.

 

Harry indagou:

 

– E isso é ruim?

 

A enfermeira explicou:

 

– É um desequilíbrio, Sr. Potter, e isso nunca é bom. Sem mencionar que não há qualquer tipo de variação mágica relacionada à hidrofobia hipogrífica. Não há registro disso nos anais de medicina. Acreditem, tenho mandado vir relatórios e papéis médicos de St. Mungo's desde que vocês dois apareceram com essa forma raríssima de hidrofobia. Mas nada disso explica o que eu estou vendo, Severus. Gostaria de poder retirá-lo do isolamento e fazer testes num outro lugar.

 

– Não! – gritou Harry. Os dois o olharam e ele se deu conta do que dissera, tentando emendar. – Isso não vai contaminar a escola?

 

– Tem razão, Sr. Potter. Vocês ainda não passaram a fase de contágio. E, pelo que vejo, esse pique de magia pode ser apenas uma condição temporária. Ainda assim, eu quero que observe isso com atenção, Severus. Especialmente se começar a sofrer de surtos de magia espontânea.

 

– Por Merlin, mulher. Eu não tenho um desses desde que tinha cinco anos!

 

– Mais um motivo para me avisar assim que ocorrer. Chame o elfo e eu virei assim que puder. Agora, vamos ver se aliviamos o humor de vocês? Devem estar começando a ter sintomas de irritabilidade de quarentena. Talvez isso dê um jeito.

 

Madame Pomfrey apontou a varinha para a parede e após alguns floreios, apareceu uma ampla janela com longas cortinas brancas transparentes. Harry viu que, lá fora, o dia começava a morrer, e o sol desaparecia por trás das copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida.

 

– Pronto! – A enfermeira sorriu. – Bem melhor, não?

 

E foi assim que, além dos conselhos de comer direito e descansar bastante, eles ganharam uma janela na unidade de isolamento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: O Sol canta


	13. O elefante

– Severus, o que aconteceu?

 

A pergunta de Harry incentivou Severus a se levantar e a vasculhar a pilha de livros na escrivaninha:

 

– É precisamente o que pretendo descobrir.

 

– Como você sabia que Madame Pomfrey estava para chegar?

 

– Não sei dizer. – Severus não olhava para Harry. – Não me interrompa, Potter. Estou tentando achar respostas.

 

O garoto sentiu uma onda de irritação:

 

– Até lá, eu sou Potter, é isso?

 

Severus revirou os olhos, impaciente.

 

– Não tenho tempo para isso.

 

– Temos o tempo todo do mundo! – argumentou Potter. – Estamos na droga de quarentena!

 

– Potter, quando eu descobrir o que está acontecendo, prometo que será o primeiro a saber. Mas no momento advirto-o para não me atrapalhar.

 

Aquele Severus que o chamava de "pesseguinho" e lhe dava carinho estava longe, reparou Harry, com uma pontada no coração. Severus continuou imerso nos livros, ignorando-o solenemente, um retrato do Prof. Snape que Harry tinha aprendido a odiar em todos aqueles anos de Hogwarts.

 

Mais magoado do que gostaria de admitir, Harry sentou-se na cama, abraçando as pernas, lutando para conter as lágrimas.

 

– É assim que vai ser? – ele indagou, com a voz miúda.

 

Severus soltou um grunhido, concentrado nos livros.

 

– É assim que vai ser quando sairmos daqui e nos separarmos? – Uma lágrima escapou e Harry sentiu sua voz tremer. – Você vai me ignorar, eu vou ficar te odiando de longe?

 

Algo em Severus o fez parar o que fazia. Ele se levantou da escrivaninha e foi até a cama onde o garoto estava encolhido.

 

– Harry, desculpe. Mas eu nunca vi nem ouvi nada parecido com isso. É totalmente novo, e eu não sei o que significa. Preciso descobrir com o que estamos lidando.

 

– Isso nunca aconteceu... antes?

 

Severus o encarou, o olho clínico:

 

– Harry, se tem alguma coisa para perguntar, pode perguntar. O que está deixando você tão sensível?

 

Os lábios do rapaz tremeram antes de responder:

 

– Você... está agindo como antes.

 

– Não, Harry, não é isso. Acho que você quer saber por que eu não sei explicar o que está acontecendo.

 

– Como é?

 

– Pelo que vejo, acho que você está querendo perguntar sobre o elefante no canto da sala. Sabe, tem um elefante no canto da sala, mas ninguém fala sobre ele. É aquele assunto que está entre nós e não conseguimos falar ainda. Francamente, eu gostaria que tivesse partido de você, mas acho que você não consegue fazer a pergunta, não é?

 

Harry o encarou, intrigado. Mas ele sabia do que Severus estava falando.

 

– É o meu pai, não é? Isso não aconteceu com ele antes, aconteceu?

 

– Não, Harry, não aconteceu. Não aconteceu nada parecido. Você gostaria de saber o que aconteceu entre seu pai e mim, não é verdade? – Harry assentiu, encarando-o, e Severus continuou: – Eu entendo sua curiosidade e também o seu medo. Não, Harry, eu jamais achei que você fosse algum tipo de substituto de seu pai. Quando estou com você, é com você que estou, não James. Quero que fique claro para você: seu pai foi muito importante na minha vida. Eu jamais o esquecerei. Mas você é uma pessoa diferente. Não misturo as coisas, não comparo, não relaciono. Aceito o fato de que James se foi, mas eu adoro o fato de você estar aqui agora. Este é um fato que mora num lugar especial no meu coração. Como você.

 

O rapaz o encarava com o coração acelerado, sob grande impacto diante de suas palavras. Severus viu os olhos verdes faiscando mesmo no lusco-fusco do anoitecer em Hogwarts.

 

– Mas... se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes...

 

– Harry, elas não foram diferentes. Não adianta pensar nisso agora. Nunca teriam sido. Havia Black, havia Lily, e seu pai amava Lily muito. Não era para ter sido.

 

– E... você o amava?

 

Severus não pôde evitar desviar o olhar:

 

– Harry, vou repetir: não adianta muito pensar nisso agora. Ele era meu submisso, e eu tinha muitos sentimentos por ele. Mas não sei se havia amor entre nós.

 

– Ele... amava você?

 

– Não vou fingir saber o que seu pai sentia a meu respeito. Na época de acasalamento, ele falava até em sermos amigos mais tarde, mas nada disso deu certo. Não com os amigos dele por perto, incluindo seu padrinho, aliás. Ou os meus amigos, que, bem, não precisamos falar sobre eles. Seja lá o que seu pai sentia a meu respeito, levou consigo para o túmulo. Mas de nada adianta pensar nisso agora. Já passou e, por mim, ficou mesmo no passado. Você é meu presente, não tem nada a ver.

 

– Mas eu só sou submisso por que meu pai também era.

 

– Eu entendo, Harry, mas isso é apenas sua herança genética. Só o que eu gostaria de lhe assegurar é que você não é substituto de seu pai. Por favor, fique tranquilo a esse respeito. Você não está competindo com um fantasma. Quando faço amor com você, é com você que eu faço amor, não com a lembrança de alguém que já se foi.

 

Harry sentiu aquelas palavras lavarem uma parte de sua alma que ele nem sabia que estava suja. Num impulso, ele se jogou nos braços de Severus, uma lágrima escapando de seus olhos marejados:

 

– Eu te amo.

 

Severus fechou os olhos, apertando o rapaz contra seu corpo, inspirando os cheiros de Harry, o aroma de pêssego. Ele se sentiu com 20 anos menos, numa cena parecida. Naquela ocasião, ele repreendera seu pêssego gigante por falar de amor. Mas desta vez, ele decidiu ficar calado. Quando chegasse a hora da separação, ele entenderia que as palavras de Harry até eram verdadeiras. Naquele momento, elas eram. Mas tudo podia mudar quando a hora da separação chegasse.

 

– Por que você não me ajuda a procurar uma explicação? – Severus acariciou-lhe os cabelos revoltos. – Você pega os livros mais recentes e eu pego aqueles volumes antigos.

 

– Agora? – Harry soltou uma cruza de miado com choramingo, ronronando para perto de Severus. – Eu gostaria de fazer outras coisas além de pesquisa no momento.

 

Severus sentiu sua anatomia começando a se interessar, mas deu uma de durão:

 

– Harry, não podemos ficar aqui só fazendo... isso.

 

– Você está me devendo uma lição. Quer que eu pegue o livro? _Accio_! – O Kama Sutra Gay voou da pilha para as mãos de Harry. – Hum, onde está mesmo aquela página?

 

Severus tirou o livro das mãos do rapaz e deitou-se sobre ele:

 

– Esqueça a teoria. Que tal uma lição prática?

 

Harry sentiu seus lábios serem cobertos pelos de Severus e sorriu em meio ao beijo, já tirando as roupas. Os dois estavam tão familiarizados um com o outro que os movimentos eram naturais e fluidos, sem qualquer tipo de embaraço ou vergonha.

 

Coube ao rapaz enlouquecer o seu dominante, cobrindo-o de beijos e fazendo ao máximo para que ele esquecesse até de seu próprio nome. Harry parecia insaciável, provocando Severus ao máximo, elevando a temperatura do quarto com carícias nos lugares certos e nas doses apropriadas. Ele soprou no ouvido de Severus, fazendo-o estremecer, ao mesmo tempo em que usava os dedos para beliscar-lhe os mamilos.

 

– Severus... por favor...

 

– Sim, sim...

 

– Deixe-me ser seu... Eu preciso de você...

 

Severus não duvidou por um segundo. Submissos tinham uma necessidade física de se unir a seus dominantes, e Harry estava esperando isso por tempo demais. Ele se apiedou de seu pobre pesseguinho carente e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

 

– Fique de quatro para mim, Harry.

 

O rapaz nem pensou duas vezes, imediatamente assumindo a posição, arfando, esperando. Finalmente ele seria de Severus, de uma vez por todas. Para sempre.

 

Por isso ele fez tudo como mandava o figurino.

 

Deitou-se de barriga para baixo com as pernas encolhidas, empinando o traseiro e deixando a cabeça descansar de lado sobre uma das mãos. Ele simplesmente ficou lá, à espera, a mente voando em sonhos eróticos, imaginando o prazer que seu dominante estava a um passo de lhe proporcionar.

 

Severus se aproximou por cima, e gastou algum tempo para admirar-lhe o corpo jovem, pálido, imaculado, sob as cores da tardinha que morria. A mão de dedos finos e longos aproximou-se lentamente dele, um instinto erótico a guiá-la até tocar a pele das costas, acariciando, desenhando músculos. Harry suspirou diante do carinho, um som alto e excitante. Severus não resistiu e inclinou-se para, com a língua, começar a traçar um lento percurso pela espinha dorsal até abaixo. O toque molhado, úmido e quente, fez Harry gemer ainda mais alto.

 

Com um sorriso, Severus continuou usando a língua até se deter na altura das nádegas, aproximando-se da racha entre elas. Então ele se refestelou, causando tremores em Harry, circundando, lambendo, estocando com a pontinha.

 

– Por favor...! Severus!... Ah!

 

Disposto a atender o pedido, Severus ajoelhou-se por trás, e Harry gemeu quando a língua cessou o contato com sua abertura. Então Severus lubrificou-se rapidamente, inclinou-se e usou uma das mãos lambuzadas para agarrar-lhe a ereção, pesada e pulsante como seu coração acelerado. Com a outra mão, ele passou a acariciar as ancas bem feitas, lentamente, sensualmente. Harry já estava rebolando e suspirando, sons altos que se espalhavam pelo quarto. Graças a Merlin por feitiços silenciadores.

 

Sem avisar, ele introduziu um dedo lentamente, uma passagem lenta que fez Harry prender a respiração. Mas a resposta em seu dedo não era de tensão, mas sim de puro prazer. Severus passou a penetrar mais profundamente, em círculos, e Harry o acompanhou. Então ele foi acrescentando mais dedos, lubrificando-o, expandindo-o. E Harry parecia estar ainda mais cheio de paixão.

 

Finalmente, Severus deixou de adiar o inadiável e posicionou-se na entrada de seu impaciente submisso, que suspirava e reclamava pela demora. Sem rodeios, ele agarrou os quadris de Harry e afundou-se dentro, escorregando lentamente pelo canal estreito.

 

Harry mal podia imaginar que seria tão delicioso. Ele tinha feito isso a Severus antes, mas era absolutamente diferente. Ele recebeu Severus dentro de si, finalmente realizando seu desejo de ser um só com seu dominante. Era como voltar para casa, uma casa que ele nem sequer se lembrava de ter, mas da qual sentia muita saudade.

 

Quando Severus começou a se movimentar, Harry achou que fosse morrer de tanto prazer. Chupar era bom, lamber era ótimo, mas isso não tinha palavras. Seu corpo inteiro parecia responder aos estímulos de Severus, recebendo-o dentro de si, unindo-se a ele. Harry sentia-se mais inteiro, ao mesmo tempo em que estava mais próximo de seu dominante.

 

No momento, o cérebro de Severus estava ocupado demais com outras coisas, mas ele sabia, no fundo de sua mente, que aquele era um momento solene. Era a primeira vez que ele desfrutava inteiramente de seu pesseguinho, provando-lhe a fruta madura, afinal. Se seu corpo não estivesse concentrando todos os esforços em fazer Harry se esquecer de seu próprio nome, Severus perceberia outras grandes mudanças.

 

Os dois espiralaram juntos, num crescendo de prazer e sensações, até que tudo ficasse demais para segurar. Ainda que com intervalo de alguns segundos, Severus e Harry explodiram, ambos jorrando, seus músculos derretendo-se, seus corpos saciados.

 

E algo mais.

 

Harry se sentiu flutuando no espaço, seu corpo pesando quase nada. Ele tinha um corpo desta vez, não eram apenas puras moléculas dispersas no éter. Severus estava a seu lado, ambos pairando no nada. Harry olhou para Severus, reparando que ele nunca fora tão lindo como naquele momento, uma luz enviesada a esconder-lhe parte do rosto, e um meio sorriso típico de seu dominante.

 

Com seu corpo incorpóreo, Harry flutuou até ele e pegou-lhe a mão, sorrindo. Os dois se olharam, buscando a luz de seus olhares. E música, um tipo de música etérea pareceu encher o espaço, penetrando em seus corpos. Harry se virou para descobrir de onde vinha a música, mas era difícil perceber. Parecia que estava em todo o lugar, emanando do ar, ou do Sol, que os banhava de luz e calor. Harry aninhou-se a Severus, sentindo-se banhado em vários níveis, iluminado e vivificado. Havia paz e completitude, e Harry mergulhou no sentimento.

 

Voltou a si quando a noite já era alta.

 

Severus estava na escrivaninha, com um candeeiro a álcool aceso, debruçado sobre uma montoeira de volumes grossos e empoeirados. Harry se sentou na cama e o barulho atraiu a atenção de seu dominante.

 

– Desculpe se a luz o acordou.

 

– Não, tudo bem. Tive um sonho lindo, nem queria acordar.

 

– Um sonho?

 

– Sonhei que o Sol cantava para nós. Lá no espaço. Hum, foi tão bom.

 

Severus virou-se para ele:

 

– Volte a dormir.

 

– Você não vem? – Ele estendeu uma mão. – Quem sabe assim sonhamos o mesmo sonho.

 

Severus deu um meio sorriso e apagou o candeeiro, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas de novo depois de tirar o roupão. Harry se abraçou a ele, desfrutando de seu calor e seu cheiro.

 

– Boa noite, Harry.

 

– Boa noite, Severus.

 

Em poucos minutos, Harry respirava profundamente e ritmado, indicando que tinha voltado a dormir. Severus abriu os olhos, tentando controlar seu coração.

 

Afinal, o Sol também cantara para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: O Sol cantou para mim, mas tudo muda


	14. O por do sol

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Harry se sentia estranhamente leve e contente. Severus se encarregava de deixá-lo satisfeito em todos os sentidos, o cheiro de pêssegos se concentrando no quarto, e os dois flutuavam para onde o Sol cantava para eles. O Kama Sutra foi extensamente utilizado, e Harry já tinha até posições preferidas. Eles se sentiam seguros, tranqüilos e até felizes. Certamente no futuro teriam saudades daqueles momentos. A obsessão de Severus com seu pesseguinho deixou seus problemas e seus segredos no fundo da mente, em banho-maria.

 

Eventualmente, claro, eles iriam aflorar.

 

Talvez tenha começado quando o aroma de Harry começou a mudar. Ele não mais cheirava tanto a pêssegos, sua lubrificação natural também já não era mais a mesma. Severus tentou evitar o senso de déjà-vu, mas era difícil, com praticamente as mesmas complicações se impondo.

 

Sem mencionar as outras.

 

Felizmente as más notícias dessa vez vieram pela boca de Madame Pomfrey. Ela examinava Harry, e parecia bem satisfeita:

 

– Excelente, Sr. Potter. Vai ficar feliz em saber que está quase pronto para ter alta.

 

Harry perdeu a cor:

 

– Alta?

 

– Sim, alta. Vai poder voltar ao seu dormitório e fazer suas atividades normalmente. O mesmo se aplica ao Prof. Snape, é claro. O período de contágio está quase terminado, e então não há motivo para mantê-los aqui por mais tempo.

 

Severus encarou Harry, que parecia ter ouvido alguém lhe dizer que Hedwig tinha sido esquartejada por Umbridge. Ele gostaria de poder mostrar a mesma reação, mas a tempo ele revirou os olhos, fingindo irritação:

 

– Já não era sem tempo! Tem uma estimativa de quando este calvário terminará?

 

– Pelo que vejo, não há motivo para impedir os dois de desfrutarem o almoço de domingo no Grande Salão, com o resto da escola. – Ela sorriu para Harry. – Só mais dois dias, Sr. Potter.

 

Madame Pomfrey já havia terminado seu exame e ido embora antes que Harry recuperasse a fala apenas para repetir:

 

– Dois dias.

 

Por um minuto, o coração de Severus se apertou diante da vozinha tão miúda e prostrada. Mas em seguida, ele procurou se aproximar do garoto, encolhido na cama:

 

– Harry, nós sempre soubemos que isso era apenas temporário.

 

O rapaz se arrastou até abraçar Severus – com força.

 

– Isso foi antes. Agora eu não quero. Sev, eu não quero ficar sem você.

 

– Talvez em dois dias você pare de sentir a compulsão do acasalamento, e aí verá que tudo ficará mais fácil.

 

– Não! – Harry o encarou. – Não quero deixá-lo.

 

– Harry, você tem que voltar para o dormitório.

 

– Não é disso que estou falando. Eu não quero terminar nada disso, mesmo depois do acasalamento. Severus, eu amo você.

 

– Harry, são seus hormônios falando. Você não vai realmente querer dizer isso depois que a época do acasalamento se encer...

 

– Não é verdade! – interrompeu Harry, encarando-o, os olhos verdes se enchendo de lágrimas. – Não, não é. Eu o amo, Severus. Por favor, não me rejeite.

 

– Não quero aborrecê-lo, Harry. – Severus beijou seu rosto, e lambeu-lhe as lágrimas. Aquilo arrancou um sorriso do rapaz. – Esta noite não falaremos disso. Está bem?

 

– Pode me fazer um favor?

 

– Claro, o que é?

 

– Página 147. Por favor, Severus.

 

– Você decorou a página?

 

– E a 138, a 153...

 

– Você vai me exaurir, moleque. Eu não sou exatamente jovem.

 

– Em termos bruxos, você é. Além do mais, você não me disse que na época do acasalamento os dominantes ganham hormônios a mais? Ficam mais... resistentes, como se tivessem tomado a pílula azul?

 

– Pílula? Do que está falando?

 

– Nada. É só uma coisa Muggle da qual você definitivamente não precisa, Severus. – Harry esticou a mão e pousou-a entre as pernas de Severus, confirmando sem sombra de dúvida que seu dominante não tinha necessidade de pílula alguma. – Definitivamente não precisa mesmo.

 

– Vem cá, pesseguinho. – Severus o colocou na cama e cobriu seu corpo. – Vamos começar com a página 147, já que você faz tanta questão...

 

Ele cobriu seus lábios e aprofundou o beijo, enlaçando o corpo todo de Harry. O pesseguinho se mexeu todo, aumentando o contato com seu dominante, que desceu para mordiscar um dos mamilos, e Harry teve que morder o lábio inferior para não soltar um grito. Severus então passou a lamber o biquinho ereto, e a sensação foi direto para o meio das pernas de Harry. No segundo mamilo, Harry estava gemendo, ainda mordendo o lábio.

 

Severus beijou o peito, subiu pelo pescoço e sussurrou-lhe diretamente no ouvido, numa voz indecente e rouca:

 

– Quero ver você se preparando para mim. Pode fazer isso, Harry?

 

Harry nem pensou. Ficou de quatro na cama, de costas para Severus, dando-lhe uma visão desimpedida de seu traseiro. Ao ver o efeito da posição no seu dominante, ele propositadamente assumiu um ar lascivo e levou uma das mãos até as ancas, lentamente. Depois ele levou a outra mão, e massageou seus próprios glúteos, empinando-os, rebolando ligeiramente.

 

Severus sentiu suas pupilas se dilatando. Uma outra parte de sua anatomia também estava se dilatando lindamente.

 

Harry foi de gatinhas (rebolando exageradamente) até o pote de lubrificante e enfiou dois dedos, retirando uma quantidade generosa do produto. Com suspiros sensuais e expressões maliciosas, ele introduziu um dedo na sua própria abertura, e ouviu um gemido estrangulado de Severus. Incentivado, Harry começou a se mexer, e logo o segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro, e ele fez tudo com cuidado, procurando chamar seu dominante a logo praticar a posição da página 147. Harry gostava dessa posição porque permitia grande liberdade de movimentos para se acariciarem, enquanto ele se unia de maneira profunda e íntima a seu Severus.

 

A voz de Severus estava toda diferente quando ele pediu:

 

– Em posição, por favor, Harry....

 

De pé, Harry apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha, inclinado para frente. Severus abraçou-o por trás, desfrutando-lhe da cintura estreita, beijando-lhe a nuca, e num movimento suave e fluido, juntou-se a ele. Ele entrou tão fundo em Harry que o rapaz sentiu o corpo de seu dominante perfeitamente unido ao seu, a pressão dele em sua bunda o excitando. À medida que Severus se aproximava mais e mais perto, ele arqueou as costas de prazer.

 

Foi a deixa para seu dominante passar a mão para a frente do corpo e, sem perder o ritmo, em estocadas longas e sensuais, começar um sensual percurso a partir dos mamilos já excitados, passando pelo umbigo e depois mais abaixo, até segurar a ereção do submisso e acariciá-lo no mesmo ritmo. Primeiro lentamente, com um ritmo preguiçoso e desleixado, mas logo foi acelerando, e variando os ângulos, enlouquecendo Harry quando achou a sua próstata. Com um ritmo intenso, Severus levou os dois às alturas praticamente juntos, e eles se encontraram flutuando no espaço em dois tempos.

 

O Sol cantou para eles de novo quando Severus se deitou na cama, usando três travesseiros para apoiar a cabeça, as pernas abertas e dobradas, encarando Harry com olhos que mais pareciam carvões em brasa, de tanta luxúria. O rapaz pareceu ter problema semelhante com os olhos verdes, e ficou de pé, na cama, acima dele, tocando-se gostosamente, incitando Severus a fazer o mesmo.

 

Os olhos não se desgrudaram dos de Severus quando Harry lentamente começou a descer até ficar ajoelhado, e segurou a ereção de seu dominante. Então ele ficou na posição favorável e, pouco a pouco, começou a introduzi-la até que ela entrasse completamente na abertura previamente lubrificada de seu corpo sequioso pelo contato íntimo.

 

Por alguns segundos, Harry não se mexeu, simplesmente catalogando as sensações de Severus totalmente dentro de si. Mas logo as sensações tornaram-se demais, e ele começou a se empalar no seu dominante.

 

Era uma das posições preferidas de Harry porque eles variam a dominância várias vezes ao longo de uma única relação sexual. Então primeiro ele marcava o ritmo, movendo-se para cima e para baixo, unindo-se a Severus. Depois era Severus quem marcava o ritmo, movimentando as pernas, empurrando-se para dentro de Harry. No auge do ritmo, os dois se mexiam ao mesmo tempo, e era delicioso demais.

 

Mesmo aos 15 anos, Harry tinha limites para sua resistência, ainda mais quando ele estava constantemente se exercitando com Severus. Portanto, ele estava cansado de ficar de cócoras e sentou-se completamente, achando sua própria próstata. Ele gritou de tesão, Severus pegou o espírito da coisa e assumiu o controle.

 

O Sol cantou para os dois rapidinho.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Harry não se cansava de ouvir a canção do Sol e era nela que pensava ao encostar-se à janela artificial, olhando a noite escura de Hogwarts no meio da madrugada.

 

– Harry?

 

O rapaz se virou para ver Severus na cama, um lençol na altura da cintura, seu peito nu à mostra o convidando para voltar à cama. Ele sorriu:

 

– Estou sem sono. Pensando no que vai acontecer.

 

– Quer conversar sobre isso?

 

– Não sei. A gente sempre fala a mesma coisa.

 

– Porque não tem jeito, Harry. Você precisa entender.

 

– Mas teremos aulas de Oclumência, não teremos?

 

– Isso.

 

– Podemos nos ver durante essas aulas. Não vou poder ficar longe de você, Severus.

 

– Harry, as implicações... Os outros...

 

– Sirius que se dane!

 

– Não é só o cachorro de seu padrinho, e você sabe disso. Há outros mais... perigosos.

 

– Droga, Severus, você tem que se arriscar desse jeito? Indo para ele?

 

– Harry, eu não iria se não fosse preciso. Sou um Slytherin, esqueceu? Se puder salvar minha preciosa pele, eu certamente opto por não arriscá-la em primeiro lugar. Mas o risco para você também é grande, por isso eu espero que você me escute...

 

Harry chegou perto de Severus e estendeu-lhe a mão.

 

– Não, não quero escutá-lo. Quero tomar banho.

 

– Como disse?

 

– Você me ouviu. Acho que agora é uma boa hora para um banho a dois. Venha, vou encher a banheira, colocar óleos... Só nós dois. Para uma despedida.

 

Severus sorriu. Não tinha como negar o pedido de seu pesseguinho. Pegou-lhe a mão e deixou-se ser levado até o banheiro. Harry o despiu com carinho, livrando-se das próprias roupas, e o ajudou a entrar na banheira.

 

– Não, espere.

 

Severus obedeceu, ficando de pé dentro da banheira que enchia e Harry ajoelhou-se à sua frente, encarando-o. Os olhos se encontraram, a paixão queimou. Harry se inclinou e encostou a bochecha no pênis semi-rígido de seu dominante. Queria sentir-lhe a textura, o peso, o tamanho. O cheiro era inebriante. Harry tinha apenas 15 anos e seu próprio membro não era parecido ao de Severus – ainda fino demais, querendo amadurecer. Ele adorava olhar essa parte da anatomia de seu dominante. Era um pênis de homem, com cheiros e formas que alucinavam o rapaz.

 

Harry ficou emocionado quando o abocanhou com carinho e sentiu-o firmar-se em sua boca. Usou a língua, sorrindo intimamente quando Severus começou a respirar de maneira alterada. Saber que era ele quem provocava essas reações no seu sisudo professor dava a Harry uma mistura de satisfação e orgulho.

 

Ousado, o rapaz pôs-se a brincar usando mãos, língua e lábios, ocasionalmente levando os dedos às pequenas esferas, antes de abocanhá-las, sentindo-as também se firmarem. Ah, se ele continuasse, Severus iria gozar em breve, e ele não queria isso. Não agora.

 

Então Harry se ergueu e beijou seu dominante apaixonadamente, fazendo as mãos dele o agarrarem pelas ancas e depois ele o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Severus então o apertou contra si, e Harry ergueu uma perna, enroscando-a na sua cintura, fazendo suas ereções roçarem. Aquilo enlouquecia Severus, e Harry tinha plena consciência de que o dominante iria perder o controle em alguns segundos, cinco, quatro, três...

 

Snap!

 

Severus agarrou-o pela bunda e, esmagando-o contra parede, impulsionou-o num só movimento ascendente. Harry não perdeu tempo em seguir a dica e enroscou as duas pernas na sua cintura, apoiando-se nos ossos de sua bacia e abrindo-se para ser penetrado, totalmente suspenso nos braços de Severus.

 

Assim eles se uniram, Harry deixando o controle total com Severus. Seu corpo estava literalmente nas mãos de seu dominante, bem como seu prazer. Harry cavalgou com gosto, abandonando-se na paixão, sentindo-se seguro e satisfeito com Severus controlando-o.

 

Harry gozou primeiro, ouvindo a canção do Sol, e Severus o segurou no meio do espaço, amparando-o. Depois, ele se deitou na banheira, com Harry em seus braços. O rapaz novamente se empalou no seu dominante, movimentando a água de acordo com os princípios de Arquimedes. O velho grego ficaria ruborizado de tanto que a água se mexeu naquela banheira, com Harry movimentando-se entusiasticamente, levando Severus a um orgasmo espetacular, que o impulsionou para as estrelas, a fim de ouvir o Sol cantando mais uma vez.

 

Os dois ainda desfrutaram um pouco na água, lavando-se, acariciando-se sensualmente, sem trocar palavras. Harry fez questão de passar shampoo nos cabelos longos de Severus, apreciando-lhe o perfume. Depois um secou o outro, numa brincadeira de garotos, esfregando as toalhas nos cabelos antes de voltarem, nus, ao quarto.

 

Deitado de barriga para baixo na cama, com o rosto para o lado, apoiado por braços que descansavam num travesseiro, Harry parecia dormir, mas aquele fogo nos olhos verdes não enganava Severus. O dominante sentiu o poder da excitação causado por seu submisso tão lindo, tão concorde, tão seu.

 

Severus chegou-se por trás, prontinho, lembrando-se das brincadeiras prévias. Ele encarou longamente o corpo jovem, perfeito, as costas sem marcas, o traseiro duro e firme, as pernas talhadas e musculosas pelo Quidditch. Colocou-se por cima, deitando sobre o corpo de seu pesseguinho, agora virado em colchãozinho, abrindo as pernas para encaixar Severus.

 

O dominante primeiro acomodou o pênis rígido entre as coxas e fez uma das mãos serpentear por baixo do corpo de seu submisso, encontrando-o rígido. Casualmente, Severus se pôs a acariciá-lo. Harry respondeu na hora, como sempre, e Severus ajeitou-se ainda melhor para, finalmente, com um movimento de quadril, levar sua ereção no lugar onde ela pertencia e ser um com Harry.

 

Sempre era um momento mágico, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias. Severus ia perder seu pesseguinho. A dor em seu coração era tamanha que ele não podia suportar. Então ele começou com movimentos suaves e vagarosos. Era como se ele saboreasse aquele pequeno pêssego, mordendo-o lentamente, deixando seus sucos deliciosos escorrerem por seu queixo. Sensual e excitante, uma orgia de sentidos.

 

Os dois coordenaram movimentos, numa cavalgada conjunta novamente ao éter, rumo à conhecida canção do Sol. O astro-rei cantava só para eles, diante de todo o firmamento, num momento solene que só acontecia para os dois.

 

E em breve não mais aconteceria.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Haverá vida após a quarentena?


	15. De repente, Umbridge

– Severus, meu rapaz. Obrigado por vir. Sente-se. Mousse de limão?

 

– Prof. Dumbledore, eu gostaria de pedir que me emprestasse seus livros por mais um tempo. Eu estou no meio de uma pesquisa...

 

Severus foi interrompido:

 

– Não precisa se explicar, meu rapaz. Fique com os livros o tempo que precisar. Como foi o retorno às aulas?

 

– Os idiotinhas continuam cada vez mais imbecis, lamento informar.

 

– E Harry?

 

Severus desviou o olhar:

 

– Potter... pretende perseguir uma relação fora da época de acasalamento. Tentei explicar o fator de idade, e os riscos envolvidos.

 

– Isso numa sociedade Muggle. No mundo bruxo, uma vez revelado que vocês são criaturas mágicas...

 

– ... seremos enjaulados e perseguidos! – completou Severus, agitado. – Sem contar o que isso significaria para a reputação do rapaz, que é a esperança contra o Lord das Trevas! Diretor, isso não pode continuar, mas o menino não entende!

 

Dumbledore sorriu:

 

– Ele está respondendo aos seus instintos. E dificilmente é um menino. – Dumbledore serviu-se de chá numa bandeja. – Posso inferir, pelo seu tom, que Harry não sabe que é um Mizrah Arati?

 

– Claro que não. Até ele se tornar um oclumente, não posso lhe fornecer a informação. Se o Lord das Trevas descobrir...

 

– Então Oclumência tornou-se uma necessidade urgente, não é verdade, Severus?

 

– Sim, as aulas serão retomadas. Eu tentei treiná-lo durante a quarentena, mas... er... ele estava... sob influência dos hormônios... e eu também.

 

– Mas agora você não está mais, Severus. E Harry precisa saber com exatidão as implicações de ser um Arati. – Dumbledore pousou a xícara, com um sorriso altivo. – Não deixo de sentir uma pontada de orgulho por vocês dois. Isso não me surpreende nem um pouco. Nem o fato de você ter sido seu Sharaman. Você é uma pessoa poderosa, Severus, sempre foi.

 

Ele abaixou a cabeça:

 

– Ainda não consigo controlar todos os novos poderes. Nem sei direito quais são, por isso a pesquisa.

 

– Receio que os livros tenham um limite de informações. Não se tem notícia de Koboldines Mizrahi há séculos, muito menos uma dupla completa, de Arati e Sharaman. Harry precisa saber. Achou os sinais?

 

– Atrás da cabeça, debaixo do cabelo. Obviamente, só consegui localizar após minha nova visão de Sharaman ter estabilizado.

 

– E a forma?

 

– Um sol dourado.

 

– E a sua?

 

– Uma meia lua prateada.

 

– Oh, Severus. Você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não?

 

O Mestre de Poções se ergueu, o corpo tremendo. Ele foi até o poleiro de Fawkes, que deixou os dedos longos e elegantes acariciarem suas magníficas penas flamejantes.

 

– Que somos almas gêmeas. Nem um dos dois conhecerá o amor a não ser pelo outro. Se um ou outro trair esse amor, o amante dará à luz a demônios terríveis, cruéis e invencíveis, que não podem ser mortos a não ser pelo Mizrah traidor, seu próprio pai.

 

– Ao menos – completou Dumbledore –, é o que dizem as lendas.

 

– Gente como nós são pura lenda. Albus, como isso pode ser?

 

– Acredito que tudo seja exatamente como deve ser, Severus. Tenha fé, meu rapaz.

 

– Como pode dizer isso? Com essa... mulher horrível aqui?

 

– Ensine Oclumência a Harry. Proteja-o. Madame Umbridge ainda está aqui, e ela está mirando em seu submisso. Cabe a nós protegê-lo. Cabe a nós fechar a conexão com Lord Voldemort. Falando nele, alguma notícia?

 

– Ainda não. Mas ele pouco tem me chamado este ano.

 

– Fique de olho. Ele vai querer explicações desse período de quarentena com Harry Potter.

 

– Sim, Diretor. – Severus se virou. – Com sua licença, agora preciso enfrentar uma turma inteira de Hufflepuffs de primeiro ano. Eles são tão idiotas que têm medo de alguns dos ingredientes, e não conseguem terminar uma única poção.

 

– Muito bem então, Severus. Ah, só mais uma coisa. Aconteça o que acontecer, meu rapaz, não perca a fé.

 

Severus ficou pensando naquilo, até os pequenos Hufflepuffs tirarem sua mente desse assunto quando vários se encolheram de medo diante dos olhos de salamandra só porque eles ainda piscavam.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

As aulas de Oclumência foram retomadas. Severus notou que Harry não estava aprendendo a matéria como deveria, ou se dedicando aos exercícios como ele pedia. No fundo, ele sabia que Harry achava útil a ligação com o Lord das Trevas, tendo em vista que tinha sido isso que salvara Arthur Weasley no Natal. Severus tentava argumentar, mas Harry no fundo não prestava muita atenção.

 

Na verdade, Harry estava mais interessado em outra coisa, e Severus passava muito tempo driblando o menino, ou então – pior ainda – cedendo a seus desejos. Que também eram os de Severus. Era uma loucura, fazer * _aquilo*_ no escritório de atendimento aos alunos, com apenas uns poucos feitiços de privacidade os protegendo. E Umbridge adoraria saber o motivo de eles estarem usando feitiços de privacidade num momento que deveria ser de mero atendimento de aluno e professor.

 

Previsivelmente, o Lord das Trevas o chamou para exigir uma explicação sobre a quarentena, por intermédio de Lucius Malfoy. Severus não deveria, mas ficou escandalizado ao ver que a correspondência vinda de Lucius não sofria censura prévia em Hogwarts. As coisas estavam mudando rapidamente na escola, com Umbridge estendendo seu poder como uma aranha tecendo sua teia. Mas Severus estava preparado, ele não acreditava em ser apanhado de surpresa.

 

Então aconteceu uma coisa que Severus acreditava ser capaz de acontecer, mas esperava poder ser evitada. Infelizmente, porém, mais uma vez Umbridge deixara isso impossível. Agora Dumbledore estava fora de Hogwarts.

 

Era tarde da noite, as horas de escritório estavam encerradas e Severus se preparava para se recolher, quando a porta se abriu. Ninguém entrou. Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

 

– Entre rápido.

 

Severus foi correndo fechar a porta enquanto Harry se livrava da Capa de Invisibilidade. Só depois que a porta se fechou e os feitiços de privacidade foram colocados é que ele ousou despejar sua preocupação:

 

– Harry, o que houve? Depois do que aconteceu hoje, deveria pensar melhor antes de se arriscar vindo até aqui.

 

Harry não respondeu. Ele simplesmente encarou Severus, e o Mestre de Poções teve um impacto ao ver a multiplicidade de emoções à mostra nos olhos verdes arregalados. Emoções nuas, à flor da pele. A eletricidade do momento contagiou Severus, que rapidamente se viu igualmente exposto e vulnerável como seu Arati.

 

Com dois passos, Harry venceu a distância até seu dominante, colando seus lábios aos dele de modo desesperado e aflito. Sentiu-se recebido pelos lábios de Severus, encontrando conforto e consolo, mas Harry estava procurando outra coisa.

 

O rapaz se atirou em Severus, as mãos retirando as roupas sofregamente, querendo-o despido instantaneamente, vendo mais e mais da pele pálida que ele tanto amava sendo revelada, necessitando estar * _dentro_ * dela. As mãos perfeitas de Severus também começaram a fazer o mesmo por ele, enquanto os lábios se devoravam, a respiração se acelerava, o clima esquentava.

 

Em breve, estavam roçando pele com pele, enroscados num abraço em que pareciam querer mais explorar do que se segurar. De pé, nus, as mãos se percorrendo, fazendo carícias desesperadas, beijos, lambidas, mordidas. Em seguida, Harry se ajoelhou e segurou a ereção de Severus entre as mãos, antes de introduzi-la na boca, levando a ponta de sua língua a brincar com a pele da glande e no orifício que já começava a esvair líquido.

 

Severus galvanizou-se em ação antes que seu cérebro fundisse de vez e ergueu Harry pelos cotovelos, levando-o sem qualquer sutileza para o quarto ao lado. Lá o colocou na cama e encheu o peito de beijos, antes de descer pelo abdômen e abocanhá-lo todo de uma só vez. Indócil, porém, o rapaz não ficou passivo: corcoveando, sem deixar Severus largar o prêmio que trazia na boca, ele fez a sua própria boca alinhar-se com o farto membro de seu dominante e também o capturou com os lábios, num 69 perfeito. Durante todo o tempo, eles se acariciaram, dedos fugidios estimulando testículos, brincando com as entradinhas, massageando glúteos, enquanto as línguas e lábios não paravam de lamber, sugar, puxar.

 

A temperatura esquentava rapidamente e Harry percebeu que não iria aguentar. Ou Severus. Então, ele se afastou de repente, mudando de posição, deitando-se de braços e pernas abertas.

 

O convite estava explícito.

 

Severus rolou para o lado e deixou-se ajoelhar no tapete em frente à cama, puxando Harry pelos quadris até a beira do colchão. Com um _Accio_ , trouxe um pote de lubrificante até sua mão. O rapaz sorriu e encaixou-o entre suas pernas erguidas. Primeiro Severus o preparou, depois ele o desfrutou. As ereções, ambas úmidas, esfregavam-se, e Harry uniu seus tornozelos nas costas de Severus, capturando-o enquanto abraçava-o fortemente, lambendo toda pele que conseguia atingir.

 

Ao mesmo tempo, Severus movimentava seus próprios quadris, procurando encaixar sua ereção em Harry. O roçar dos corpos, a proximidade da pele, tudo indicava que os dois não aguentariam muito tempo, e Severus finalmente penetrou Harry, que soltou um grande gemido e apertou ainda mais os braços em seu dominante, como se não quisesse nunca mais soltá-lo. Quando Severus começou a estocá-lo, Harry cavalgou cada golpe agarrado a ele, sussurrando o nome sem parar, a voz rouca e rapidamente ficando mais alta e descontrolada.

 

Espiralaram juntos rumo ao éter, abraçados, sem se soltarem, nem quando o Sol cantou para eles. Pois o Sol, desta vez, chorou.

 

Depois que eles recuperaram o fôlego, não se ouviu um barulho no quarto. Eles continuavam abraçados, formando um casulo de amor e proteção.

 

– Não quero mais sair daqui – disse Harry, num fiapo de voz.

 

– Eu sei. Harry, eu sinto muito.

 

– Não é culpa sua. Mas... – Harry inspirou, tentando se controlar. – Eu queria entender o que aconteceu.

 

– O Ministério conseguiu acertar um de seus alvos principais: neutralizar Dumbledore. Posso até apostar que o mentecapto do Fudge realmente pensa que Albus queria o seu cargo.

 

– Mas... Severus, foi horrível. Como puderam fazer Dumbledore fugir de Hogwarts?

 

– Harry, você não percebeu?

 

– Percebeu o quê?

 

– Dumbledore saiu de Hogwarts porque Umbridge ia usar o tal grupo de defesa que você montou para expulsar você da escola. Ele se sacrificou para preservar você.

 

Os olhos verdes arregalaram encararam Severus, como se tentassem descobrir se ele estava brincando. E eles estavam carregados de culpa.

 

– Não...! Mas... Mas... O grupo era só para aprender defesa... Não era para tentar nada... Severus... Severus, eu... nem sei o que dizer... Nunca imaginei...

 

Severus refreou-se de admoestar Harry. Seu imprudente pesseguinho, na certa, achou que nunca seria pego, ou que a interventora do Ministério da Magia era uma idiota completa para não colocar espiões a fim de descobrir sobre o grupinho de defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas Harry já se sentia culpado o suficiente, e Severus não teve coração de lhe dar mais uma bronca.

 

Ainda mais que ele tinha lido mais outra coisa nos grandes olhos verdes assustados. Por isso, o Mestre de Poções se virou para Harry e acariciou-lhe o rosto, garantindo:

 

– O Prof. Dumbledore pode ter saído da escola, mas você não está sozinho, Harry. Se você tiver qualquer problema, e precisar falar com alguém da Ordem, McGonagall e Hagrid vão adorar falar com você.

 

– Mas... eu iria falar com você!

 

– Não deve me procurar, Harry. É arriscado.

 

Harry encarou Severus, e sentiu-se tão absurdamente grato por tudo que ele estava fazendo que o abraçou forte, apertando-o. Nunca em sua vida ninguém o tinha consolado depois de uma tristeza grande, depois de uma decepção. Harry sempre tivera que se virar sozinho, absorver por si próprio a perda. E naquele momento Harry se sentia apavorado como nunca. Mas a proximidade com Severus fazia tudo tão tolerável, tão capaz de ter um final feliz.

 

– Eu... queria... – De repente, Harry se sentiu tão constrangido que não conseguiu pedir. – Severus... Por favor...

 

Severus segurou-lhe o queixo com um dedo e fez seus olhos se encontrarem. Optou por não usar Legilimência, mas garantiu:

 

– Pode ficar aqui essa noite. Mas antes do dia amanhecer, você vai ter que voltar para seu dormitório, está bem?

 

Harry sorriu:

 

– Eu te amo.

 

– Não vou usar isso contra você porque você está num momento vulnerável – disse Severus, tentando evitar que os cantos de seus lábios se curvassem. Sua mão alisou o rosto de Harry, que fechou os olhos e inclinou-se para receber o carinho. – Vulnerável e delicioso.

 

Harry manteve os olhos fechados e sentiu os lábios de Severus cobrindo os seus. Era como se ele estivesse em casa, com o Sol cantando para os dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Teoria e prática dos hábitos Koboldines


	16. Koboldines em ação

A literatura era unânime em afirmar que a união física entre um Koboldine dominante e seu submisso era uma maneira de estabilizar o submisso. Os feromônios interagiam na troca de fluidos, confortando o submisso e ancorando o dominante na relação. Todo mundo saía ganhando.

 

Por isso, durante a noite, Severus puxou Harry para junto de si, e o rapaz derreteu-se em seus braços, instintivamente procurando se encaixar contra o seu corpo. O contato de pele fez os dois arderem como se o tempo de acasalar ainda estivesse ativo. Severus sabia que isso era devido à condição de os dois serem Koboldine Mizrahi, combinado com o fato de Harry ser um adolescente saudável de 15 anos, com necessidades sexuais e emocionais compatíveis com sua idade.

 

Aquela noite, porém, Severus precisava dar segurança emocional a Harry. Uma maneira de fazer isso era com carinho, compreensão e apoio, um ambiente amoroso e de pura aceitação das potencialidades de um adolescente que abria seus olhos para a próxima etapa de sua vida e deveria ser capaz de lidar com suas perdas sem desfragmentar sua autoconfiança. Outra – a tradição Koboldine – era calar a boca dele com um único grito, jogá-lo na cama e transar com ele até que ele não pudesse se lembrar do próprio nome.

 

Severus não precisou pensar muito para seguir a tradição Koboldine.

 

Ele viu Harry deitado de lado na cama, de costas, com as pernas encolhidas, dando-lhe uma bela visão de seu traseiro. Severus não pensou duas vezes em se encostar por trás dele, entrando em contato com todo o corpo. As mãos elegantes percorreram a pele, com carícias insinuantes, fazendo Harry suspirar, acendendo o desejo em seu pesseguinho. Quando Harry começou a gemer, Severus acomodou sua ereção (que rapidamente crescia) entre as nádegas oferecidas, roçando-o, incitando-o. Harry respondeu à insinuação e ofereceu-se ainda mais, e Severus teve todo o prazer em aceitar a oferta. A posição fazia Harry manter os glúteos apertados, aumentando a fricção e o prazer de ambos.

 

Ambos começaram a se mexer, Severus afundando lenta e gradualmente, Harry aumentando os gemidos, o que satisfazia Severus em níveis que ele não se importava de admitir. Eram sons que o excitavam, que o contentavam imensamente. Ele não parou de se mexer nem de acariciar seu pesseguinho, aumentando a conexão entre eles, beijando-lhe as costas e acariciando-lhe o peito antes de descer para a cintura e encontrar-lhe a ereção vazando. Harry levou uma mão atrás e conseguiu agarrar-lhe uma das nádegas também, estimulando-o, apressando o ritmo.

 

O prazer se acumulava rapidamente, ambos ofegando e produzindo sons deliciosos, retidos por feitiços de privacidade e de silêncio. Harry não agüentou muito tempo, com gritos desarticulados, disparando jatos de um fluido branco e viscoso no lençol, o rosto crispado por não ser capaz de suportar tanto prazer. As sensações fizeram Severus perder o resto de controle que tinha e ele se esvaziou dentro de seu submisso, gritando seu nome. Ainda ofegando, ele se inclinou para beijar-lhe a nuca sensualmente.

 

– Cada vez melhor, pesseguinho…

 

Harry não escondeu o sorrisinho antes de pegar no sono. Severus o abraçou por trás para juntar-se a ele e não pensou em mais nada.

 

Aquela noite Harry não sonhou com corredores compridos e escuros no Ministério da Magia.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Um Pensieve? Não sabia que você tinha um.

 

– O Prof. Dumbledore me emprestou o dele.

 

– E o que está pondo aí?

 

– Alguns pensamentos, ora. Agora vamos à lição. Esvazie sua mente.

 

– Severus, tem algum outro meio de ensinar isso? Estou tendo pesadelos todas as noites. Sempre com Voldemort.

 

– Não diga o nome dele!

 

– Desculpe.

 

– Harry, você precisa aprender isso. É imperativo que você aprenda rapidamente a fechar sua mente. Quando nada, pelo menos vai evitar os pesadelos.

 

– Mas está ficando pior! – reclamou ele. – Eu tenho feito os exercícios, e agora parece que Vold... quero dizer, ele está com uma porta aberta na minha mente.

 

– Feche sua mente, esvazie suas emoções.

 

– Eu preferia estar ocupando minha mente com outras coisas...

 

– Agora não podemos, Harry. É muito arriscado.

 

– Ora, ninguém vai descobrir. – Harry sorriu o sorriso safado que fazia Severus estremecer por razões bem diversas. – Vamos lá, Severus. Aqui mesmo, em cima de sua mesa. Eu me curvo sobre a escrivaninha, você joga tudo no chão... Vem por trás de mim... – Harry fechou os olhos e passou a língua pelos lábios; mais lascivo, impossível. – Estou vendo nós dois em posição agora mesmo... Hum... Por favor...

 

– Harry...

 

– Hum, e o tal cheiro de pêssegos?

 

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Harry se afastou de Severus. Draco Malfoy tinha entrado:

 

– Professor Snape, senhor... Oh… desculpe.

 

Malfoy estava encarando Harry e Snape com surpresa.

 

– Está tudo bem, Draco – disse Snape. – Potter está aqui para reforço em Poções.

 

Malfoy sorriu, e Harry só pensou em socá-lo. Ou azará-lo.

 

– Eu não sabia...

 

– Muito bem, Draco, o que é?

 

– É a Profª Umbridge, senhor. Ela precisa de sua ajuda. Montague apareceu dentro de uma privada no quarto andar, confuso.

 

– Muito bem, muito bem. Potter, continuaremos a aula amanhã à noite.

 

Severus se virou e deixou o escritório. Malfoy ainda deu um risinho antes de ir atrás dele.

 

Harry se viu sozinho dentro do escritório do Mestre de Poções. Ele olhou em volta, os frascos, as prateleiras... e o Pensieve. Que será que Severus estava tentando evitar que ele visse?

 

Será alguma coisa do tempo que ele estava com seu pai? Ele nunca falava sobre isso, lembrou Harry. Não que fosse um assunto proibido, mas Harry ficava constrangido em perguntar, apesar de ter grande curiosidade.

 

Ele olhou para a terrina brilhante, para o conteúdo que se movia e o chamava.

 

E Harry, sempre curioso feito um gato, não resistiu e entrou dentro da pior memória de Severus Snape. Oh, e ele tinha razão numa coisa: era mesmo sobre o tempo em que seu pai estava vivo.

 

Mas foi tudo muito rápido, pelo menos foi o que Harry sentiu enquanto acontecia. Ele viu Severus e os amigos de seu pai no dia dos OWLs, e na verdade, viu mais do que gostaria. Viu que seu pai era mesmo tudo aquilo que Severus sempre disse que ele era: arrogante, fanfarrão e cruel. Severus também reagiu, mas estava cercado por quatro pessoas.

 

De repente, Harry foi agarrado pelo braço, e encarou quem o agarrava. Severus, branco de fúria.

 

– Divertindo-se?

 

Harry foi arrancado de dentro da memória do Pensieve e voltou para o escritório de Severus.

 

– Então? Divertiu-se muito, Potter?

 

– N-não... – Harry tentou soltar seu braço.

 

Ele nunca tinha visto Severus tão enraivecido, o rosto cada vez mais lívido, os dentes cerrados à mostra.

 

– Seu pai era um homem divertido, não era?

 

Harry se horrorizou com o comentário:

 

– Eu... não...

 

Severus atirou-o para longe e Harry caiu com força no chão das masmorras. Severus gritou:

 

– Você não dirá a ninguém o que viu!

 

– Não, Severus, não, claro que...

 

– Você não tinha o direito, Harry, não tinha o direito! Saia daqui! Saia, saia, e não volte nunca mais!

 

Um pote com baratas voou pela sala, espatifando-se na parede atrás de Harry.

 

Harry saiu o mais rápido que pôde, correndo como louco pelos corredores de Hogwarts, o braço ardendo de dor onde Severus tinha o agarrado. Estava perdido em sentimentos, um misto de culpa, dor, nojo e horror. Porque seu pai, junto com Sirius e seus amigos, era exatamente tudo que Severus sempre dissera.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Choveu a cântaros em Hogwarts nos dias que se seguiram. A chuva era na exata proporção da tristeza de Harry, que durante semanas se afundou numa depressão terrível. Pior é que ele se sentia tão culpado e miserável que nem tinha coragem de chegar perto de Severus.

 

– Tudo bem, cara?

 

Ele encarou Ron, dando de ombros:

 

– Claro. Por que não estaria?

 

– Harry, eu te conheço. Você está horrível. O que está havendo?

 

– Ron, eu preciso falar com Snuffles. Descobri uma coisa... Ele precisa me explicar.

 

Hermione cochichou:

 

– Ficou maluco? Umbridge está vigiando a escola toda desde que Dumbledore fugiu. Nada passa sem que ela veja: corujas, lareiras – tudo está vigiado! Além disso, os OWLs estão chegando, você tem que estudar, Harry!

 

Um trovão soou perto, antes de Harry fechar a cara para sua amiga:

 

– Eu sei que eles estão chegando, Mione, agora você vai me ajudar ou não?

 

Foi Ginny quem veio com a salvação, chamando a ajuda dos gêmeos. Eles iriam criar a diversão enquanto Harry entraria no escritório da bruxa. Hermione ficou tão irritada que quase parou de falar com Harry.

 

Mas não tão irritada quanto Harry ficou, durante a conversa com Sirius, em plena lareira do escritório de Umbridge. Depois de se assegurar que estava tudo bem, Sirius ouviu a narrativa de Harry e tentou convencê-lo de que o que ele tinha visto era simplesmente uma brincadeira cruel de dois garotos de 15 anos.

 

– Eu também tenho 15 anos! – lembrou Harry, furioso.

 

– Harry, eu não tenho qualquer orgulho do que eu fiz. Foi isso que Snivellus disse, foi?

 

– Não! Ele não tem nada a ver com isso! Ele... nem tem falado comigo... Nós... nos separamos.

 

– Mas e as aulas de Oclumência?

 

– Bem, se não temos nos visto, não temos como ter aulas de Oclumência, não é?

 

– O QUÊ? – Sirius aumentou a voz. – Aquele miserável, traiçoeiro, falso! Eu vou até aí falar com ele.

 

Lupin interrompeu-o:

 

– Se alguém vai falar com Snape, serei eu. Harry, entendo que tenha ficado perturbado com o que viu, mas precisa entender que Oclumência é muito importante para você. Dumbledore deixou isso bem claro.

 

Sirius continuava a resmungar, todo vermelho:

 

– Aquele cretino! Não basta o que ele... fez com Harry...!

 

– Primeiro eu preciso saber. Como meu pai ficou com minha mãe? Ela o odiava!

 

– Não – respondeu Lupin – Isso não era verdade.

 

– Eles só começaram a sair no sétimo ano – Sirius lembrou. – Eram ambos monitores-chefes.

 

– Mas... meu pai e... Severus...

 

– Isso foi apenas no sexto ano. E não foi o ano todo. Ele fez a mesma coisa com você, não foi? Ele te dispensou em pouco tempo, não foi? O bastardo não ama ninguém, só te usou, Harry. Ainda bem que agora você está livre dele.

 

Harry ficou vermelho e a chuva lá fora caía, implacável.

 

– Que barulho é esse?

 

– Não foi aqui – garantiu Lupin. – Acho que foi aí do seu lado.

 

Harry voou para longe da lareira e enfiou-se embaixo de sua capa de Invisibilidade a tempo de ouvir Filch entrar, olhando um papel que dizia: "Permissão para Açoitamento". Depois Harry saiu de lá a tempo de ver a confusão aprontada pelos gêmeos Weasley, ainda pensando no que Sirius tinha dito.

 

_Ele te dispensou em pouco tempo, não foi?... Ainda bem que agora você está livre dele..._

_Ele não ama ninguém."_

 

E a chuva continuou.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

– Severus. Severus.

 

Ele abriu os olhos. Depois fechou de novo.

 

– Merlin, estou sonhando.

 

– Na verdade, não. Mas para todos os propósitos práticos, vou deixar que você acredite nisso. Acho que será mais fácil assim.

 

– Você está morto.

 

– Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?

 

– Pelo amor de Merlin, James! Eu começo a vê-lo, a falar com você, e acha que isso não afeta minha sanidade?

 

– Só se prestar atenção no que estou tentando lhe dizer.

 

– E o que seria isso?

 

– Tome conta de Harry. Ele vai entrar em grande perigo. Vai precisar de sua ajuda.

 

– Olhe, foi ele quem se afastou de mim. Eu não fiz nada para que ele fugisse!

 

– Não estou falando disso. É de outra coisa. Precisa protegê-lo, Severus. Você sabe o que está em jogo, ele não.

 

– Como posso fazer isso?

 

– Confie em você. No que você é. No que nós somos. A herança que compartilhamos.

 

– James, eu... queria que dessa vez fosse diferente. Eu queria que tivesse sido diferente entre nós, também. Mas... seus amigos... meus amigos... Black...

 

– Só fique de olho no seu submisso, Severus.

 

– James. – Ele o encarou, os olhos pretos cheios de calor. – Eu sinto muito.

 

James sorriu.

 

– Eu sei. Lily também.

 

Severus sorriu de volta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Os desastres se acumulam


	17. O fim do quinto ano

Faltava muito pouco tempo para os OWLS quando o tempo finalmente começou a melhorar, e foi bem a tempo, porque a parte baixa da Escócia já estava ameaçada de inundação. Harry ainda estava triste com a separação, mas era culpa dele, e agora ele não tinha aprendido Oclumência, como tinha prometido a Dumbledore. E Dumbledore tinha se sacrificado para Harry permanecer em Hogwarts.

 

Ele se sentia um fracasso total. E sozinho.

 

Quando as provas começaram, ele se sentiu outro fracasso. Mais ainda quando vieram retirar Hagrid. Harry viu tudo da torre de Astronomia. Hagrid resistiu, os homens do Ministério o perseguiram. McGonagall tentou impedir, e foi atingida por quatro feitiços paralisantes. Quatro! Desnecessário dizer que ela foi parar em St. Mungo's.

 

Mais do que nunca, Harry estava sozinho. E durante a prova de História da Magia, quando ele teve a visão de Voldemort, ele não pensou duas vezes em tentar ver se Sirius estava em Grimmauld Place. E Kreacher lhe disse que seu padrinho não estava, que ele estava no Departamento dos Mistérios.

 

Harry mal teve tempo de pensar em outra coisa, pois Umbridge o capturara (junto com Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny e Ron) e logo pensou que tudo estava perdido. Até que Umbridge mandou Draco Malfoy trazer o Prof. Snape.

 

 _Snape_. Ele podia falar com Snape. Alertá-lo.

 

Foi com isso em mente que ele despejou as palavras totalmente desconjuntadas:

 

– Ele pegou Padfoot! Ele prendeu Padfoot no lugar onde está escondido!

 

Os momentos foram de tensão, com Umbridge a pressioná-lo, e Snape a ignorá-lo solenemente. Harry preferiu não depositar suas esperanças num enigmático Snape, alguém em quem ele nunca conseguiu confiar completamente, de qualquer forma.

 

Especialmente depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

 

Portanto, Harry e sua pequena tropa da Armada Dumbledore saíram voando para o resgate de Sirius. Não sabiam o que tinham deixado para trás.

 

Quem ficara para trás tinha sido Severus Snape, que se sentia infeliz e agitado. A mensagem enigmática que Harry tinha tentado lhe passar não tinha sido grande coisa, mas a sua Legilimência mais uma vez não o deixara na mão.

 

Harry acreditava que o Lord das Trevas tinha conseguido prender Black no Departamento de Mistérios. Obviamente, a mensagem que Harry recebera tinha vindo através de Legilimência, mas Snape tratou de primeiro verificar o paradeiro de Black. Usando o método de comunicação preferido da Ordem, ele mandou seu Patrono para Grimmauld Place.

 

Para conjurar o Patrono, ele se lembrou de Harry folheando o Kama Sutra e pedindo a página 137.

 

Mas Severus verificou que Black estava vivo, são e salvo na casa de seus pais, embora angustiado por causa do hipogrifo, que estava ferido. Aquilo deixou o Mestre de Poções em alerta. Ele podia usar seus novos poderes – ele vinha aperfeiçoando-os o quanto podia –, mas não sabia se podia confiar neles para algo tão importante.

 

Talvez tenham sido justamente os novos poderes, talvez tenha sido seu aguçado instinto, mas o fato é que Severus manteve o estado de prontidão quando ele não viu Harry voltar do "passeio" na Floresta com Dolores. Era preciso avisar a Ordem.

 

Ele arriscou a lareira.

 

– Snape?

 

Ele se viu na cozinha de Grimmauld Place, onde diversos membros da Ordem estavam no momento, desfrutando das duvidosas delícias do chá de Nymphadora Tonks, sob o olhar suspeitoso e o mau humor do elfo Kreacher. Foi Lupin quem convidou:

 

– Tem tempo para um chá, Severus?

 

– Dificilmente, Lupin. Algo está acontecendo em Hogwarts. – Ele explicou rapidamente do que se tratava, e concluiu: – É razoável presumir que o garoto tenha ido ao Ministério da Magia para efetuar o resgate de seu padrinho.

 

Moody, Shacklebolt, Lupin e Tonks se levantaram imediatamente.

 

– Vamos atrás do garoto – decidiu Moody.

 

– Melhor correr – disse Lupin. – Não sabemos que armadilhas Voldemort preparou para ele.

 

– Eu vou com vocês – disse Sirius, decidido.

 

– Espere, Black – disse Snape. – Alguém precisa ficar na sede da Ordem para alertar Dumbledore do que está acontecendo. Ele vai querer ser informado de tudo.

 

– Bom, eu é que não vou ser. Eu vou salvar meu afilhado, Snape, e é bom não tentar me impedir.

 

Severus agarrou o braço de Sirius, e arregalou os olhos:

 

– Não! Não pode ir! Black, por favor, me escute: você é mais valioso aqui!

 

Lupin tentou convencê-lo:

 

– Severus pode ter razão, Sirius. Pode ser perigoso.

 

– Droga, Remus, está dando razão a _ele_? Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui! Harry precisa de mim! Se ele – apontou para Severus com desprezo – não quer ir, o problema é dele, mas eu me preocupo com Harry!

 

Moody deu de ombros:

 

– Mas ele tem bons argumentos. Albus vai querer ser informado e alguém pode reconhecê-lo, Black. Ficar não é má ideia.

 

– De jeito nenhum! Voldemort está emboscando Harry nesse momento, e vocês perdem tempo com discussões inúteis como essa! – Sirius se virou para o elfo. – Você! Quero que conte tudo que se passou aqui ao Prof. Dumbledore. Entendeu?

 

– Kreacher ouve terrível traidor do sangue e vai obedecer, porque Kreacher é elfo dos Black, apesar de Kreacher querer apenas servir a Sra. Malfoy, ela sim, uma verdadeira herdeira dos Black...

 

– Cale a boa, cale a boca, seu traste inútil!

 

– Tratando Kreacher como elfo, mesmo que tenha sido banido da casa por grande Sra. Black, uma mulher distinta e nobre...

 

– Então vamos logo! – chamou Moody. – Vamos ver em que encrenca o menino se meteu agora.

 

– E você, Snape? – indagou Sirius, com desprezo. – Não vai entrar em batalha?

 

– Meu lugar é em Hogwarts, mantendo um olho nas coisas na ausência de Dumbledore.

 

– É, Snivellus, eu não achei que você fosse mesmo arriscar seu precioso pescoço Slytherin. – E virou-se para ir.

 

– Black!

 

O chamado fez Sirius e Remus se virarem.

 

– O que é agora?

 

– Lembre-se de que eu tentei impedi-lo de ir.

 

– O que é, Snivellus? Alguma paixão remanescente do tempo de escola?

 

– Não, seu cretino. Estou fazendo isso por Harry.

 

Remus franziu o cenho e Sirius também. Nenhum dos dois tinha ouvido Snape se referir a Harry antes pelo primeiro nome. Era sempre Potter, e com uma dose nada pequena de desdém. Houve um momento de tensão.

 

– Pela última vez! – chamou Moody. – Ou vocês vão, ou vocês ficam! Vamos lá!

 

Sirius, Remus e Severus ainda se entreolharam pela última vez. E Severus sabia que seria _mesmo_ a última vez.

 

Todos desaparataram rumo ao Departamento de Mistérios. Severus voltou a Hogwarts, onde sabia que tinha que avisar seu outro Mestre do que estava se passando.

 

E o desastre aconteceu.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

A Escócia estava salvo de uma inundação, pensou Severus, mas Londres não tivera a mesma sorte. Desta vez era porque Sirius Black estava morto. Ele revia mentalmente os acontecimentos, ou pelo menos os que ele tinha conseguido reunir, com relatos aqui e acolá. Ainda precisava sentar seriamente com Dumbledore e tomar algumas decisões. Mas Harry continuava deprimido, ele sabia. Era só olhar pela janela, ver a chuva, e saber.

 

Todos os seus instintos de Koboldine diziam que ele tinha que falar com Harry. Tinha que fazer isso, precisava.

 

Então, num domingo, a chance apareceu.

 

– Potter! – Ele gritou, no Hall de Entrada de Hogwarts, bem ao lado das ampulhetas gigantes com os pontos das casas.

 

Mas Harry parecia estar prestes a lançar um feitiço sobre Malfoy, e sobre seus gorilas Crabbe e Goyle. Droga, pensou Severus. Ele não podia falar com Harry com os filhos de Lucius e de outros colegas Death Eaters ouvindo tudo.

 

– O que está fazendo, Potter?

 

Mesmo antes de chegar ao lugar onde os quatro estavam, Severus podia sentir as ondas de ódio, uma após a outra, chegando até ele. Para seu desespero, essas ondas vinham justamente de Harry, de seu pesseguinho. Ele ignorou o seu coração se quebrando em mil pedacinhos.

 

– Estou tentando decidir que maldição usar em Malfoy, senhor.

 

Harry parecia tomado de ódio. Severus o encarou.

 

– Guarde sua varinha imediatamente – ordenou, curto e grosso. – Dez pontos de Gryff...

 

Ele olhou para as ampulhetas gigantes e deu um sorrisinho de desdém.

 

– Ah, posso ver que Gryffindor não tem mais pontos para se retirar. Nesse caso, Potter, vamos ter que simplesmente...

 

– ... dar mais pontos?

 

McGonagall acabara de chegar de St, Mungo's e tinha chegado com um timing impecável para salvar seus pequenos grifos dos apuros, pensou Severus. Ele não se importou de fazer o papel de perdedor. Ainda mais que McGonagall ordenou que Crabbe e Goyle levassem sua bagagem para seus aposentos, depois ela saiu com Malfoy.

 

Deixou-o sozinho com Harry. Era, finalmente, a chance pela qual Severus vinha esperando desde que Sirius tinha morrido no Departamento dos Mistérios. Harry precisava saber.

 

Mas antes que Severus pudesse abrir a boca, o garoto se virou para seu dominante, os olhos verdes brilhando com frieza e avisou:

 

– Escute aqui: não interessa o que Dumbledore pense, e no que ele acredita. Eu sei melhor. Você matou Sirius. Eu sei, você não estava lá e não cometeu o crime, mas você é tão culpado quanto quem o fez. Você é culpado, Snape. E eu não vou te perdoar * _nunca*_ por isso.

 

– Harry, por favor...

 

– Não, Snape, me escute bem. Sei que daqui a nove anos eu vou ficar diferente de novo, daquele... jeito que fiquei antes. Tudo bem, eu aceito isso. Mas até lá, quero que você me esqueça. Se me vir, vire a cara, porque vou fazer o mesmo. Nesses dois últimos anos de Hogwarts, procure me evitar ao máximo, e esteja certo de que estarei fazendo o mesmo. E mais, se você me irritar, vou fazer de sua vida aqui um inferno.

 

– Precisa me ouvir, Harry, por favor...

 

– Não, não preciso, e não precisamos nem mais nos falar, Snape. Vejo você daqui a nove anos – se estivermos os dois vivos.

 

E foi-se embora. Severus abaixou a cabeça, e uma sensação de vazio completo ameaçava engolir todo o seu peito, como nunca antes na sua vida. Será que ele seria obrigado a carregar esse sentimento em seu peito pelos próximos nove anos? Respirou um pouco, tentando dispersar o sentimento, sem muito sucesso. Talvez, com o tempo, melhorasse.

 

Severus ergueu a cabeça e olhou os jardins de Hogwarts. A chuva finalmente tinha parado, e havia até um pouco de céu azul por meio de algumas insistentes nuvens cinzentas.

 

Harry Potter não estava mais deprimido. A Escócia podia respirar, com alívio. Londres podia começar a se recuperar dos prejuízos.

 

Mas Severus não iria ter um instante de alívio dali para frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: O tempo passa, o tempo voa, mas nada continua numa boa


	18. Cada vez eu te amo menos e menos...

Foi mais ou menos um ano mais tarde que a coisa toda explodiu espetacularmente. Severus temeu o ano inteiro por aquele momento, e quando o momento chegou, ele não pôde fugir de sua natureza.

 

Ele protegeu seu submisso.

 

Que, no momento, estava mais concentrado em persegui-lo e tentar impedir sua fuga de Hogwarts.

 

– Corra, Draco! – gritou Snape.

 

O cenário era dramático. Death Eaters fugindo para além dos portões da escola, a partir dos quais podiam aparatar, a noite fresca iluminada pela Marca Negra que pairava acima da escola. Sujo de sangue, lama e um visco que não queria nem identificar, Harry perseguia Severus, que se virara para detê-lo enquanto Draco e os demais prosseguiam em desabalada carreira. Ele não queria lembrar a cena no alto da torre, não queria ter que acreditar que Dumbledore estava morto.

 

E que Snape o tinha assassinado, bem na sua frente.

 

Com uma onda de um ódio fervente percorrendo-lhe as veias, ele apontou a varinha:

 

– _Cruc_...

 

Severus o derrubou antes que ele conseguisse completar a maldição. Um Death Eater usou o feitiço incendiário para colocar fogo na cabana de Hagrid, e o gigante correu para dentro, para resgatar seu fiel cão Fang.

 

Harry tentou gritar de novo:

 

– _Cruc_...

 

– Não, Potter, nada de maldições imperdoáveis para você.

 

Harry tentou novamente, e novamente Severus o bloqueou. O garoto se enraiveceu:

 

– Lute! Lute, seu covarde!

 

– Não me chame de covarde. Não vamos nem falar de seu pai, que só lutava na proporção de quatro para um.

 

Harry tentou mais um feitiço, e Severus mais uma vez o bloqueou:

 

– Precisa aprender a manter sua boca calada e sua mente fechada, Potter!

 

O Death Eater jogou alguma maldição em Harry, que Severus apressou-se em bloquear:

 

– NÃO! Temos nossas ordens! Vamos, vamos!

 

Os Death Eaters correram para os portões e Severus viu Harry se erguer, o rosto que tanto amava despejando apenas ódio para ele:

 

– _Sectum_...

 

De novo, Severus o deteve, o controle explodindo:

 

– Não, Potter! – Harry foi ao chão, a varinha longe, estava indefeso e caído, e Severus podia sentir que ele pensava em Dumbledore. Aquilo explodiu uma raiva dentro do ex-Mestre de Poções. – Não se atreva a usar meus feitiços contra mim, eu, o Príncipe Mestiço!

 

Severus viu que Harry ia atrás da varinha e ele a fez voar para dentro da escuridão.

 

– Por favor, Harry. Você precisa entender. Você precisa descobrir a verdade.

 

– Me mate – pediu Harry, a voz destilando raiva e desprezo. – Me mate como você o matou, seu covarde.

 

– NÃO ME CHAME DE COVARDE!

 

Os próximos minutos passaram-se literalmente voando. Severus tentou se livrar de um imenso e irado hipogrifo, enquanto Harry tentava localizar sua varinha. Assim que pôde, Severus desaparatou.

 

Com um plano já formado.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Harry ainda estava numa espécie de estupor emocional quando voltou, pela última vez, à casa de seus tios. Em poucas semanas, ele completaria 17 anos e seria maior de idade, no mundo bruxo.

 

Ele não tinha planos de voltar a Hogwarts. Não com a escola daquele jeito, não sem Dumbledore.

 

Além do mais, ele tinha que achar as malditas Horcruxes para destruir o nojento Voldemort de uma vez por todas. E Severus Snape também, pensou, com um ódio vivo a consumi-lo.

 

Algo estava tão ácido no seu humor que fazia seus parentes se manterem à distância. Por isso, ele não esperava quando sua tia entrou no quarto.

 

– Alguém está aí para vê-lo.

 

– Alguém?

 

– Eu pensei que fosse um vagabundo. Mas ele diz que veio entregar sua parte numa herança qualquer. Vá logo. Não quero que nenhum dos vizinhos veja um tipo desses na minha porta.

 

Harry desceu, intrigado, e ao ver quem era, ficou surpreso:

 

– Prof. Lupin?

 

O lobisomem parecia ter posto suas melhores roupas, mas ainda assim eram bem furrequinhas. Provavelmente por isso tia Petúnia tinha torcido o nariz, pensou Harry.

 

– Não sou mais seu professor, Harry. Pode me chamar de Remus.

 

– Por favor, entre. Podemos conversar no meu quarto.

 

– Como achar melhor. Com sua licença, Madame.

 

Tia Petúnia virou a cara, mas não impediu a entrada do homem de cabelos grisalhos. Harry acomodou Lupin na sua cama enquanto ele se sentou à escrivaninha.

 

– É uma surpresa vê-lo aqui. Pensei que estivesse na tal colônia de lobisomens. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

 

– Na verdade, sim. Minerva me pediu que viesse. Aparentemente, Dumbledore deixou uma missão para mim, algo que eu não sabia.

 

– Uma missão?

 

Ele abriu o surrado casaquinho de lã e de lá tirou três pequenas garrafas, colocando-as na escrivaninha de Harry.

 

– Ele lhe deixou esses depoimentos para que você os assistisse depois de sua morte, Harry. – Ele tirou uma pequena tigela de pedra do bolso e colocou ao lado das garrafinhas. – Também tomei emprestado esse Pensieve para que você possa vê-los. Na verdade, eu vi os depoimentos também, e você precisa saber de tudo que está aí. Isto é, se é que você tem planos de sobreviver ao que está vindo.

 

Harry franziu o cenho:

 

– Mas...

 

– Escute tudo, Harry. – Lupin deu um sorriso suave. – E depois escute de novo. Olhe, amanhã estarei aqui de novo. Você certamente vai querer discutir como faremos isso.

 

– O quê? Como faremos o quê?

 

– Vai entender depois que ouvir o que Dumbledore tem a dizer. Não preciso dizer que não deve dizer a ninguém. É melhor eu ir agora. Vou aproveitar e tomar um chá com a querida Arabella. Faz tempo que não a vejo. Até amanhã, Harry.

 

Harry despediu-se do seu ex-professor e encarou as garrafinhas, pensativo. Ele não tinha ideia do que elas continham, mas sabia que elas provavelmente iriam mudar tudo.

 

Ele só não tinha ideia do quanto.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Era um Pensieve, só que com as tais garrafinhas. As memórias de Dumbledore provocaram em Harry, inicialmente, uma dor no peito. O rapaz viu aquele rosto enrugado, os olhinhos azuis muito vivos, os óculos, o sorriso doce, a expressão terna, e sentiu a dor daquela perda ainda mais presente. Ele sentia falta da presença física de Dumbledore como se tivesse perdido um membro do corpo.

 

Passado o choque, porém, restava enfrentar o conteúdo das memórias. Isso foi um pouco mais difícil. Começou desde a primeira garrafinha que ele assistiu.

 

Primeiro Harry entrou em estado de negação. Negou a si mesmo que as garrafinhas fossem verdadeiras, e tentou se convencer de que aquelas memórias de Dumbledore eram forjadas. Por alguns minutos, ele se deixou entrar numa fantasia louca. Tudo aquilo era um plano malévolo e Lupin era na verdade Snape, com Polissuco, agora tentando atraí-lo para algum lugar de onde o levaria para ser entregue, de bandeja, a Voldemort. A raiva era intensa, alimentada pelo ódio a Snape.

 

Mas, segundo Dumbledore, Severus fizera tudo cumprindo suas ordens. As memórias de Dumbledore garantiam a lealdade do ex-Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts à causa da Ordem. Aquele tinha sido o único meio de capaz de assegurar a posição de espião de Severus dentro do círculo dos Death Eaters, e possivelmente dissipara qualquer dúvida de Voldemort a respeito de Severus.

 

Harry ainda estava em negação, e navegava em ondas de ódio em seu coração, mesmo enquanto via as cenas: as constantes discussões de Snape e Dumbledore, em que o recém-nomeado professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas alternadamente implorava contra a missão que o diretor de Hogwarts lhe impusera ou se rebelava contra ela. Dumbledore insistia, explicava a situação do jovem Draco.

 

De olhos arregalados, quase em choque, Harry acompanhava as discussões entre os dois, e as explicações de Dumbledore, que aparentemente foi colhendo esses depoimentos ao longo de todo o ano, com a explícita intenção de deixá-los para Harry – e, como ele mesmo disse, para ser eventualmente usado no julgamento de Severus.

 

Dizer que Harry estava confuso era subestimar a situação. Desde a morte de Sirius, quando eles tinham se separado, o rapaz passou a nutrir um ódio especial por Snape, tentando provar a Dumbledore que ele era um traidor, que ele não merecia confiança. Até olhar o conteúdo da primeira garrafinha, Harry acreditava, com toda a sinceridade, que Dumbledore tinha cometido um erro ao confiar em Snape. Que o coração do velho bruxo era grande demais, e ele confiava na bondade do coração de Snape, sem se querer acreditar que Snape era um cobra sem coração e sem sangue quente, traiçoeiro e desleal – fiel a ninguém, mas a si mesmo.

 

Mas Dumbledore * _pedira*_ que Snape o matasse, que poupasse Draco de virar um assassino. Isso podia parecer inacreditável, mas Harry conhecia o velho professor e sua inesgotável capacidade de pensar o melhor das pessoas. Até aquele momento, Harry acreditava que tinha sido justamente essa qualidade que o matara, que não o deixara ver a víbora que era Severus Snape. Mas não tinha sido assim.

 

Será que Harry tinha cometido uma tremenda injustiça?

 

A culpa ainda corroía seu coração quando ele abriu a próxima garrafinha. E a seguinte.

 

Ao mesmo tempo em que as peças se encaixavam no lugar, como um quebra-cabeça, elas abriam imensos claros cheios de pontos de interrogação e deixavam tudo de pernas para o ar.

 

Nada seria o mesmo. Tudo mudara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: As revelações de Dumbledore deixam Harry duvidando de si mesmo mais do que de todo o mundo


	19. ... e menos, e menos, a menos que...

– Olá, Harry. – O sorriso de Dumbledore forçou Harry a também sorrir, com uma dor a esmagar-lhe o peito. – Estou deixando este depoimento especialmente para você, porque você precisa saber a verdade a seu respeito. Uma coisa maravilhosa aconteceu, Harry, uma coisa que você nunca se deu conta e não podíamos lhe dizer até que você protegesse sua mente com a Oclumência.

 

Aquilo renovou a dor no peito de Harry. Ele nunca tinha conseguido aprender a tal Oclumência, mas achava que aquilo não tinha feito falta.

 

– Você, Harry, é uma rara criatura. Um Koboldine Mizrah, um dos mais raros já reconhecido. Mais do que isso, você é de um tipo especial. Tão especial que todos acreditavam que seres como você eram apenas lendas. Você é um Mizrah Arati, um criador. As lendas falam que você é capaz de criar planetas e sóis, criar vida e dar impulso a todas as criaturas. Você é luz, é brilhante, é vida. Você já deve ter notado, por exemplo, que você fica triste com a chuva. Deixe-me dizer-lhe, Harry, que chove porque você está triste. Quando Sirius morreu, Severus e eu tememos por uma enchente. Esse é o tipo de criatura especial que você é. Só se conhecem lendas a seu respeito porque você é um ser extremamente raro. Acredita-se que um Arati tenha entrado para a mitologia com o nome de Apolo ou Hélios, mas ninguém pode dizer com certeza. Dizia-se que Aratis eram descendentes de deuses, mas isso não é verdade porque, como você já deve saber, Koboldines não são classificados por linhagem. Foi o seu amadurecimento Koboldine que propiciou isso. Sim, Harry, foi seu acasalamento com Severus que propiciou seu desabrochar Arati.

 

Um barulho do lado de fora fez Harry perceber que ele estava com os olhos secos demais, pois ele não piscava há alguns minutos. Mas Dumbledore não tinha terminado:

 

– Como é comum em Koboldines, a mágica de um Arati precisa ser ativada por sua contraparte – seu parceiro, se preferir. No caso de um Arati, seu complemento é um Sharaman. É um outro Koboldine, um que o completa, que o deixa de pés no chão. Ele também tem poderes, mas esses são ligados ao oculto e ao obscuro. Podem falar com os mortos, visitar o outro lado, visualizar o futuro, ente outros poderes. Mas, para isso, Arati e Sharaman precisam estar em sintonia. Eles têm grande dificuldade de usar seus poderes se não estiverem juntos.

 

Dumbledore parecia especialmente doce, os olhinhos azuis brilhando ao especificar:

 

– Mizrahi Arati e Sharaman são sempre um casal, sempre acasalados. Porque é precisamente essa união, essa proximidade, que ativa seus poderes. Separados, eles não conseguem acessar esses poderes. Eles compartilham um elo, diferente do elo bruxo de uniões tradicionais. Portanto, eles precisam ficar juntos. Assim, são uma força formidável de equilíbrio no mundo bruxo. Na verdade, um Arati não é capaz de amar ninguém a não ser seu Sharaman, e vice-versa. Se, por qualquer motivo, eles ficarem separados, os poderes Mizrahi não conseguem ser acessados. Mas, na hipótese de um ser infiel ao outro, procurando união ou consórcio com um outro amante, as conseqüências são terríveis. O amante dará à luz a demônios terríveis e formidáveis, demônios que só podem ser destruídos pelo parceiro traidor, pai dessas criaturas. Só então o equilíbrio será restaurado. – Nesse ponto, Dumbledore suspirou e fez uma pequena pausa antes de acrescentar, gravemente: – Espero que você tenha se dado conta das implicações do que eu estou lhe dizendo, Harry.

 

 _"Eu nem sei direito o que é tudo isso, quanto mais as implicações",_ pensou o rapaz, com uma pontinha de desespero, as emoções se acumulando.

 

– Você já deve ter desconfiado que Severus é seu Sharaman, Harry – continuou Dumbledore. – Isso me deixou duplamente feliz. Se você tinha dúvidas sobre a lealdade de Severus antes, Harry, mesmo apesar de todas as minhas garantias, então essas dúvidas não têm mais nenhum motivo de ser. Normalmente, um dominante tem por instinto proteger seu submisso, a tal ponto que ele é capaz de morrer pelo seu parceiro. Mas um Sharaman jamais vai prejudicar seu Arati de qualquer maneira, ou deixar que ele seja prejudicado. Ele saberá protegê-lo ainda mais ferozmente, e fará qualquer sacrifício para isso.

 

Harry sentiu seu rosto molhado e ficou chocado quando se deu conta de que estava chorando. Ele não sabia exatamente por que chorava.

 

– Mas infelizmente, Harry, nem Severus nem eu podíamos lhe dizer nada disso. É que você não tinha dominado a Oclumência. Não estou lhe dizendo isso para se sentir culpado, só estou expondo os fatos. Sem a Oclumência, tudo isso poderia chegar aos ouvidos de Lord Voldemort. E isso deixaria você em grande perigo, Harry. Você seria mais do que um troféu para os planos dele. Veja bem, você é – no momento – a maior ameaça a ele, e a maior garantia de vitória das forças da Luz. Porque você tem o poder de destruir as horcruxes dele e sobreviver, se Severus estiver a seu lado. Você não deve ignorar que o que me matou, na verdade, foi a destruição da horcrux contida no anel de Slytherin. Eu vinha morrendo esse ano inteiro, Harry, e era meu dever prepará-lo o máximo que eu podia para enfrentar Lord Voldemort. De algum modo, você percebeu isso.

 

– Agora – continuou o velho professor – eu calculo que você tenha planos de encontrar as demais horcruxes e mais: é razoável antecipar que você pretenda fazer isso com a ajuda de seus amigos Ron e Hermione. Eles serão úteis, e nem preciso me preocupar de que eles serão leais até o fim. Vão apoiá-lo e protegê-lo em tudo e todas as ocasiões. São amigos valiosos, Harry, e você é uma pessoa afortunada por ter amigos assim. Mas a seu lado, seja no campo de batalha, seja nos bastidores, você não pode abrir mão de Severus. Ele está a par de tudo que nós conversamos, e pode instrumentalizá-lo para a missão, bem como o deixará a par das movimentações de Lord Voldemort. Você precisa de Severus em vários níveis, meu rapaz, e não será sábio acreditar o contrário. Por isso, eu faço um pedido muito extraordinário: repense seus sentimentos em relação a Severus. Ele é a sua única esperança de vitória contra Voldemort. Juntos, vocês podem conquistar muitos grandes feitos. Desde que estejam * _juntos*_ , Harry.

 

Aquilo fez Harry sentir o peito se apertando, ficando mais pressionado ainda. Ele não tinha nome para tudo o que estava sentindo, só sabia que era muita coisa junta e misturada.

 

– Deixe-me dizer-lhe que isso é realmente uma bênção, Harry. Você parece acreditar que o poder que o diferencia de Voldemort é desimportante. Eu acabo de lhe dizer que não é. Sem amor, como você poderia ser um criador, um Arati? Você pode criar vida, Harry, justamente por causa do grande amor que existe em seu coração. Aliás, deixe-me alertá-lo que isso também quer dizer que você, em si, também pode criar vida. Você pode engravidar, Harry, quando quiser. Sei que isso o deixaria muito feliz, e Severus também.

 

Harry sequer registrou essa última parte, essa de engravidar. A essa altura, o rapaz já não sabia mais o que pensar. Ele tinha que confiar em Snape! Mais do que isso, ele tinha que _*amar <*_ Snape. "De novo," acrescentou. Parecia ser uma tarefa grande demais.

 

Dumbledore sorriu e continuou:

 

– Sei que não conversamos sobre isso no último ano, mas acredito que você saiba que eu também sou um Koboldine. Como você, também sou submisso. Encontrei meu dominante, um homem muito poderoso. A nossa união fez de mim um Koboldine Muzarab. Ele me ensinou Legilimência, Oclumência, transfiguração... Eu o amava profundamente. Por razões parecidas com as que o unem a Severus, nunca mais consegui amar outra pessoa do mesmo jeito.

 

Os olhos azuis adquiriram um matiz de tristeza e saudade, que Harry não se lembrava de ter visto no seu velho mentor:

 

– Eu tive que matá-lo. – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Seu nome era Grindelwald, e ele se voltou para as trevas. Ele era tão poderoso que ninguém, a não ser eu, poderia fazer o serviço. Veja você que durante muito tempo eu resisti contra isso. Eu teria que matar o homem a quem eu amava, o amor de minha vida. Parecia ser um sacrifício grande demais. Eu parecia não ter forças para levar isso a cabo. Sim, eu sofri muito. Você também deve estar pensando em seu próprio sofrimento, e nas dúvidas de amar Severus nesse momento. Se me permite uma opinião pessoal sobre sua vida, acredito que amar o amor de sua vida é preferível a matar o amor de sua vida. Ame Severus, Harry. Sei que parece ser um sacrifício nesse momento. Mas não pense nisso desse jeito. Você consegue fazer isso, eu tenho a mais absoluta confiança de que consegue.

 

Internamente, Harry se perguntou se isso era verdade. Será que ele conseguiria? Dumbledore, aparentemente, tinha mais confiança em suas habilidades do que ele mesmo.

 

Amar Severus.

 

O assunto não saiu de sua cabeça quando ele abriu a terceira garrafinha, que falava basicamente sobre horcruxes e um modo que Koboldines Mzrahi seriam capazes de destruí-los sem se machucar e sem Lord Voldemort perceber. Estranhamente, Harry estava tão fora do seu normal que fez uma coisa normalmente típica de Hermione Granger. Ele tomou notas sobre horcruxes.

 

Mas sua cabeça não podia se desligar do que Dumbledore tinha dito. Ele tinha que amar Severus. Mas como diabos ele faria isso se no momento o que ele mais queria era torcer o pescoço seboso dele?

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

O nariz de comprido de Petúnia Dursley torceu para cima quando ela abriu a porta e viu que novamente aquele homem esfarrapado estava a bater nela. Ele abriu um sorriso amigável:

 

– Boa tarde, Madame. Posso falar com Harry, se não for incômodo?

 

Ela estreitou os olhinhos cruéis e disparou:

 

– Na verdade, é incômodo, sim. O delinquente não está em casa, por isso eu agradeceria se fosse embora e não incomodasse mais!

 

Ela ia fechando a porta na cara do maltrapilho quando ele deu um passo rápido para frente, impedindo-a, já sem o sorriso ou o ar amigável:

 

– Não tente mentir para mim, senhora. Eu sei que Harry está aí dentro, e acho que não vai querer me impedir de falar com ele.

 

– Está me ameaçando? Eu vou chamar a polícia!

 

Os olhos normalmente doces endureceram nitidamente, e o homem mudou o tom de voz para dizer, de maneira calma e persuasiva:

 

– Não, a senhora não vai chamar a polícia. A senhora vai se acalmar e vai me deixar entrar com prazer. Na verdade, vai me levar até o quarto de Harry e vai se oferecer para trazer um lanche para nós. E não vai achar isso estranho. Porque a senhora vai passar a tratar Harry com delicadeza e decência. Quando chegar a hora de Harry se mudar dessa casa, Madame, a senhora vai dizer que gostaria de tê-lo tratado melhor quando criança e vai sentir falta dele. Até lá, vai tratar dele como um convidado muito querido. Não é verdade?

 

Petúnia encarava o homem, absorvendo cada palavra, vendo que ele estava coberto de razão. Sim, ela já estava pensando em fazer tudo aquilo mesmo.

 

– Sim, claro, eu vou levá-lo até Harry agora mesmo. Por favor, queira entrar.

 

O sorriso voltou ao rosto do homem, quando ele entrou:

 

– Obrigado. Com sua licença.

 

 _"Que homem educado"_ , pensou Petúnia, com admiração, deixando-o entrar na sua casa. Quem sabe ela poderia preparar-lhe um petisco...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Conversa em Wisteria Walk


	20. Chá com Remus sem petúnias

– Harry, posso entrar? – Petúnia abriu a porta do quarto, sorrindo. – Seu amigo está aqui, e eu pedi que ele subisse. Espero não estar interrompendo nada.

 

Harry olhou sua tia, de olhos arregalados. De todas as coisas estranhas das últimas horas, aquela era a que ele menos esperava. Tia Petúnia estava sendo * _gentil*_.

 

Remus entrou no quarto:

 

– Olá, Harry. Não cheguei em má hora, cheguei?

 

– Não, professor, claro que não. Entre.

 

Tia Petúnia sorriu:

 

– Bom, vou deixá-los à vontade agora. Acho que vou preparar um lanchinho para vocês. Gostariam de alguma coisa em especial? Talvez uns biscoitinhos de gengibre?

 

Harry não pôde evitar ficar boquiaberto, mas Remus recusou polidamente:

 

– É muita gentileza sua, Madame, mas não precisa se incomodar. Na verdade, eu ia mesmo perguntar a Harry se ele gostaria de sair para um lanche num desses locais de sanduíches rápidos que os jovens gostam tanto hoje em dia. Então, Harry? Que tal dar uma volta e parar para comer um hambúrguer com mil recheios e molhos?

 

– Claro, professor. Vai ser ótimo.

 

Tia Petúnia lembrou, com um sorriso doce:

 

– É bom levar um casaco. Sei que é verão, mas o tempo pode mudar no final do dia.

 

Eles saíram e Remus observou:

 

– Sua tia parece ser gente boa.

 

– Não sei o que deu nela. Juro, ela não é assim. Não é * _mesmo*_. Ela me odeia! Será que está sob a Maldição Imperius?

 

– Harry, você já viu vítimas da maldição antes. Sabe que elas costumam ficar apáticas e com aquele olhar característico de quem está sendo controlado. Sua tia me pareceu bem esperta e energética.

 

– Não tenho nada com que me preocupar, então?

 

– Bem, eu não iria tão longe – brincou o lobisomem, sorrindo. – Mas acho que está seguro com sua tia, por mais estranha que ela pareça.

 

Harry sorriu. Era bom poder sorrir depois de tanta coisa.

 

– Harry, eu queria convidar você para tomar um suco num lugar Muggle bem longe do mundo bruxo, um lugar onde pudéssemos falar sem medo de sermos vistos. Você sabe, não estamos vivendo em tempos fáceis.

 

Harry não se importava mesmo, mas acreditou mais que Remus poderia não ter condições de bancar uma ida a um MacDonald's.

 

– Claro.

 

Foram a um café ali perto, onde Lupin pediu um chá gelado e Harry tomou um suco de laranja. Fizeram questão de sentar numa mesa bem longe de outras pessoas para poder conversar à vontade. O rapaz confessou:

 

– Tenho tanta coisa para perguntar que nem sei por onde perguntar.

 

– Não sei o que posso responder que você não saiba, Harry. Literalmente, eu sei tanto quanto você.

 

– Então essas garrafinhas não são falsas? É tudo verdade?

 

– Com certeza, Harry. Pode confiar.

 

– Mas... eu tenho que confiar em Snape!

 

– As explicações de Dumbledore me pareceram bem sólidas.

 

– E se ele estiver errado? Se Snape estiver mentindo?

 

– Pelo que Dumbledore falou, ele não pode mentir para você. Quero dizer, claro que ele pode lhe dizer uma mentira, mas ele não pode traí-lo. Ele está do nosso lado, Harry. E vocês dois juntos vão derrotar o... – Ele se interrompeu, olhando para os lados. – Bom, você sabe de quem estou falando.

 

– E o que ele fez a Sirius? Ou a Dumbledore?

 

– O que tem Sirius a ver com isso? Severus não teve nada a ver com a morte de Sirius. Você estava lá. Você viu o que aconteceu.

 

– Ele não estava lá, mas ele azucrinou Sirius! Ele o provocou tanto que ele não teve dúvidas em ir para o Ministério naquela noite! Por culpa de Snape!

 

Lupin o encarou seriamente:

 

– Harry, eu estava lá quando Severus avisou que você estava em perigo. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje. Severus praticamente implorou para Sirius ficar em Grimmauld Place. Argumentou que ele tinha que avisar Dumbledore do que estava acontecendo, mas você sabe como Sirius era. Eu me lembro da expressão séria de Severus. Aquilo me impressionou na hora, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu... Achei estranho. Era como se ele soubesse o que ia acontecer. – Deu de ombros. – Agora deu para entender por quê.

 

– Por que ele não impediu? Sirius não estaria morto!

 

– Harry, ele tentou. Juro a você que tentou.

 

– Ele também entregou meus pais a Voldemort!

 

– Você ouviu o que Dumbledore disse. Em primeiro lugar, não foi Severus quem matou, foi Voldemort quem escolheu você. Severus não tinha como saber quem ele ia escolher. Ele ficou muito arrependido. Quando Severus viu o que tinha feito, ele voltou para o nosso lado e nunca mais olhou para trás. Ele aceitou uma vida perigosa, de espião, para tentar se redimir desse fato. Não se esqueça de que ele tinha obrigações para com seu pai, por causa da herança conjunta de vocês. Eu só estou dizendo o que eu vi nas memórias de Dumbledore, e você também viu.

 

– Tudo bem, esse ele não pôde evitar. Mas e quanto a... matar Dumbledore? Ele podia ter evitado aquilo!

 

– Você viu a garrafinha, o próprio Dumbledore explicou o que aconteceu. Harry, o que mais vai ser preciso para convencê-lo?

 

O rapaz suspirou, olhando o seu suco, e deu de ombros:

 

– Desculpe. Mas é difícil aceitar que, de repente, Snape tenha virado bonzinho.

 

– Na verdade – lembrou Remus, mexendo-se na cadeira –, ele não virou bonzinho. Claro, você é quem vai tomar suas próprias decisões, se confia nele ou não. Só lembre-se do que Dumbledore lhe disse. Aparentemente, Severus sempre esteve do nosso lado. E você, mocinho, poderia ficar mais feliz. Está ameaçando chover de novo, e eu não trouxe guarda-chuva.

 

Harry não entendeu do que ele estava falando, até Remus erguer a sobrancelha, divertido. Aí Harry se deu conta do motivo da piada, e não pôde evitar rir também. Ele viu Remus tirar um frasquinho de poção do casaco surrado e indagou:

 

– Tudo bem?

 

– Oh, não se incomode, Harry – disse Remus, tomando um gole. – É apenas aquele... velho problema de sempre.

 

– Oh, nem lembrei que a lua cheia estava chegando.

 

– O que nos faz apressar as coisas significativamente, Harry – lembrou seu ex-professor. – Precisarei retornar à minha missão, mas preciso saber quais são seus planos e em que posso ajudá-los.

 

– Francamente, eu estou tão confuso que nem saberia por onde começar.

 

– Que tal começar por seu coração? Diga, você vai conseguir trabalhar com Severus? Vai conseguir encará-lo de novo? Responda, mas responda honestamente.

 

Harry pensou um pouco, tentando sondar o que se passava dentro de si.

 

– Quando estávamos... juntos, no quinto ano... eu acho que me apaixonei por ele. Eu queria tanto ficar com ele depois daquela época, pensava que podíamos nos encontrar depois. Aí eu vi aquele episódio no Pensieve, e depois aconteceu aquilo com Sirius, e eu culpei ele, e aí eu fiquei com tanto ódio e a última conversa que tive com ele foi uma briga, uma daquelas bem feias, sabe? Eu falei tanta coisa ruim, e então a gente foi se afastando, e tudo ficou tão complicado...

 

Foi interrompido:

 

– Harry, Harry: calma, você não está fazendo sentido. Pense apenas nisso: você consegue?

 

 _"Você consegue fazer isso, eu tenho a mais absoluta confiança de que consegue",_ soou Dumbledore na cabeça do rapaz. Ele imaginou encarar de novo o rosto de Severus, o nariz inconfundível, a pele pálida, a expressão enigmática. E então ele se distraiu, lembrando das expressões daquele rosto no tempo que eles passaram isolados na enfermaria, quando Harry sinalizava que estava pronto, ou que precisava de mais contato, apontando para o Kama Sutra Gay.

 

– Eu não sei – respondeu Harry, com sinceridade.

 

– Muito bom – foi a resposta de Lupin. – Ao menos, você é sincero. Você ouviu Dumbledore: há outras maneiras de destruir as horcruxes, maneiras que não envolvem a participação de Severus. Se você acha que não consegue...

 

– Eu não sei se consigo! – interrompeu Harry, agitado. – Não é que eu não ache. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele está foragido. Mesmo que eu decida que posso trabalhar com ele, como entrar em contato?

 

– Por isso é que eu perguntei se você podia fazer isso, Harry. Os Muggles têm um ditado: "Querer é poder". Se você realmente quiser fazer isso, isso vai acontecer.

 

– Assim como... por mágica?

 

Remus deu um sorrisinho sarcástico:

 

– Pode ser mágica. Mas também pode ser que, enquanto eu estiver infiltrado na colônia de lobisomens, alguns Death Eaters apareçam para falar com Greyback, e com sorte um desses Death Eaters pode ser Severus.

 

Harry sorriu também, compartilhando a ironia.

 

– Bom, se isso acontecer, e se Snape e eu trabalharmos juntos, pelo menos não vamos ter trabalho em nos encontrarmos, pois eu estarei fora de Hogwarts.

 

O sorriso de Remus se desfez:

 

– O que está dizendo?

 

– Não vou a Hogwarts, mesmo se a escola reabrir. Para caçar as tais horcruxes.

 

– Harry – A voz de Remus mudou completamente –, eu o aconselho fortemente contra isso. Em primeiro lugar, porque tudo indica que Hogwarts pode ter as respostas às suas perguntas sobre horcruxes. Em segundo lugar, e mais importante, é lá que estará mais seguro. Se Hogwarts reabrir, como você mesmo diz, é o melhor lugar para você estar. Nem preciso dizer que você precisa completar sua educação, Harry.

 

– Como pode dizer isso diante de tudo o que está acontecendo? Não acha que preciso rever minhas prioridades?

 

– Sua prioridade é se defender, Harry. Sobreviver. Se quiser enfrentar a ameaça que está lá fora, você precisa sobreviver. A melhor maneira de assegurar sua sobrevivência é uma educação mágica. Além disso, você e seus amigos precisam se reunir em algum lugar.

 

– E Grimmauld Place? Ah, claro. A Ordem estará lá.

 

– Deixe-me corrigi-lo. A Ordem não se encontra mais ali; agora eles têm um outro local de reunião. Mas é a sua casa. Você pode marcar um encontro com Severus lá. Com a morte de Dumbledore, ninguém mais pode passar o segredo da localização de Grimmauld Place adiante. Vocês estarão seguros.

 

– E por que Ron e Hermione não podem ir para lá também?

 

– Porque eu conheço Arthur e Molly Weasley, e se Ron não aparecer na escola, eles vão armar um verdadeiro escândalo. Talvez os pais de Hermione também façam a mesma coisa. Vocês vão ter dificuldade em se manter discretos como a caçada de Horcruxes exige.

 

Harry terminou seu suco de laranja, suspirando.

 

– Não tem jeito, não é?

 

Remus o encarou, um olhar interrogativo, e Harry esclareceu:

 

– Vou ter que lidar com Severus, não vou? Preciso de Oclumência, ou Voldemort vai saber que estamos procurando suas preciosas horcruxes. Preciso formar o tal elo Koboldine com ele para poder destruir as horcruxes do jeito que Dumbledore explicou, sem arriscar a vida de mais ninguém. É o jeito mais seguro: Severus e eu podemos fazer isso. Se eu tentar sozinho, Ron ou Hermione podem se machucar.

 

– Harry, eu não vou poder estar por perto para ajudar. Mas posso lhe dar sugestões? – Ao sinal afirmativo do rapaz, ele continuou. – Em primeiro lugar, não preciso dizer da importância de manter tudo que estamos conversando em segredo. Não diga nada a ninguém sob hipótese alguma, a não ser para Ron e Hermione, claro. Estude tudo o que Dumbledore lhe disse sobre as horcruxes. Você nunca sabe quando isso pode ser importante. Acho que, depois do seu aniversário, quando não precisar mais da proteção do sangue de sua tia, você deve ir para os Weasley um tempo. Tirar férias, conviver com seus amigos. Isso é importante para sua saúde mental. Depois, você pode usar Grimmauld Place como residência e local de pesquisa de horcruxes. A biblioteca da família Black não é nada desprezível, Harry, e pode ser muito útil. Como já falei, também é um excelente lugar para encontrar com Severus... quero dizer, caso você decida falar com ele. E quando você estiver pronto, claro.

 

Harry fez um sinal afirmativo, tentando dar um sorriso. Naquele momento, ele sentiu a importância e a proximidade da hora da verdade. Era bom poder partilhar aquilo com alguém como Remus, mas ele sentia que talvez gostaria de poder compartilhar aquilo com outra pessoa. De qualquer forma, ele era grato ao lobisomem por dar-lhe apoio emocional. E conselhos valiosos. Como sempre, Remus se mostrara um homem sensato.

 

– Obrigado.

 

– Ei, que tal aquele sanduíche agora? Você deve estar com fome.

 

– Na verdade, não estou com fome, não.

 

– Harry, você está muito magro. Precisa comer. Olhe, eu também vou comer alguma coisa. Assim fazemos um jantar um pouco mais cedo e ficamos os dois alimentados.

 

– Você parece a mãe do Ron insistindo para eu comer.

 

– É que eu vou ter que ir embora daqui a pouco, Harry. A lua sai mais cedo essa noite, e minha poção está quase no fim.

 

Foi o que bastou para deter os protestos de Harry, que pediu o cheeseburger especial do lugar enquanto Remus se decidia por um sanduíche de queijo grelhado. Depois Remus o deixou perto de Privet Drive, seguindo direto para o ponto de aparatação mais próximo da colônia de lobisomens.

 

Harry entrou na casa dos Dursley satisfeito com o encontro com o último dos Marotos. Ele se sentia confortado e apoiado. Lembrou que era assim que tinha se sentido com Severus. Imaginou se ele poderia ter isso de novo com seu dominante, que também era Shandaman, Sharandaram, Sharanan, ou seja lá o nome que davam a criaturas como eles.

 

Por que a vida de Harry Potter não podia ser simples?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Hora do casamento! Mas antes de casar, sempre é bom encerrar um namoro em grande estilo


	21. Deixe meus irmãos em paz

– E foi só isso que você fez esse tempo todo? – Ron soou ligeiramente decepcionado, ao lado de Hermione, enquanto olhava Harry acomodar algumas roupas no quarto que os dois dividiriam no Burrow.

 

A garota deu-lhe um tapa no braço:

 

– E você acha isso pouco, Ron? Harry agora sabe de tudo das horcruxes.

 

– E não mora mais com aqueles Muggles horríveis. Você deve estar aliviado, né, cara?

 

Harry deu de ombros:

 

– Foi a coisa mais estranha. Meu tio estava comemorando, mas tia Petúnia estava quase chorando, dizendo que queria ter me tratado melhor. Não deu para entender nada. Mas ela já vinha estranha antes, desde que Remus apareceu em Privet Drive.

 

– Prof. Lupin? – indagou Hermione. – Ele não tinha ido para uma colônia de lobisomens?

 

– Não, McGonagall o chamou para fazer essa tarefa. Dumbledore confiou as garrafinhas de memória para ele me entregar.

 

– Estranho – concordou Ron. – Ele não esteve aqui em casa nem nada.

 

– Mas ele foi muito legal. Ele me fez ver que a gente vai conseguir mais se ficarmos em Hogwarts, pesquisando por lá e também em Grimmauld Place.

 

Hermione quis saber:

 

– Você vai morar em Grimmauld Place?

 

– É o único lugar que eu tenho para viver.

 

– Cara, você pode ficar aqui em casa o tempo que quiser – garantiu Ron. – Mamãe ia adorar.

 

– Obrigado, Ron. Mas como o Lupin falou, a biblioteca da família Black pode nos ser muito útil. Assim como a biblioteca de Hogwarts.

 

– Harry, você se esqueceu? Eu já procurei explicações sobre as tais horcruxes em Hogwarts e não fui muito longe. – A moça parecia desolada. – Eu estive olhando na seção restrita e até mesmo nos livros mais horríveis! Tudo que eu pude achar foi uma frasezinha, no livro * _Introdução à Magia Mais Diabólica*_ : "Sobre a horcrux, a mais maligna das invenções mágicas, nós não falaremos nem daremos instruções"... Por que mencionar isto, então?

 

– Sim, você tinha me dito isso mesmo. Mas, Hermione, e se alguma horcrux estiver escondida em Hogwarts? Tem algumas que Dumbledore não sabia o que era.

 

– É que a gente sabe tão pouco sobre isso! – Hermione parecia frustrada. – É um quebra-cabeça, e todo da mesma cor!!

 

– Olhe, vocês não precisam fazer nada disso. A gente tem uma semana juntos. Que tal fazer outras coisas? Eu sei que ainda preciso comprar uma roupa para o casamento, mas adoraria um jogo de Quidditch, Ron.

 

– Amanhã os gêmeos vêm almoçar aqui, para o ensaio do casamento. Podemos fazer um jogo com dois times completos.

 

– Ótimo – disse Hermione. – Assim você vai poder falar com Ginny ainda hoje.

 

Harry franziu o cenho:

 

– Ginny? O que ela tem a ver com isso?

 

– Harry, você está aqui, na casa dela. Ela vai esperar que você seja... amigável com ela.

 

– Mas ela é minha amiga.

 

– Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Vocês namoraram, depois você terminou, dizendo que ia ser perigoso. Mas a verdade é outra, e eu sei que você vai querer pelo menos explicar para ela que... bom, que ela não precisa ficar esperando você.

 

– Hermione, isso é o Harry quem deve decidir!

 

– O Harry sabe muito bem que essa é a coisa certa a fazer.

 

– Mas, Mione, eu não sei...

 

Harry teve que se interromper quando a própria Ginny entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

 

– Já está tudo arrumado, Harry?

 

– Err...acho que sim.

 

Hermione puxou Ron:

 

– Acho que sua mãe está te chamando. Vamos lá para baixo.

 

– É? Engraçado, eu não ouvi nad... **_AI_** _!_ Tá, tá, já vou!

 

Os dois saíram, e Ginny sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Harry. A mocinha sorriu:

 

– Fiquei feliz quando você decidiu passar um tempo aqui em casa, apesar da confusão do casamento do Bill. Mamãe está fazendo um bolo de aniversário para você, mas é surpresa, então aja como se tivesse sido surpreendido.

 

– É muita gentileza, não precisava. Ginny, posso falar com você um minuto?

 

– Isso é sobre Voldemort? Olhe, sei que não estamos mais namorando, e entendo suas razões.

 

– Ginny, eu menti. Voldemort não é o motivo pelo qual não estamos mais namorando. Quero dizer, naquela hora, eu estava dizendo a verdade, mas eu estive pensando... e... bem... eu preciso falar...

 

– Você esteve * _pensando*_? Como assim, você esteve * _pensando*_ – Ginny juntou as sobrancelhas e levou as mãos à cintura. – Foram apenas cinco semanas desde o funeral de Dumbledore! O que você esteve * _pensando*_ em apenas cinco semanas?!

 

Harry sentiu a garganta ficar seca:

 

– Por favor, não fique brava...

 

– Como você quer que eu fique? O que aconteceu? Conheceu alguma piranha, foi?

 

– Não é nada disso!

 

– Porque eu não vejo outra explicação! Você não pode ter simplesmente acordado um dia e decidido parar de me amar!

 

A voz dela parecia ecoar pela casa toda, a pele sardenta rapidamente estava ficando da cor do cabelo, e Harry decidiu a explicação mais rápida:

 

– Ginny, eu sou gay!

 

Ela estava no meio do processo de gritar alguma coisa, mas só ficou de boca aberta, encarando Harry com uma expressão inédita. Ela estava sem palavras.

 

Harry aproveitou a chance para falar:

 

– Desculpe. Eu não quis enganá-la, nem fiz por querer. Eu realmente achei que gostasse de você como namorada, mas me dei conta de que garotas não me atraem tanto assim.

 

Ginny continuava a encará-lo como se o tivesse visto pela primeira vez na vida e ele sentiu um buraco no estômago, tamanho o desconforto. Mas continuou:

 

– Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Ginny, e é irmã do meu melhor amigo. Não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós.

 

– Mas que porra... – ela xingou baixinho. – Que merda, Harry.

 

– Desculpa, Ginny, desculpa.

 

– Eu te adoro desde que eu tinha 10 anos... Eu nunca desisti... esses anos todos. E agora você está me dizendo que prefere meninos? – Ela se virou. – Desde quando? E quem é ele? Sim, porque você deve estar de olho em alguém. Oh, Merlin, não diz que é um dos meus irmãos, Harry, tudo menos isso!

 

– Não é nenhum dos seus irmãos! – ele garantiu rapidamente. – Não é ninguém! Eu não tenho ninguém! Ginny, pode acreditar. Você... está com raiva de mim?

 

A ruiva o encarou, e Harry imaginou que deveria ter caído morto, pela intensidade do olhar.

 

– Mas... – ele tentou esclarecer – Está com raiva por causa do que eu lhe falei ou é por que não gosta de gays?

 

– Você não está mesmo a fim de nenhum dos meus irmãos?

 

– Eu já falei que não tenho ninguém. Não estou mentindo, Ginny. Acha que eu mentiria sobre isso?

 

Ginny suspirou, e Harry achou que era um som feio, com jeito de derrota, o que era totalmente fora do estilo de Ginny. Felizmente, depois ela inspirou fundo e confessou:

 

– Eu vou estar estranha alguns dias, Harry. Isso não significa que eu te odeie... ainda. Mas preciso digerir isso de alguma maneira, e no momento, meu irmão Bill está para se casar. Depois do casamento, eu vou ver se te odeio. Ou vou ver o quanto te odeio.

 

E saiu, deixando Harry com um sentimento de peso no coração.

 

Pelo menos, ele não mentira.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Poucas vezes Harry se divertiu tanto quanto na festa de casamento de Bill e Fleur. Para começar, foi uma ocasião em que ele pôde verificar *<i>i _n loco </i>* o_ quanto a família Weasley era realmente numerosa. Contudo, quando se juntavam aos Prewett, então, podiam formar uma verdadeira multidão. Não havia muitos Delacour, mas eles eram franceses... Muito estranhos, notou Harry.

 

A festa foi no jardim, e também nos gramados ao lado, incluindo a área onde os rapazes geralmente se juntavam com Ginny para jogar Quidditch. Havia gente por todos os lados, verificou Harry. O ambiente era festivo, mesmo que muitos dos presentes relembrassem a morte de Dumbledore e os últimos acontecimentos na guerra contra as trevas.

 

Harry pôde ver e rever diversos membros da Ordem da Fênix, incluindo o barman do Hog’s Head, um homem que Hermione lembrou ser o irmão de Dumbledore, chamado Aberforth. O simpático Kingsley Shacklebolt também foi cumprimentá-lo, assim como Héstia Jones. Uma coisa chamou a atenção de Harry (que também estava preocupado em manter certa distância de Ginny): Tonks estava sozinha, marcando ritmo da música com a cabeça. O cabelo estava num violeta vivo, que contrastava profundamente com o conjunto bruxo verde-musgo. Ela estava bonita e parecia alegre.

 

– Oi, Harry! – Ela o cumprimentou quando ele se aproximou. – Bela festa, hein?

 

– Muito boa, mesmo. Notícias de Remus?

 

– Você sabe que não. Ele não entrou em contato desde que entrou na colônia.

 

– Ele parecia bem antes de ir – comentou Harry. – Tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo.

 

– Você o viu antes de ele partir?

 

– Sim, mas eu calculei que ele também fosse falar com você.

 

– Quando foi isso?

 

– Ora, pouco antes de ele ir. Faz umas três semanas, talvez um mês.

 

Tonks o encarou com uma expressão bem séria, o rosto franzido.

 

– Harry, tem certeza do que está dizendo?

 

– Claro. O que foi? Alguma coisa errada?

 

– Harry, Remus embarcou para a colônia logo após o enterro de Dumbledore e está lá desde então.

 

– Claro que não. Ele esteve em Hogwarts, falando com a Profª McGonagall, e...

 

– McGonagall foi a Londres tentar resolver a situação de Hogwarts e depois foi para a Escócia, visitar a família. Hogwarts está fechada desde o enterro de Dumbledore.

 

Só então uma possibilidade terrível passou pela cabeça de Harry, fazendo-o perder toda a cor no rosto. A mesma possibilidade passou pela cabeça de Tonks também, porque ela disse:

 

– Harry, você não falou com Remus. Não sei com quem você falou, mas não foi com Remus.

 

Harry pensou rapidamente, revendo as conversas na cabeça, tentando lembrar do que tinha sido dito...

 

– Mas... tinha que ser ele! Ele sabia tudo que Remus sabia.

 

– Vamos, precisamos contar isso a alguém da Ordem agora mesmo. Eles vão querer fazer algumas perguntas.

 

– Não! – Harry resistiu. – Eu não vou responder.

 

– Harry, não percebe o perigo que você passou? Obviamente era alguém sob efeito de Polissuco, alguém disfarçado de Remus para se aproximar de você. Talvez fosse um Death Eater!

 

– Provavelmente era um Death Eater, sim, mas não posso falar sobre isso.

 

Tonks o encarou.

 

– Harry, acha que era Snape?

 

Não tinha outra explicação, pensou Harry. Contudo, ele rapidamente pensou em outra coisa:

 

– Ele não teria conseguido se passar por Remus sem que eu desconfiasse, aquele nojento. Não, tinha que ser outra pessoa. Mas não vou falar sobre isso, Tonks.

 

– Harry!

 

– Se você insistir, eu nego tudo... _Nymphadora_.

 

Ela arregalou os olhos. Depois suspirou, desistindo de bater boca com o rapaz teimoso.

 

– Está bem. Mas você vai tomar cuidado, não vai? E vai me contar tudo que está acontecendo. Você precisa ficar em segurança.

 

– Olhe, prometo me mudar para Grimmauld Place. Concorda que lá estarei seguro?

 

– Pelo menos até você ir para Hogwarts de novo. Mas Snape ainda pode aparecer por lá.

 

– Não se preocupe. Se ele tiver a audácia de aparecer, eu sei como cuidar de gente como ele.

 

– Não! Avise a Ordem! Mande o Patronus.

 

– Não se preocupe, já disse.

 

– Por que não convida Ron e Hermione para ficar com você? Posso ir também.

 

– Não será necessário. Convidarei Ron e Hermione. Se quiser visitar, será bem-vinda, claro. Mas Ron, Hermione e eu estaremos seguros lá.

 

Harry imaginou o quanto aquilo era verdade. Tonks o encarou, como se estivesse refletindo se podia ou não confiar no rapaz. Mas não perseguiu o assunto, para alívio de Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Homens mortos não deixam pistas


	22. A fala do homem morto

Foi um dia inteiro procurando referências ao medalhão, a horcruxes, a qualquer coisa que ajudasse. Ainda bem que não foi um dia em vão.

 

Hermione disse que já tinha uma desconfiança antes mesmo que eles voltassem para casa nas férias de verão. Depois ela juntou umas peças, umas deduções e chegou a uma conclusão:

 

– Foi o irmão de Sirius!

 

Ron quase caiu da cadeira.

 

– O quê?

 

– R.A.B. Acho que as iniciais são do irmão de Sirius! Veja aqui!

 

– É isso que você pesquisou o dia inteiro?

 

– Mas é claro! R.A.B substituiu o medalhão de Slytherin por essa cópia que você carrega no pescoço, então precisamos saber quem é R.A.B para perguntar onde está o medalhão verdadeiro. Eu acho que R.A.B significa Regulus A. Black.

 

– E esse A é de...?

 

Hermione se ergueu e apontou para a tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica da família:

 

– Veja aqui: os Black costumam repetir nomes. Então o A pode ser de Arcturus. É o mais provável. Tem um Arcturus nas duas últimas gerações de Black. É lógico pensar que Regulus seria o Arcuturs da geração dele.

 

– Em que isso nos ajuda, Hermione? – Ron fechou a cara. – Sirius não disse que o irmão dele morreu? Como vamos perguntar a ele qualquer coisa?

 

Harry arregalou os olhos. Segundo Dumbledore, se é que alguém poderia falar com Regulus, esse alguém era Severus. Mas só se... eles estivessem juntos.

 

De costas para Harry, Hermione continuou discutindo com Ron:

 

– Ele pode ter deixado alguma pista para trás – sugeriu ela. – Se for esse o caso, ele certamente deixou as pistas aqui, nessa casa.

 

– Quem sabe ele deixou o medalhão? Lembram quando limpamos a casa, com Sirius e sua mãe, Ron? Tinha um medalhão que ninguém conseguia abrir...

 

– Nossa! – exclamou o ruivo. – Bem que podia ser aquele.

 

– Podemos perguntar a Kreacher se ele sabe onde está.

 

– Amanhã, por favor – gemeu Harry. – Estou caindo em pé. Hoje não vou conseguir fazer mais nada.

 

Hermione concordou. Eles tinham ficado o dia inteiro pesquisando sobre Horcruxes e debatendo as idéias de Dumbledore, e já estavam ameaçados de criar fungos nos olhos. Harry tirou os óculos para coçar a ponte do nariz e sugeriu:

 

– Vamos dormir. Continuamos isso amanhã.

 

Eles fecharam os livros e foram para seus quartos. Harry caiu na cama depois de escovar os dentes rapidamente, realmente sentindo-se exausto e esgotado.

 

No meio da madrugada, Harry se levantou e saiu do quarto, sem saber direito o que o tinha acordado. Resolveu ir até a cozinha beber um pouco de água, e passou pelo quarto de Hermione, notando os ruídos de lá dentro. Aparentemente, no meio da noite, seus amigos tinham resolvido procurar outras coisas além de horcruxes...

 

Com um sorriso, Harry desceu as escadas de sua casa, com cuidado para não acordar o retrato da mãe do Sirius. De novo, sem saber o motivo, ele passou pela sala de estudos, uma que a Ordem costumava usar para suas reuniões, na época que a casa era sede do grupo.

 

E a lareira estava acesa, em plena noite de verão em agosto.

 

Harry amaldiçoou-se por ter deixado a varinha no quarto, mas entrou na sala, observando a cor das chamas mudarem para verde. Alguém estava querendo se comunicar.

 

Para sua surpresa, não era comunicação que a outra parte tinha em mente. Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram quando uma pessoa foi depositada no tapete com pó de Floo, de forma graciosa e fluida, levantando cinzas e fuligem. O rapaz observou o homem retirar a sujeira de suas vestes.

 

Severus Snape estava em sua sala.

 

Harry não sabia direito como reagir. Ele sabia que esse momento ia chegar, claro, mas nunca imaginou precisamente qual seria sua reação.

 

Olhos esmeralda se encontraram com ônix. O tempo ficou suspenso.

 

– Eu sabia que você viria.

 

Severus manteve o olhar para ele.

 

– Devo temer por minha vida, Sr. Potter?

 

Harry foi sincero:

 

– Se você tivesse aparecido há algumas semanas diante de mim, eu o teria matado sem nem piscar.

 

– Ah. – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Posso inferir corretamente que você tomou conhecimento das memórias do Prof. Dumbledore?

 

Harry quase rosnou, encolerizado:

 

– Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que você mesmo as entregou a mim disfarçado de Lupin, e depois veio me dar... * _conselhos*!_

 

– Então finalmente você descobriu meu estratagema. Estaria impressionado, Potter, se não tivesse sido tão lerdo em descobrir meu plano.

 

– Não deveria estar me insultando, Snape. Afinal, você veio me pedir algo, não veio?

 

– Não exatamente. Só vim lhe fazer uma pergunta. Uma única pergunta, Potter, e não lhe imporei mais minha presença em sua casa.

 

– E que pergunta seria essa?

 

– Você está disposto a cumprir o que Albus pediu?

 

Harry sabia do que ele estava falando. Era o trabalho em conjunto, a chance de destruir Voldemort. Juntos... mais uma vez.

 

– Eu... não sei o que responder.

 

Ríspido, Severus rosnou:

 

– Bom, leve o tempo que quiser, Potter, porque não temos pressa nenhuma!

 

– Quer parar de ser assim? Como espera que trabalhemos juntos se você continua sendo um babaca?

 

O ex-Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts pareceu refrear-se de dar uma resposta, notou Harry. Ao invés de novo ataque, ele desviou o olhar do rapaz e diminuiu a voz para pedir desculpas:

 

– Não foi minha intenção. Apenas estou... sob muita pressão. Peço que... me perdoe.

 

– * _Isso*_ é outra coisa que não sei se posso fazer – confessou Harry, que obviamente não estava falando sobre a rudeza de Severus.

 

Aquilo fez o ex-Mestre de Poções estremecer e encará-lo.

 

Harry teve um choque. Os olhos negros traziam uma dor infinita, como Harry jamais tinha visto antes. Severus logo exerceu seu autocontrole, e desviou o olhar. O rapaz podia senti-lo emitir ondas de profunda tristeza, saturando o ambiente já lúgubre da casa dos Black.

 

– É perfeitamente compreensível – foi o que Severus conseguiu dizer, incapaz de encarar Harry. – Não posso sequer dizer que isso seja inesperado.

 

– Pode falar comigo sobre isso? – Harry teve flashbacks daquela noite fatídica, a noite que ainda povoava seus pesadelos. Ele perdeu a postura de defesa, suspirando. – Como... você pôde fazer aquilo? E o quê...?

 

Severus fechou os olhos, tentando fechar sua mente para as imagens que insistiam em aparecer.

 

– Eu... não pude evitar.

 

– Por que tinha que ser você? – indagou Harry, as lágrimas se juntando. – Oh, Severus, por que você?

 

Severus se mexeu pela sala, desconfortável, inquieto. Ele odiava pensar naquilo, mas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

 

– Não havia outra pessoa. Você viu as discussões. Dumbledore não confiava em mais ninguém. Eu resisti, Harry, eu resisti. Merlin sabe como resisti. Mas ou eu desobedecia a Albus ou eu o enganava. Eu nunca o desobedeci, e a segunda alternativa... sinceramente, eu nem sei se poderia conseguir enganá-lo, o bode velho.

 

Harry notou, com uma ponta de alarme, que a voz portentosa e firme agora estava miúda e hesitante, como se ele fizesse força para não ter um colapso emocional. Naquele momento, Harry percebeu em Severus o desgaste a que ele deveria estar submetido durante todas aquelas semanas que se passaram desde a morte de Dumbledore. E era mais do que provável supor que, mais uma vez, Severus tinha passado por essa crise sem ninguém para lhe dar apoio emocional, isolado, esforçando-se para sobreviver, para não ser detectado por Voldemort.

 

Severus interpretou o silêncio de Harry de uma outra maneira e ergueu os ombros, a voz tão seca que podia ser usada num martini:

 

– Eu voltarei daqui a alguns dias, quando me for possível desvencilhar-me de meus presentes... compromissos. Espero que tenha uma decisão até lá. Eu a respeitarei, seja qual for. Se quiser me entregar aos Aurores, eu serei preso. Se decidir que não pode trabalhar junto comigo, eu mesmo me entregarei.

 

– Você se entregaria? Por quê?

 

Severus deu um passo à frente, e os olhos faiscavam de tanta determinação, notou Harry. Com uma voz calma e maviosa, ele explicou:

 

– Francamente, Albus e eu discutimos a situação à exaustão. O plano de Albus é o único que tem alguma chance de sucesso. Mas se você não consegue fazer, então não há chance alguma. O Lord das Trevas vencerá, e você morrerá, provavelmente tentando inutilmente derrotá-lo sozinho, contando apenas com o apoio de seus outros dois amiguinhos. Não tenho o mínimo desejo de ver a vitória do Lord ou sua morte. Minha natureza Koboldine – a mesma que compartilhamos – não se dispõe a aceitar isso. Sem contar que meus instintos provavelmente me levarão a ajudá-lo e compartilhar de seu trágico destino. Então, de uma maneira ou de outra, estarei morto e incapaz de contribuir para a derrota do Lord, portanto, melhor me entregar às incompetentes autoridades, que não conseguirão derrotá-lo. Mas só trancado eu poderei ser impedido de tentar salvar você de cometer alguma loucura. É preciso derrotar esse homem louco. Só você pode fazer isso, Harry, mas precisa de mim também. Eu vim aqui me oferecer para ser seu parceiro. Se você não pode fazer isso, não vejo por que continuar esse esforço.

 

Harry ouviu as palavras com pesar crescente. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer!

 

Severus continuou, entre formal e controlado:

 

– Como já indiquei, voltarei em alguns dias. Apreciaria que fizesse o obséquio de ter uma resposta na ocasião mais próxima de sua conveniência.

 

Fez menção de que iria voltar para a lareira, mas Harry o deteve:

 

– Espere. Você veio aqui me fazer uma pergunta. Importa-se se eu também lhe fizer uma?

 

– Não. Por favor, pergunte.

 

– Seja sincero. Quando você veio me ver disfarçado de Remus, disse que tentou impedir Sirius de ir ao Departamento dos Mistérios. Isso é verdade?

 

– Sim, eu tentei impedir seu padrinho de ir com os demais naquele dia. Como sempre, ele não só não me deu ouvidos como me insultou.

 

– E você sabia o que estava para acontecer? Dumbledore disse que você pode prever o futuro.

 

Os olhos negros adquiriram um ar mais doce e Severus tentou dizer:

 

– Sim, eu às vezes posso ver coisas que ainda não aconteceram. Mas essas coisas podem ser mudadas. Como durante nosso... isolamento. Eu vi Pomfrey testemunhando uma situação embaraçosa entre nós. Imediatamente, pedi que você se erguesse e se vestisse. Ela não viu coisa alguma. Aquele futuro que eu vi não se concretizou.

 

Harry sentiu um desespero antigo crescer em seu peito:

 

– Então por que não insistiu? Por que não impediu Sirius de ir ao Ministério? Por que você não fez mais?

 

Severus olhou a dor de seu pesseguinho e garantiu, em voz baixa:

 

– Harry, eu não poderia impedi-lo naquele dia mais do que posso interferir na sua decisão hoje. O futuro está sempre mudando.

 

– E você teve uma visão de Voldemort?

 

– Não, Harry. Estou usando lógica e estratégia, como Albus e eu combinamos. Como você bem sabe, esse poder de antevisão (além de outros) precisa de sua... contribuição para ser efetivamente ativado.

 

Harry sentiu a boca do estômago se apertar. Parecia que o peso do mundo inteiro estava nas suas mãos. Severus devia estar lendo sua mente, porque garantiu:

 

– Mas não pense que está sozinho. Você não precisa fazer isso sozinho. Aliás, se tentar, muito provavelmente não vai conseguir. Não quero influenciar sua decisão, Harry, mas pense no que estou lhe dizendo.

 

E dessa vez ele entrou na lareira antes que Harry pudesse pensar em algo para dizer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Harry tem uma decisão a tomar


	23. A fala do homem vivo

Ao chegar à sala de reuniões, ele olhou em volta e franziu o cenho:

 

– Isto é uma decisão colegiada, Potter?

 

– Boa noite para você também, Severus. Acredito que você se lembre de meus amigos Ron e Hermione.

 

Ron murmurou um "Babaca" por entre os dentes (que os ouvidos apurados não deixaram de captar) e Hermione cumprimentou, nervosamente:

 

– Professor.

 

– Considerando o ocorrido nas últimas semanas, Srta. Granger, esse é um título que dificilmente carregarei novamente enquanto viver.

 

– Babaca – repetiu Ron, mais alto.

 

– Sempre articulado, Sr. Weasley.

 

Ron se avermelhou e se ergueu da cadeira, ameaçando avançar contra o ex-professor. Cautelosamente, Severus levou a mão para dentro das vestes, ficando com a varinha a postos. Harry tentou desviar a atenção, convidando:

 

– Olhem, que tal se passarmos para a cozinha? Acho que todos poderíamos apreciar um chá.

 

– Isto não é uma ocasião social, Potter. Não estamos aqui para chá com biscoitos.

 

Ron cuspiu:

 

– Havia uma pessoa que gostava de resolver tudo com chá e biscoitos, mas você deu um jeito nele, não foi, Snape?

 

Hermione ralhou:

 

– Ron!

 

O ruivo se exaltou:

 

– Eu ainda digo que devemos entregá-lo agora! Ele matou Dumbledore!

 

Harry também se exaltou:

 

– Ron, nós discutimos isso tudo antes!

 

– Ele merece apodrecer em Azkaban! – Ron insistiu.

 

– Faria isso com alegria, Sr. Weasley – garantiu Severus. – Mas acredito que seu amigo Harry tenha outros planos. Já disse uma vez e repito: se me entregar aos Aurores, eu não resistirei. Se não confiam em mim, não poderemos trabalhar juntos. E o Lord das Trevas terá vencido.

 

Para Ron, aquela era uma oportunidade de ouro:

 

– Harry! Ele não vai resistir! O que estamos esperando?

 

– Ele tem razão, Ron. Voldemort vai vencer; é isso que quer? Precisamos dele.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– Quando eu lhe fiz a pergunta, Potter, esperava apenas ter a sua resposta. Não percebi que precisava ter também a resposta de sua... entourage. Imaginei que você poderia cuidar desse obstáculo em particular.

 

Agora foi a vez de Hermione sugerir:

 

– Sabem, eu adoraria um chá.

 

Passaram à cozinha, que parecia ainda mais lúgubre àquela hora da noite. Harry se ocupou em efetivamente preparar a bebida, mas Severus foi direto ao ponto.

 

– Devo inferir, portanto, que somos parceiros de empreitada?

 

– Isso mesmo, senhor – adiantou-se Hermione, procurando aliviar a tensão. – Harry nos contou sobre as memórias do Prof. Dumbledore.

 

– Entendo. Acham que podem ajudar?

 

– Podemos trabalhar em equipe, com certeza. Vamos tentar localizar as horcruxes para que o senhor e Harry possam... usar suas habilidades e destruí-las.

 

– Entendo. E, em primeiro lugar, vocês sabem o que estão procurando?

 

Harry despejou a água nas canecas com saquinhos, dizendo:

 

– Bom, com certeza tem a taça de Hufflepuff e o medalhão dos Gaunt...

 

Severus franziu o cenho:

 

– O medalhão? Pensei que o medalhão já tivesse sido destruído. Dumbledore garantiu que o tinha localizado.

 

Os três jovens pareceram desanimar um pouco. Harry deu de ombros:

 

– Chegamos tarde para pegar o medalhão. Alguém já o tinha feito.

 

Severus não tentou disfarçar a gravidade dessa informação.

 

– Alguma ideia de quem o tenha?

 

– Estranho, mas ele deixou um bilhete para Voldemort. Vou pegá-lo.

 

A preocupação de Severus em ter mais uma pessoa a par do segredo que poderia derrotar o Lord das Trevas foi substituída assim que ele viu o bilhete que Harry lhe passou. O papel era amarrotado, dobrado até ser um quadradinho miúdo. Mas quando ele olhou o conteúdo, a letra, as iniciais...

 

– Merlin, então foi * _isso*_ que ele fez...

 

– Do que está falando? – indagou Harry. – Você sabe quem é R.A.B.?

 

– Sim, eu o conheci. – Severus sentia memórias de 20 anos de repente emergindo. – Era o irmão de seu padrinho, Regulus.

 

Hermione bateu palmas:

 

– Eu sabia! Só podia ser ele! Ele sabia sobre as horcruxes?

 

– Aparentemente, sim. Mas ele nunca me disse. Claro, não é o tipo de coisa que se compartilha com outro... membro da organização.

 

– Você odiava Sirius – lembrou Ron, desconfiado –, mas era amigo do irmão dele?

 

– Os dois eram extremamente diferentes. Regulus era um bom amigo. Ambos notamos que o Lord das Trevas estava rapidamente enveredando por caminhos que preferíamos não cruzar, e tentamos tomar uma atitude quanto a isso. Ele disse ter engendrado um plano, um que tinha chance de dar certo. Não preciso dizer que ele não sobreviveu.

 

– Acha que Voldemort sabia sobre o plano de Regulus?

 

– Difícil dizer com certeza, mas acho pouco provável. Se ele soubesse que Regulus tinha descoberto um segredo de tamanha grandeza, provavelmente ele teria cuidado pessoalmente dessa ameaça. Não foi o caso.

 

– Então... o medalhão ainda contém a horcrux?

 

– Muito provavelmente.

 

– Achamos que Regulus pode ter escondido o medalhão nesta casa.

 

– É um bom lugar para começar. Black tinha um elfo doméstico. Ele não pode ajudar?

 

– Ele está em Hogwarts, e francamente acho que ele é mais útil lá. Dobby está de olho nele. – Harry olhou para Severus. – Você era muito amigo do irmão de Sirius? Saberia onde ele poderia ter guardado?

 

Cuidadosamente, Severus tomou um longo gole de chá e respondeu, com uma calma que estava longe de sentir:

 

– Por mais amigos que fôssemos, essa informação morreu com ele, tenho certeza. Não seria seguro divulgá-la, mesmo que a um amigo próximo.

 

– Então esta é nossa missão – concluiu Ron. – Achar o maldito medalhão.

 

– Se ele estiver aqui – ressaltou Severus.

 

– Achamos que está – disse Harry. – No verão do quinto ano, quando limpamos a casa, achamos um monte de objetos mágicos e encantados. Um deles era justamente um medalhão que ninguém conseguia abrir. Achamos que é esse. – De repente, ele empalideceu. – Ou era.

 

– Como assim, era?

 

– Lembram-se do ano passado? Pegamos Mundungus Fletcher cheio de coisas de Sirius! Ele estava tirando coisas dessa casa e estava vendendo por uns trocados.

 

– Tem certeza de que era daqui? – indagou Severus. – Fletcher tem várias fontes de... mercadorias.

 

– Eu o peguei no flagra com uma taça que tinha o brasão dos Black. Não deve haver muitas dessas dando sopa por aí. Ele praticamente me confessou.

 

– Se ele pegou o medalhão... – raciocinou Ron, desanimado – já deve ter vendido há muito tempo.

 

– Eu queria ver a cara do Voldemort se descobrisse que um escroque de baixa categoria como Dung está vendendo pedaços de sua alma a um preço irrisório, como se fosse um camelô Muggle.

 

Os três soltaram risinhos sarcásticos da piadinha de Harry, mas Severus não os acompanhou. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ver humor em provocar o Lord das Trevas nesse assunto. Se por uma simples profecia, ele quase tinha matado Harry, Severus não queria nem imaginar o que ele poderia fazer a alguém que ameaçasse sua imortalidade. Fletcher podia estar em grande perigo.

 

Hermione disse:

 

– Bom, a primeira tarefa já está assegurada, e deveríamos tentar descansar algumas horas antes de voltar a procurar.

 

Ron reclamou:

 

– Por que acordar cedo? Estamos em férias!

 

– Ron, a gente só tem mais uns 20 dias antes de voltar a Hogwarts. E lá não vai dar para procurar mais o medalhão, não é mesmo?

 

– Oh. – Ele finalmente pareceu entender. – Então é melhor a gente ir dormir.

 

Severus assentiu, erguendo-se:

 

– Concordo. Voltarei quando puder. Espero ter mais informações, mas temo levantar suspeitas.

 

– Certo – disse Hermione. – Boa-noite. Vamos, Ron.

 

– Não vai deitar, Harry? – perguntou Ron, claramente relutante em deixar os dois sozinhos.

 

– Harry já está indo. – Hermione puxou-o. – Boa noite, Harry.

 

Ron foi arrastado para fora da cozinha, o cenho franzido, olhando Snape de modo desconfiado. O ruivo achava que o sebosão ia magoar Harry de novo, mas não via como impedi-los de ficarem juntos. Claro que ele também estava mordido por causa do que Harry tinha feito com Ginny, mas se Snape magoasse Harry, Ron Weasley ia caçá-lo como um cão.

 

Quando os dois já estavam bem longe, Severus observou:

 

– Seu amigo não gosta muito de mim.

 

– Ele vai ajudar, você vai ver. Mas achei bom que eles tivessem ido. Eu queria falar com você sozinho antes de sair.

 

– Pois não?

 

– Venha, vamos até a lareira. Tem um barzinho lá, se quiser beber alguma coisa.

 

Severus tentou não erguer a sobrancelha, mas seguiu Harry até o outro cômodo. Harry não acendeu a luz e perguntou:

 

– Quer algo para beber?

 

– Potter, o que está pretendendo?

 

– Harry – corrigiu. – Por favor, me chame de Harry.

 

– Está bem... * _Harry*_. O que está pretendendo?

 

O rapaz virou-se para ele, as feições alongadas pela luz bruxuleante da lareira.

 

– Pretendo saber se podemos ser... como antes.

 

Severus fez uma pausa antes de indagar:

 

– Acha que isso é possível?

 

O rapaz suspirou, sem responder:

 

– Podemos fazer isso, Severus.

 

– Harry, eu não quero forçar nada a você. Se está desconfortável...

 

– Mas precisamos tentar, não precisamos? – Harry chegou perto dele. – Olhe, eu gostava do que tínhamos. Eu me sentia bem. Você me fazia sentir bem.

 

Severus sentiu um calor subir, mas alertou:

 

– Eu não sou muito bom com... er...

 

– Oh, você era ótimo. – O rapaz deu um sorriso safado. – Garanto que era.

 

O calor em Severus aumentou.

 

– Estávamos os dois alterados pela época de acasalamento. Não era eu. Eram apenas hormônios.

 

– Oh, não mesmo. Hormônios não faziam isso.

 

Num gesto contínuo, ele avançou para seu ex-professor, colando seus lábios no dele sem dar-lhe chance de reação. Uma sensação familiar percorreu seu corpo, como se reconhecesse aqueles lábios, aquela boca. Na verdade, ele reconhecia. Sim, era um pouco mais de um ano de separação, mas ele reconheceria um beijo de Severus nem que se tivessem passado vinte anos. Ou quarenta. Ou uma eternidade.

 

Se Severus realmente foi pego de surpresa ou se simplesmente não reagiu, aquilo pouco importava para seu cérebro, que estava rumo ao derretimento total. Ele não sentia mais o cheiro de pêssegos, mas sim sentia todo o seu pesseguinho contra seu corpo. Instintivamente, ele puxou o rapaz para ainda mais perto de si, aprofundando o beijo. Seu corpo começou a reagir.

 

Os sentidos de Severus começavam a se acelerar, rapidamente indo para uma overdose. Foi graças a isso que ele ouviu o barulho suave.

 

Num reflexo, ele agarrou Harry e manteve-o junto a seu corpo quando se jogou para trás do sofá. Harry tentou protestar, mas Severus tapou-lhe a boca para que não fizesse barulho.

 

Alguém estava usando a lareira para entrar na casa no meio da noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: um barulho no meio da noite


	24. Surpresas na noite agitada

A suave luz da lareira brilhou num tom esverdeado brilhante e fez um suave PUF quando o invasor alcançou o tapete. Escondidos atrás do sofá, Harry e Severus se entreolharam, Harry ainda com a boca tapada pela mão de Severus. O ex-Mestre de Poções fez um gesto com a cabeça e mostrou sua varinha a Harry, indicando que iria usá-la. Em resposta, Harry assentiu, e só então Severus destapou-lhe a boca. O rapaz sacou a varinha e o espião colocou-se em posição.

 

Movendo-se pé ante pé, o invasor ia rumo à porta, disposto a ganhar a casa. Movendo-se com a agilidade de um gato, sem fazer um único ruído, Severus se pôs de pé e mirou com a varinha:

 

– _Petrificus Totalis_!

 

Ouviu-se um suave * _bonk*,_ e o homem caiu no chão, o corpo todo rígido. Harry acendeu a luz para ver quem era. E arregalou os olhos:

 

– Mundungus Fletcher?

 

Severus rapidamente fez um feitiço anti-Aparatação na sala para que ele não pudesse escapar com um feitiço não-verbal. Mais do que isso, ele revistou o meliante de pernas curtas e torso largo, de longos cabelos avermelhados. Os olhos estavam tão arregalados ao encarar seus agressores que as olheiras características pareciam suavizadas. Harry sentiu o cheiro de Dung: álcool misturado com tabaco.

 

Era ele, sim. Não havia como imitar ou esquecer aquele cheiro.

 

Harry retirou a varinha de dentro do casaco puído e assentiu para Severus, que pronunciou o contra-feitiço:

 

– _Rennervate_!

 

O homem suspirou, mexendo-se novamente. Mas ele logo ficou imóvel – por sua própria vontade – quando Severus apontou-lhe a varinha contra o pescoço e indagou, com o sarcasmo do qual ele era mestre:

 

– Olá, Fletcher. Entrou na lareira errada?

 

O bruxo rechonchudo abriu um sorriso amarelo em dentes pretos de nicotina:

 

– Ah... Severus... E Harry... Quanto tempo...

 

– O que está fazendo aqui?

 

– Oh, veja... Eu... na verdade, eu estou sentindo falta de algumas coisas... Pensei que pudesse ter deixado aqui...

 

– E não lhe ocorreu visitar em horário comercial? – perguntou Severus, de modo escorregadio.

 

– Agenda lotada... – Outro sorriso amarelo. – Mas não pensei que tivesse ninguém em casa... Afinal, Sirius se foi...

 

– O jovem Harry é o herdeiro de Sirius. A casa é dele agora.

 

– Ah... Bom para você... Parabéns, Harry, parabéns...

 

– Não me venha com "parabéns, Harry!" – O rapaz crispou o rosto. – Você estava roubando as coisas de Sirius. Agora são minhas coisas!

 

– Oh... bem... Eu não sabia... Desculpe, Harry...

 

– Você é um ladrão! Seu lugar é na cadeia!

 

Severus apertou mais a varinha em seu pescoço:

 

– Harry tem razão. Você deveria ir para Azkaban.

 

– Oh... Bem, Severus, pelo que eu tenho ouvido... você também devia... não é?

 

Um brilho de frieza passou pelos olhos de ônix, e Dung efetivamente se encolheu de medo. Severus voltou à voz suave e traiçoeira:

 

– Sabe, talvez eu convença Harry a não entregar você ao Ministério. Talvez você possa fazer um favor a ele... Um pequeno favor, o que diz?

 

– Um favor?

 

– Sim, um favor. Tenho certeza de que um homem com suas conexões e habilidades pode dar conta de um pequeno favor. É só isso que precisa para se livrar de Azkaban, Mundungus... Se você se recusar, Harry aparata com você direto para o Escritório dos Esquadrões de Aurores. Apenas um favor entre amigos, e você será poupado de todo esse constrangimento. Então? Vamos tentar de novo? Que tal fazer esse favor?

 

– Claro... Severus... Um favor entre amigos... Qualquer coisa pelos amigos...

 

– Ah, isso me deixa feliz, Fletcher. – Severus mantinha o sarcasmo em níveis máximos. Harry admirava o sangue frio de seu dominante. – Não quer saber que favor é esse?

 

– Oh, sim, sim... Claro, Severus... O que posso... fazer?

 

Severus olhou diretamente nos olhos de Mundungus, dizendo pausadamente:

 

– É só uma informação. Sirius deu de presente a Harry alguns itens, que o rapaz gostaria de ver devolvidos, pelo seu valor sentimental. Entre esses itens, estavam uma caixinha de música, um medalhão com S de Sirius e um anel com o brasão da família Black. Não vamos perguntar sobre outros itens, não vamos falar coisa alguma sobre essa invasão, se você localizar esses três. Sabe, Harry tem grande apreço por lembranças de seu padrinho.

 

– Er... Hum... Deixe-me ver... Uma caixinha de música, você diz? Ah, sei da qual está falando... Infelizmente, o Sr. Borgins ficou muito interessada nela... Fez-me uma oferta... er... era irrecusável...

 

– E os demais itens?

 

– Oh, bem... O medalhão eu sei onde está, posso recuperar em três tempos... Mas o anel... Uma outra pessoa da família me fez uma oferta por ele...

 

– Então o anel também está em outro lugar. E o medalhão?

 

– Eu posso recuperar o medalhão! – ele disse, esperançoso. – Rapidamente!

 

– Sim, você já disse isso. Agora vem a pergunta realmente importante, Fletcher. Pode me responder?

 

– C-claro... Severus...

 

Harry notou a voz de Severus mudar, não de timbre, não de tom, mas de... qualidade. Ela adquiriu um caráter irresistível, um apelo forte que ele não conseguia explicar. Era estranho:

 

– Você vai dizer onde está o medalhão, não vai?

 

Harry ficou ainda mais impressionado quando Mundungus deu um sorriso sincero para Severus, a expressão temerosa se dissipando por completo:

 

– Claro, Severus. Está aqui mesmo nessa casa. Eu o escondi na sala de desenho.

 

– Excelente. – A voz de Severus continuou daquele jeito estranho, deixando Harry cada vez mais abismado. – Agora você vai sair daqui sem barulho, vai voltar para o lugar de onde veio sem ter qualquer lembrança de ter chegado aqui. Vai se sentir bem disposto, feliz por ter pensado em voltar para o seu lugar. E toda vez que você pensar em voltar a essa casa, vai se lembrar que tem outras coisas para fazer e lugares mais importantes para ir. Como agora mesmo, você tem coisas para fazer, muitas coisas. Não tem?

 

A surpresa de Harry foi ainda maior quando Mundungus franziu o cenho e repetiu:

 

– Ir embora... É uma boa ideia. Tenho milhões de coisas para fazer. Sim, sim. É isso mesmo que vou fazer. Que bela ideia, Severus. Desculpe, Harry, não vou poder ficar.

 

– Que bom que gostou. Agora pode ir, Mundungus. Harry, devolva a varinha para ele.

 

Harry obedeceu, e Mundungus sorriu, erguendo-se do chão:

 

– Obrigado. Boa noite e durmam bem.

 

Sem mais palavras, o ladrão enfiou-se na lareira e foi-se embora alegremente. Harry estava mais que abismado.

 

– Que diabos foi isso?

 

Severus se virou para ele:

 

– * _Isso*_ foi algo que pode ganhar aperfeiçoamento se conseguirmos desabrochar os poderes Mizrahi. Segundo as lendas, Mizrahi Sharaman podiam exercer alguma influência em mentes fracas.

 

– E você descobriu que não era apenas lenda?

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– Deu certo com a sua tia, não?

 

Harry ficou ainda mais abismado:

 

– Você fez tia Petúnia ficar toda simpática comigo? Meu tio Vernon quase teve uma síncope! Eu adorei!

 

Severus se permitiu um sorriso sarcástico diante do deleite de seu pesseguinho. Só por ver a reação dele, tinha valido a pena.

 

– Então o medalhão está aqui?

 

– Na sala de desenho. Deve buscá-lo o quanto antes. Seus amigos podem ajudar. Uma vez que o encontrarem, devem guardá-lo na cristaleira da sala de jantar.

 

– O quê? E deixá-lo exposto?

 

– Os vidros daquela peça são encantados. Black deve ter lhe dito isso. Os objetos mágicos lá colocados ficam com sua mágica encerrada – não há registro de magia.

 

– Então... ninguém sabe que são mágicos.

 

– Precisamente. Isso é importante, Harry. Mantenha-o lá até podermos juntar as demais horcruxes e partirmos para a fase B do Plano.

 

– Oh, e nós temos um plano? Isso é novidade para mim.

 

– É o plano de Dumbledore. Você disse que estudou as memórias dele.

 

– Estudei, mas aquilo não era lenda?

 

Severus ergueu as duas sobrancelhas:

 

– Tão lenda como o que eu acabei de fazer.

 

– Tá. Entendi.

 

Severus o encarou, seus sentimentos borbulhando dentro de si. Harry podia sentir a intensidade deles, faiscando pelos olhos negros. Mas ele abaixou a cabeça:

 

– Devo ir agora.

 

– Oh. – Harry estava genuinamente decepcionado. – Mais tarde, então, podemos trabalhar nessa coisa de... poderes Mizrahi.

 

– Espero que sim. Boa noite, Harry.

 

– Boa noite, Severus.

 

O rapaz tomou a iniciativa de dar-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios. Severus assentiu, um calor tomando conta de seu corpo.

 

Depois ele entrou na lareira e saiu.

 

Harry apagou a luz e subiu para seu quarto. Iria procurar a horcrux de manhã, depois de relatar os eventos da noite agitada a Ron e Hermione.

 

Mas não era nisso que pensava, deitado na cama, o sono lentamente chegando.

 

Era em Severus que ele pensava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Ron, horcruxes não mordem!


	25. Agulha + palheiro

Ronald Weasley tinha uma expressão de profunda concentração ao olhar os vidros da cristaleira, que continham o medalhão escondido por Regulus Black.

 

– E agora? Será que é seguro ficar com isso aí?

 

– Ron, o medalhão não vai morder você – garantiu Hermione. – Nem vai sair andando daí.

 

– Severus me disse que a cristaleira é encantada, capaz de isolar a magia dos objetos.

 

– Mas e as outras horcruxes? Agora faltam três para a gente encontrar.

 

– Uma é a taça de Hufflepuff, outra pode ser Nagini e tem uma horcrux que ainda não se sabe nem o que é.

 

– É melhor a gente ter pelo menos uma idéia do que seja agora, antes de começar o ano. Quando a gente for para Hogwarts, vai ficar mais difícil.

 

– Você ainda está querendo voltar à escola, Harry? Apesar de saber que quem deu essa sugestão foi o Snape?

 

– Ron, estamos trabalhando com ele agora – lembrou Harry. – Precisamos confiar nele. Dumbledore disse que isso era essencial.

 

O ruivo suspirou:

 

– Droga, Harry. Eu tô tentando. Mas ele é muito difícil.

 

– Ele evitou que Mundungus tirasse a horcrux daqui. E fala a verdade: ele não foi cruel agora com a gente, é ou não é?

 

– Você está defendendo o seboso?

 

Harry lembrou:

 

– Nós dois precisamos ficar juntos. Há certas tradições que precisamos cumprir também. Portanto, se ele aparecer mais vezes, sejam gentis, sejam discretos e sejam rápidos.

 

– Rápidos? – repetiu Hermione.

 

– Nós precisamos de... er... privacidade.

 

Ron ficou tão enrubescido que sua pele adquiriu uma cor parecida a de seu próprio cabelo. Hermione também ficou rosada. Tentando controlar seu próprio rubor, Harry esclareceu:

 

– É para as aulas de Oclumência, suas mentes sujas!

 

Hermione caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Ron suspirava de alívio. Harry preferiu não dizer que ele tinha acrescentado aquilo de repente, sem pensar muito.

 

Porque ele queria privacidade também para fazer justamente o que as mentes sujas dos seus amigos estavam pensando...

 

– Vamos, gente, vamos continuar pesquisando – chamou Hermione. – Eu vi Sirius uma vez com um livro que pode ser útil: " _A natureza da nobreza: uma genealogia bruxa_ ". Deve estar lá na biblioteca.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– O quê?! Não, não, Hermione, diga que você está errada!

 

– Bom, posso estar errada – admitiu a moça. – Mas o _Profeta Diário_ não está. Aqui diz que o espólio de Hepzibah Smith foi dividido e vendido depois de sua morte.

 

– Mas se Vold... – Harry se interrompeu com a careta de Ron e corrigiu-se: – Se Riddle roubou a taça de Hepzibah, é óbvio que não está mais com a família. Ele a teria escondido muito bem.

 

– Num lugar que não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde é – insistiu Ron. – Acho que deveríamos primeiro descobrir a última horcrux.

 

– Ainda que a gente descubra, precisamos saber onde ela está. Quero dizer, se Você-Sabe-Quem decidiu esconder numa caverna, que nem ele fez com o medalhão, como podemos achar?

 

– Pesquisando muito, Ron – disse Hermione, fechando a cara para ele. – Segundo o Prof. Dumbledore falou para Harry, Riddle dá importância a lugares e pessoas.

 

– Estive pensando – disse Harry. – Ainda não sabemos sobre uma das Horcruxes. Dumbledore achava que era algo de Ravenclaw ou Gryffindor. Mas será que isso é possível?

 

– Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer, Harry – disse a moça. – Vou me repetir: Dumbledore deixou claro que Riddle dava importância a lugares e pessoas com significação mágica. Parece lógico que ele quisesse fazer Horcruxes de cada um dos fundadores.

 

– É, mas e se ele não considerasse que algum dos fundadores fosse digno de magia? Quero dizer, hoje existe muita rivalidade entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. Acredito que no tempo que Riddle era estudante a situação também fosse essa. Mas e se isso já vinha desde o tempo dos fundadores? Afinal, Salazar Slytherin discordava dos outros três com suas visões de sangue puro e essas coisas.

 

– Harry, onde quer chegar?

 

– Não estou muito certo de que Riddle tenha pego algum objeto de Godric Gryffindor para ser uma Horcrux. Ele pode ter achado indigno ter um pedaço de sua alma Slytherin alojado em algo de Gryffindor por ser amante de Muggleborns e mestiços.

 

– Ou então – sugeriu Hermione – justamente por isso é que ele tenha escolhido algo de Gryffindor. Para humilhá-lo.

 

– Ai – gemeu Ron. – Assim minha cabeça dói.

 

A porta bateu, e Ron se ofereceu para atender, ansioso por sair da discussão. Mas o recém-chegado era Severus. A visão fez os joelhos de Harry tremerem um pouco, e Ron estava mais do que desconfortável.

 

Para desanuviar o ambiente, Harry chamou-o para a discussão:

 

– Severus, você chegou na hora. Estávamos discutindo o que podem ser as três Horcruxes restantes.

 

– Sim – animou-se Hermione, como se estivesse em sala de aula. – Achamos que a Taça de Hufflepuff é uma delas, e Nagini a outra. Mas a terceira pode ser algo de Rowena Ravenclaw ou Godric Gryffindor.

 

– A menos que uma Horcrux não seja Nagini – ofereceu Harry. – Aí ele poderia ter objetos de todos os Fundadores.

 

– É! – Ron também gostou da idéia. – Isso faz sentido!

 

Severus sentou-se, dizendo:

 

– E uma boa noite a todos também. Vejo que já estão debruçados nesse projeto. Infelizmente, devo dizer que há um projeto prioritário para Potter.

 

– Prioritário? – Ron torceu o nariz. – O que pode ter mais prioridade do que achar as Horcruxes?

 

– Oclumência – respondeu Severus, com um ar superior. – Sem isso, o Lord das Trevas pode acabar com essa festinha de vocês em três tempos. Aliás, tempo é algo que não podemos perder. Portanto, se houver algum lugar onde Potter e eu pudermos praticar...

 

A cara feia de Ron Weasley pôde ser vista até o momento em que a porta da antiga sala de reuniões da Ordem foi fechada. Harry não conseguiu evitar o pensamento em sua mente: “Enfim, sós”.

 

– Muito bem – disse Severus. – Agora que temos privacidade, podemos começar. Mas acho melhor fazermos diferente da primeira vez. Primeiro você tenta entrar em minha mente. Mas eu não a fecharei para você.

 

Harry franziu o cenho:

 

– Assim vai ser melhor?

 

– Assim você se familiariza com as sutis camadas da mente alheia. Sem contar que você também aperfeiçoa seus dons de Legilimência. Eles lhe serão úteis. – Severus empertigou-se. – Estou pronto quando quiser.

 

– _Legilimens_!

 

Harry sentiu algo estranho ao penetrar os olhos pretos de Severus e rever algumas das cenas que aconteceram na enfermaria, alguns anos antes. Depois ele viu Severus tendo que explicar o tempo na enfermaria a Lord Voldemort, e encarou o homem que deveria matar: o corpo esquelético, os olhos vermelhos, a pele assemelhada a escamas...

 

Quando Severus desviou o olhar, Harry não conseguiu sustentar o feitiço e saiu de sua mente. Mas era engraçado: ele nunca tinha estado longe de si. Durante todo o tempo (mesmo que tenham sido apenas alguns minutos), Harry estava consciente e tinha plena possessão de suas faculdades. Não estava tonto, nem tinha enjôos. Era grande a diferença da última vez que tentaram.

 

– Nossa, isso foi bem diferente.

 

– Você tem que ir conquistando aos poucos a habilidade. Aparentemente, você não sente dor ou desgaste. Mas acredite: você pode se desgastar fazendo isso. Acha que conseguiria me impedir de penetrar em sua mente?

 

– Posso tentar. Acho que agora tenho uma idéia mais clara de como fazer isso.

 

– Ajuda se você se concentrar em um pensamento que não lhe cause incômodo ou desconforto. Agora olhe para mim. – Harry obedeceu. – <i> _Legilimens </i>_!

 

Naturalmente, Harry tentou resistir. A princípio, ele sentiu o corpo entrar em tensão, mas concentrou-se em erguer barreiras mentais. Pela primeira vez, ele não deixava imagens se formarem. Mas um rosto apareceu.

 

Ginny. Sorrindo para ele, radiante, o rosto tão iluminado, tão franco e aberto.

 

De repente, tudo cessou. Harry estava arfando, dobrado em dois, tonto, engolindo o ar em golfadas, suando. Ele ergueu o olhar e viu Severus encarando-o, os olhos pretos transbordando de tristeza. Mas o ex-professor de Hogwarts não sustentou o olhar. Inspirou fortemente, evitando Harry e dizendo, de maneira tão seca que as palavras eram pronunciadas em bloco:

 

– Vejo que... er... houve progressos significativos. Parabéns. Você progrediu muito.

 

Harry sentiu seu coração despedaçar-se ao sentir o tom de angústia e rejeição:

 

– Severus, não é o que está pensando. Eu não sinto mais nada por ela. – Ele tentou se aproximar. – Quando eu disse que queria tentar entre nós dois, eu falava sério.

 

Severus permaneceu sem encará-lo, mas soltou um suspiro.

 

– Desculpe. Eu sabia que você tinha saído com ela neste ano. A verdade é que eu não prestei muita atenção. Com tudo que estava acontecendo, eu... acho que só me dei conta disso agora.

 

– Eu não tenho mais nada com ela. Terminei tudo no enterro de Dumbledore. Mas só faz alguns dias que eu a informei que era gay. Ela não gostou muito.

 

Harry observou que agora Severus já o olhava. Era duro para o rapaz ver os olhos pretos que ele conhecera tão cheios de vida com aquela sombra opaca.

 

– Você foi sincero?

 

– Totalmente – garantiu Harry. – Precisamos ficar juntos, Severus.

 

Severus o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e desta vez Harry não entendeu o que acontecia por trás dos carvões incandescentes. Havia um sentimento ali indecifrável. Ah, Severus podia mesmo usar uma máscara quando queria.

 

– Melhor continuar o treino, então. Mais uma vez, agora com mais dificuldade. – Ergueu a varinha. – _Legilimens_!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Durante o treinamento, reflexões


	26. Monólogos do pesseguinho

Os treinamentos continuaram para Severus e Harry, enquanto Ron e Hermione se dedicavam ostensivamente à caça das Horcruxes. Claro que era a maneira delicada e nem tão sutil de deixar os dois a sós. Harry agradeceu o esforço deles, mas ele sentia que a receptividade de Severus não era a mesma.

 

Droga, eles precisavam ficar juntos. Harry tentava se aproximar de Severus, tentava fazer as coisas acontecerem. Mas Severus só olhava para ele, parecendo triste, e não respondia aos avanços de Harry. O rapaz conseguiu ignorar aquele comportamento um dia, dois. No terceiro, ele estava inquieto.

 

No quarto dia, Harry foi direto ao ponto.

 

– Você não me ama mais?

 

– De onde você tirou essa ideia?

 

– Severus, eu estou aqui tentando me aproximar, mas você... parece que não quer.

 

– Eu preciso de um sinal seu.

 

– Mais do que eu estou dando? Há dias tenho me esfregado em você, tenho tocado em você, olhado para você! Que mais está esperando?

 

– Bastava falar comigo. Acho que precisamos conversar.

 

O rapaz revirou os olhos.

 

– Não acredito nisso. Você quer conversar? Conversar o quê? Já dissemos tudo o que era preciso!

 

– Harry – Severus disse suavemente. – Entendo que esteja impaciente, mas há uma coisa que precisa saber. Precisamos estar juntos se queremos derrotar o Lord das Trevas, mas precisamos estar inteiramente juntos. Temos que ter corpo, alma e mente envolvidos, um com o outro. A parte mais difícil disso vai ser esconder dos outros, mas é necessário que você não seja contido.

 

– Nem você. Não deve se conter também.

 

Severus encarou-o fundo nos olhos verdes, e Harry até se assustou ao ver dois carvões incandescentes de paixão, amor e devoção.

 

– Eu só refreio as minhas demonstrações. Não pense que eu reprimo minhas emoções, ou meus sentimentos por você. Mas você tem que ter essas emoções no seu íntimo. Você parece duvidar de meus sentimentos.

 

– Não é que eu pense que você não é sincero, eu só... Eu não sei, Severus.

 

– Não sou bom com palavras, mas deixe-me tentar dizer que... eu sou seu. Todo seu. Nem sei direito como dizer isso. Tenho certeza de que jamais olharei para outra pessoa enquanto viver. Você é tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu quis, tudo que eu vou querer.

 

Dessa vez Harry não respondeu, só o encarou, o coração palpitando, como se estivesse batendo nas costelas.

 

– Jamais deixei de amá-lo – garantiu, sem sequer enrubescer. – Todo esse tempo que passamos separados deu-me certeza de que também jamais deixarei de amá-lo. Não posso mentir: muita da minha resistência em cumprir as ordens de Dumbledore vinha da ideia de que você me odiaria pelo que fiz. De fato, minha previsão se confirmou. Mas jamais deixei de amá-lo. Sou seu, Harry, e sempre serei seu, pelo resto de minha vida. Não é uma questão de biologia. Agora sei que foi uma escolha. Só a biologia nos deixaria juntos apenas de nove em nove anos. Mas eu escolhi você. Chamam você de Escolhido, de Eleito. Mas eu é quem fiz a escolha. Fui eu quem o elegi no meu coração. Esse lugar é só seu, Harry. Nunca será ocupado por nenhuma outra pessoa.

 

O rapaz estava engasgado, admirado. Nunca pensou que pudesse ver tanta emoção no seu frio professor fora do período de acasalamento. Ao mesmo tempo, não pôde deixar de notar que Severus estava tranquilo, não desesperado ou passional. Talvez isso fosse devido à tal tranquilidade inerente de quem tinha descoberto uma grande verdade, e estava seguro de seus sentimentos. Sim, era isso: segurança.

 

Severus continuou:

 

– Você também tem que ser assim. Quero dizer, você precisa colocar seu coração nisso. Em mim. Em nós. Assim teremos uma chance, uma chance de derrotar nosso inimigo e uma chance de vivermos como a natureza nos pediu: parceiros, complementando-se.

 

– Eu... eu quero isso... Mas você diz como se fosse fácil.

 

– É a coisa mais fácil do mundo. E a mais difícil também. Pensadores Muggle usam a expressão "salto de fé". Nunca quis pressioná-lo, Harry, mas você precisa conhecer essa realidade. Dumbledore achava que você estava pronto para lidar com essas coisas. Bom, essa é uma das mais importantes. Pode vir a ser a chave para a guerra contra as Trevas. Mas não pode ser feito sob pressão. Sinto que você se sente pressionado, que você quer fazer isso funcionar, mas pelos motivos errados: só como um meio para conquistar seu objetivo. Não. Primeiro você tem que ser o que deve ser, depois poderá usar isso como instrumento de guerra.

 

Pela primeira vez, Harry conseguiu enxergar as palavras de Severus dentro de seu coração. Ele pôde ver que seu coração só estava aberto a Severus como um parceiro de luta, talvez um mentor. Não como um parceiro para sua vida, nem como um amor.

 

Nesse momento, outras palavras sábias vieram a sua mente: _"Amar o amor de sua vida é preferível a matar o amor de sua vida"._

 

Num impulso, Harry abraçou-se a Severus. O cheiro dele tinha mudado um pouco, mas não tanto que não pudesse reconhecer, mas mais do que isso: a sensação de conforto e de segurança era a mesma. Envolvido por aqueles braços, Harry sentia que nada poderia atingi-lo, nem mesmo as piores maldições lançadas por Voldemort. Podia parecer um simples abraço, mas para Harry era algo profundo, que acalentou até o fundo de seu ser.

 

Para Severus também. Ele sentiu a conexão se estreitando. Finalmente o rapaz tinha entendido a profundidade do que eles tinham que alcançar, a honestidade existencial que eles precisavam atingir para que houvesse chance de vitória na guerra. Muito promissor foi o nível de magia que passou entre eles.

 

“ _Mais toques_ ”, pensou Severus. Mentalmente, ele se censurou por não ter pensado nisso antes. O contato físico sempre ajudava a estabilizar Koboldines submissos. Talvez fosse disso que Harry precisava para se sentir mais seguro. Preocupado em não pressionar seu pesseguinho, Severus tinha negado a seu submisso uma medida simples que poderia ajudá-lo numa hora em que Harry provavelmente se sentia sozinho e carente, carregando a responsabilidade de destruir o homem terrível que tantas vidas tinha arruinado. Severus prometeu a si mesmo corrigir esse erro, e ir adiante: oferecer a seu pesseguinho a solução Koboldine de intimidade como fator de estabilidade.

 

O abraço se aprofundou, e Severus ergueu Harry em seus braços, levando-o para o sofá. Lá ele o depositou com cuidado, mas não o soltou. Com cuidado, encarou o rapaz e viu os olhos verdes brilhando para ele, o rosto fogueado, a respiração curta. Severus não pôde deixar de reagir a uma visão tão tentadora. Porém, por mais que seu corpo exigisse o contato com seu pesseguinho, ele garantiu:

 

– Harry... Só vai acontecer alguma coisa se você quiser. Ou quando você quiser.

 

Harry puxou-o contra si:

 

– Só me abrace, por favor. Desculpe se você queria mais do que isso, mas eu prefiro só ficar com você, assim como estamos agora. Isso é tão bom.

 

Os dois ficaram abraçados no sofá, envoltos um no outro. Harry suspirou, contente. Seria muito bom se eles pudessem ganhar a guerra assim: juntos, abraçadinhos.

 

– Eu me sinto meio culpado de ficar assim, aqui, com você, quando precisamos fazer tanta coisa para enfrentar Voldemort.

 

Severus sorriu, e Harry sentiu o movimento, encaixado no queixo dele.

 

– Acredite, isso faz parte do esforço de guerra.

 

– Eu iria adorar se pudéssemos derrotar o monstrão assim, juntinhos.

 

– Relaxe, Harry. Sei que está ansioso, mas se você relaxar, afrouxar essa tensão, sua magia fluirá melhor. Importa-se de fazermos um rápido exercício de Oclumência?

 

– Agora?

 

– Não vai demorar nada. Só olhe para mim e procure fechar sua mente.

 

Harry não largou dele, mas obedeceu. Desta vez, ele teve algumas sensações inéditas. Havia uma invasão, que ele sentiu clara, mas não chegou até seus pensamentos. Também não houve dor ou mal-estar. Era como se alguém estivesse mexendo numa parte anestesiada dele, ou algo coberto por algum tipo de revestimento ou couraça.

 

A imagem de Dumbledore caído aos pés da torre apareceu brevemente. Harry não pôde conter o choque inicial da imagem que ele enterrara no fundo de sua mente, no fundo de sua dor, de sua decepção com Severus. Mais do que isso, o choque aflorou uma dúzia de sentimentos.

 

Os olhos verdes se encheram de água e ele encarou Severus, vulnerável e tremendo. A dor era interna, emocional, e muitas vezes pior do que qualquer enxaqueca por treino de Oclumência. Severus notou isso e indagou:

 

– Você nunca chorou propriamente, não é?

 

– Chorar...?

 

– Chorar por Dumbledore. Lamentar. Sentir a perda. Entrar em luto para poder aceitar que tudo mudou.

 

Harry deu de ombros, as lágrimas descendo-lhe pelas faces:

 

– Não sei, eu... Eu acho que estava mais ocupado odiando você e fazendo planos de vingança. Nunca parei para... oh, Severus...

 

Incapaz de conter seus sentimentos, Harry agarrou-se a seu dominante, de repente caindo em pranto inconsolável, engolfado numa onda de dor e perda que até então não tinha se permitido sentir.

 

Sim, ele sabia que Dumbledore estava morto, que ele tinha ido embora e não mais voltaria, os olhos azuis faiscantes fechados para sempre. Não era a inexorabilidade do fato que o oprimia. Era a maldita saudade. E a solidão.

 

Harry se lembrava de ter consolado Ginny, e Hermione, e também ter trocado algumas palavras com Ron e alguns dos colegas. Eles também tentaram confortá-lo. Mas nada, nem ninguém, tinha tocado tanto sua alma e seu coração quanto aquele contato com Severus naquele momento. Só ali, naquele instante, ele se sentia consolado e confortado diante de uma perda tão terrível.

 

Severus abraçou-se a Harry, tanto quanto Harry se abraçou a ele. Se Harry não tinha tido com quem elaborar tamanha perda, Severus muito menos. Ele sequer tinha podia demonstrar sua dor, sua imensa culpa em ter sido obrigado a fazer aquilo com uma pessoa a quem tanto amava. Não quando ele estava infiltrado junto aos Death Eaters, o próprio Lord comemorando o assassinato de seu arquiinimigo.

 

Ele tinha que cumprir o seu papel de espião, fingir que também se regozijava e pior: nem podia sequer pensar diferente, ou o Lord descobriria a sua dor, a devastação. Não, ele tinha que empurrar aquilo para o fundo de sua mente, fortalecer suas barreiras oclumentes, reprimir a memória.

 

A memória dos dois pedacinhos de céu numa noite de grande ignomínia.

 

No último momento, naquela hora terrível no alto da torre, os olhos de Dumbledore encararam Severus com amor, com confiança. O Slytherin sentiu uma vida inteira passando diante de seus olhos. Essa era uma memória que Severus carregaria consigo para o resto de sua vida, uma que sempre abriria uma ferida imensa em seu peito, um buraco em seu estômago. De todas as lembranças que ele carregaria de sua convivência com o velho sábio, dos chás com doce de limão no gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts às tensas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, aquela lembrança jamais se apagaria de sua mente.

 

Não demorou nada até que os dois estivessem consolando não só o outro, mas a si também. Ambos misturavam as lágrimas, abraçavam-se buscando conforto mútuo pelas razões mais diversas.

 

Afinal de contas, Dumbledore era um ponto em comum que Harry e Severus compartilhavam. Para ambos, o homem fora mais do que importante em suas vidas. Ele tinha tido um papel fundamental, e mudara suas vidas de uma maneira que jamais tinham previsto.

 

Severus tinha ainda um longo caminho a percorrer até se perdoar pelo que fora obrigado a fazer, mas Dumbledore lhe estendera a mão quando ele achava que tudo estava perdido. Confiara nele, dera-lhe uma segunda chance. Mais do que isso, ele se abrira para Severus, com seu coração. Não o tinha aceitado como simples aliado, mas como amigo, quase como um filho amado, um que tinha fugido de casa e retornara.

 

Harry também tinha que lidar com a perda de seu mentor, a pessoa a quem ele mais admirava em todo o mundo mágico, uma pessoa que lhe ensinara valores de um verdadeiro bruxo da Luz. Dumbledore tinha sido o pai e o mentor que ele nunca tivera, e mesmo que Harry tivesse ficado abalado com os acontecimentos que culminaram na morte de Sirius, ele confiava em Dumbledore acima de tudo. O impressionante era que Dumbledore admirava Harry e confiava no garoto muito mais profundamente do que o rapaz tinha se dado conta até então.

 

Dumbledore era extraordinário. Portanto, sua perda também tinha uma dor extraordinária, uma que deveria ser profundamente lamentada.

 

Juntos, Harry e Severus continuaram abraçados, chorando, lamentando. Suas dores eram parecidas, e eles se solidarizavam no conforto mútuo.

 

Até esse acontecimento doloroso parecia ser capaz de aumentar o laço entre ambos. Obstáculos ainda haveria, mas agora eles estavam mais fortes.

 

E mais juntos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Uma morte inusitada e a magnanimidade de Lord Voldemort


	27. O mundo dá voltas

– Senhor Harry Potter, senhor, Dobby sente muito! – O elfo doméstico fazia um esforço físico para não se machucar, e Harry podia sentir isso. – Dobby não pôde fazer nada, não evitou porque não deu tempo!

 

– Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

 

Hermione entrou na cozinha com o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ e mostrou a Harry:

 

– Acho que a explicação está aqui, Harry.

 

A primeira página estampava uma manchete nas maiores letras que eles tinham: **"Madame Malfoy assassinada"**. Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. O jornal apenas dizia que Narcissa Malfoy, _née_ Black, tinha sido encontrada morta numa das residências da família. Nenhum sinal de violência ou briga evidente foi achado no local, mas os exames de Aurores peritos detectaram vestígios de extensa tortura no corpo. O crime, segundo o jornal, fora atribuído pelo Ministério ao bruxo das Trevas conhecido como Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos, e Hermione esclareceu:

 

– Hoje de manhã, Kreacher tirou sua própria vida. Estranhamente o retrato da Sra. Black também desapareceu, apesar do feitiço adesivo permanente. Dobby disse que Kreacher se lamentou que seus patrões estavam todos mortos e que ele não iria mais obedecer ao... quero dizer, a você.

 

Dobby torcia as mãos:

 

– Kreacher chamou Senhor Harry Potter de muitos nomes feios! Muito, muito feios! Dobby se distraiu, e então... Kreacher... Ele.. ele...! Desculpe, Senhor Harry Potter senhor!!

 

– Dobby, Dobby! – Harry tentou acalmá-lo. – Não foi culpa sua, Dobby. Kreacher já estava desequilibrado há muito tempo.

 

Ron olhou para Harry:

 

– Não sabemos o que isso significa, Harry. Por que iriam querer matar Narcissa Malfoy? Ela não estava do lado deles?

 

– Também não entendo, Ron. – Harry sentia seu coração disparado, e só no que ele conseguia pensar era em Severus. Será que ele estava bem? E se Voldemort tivesse tido um ataque qualquer? Será que era por causa de Dumbledore que Narcissa morrera? – Mas talvez tenha a ver com aquilo que Draco tinha que fazer e terminou não conseguindo. Você sabe do que estou falando.

 

Hermione franziu o cenho:

 

– Ora, mas aquilo terminou sendo feito, não foi? Por que _ele_ estaria bravo com Narcissa? Ron tem razão; os Malfoy sempre foram do lado dele. Não sei, Harry, tem alguma coisa errada em tudo isso.

 

– Acho que tem razão, Hermione. Mas nós não sabemos tudo. Também duvido que Kreacher soubesse de alguma coisa. Ele não saiu de Hogwarts, saiu, Dobby?

 

– Não, senhor. Dobby viu tudo. Não perdeu Kreacher de vista! Dobby quer ajudar Harry Potter. Dobby pode trabalhar para Harry Potter! Pode cuidar de Mansão Black! Harry Potter pode pagar o mesmo para Dobby!

 

– Eu gostaria disso, Dobby. Mas para isso, você precisa saber guardar segredos. São muitos segredos, Dobby, que não podem ser descobertos de jeito nenhum. Você pode fazer isso? Não vou ficar triste se não puder, Dobby. Mas você tem que entender que se o segredo for descoberto, as pessoas podem morrer. _Eu_ posso morrer.

 

O elfo arregalou os enormes olhos verdes:

 

– Dobby faz! Dobby guarda segredo! Protege Harry Potter!

 

– Claro que pode – sorriu Hermione. – Mas ainda assim temos um mistério nas mãos.

 

Ron foi cuidadoso em perguntar:

 

– Hum... er... Harry, por um acaso você sabe de algo... Ninguém te falou alguma coisa? Sabe, aquele seu.. er... amigo...

 

– Não, Ron. Eu não sei. Talvez, se ele aparecer aqui, saibamos mais sobre isso.

 

– Cara, eu dava um dedinho para saber o que está acontecendo do outro lado nesse momento.

 

Harry concordou com Ron intensamente. Mal sabia ele.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Este é um dia negro para nosso grupo, meus seguidores. – O Lord das Trevas parecia consternado, quase pesaroso. – Nossa querida Narcissa, uma amiga de tantos anos... Sentiremos sua falta, tenho certeza. Por outro lado, não era possível que ela continuasse a ser um desafio à minha autoridade. Ademais, foi uma punição àquele que desobedeceu às minhas ordens explícitas. Draco Malfoy recebeu uma missão, uma missão que lhe dei pessoalmente. Admito que não tenha sido uma missão das mais fáceis, mas um dos motivos pelos quais eu o encarreguei dela era justamente avaliar seu potencial. Ele falhou miseravelmente. Por isso está sendo punido. E acrescentem Narcissa à punição de Draco. Quando Lucius for libertado de Azkaban, ele também se juntará ao filho.

 

A reunião se tornou tensa, e os Death Eaters se mexeram, uma onda de desconforto na elegante mansão Malfoy, agora transformada em QG das Forças das Trevas. A guerra estava se intensificando, e por isso Severus intimamente gostaria de acelerar os esforços fora dali, mas ele tinha que ser paciente. Por Harry.

 

Aparentemente o Lord não tinha terminado seu exercício de verborragia, porque ele simplesmente se virou para Severus:

 

– Não pense que a sua iniciativa de fazer um Voto Perpétuo com Narcissa me passou despercebida, Severus. Mas você me prestou realmente um serviço muito grande ao nos livrar daquele irritante Dumbledore. Há muito, muito tempo ele era um obstáculo no meu caminho e você o removeu. Você tem a gratidão de Lord Voldemort, por isso magnanimamente concedi-lhe permissões especiais para visitar Draco. Respeito sua amizade com Lucius, e entendo que queira proteger o filho de seu amigo. Mas não se engane: Draco está na minha mira. Não vai querer me desafiar por causa desse rapaz.

 

Severus fez uma reverência respeitosa, concordando:

 

– O jovem Draco precisa enfrentar as consequências de seus atos. Meu maior arrependimento, meu Lord, é não poder lhe dar informes sobre os planos da Ordem da Fênix agora que eles estão sem Dumbledore. Isso pode tê-los desorientado momentaneamente, mas eu tenho certeza de que vão se reorganizar...

 

– Não se preocupe, meu leal soldado Severus – Lord Voldemort falou como se estivesse numa onda súbita de compreensão. – Sua preocupação é válida, mas agora inócua. Recentemente, descobri ser possível obter algumas informações sobre a Ordem. Uma pessoa se dispôs a passar o que sabia para mim, diretamente.

 

– Um outro espião? – Bellatrix logo se interessou. – Como pode ser? Eles conhecem praticamente todos nós!

 

– Mas aparentemente eles não conhecem todos os seus membros. Lord Voldemort causa uma profunda impressão em todos a quem toca. Não se preocupe, Bella, minha cara. Essa será uma excelente aquisição para a causa. Basta um pouco de trabalho.

 

Severus estava de cabeça baixa, o que foi perfeito para que ele não demonstrasse a palidez marmórea de seu rosto.

 

Havia um espião na Ordem. Desta vez, era um perigoso. Harry precisava saber disso.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

– E você não sabe quem é?

 

– Óbvio que não. Ele não costuma partilhar essas informações, e esse é um procedimento lógico. É uma carta que ele tem na manga e não pretende mostrá-la antes de sua vitória ou a menos que seja extremamente necessário. Eu não sabia nem sobre Wormtail até a volta do Lord das Trevas, após o Torneio Tribruxo.

 

– Preciso avisar à Ordem.

 

– Harry, não pode fazer isso.

 

– Como não? Eles precisam saber!

 

– E como você vai explicar que sabe disso sem alertar para o fato de que está em contato com alguém do círculo íntimo do Lord? Isso pode alertar o espião prematuramente. Não, é um gesto arriscado. Harry, o que você pode fazer é alertá-los para a possibilidade. Pode argumentar – e usar o meu exemplo. Se alguém já os traiu antes, pode ser que haja mais alguém disposto a isso.

 

– Droga, Severus. Odeio ter que dizer aos outros que você é um traidor.

 

Severus sorriu para ele de uma maneira triste, mas emocionada. A aula de Oclumência tinha sido excelente, e ele jurava que Harry estava a um passo de ser um soberbo oclumente. Tanto que estava ensinando também tudo o que ele sabia sobre Legilimência. Isso poderia fazer toda a diferença num possível confronto.

 

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá, abraçados. Severus tinha deixado de vir numa noite, e Harry sentira falta do toque, do contato. Aquilo era tão gostoso, e Harry se sentia tão bem que ele ergueu a cabeça apenas para olhar Severus, tentar encará-lo de tal modo que só seus olhos transmitissem seu agradecimento por tanto carinho, por tanto amor.

 

A emoção que encontrou nos olhos negros foi o suficiente para fazer seu coração disparar. O discurso daquela outra noite não tinha sido nada ensaiado ou decorado. Estava presente naqueles olhos mais uma vez. Portanto, nada mais natural para Harry do que se esticar para capturar os lábios que estavam lá, oferecidos implicitamente, sempre à sua disposição.

 

Na primeira vez que ele tinha beijado Severus, o tempo parecia ter parado. Agora, percebeu, não era diferente. Era um recomeço, uma reaproximação, mas a intensidade não tinha mudado. O toque daqueles lábios dominantes o acenderam em tempo recorde, e ele puxou Severus ainda mais para perto de si. Em poucos minutos, eles estavam enroscados, os lábios colados, as línguas em elaborados exercícios de contorcionismo.

 

A temperatura rapidamente subiu. Quando Harry percebeu, eles estavam deitados no sofá, as roupas rapidamente se desarrumando, os lábios ainda grudados. O garoto tinha começado o beijo de maneira suave e tranqüila, mas logo as coisas tinham se aprofundado, e ele passou a se sentir desesperado, querendo mais, faminto.

 

Severus estava mais do que disposto a dar tudo que Harry queria. Mas não podia ser assim, de afogadilho.

 

Ele agarrou Harry pelos ombros, separando-se dele. Quando os lábios se descolaram, houve um suave ruído, um “pop”, tamanha a sucção.

 

– Harry... O que... – Ele teve que renovar o fôlego. – O que... você quer?

 

– Você. – Os olhos verdes estavam escurecidos. – Quero você, Severus... Por favor...

 

– Aqui?

 

– Não, mas... Não sei se vou conseguir chegar lá em cima.

 

– Então aqui está ótimo.

 

E, num movimento súbito, derrubou Harry do sofá para o tapete em frente à lareira. O rapaz ficou um tanto atordoado, mas quando viu o que tinha acontecido, notou que estava no chão, rendido, o seu dominante em cima dele, imobilizando-o, prendendo-o pelos pulsos, o rosto a menos de um centímetro do de Harry, os cabelos compridos chegando a roçar nas faces do rapaz.

 

– Agora você é meu. E, depois desses meses todos longe de você, eu quero tirar o atraso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Severus quer tirar o atraso, e Harry não vai brigar com ele


	28. Tanto amor

Severus não largou dos braços de Harry quando se inclinou para capturar os lábios, muito embora o garoto ainda estivesse de olhos arregalados com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Mas a língua de Severus logo começou a trabalhar, e aí Harry se esqueceu de qualquer coisa que ele tinha dito, concentrando-se nas sensações, um sentimento de intensa familiaridade tomando conta dele.

 

Dizem que a memória olfativa está na parte mais primitiva do cérebro, e por isso ela evoca os instintos mais básicos, as sensações menos censuradas por valores racionais e civilizados. Severus pôde confirmar essa teoria quando um cheiro de pêssegos invadiu suas narinas. Era irracional, ele sabia. Não era época de acasalamento, e claro que Harry não estava cheirando a pêssegos. Mas era isso que seu cérebro estava captando: pêssegos fora de época.

 

Seus hormônios explodiram, e ele deitou-se totalmente em cima do seu pesseguinho, suas ereções encostadas, pressionadas, embora seus lábios não soltassem o prêmio daquela boca sedosa e jovem, tão faminta quanto a dele. Severus mexeu os braços dele: juntou-os, e usou uma única mão para mantê-lo preso, e com a outra passou a explorar o peito, arrancando gemidos abafados da boca sob a sua.

 

Interrompendo o beijo, Severus fez seus lábios percorrerem o pescoço de seu submisso, e o cheiro de pêssegos se intensificou, enquanto o rapaz soltava gemidos, estremecendo levemente. Severus passou a mordiscar um lugar particularmente apetitoso, e Harry suspirou alto, tremendo ainda mais, querendo ainda mais.

 

Com um feitiço murmurado, Severus fez a camisa de Harry se abrir, ainda prendendo-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça. Com uma mão apenas, ele acariciou o peito do rapaz, detendo os dedos nos mamilos, os beijos sem dar trégua no pescoço de Harry. O rapaz tentou sussurrar um feitiço, mas a boca de Severus foi rápida em silenciá-lo usando apenas os lábios.

 

– Você é meu. Quero você todinho.

 

Harry não tentou mais resistir. Severus recompensou-o levando a boca até um mamilo e brincando com ele usando dentes e língua, enquanto a outra mão brincava com o outro, puxando-o. Harry gemeu, a ereção tão inchada que a calça tinha ficado apertada. Severus parecia ter sentido aquilo também e fez as ereções se esfregarem – mesmo sob as roupas – e silenciou os gemidos de Harry com um daqueles beijos que fazia o rapaz derreter por dentro.

 

O corpo jovem de Harry, há tanto tempo longe de carícias como aquela, era um vulcão. Severus sentiu que ele não iria resistir mais muito tempo. Então fez um feitiço para retirar as calças e cuecas de ambos, e de repente as duas ereções se tocaram. As sensações foram demais para Harry, que se contorceu:

 

– Não!... Eu vou...!

 

Mas antes que ele conseguisse se controlar, ele explodiu em gozo, lambuzando-se e a seu dominante. Envergonhado, o rapaz se horrorizou:

 

– Severus... Desculpe, eu não pude... Desculpe, eu…!

 

Severus o abraçou, beijando-o profundamente e interrompendo o rosário de desculpas. Harry logo se esqueceu das desculpas e respondeu ao beijo com entusiasmo, já não sabendo se ofegava por causa do orgasmo que acabara de sentir ou do tesão que se espalhava por seu corpo. Agora que Severus soltara seus pulsos, o rapaz se enroscou contra o homem como uma serpente ensaboada. Sem surpresa, começou a sentir sua ereção firmando-se novamente.

 

Severus separou seus lábios dos de Harry para usar o feitiço que os deixou inteiramente nus, as peles se tocando. As sensações se espalharam como rastro de pólvora, eletrificando os dois corpos.

 

Descendo a mão, Severus envolveu a ereção do rapaz entre os dedos, sentindo-a toda melada, enquanto seu pesseguinho começava a fazer movimentos com a pelve, pedindo mais. O Slytherin usou o líquido para fazer a mão deslizar para cima e para baixo, e Harry gemeu, mais ainda quando Severus rapidamente usou os dedos para brincar com as bolinhas endurecidas logo abaixo. Harry se abriu todo, tentando fazer os dedos encontrarem sua abertura.

 

– Severus...! – pediu Harry, a voz tremendo de desejo. – Por favor!... Quero você! Quanto tempo...!

 

– Sim, meu Harry...!

 

– Seu...

 

– Quero prepará-lo todinho... Você tem lubrificante?

 

Harry usou um _Accio_ , e Severus foi generoso ao espalhar o creme no seu dominante, que suspirava e arfava. Oh, ele estava tão apertadinho depois de tanto tempo sem fazer aquilo... Severus não pôde evitar sentir a base de sua ereção esquentar diante do pensamento que mais ninguém tinha tocado o seu pesseguinho. Usou os dedos, desfrutou dos suspiros e gemidos que soavam como afrodisíaco nos seus ouvidos:

 

– Agora, Severus... Por favor...!

 

O rapaz estava quase miando, de tanto desejo. A verdade era que Severus também não agüentaria mais muito tempo, mas ele também aproveitou a entrada de seus dedos para procurar a pequena glândula, enquanto acariciava a ereção. Harry deu um pulo quando ele encostou no botãozinho mágico.

 

– Aqui! Aqui! Agora! _Por favor_ , Sev!

 

Sem perder tempo, Severus também usou o creme em sua própria ereção, que implorava por alguma atenção. Lentamente, sentindo que seu pênis endurecido estava bem maior do que costumava ser, ele começou a se apossar de seu Harry. Mesmo após as preparações de Severus, o rapaz estava ainda bem estreito, e a passagem fez os dois gemerem alto diante da sensação. Mas Harry não se fez de rogado e se empurrou todo, então de repente, Severus viu-se totalmente dentro dele, os testículos encontrando nas nádegas firmes.

 

Uma overdose de sensações se apossou de Severus. Algumas ele nem tinha nome; outras estavam imiscuídas com as demais. Era uma explosão de cores e texturas, e ele tinha a impressão de que o seu submisso podia sentir a mesma coisa. Extasiado, ele apenas deixou-se envolver por tamanhas formas e cores.

 

Foi Harry quem o incentivou a finalmente se mexer, no ritmo, e Severus fez questão de sempre procurar atingir sua próstata, e o pesseguinho uivou de tanto prazer, como um animal selvagem, uma fera que Severus tinha soltado. A ferinha rugiu ainda mais alto quando Severus pegou sua ereção e a estimulou no mesmo ritmo que suas estocadas na próstata.

 

Harry podia sentir a magia em seu redor, ou era apenas sua imaginação, seu grande amor por Severus soltando-se diretamente de seu coração? Pouco importava, quando seu corpo cantava diante das sensações que só seu dominante era capaz de extrair dele. Harry pôde sentir a pressão aumentando atrás de seu pênis, acima de suas bolas, e ele sabia que ia explodir de novo, e ele tentou avisar, mas Severus acelerou o ritmo, como se quisesse acompanhá-lo, correr junto com ele.

 

Tudo ficou branco, uma explosão muda e cegante.

 

Jatos perolados dispararam do pênis de Harry, que estremeceu todo, e ainda mais quando sentiu os tremores de Severus. Só saber que tinha feito seu amor perder o controle e ter tanto prazer fez Harry estremecer mais ainda, como se estivesse tendo outro orgasmo em cima do primeiro.

 

Mágica do mais alto calibre cercou os dois por toda a sala, com jatos de luz dourada e prateada ziguezagueando no ar. Severus caiu em cima de Harry, ofegante, sentindo os tremores de Harry.

 

_"Eu amo você"._

Foi uma mensagem uníssona e recíproca, compartilhada por ambos, enquanto eles apenas respiravam, um sobre o outro. O Sol cantava para os dois, no fundo de suas mentes. Era uma sensação estranha, a de estar ali e não estar.

 

Harry sentia como se estivesse flutuando rumo ao teto, um teto com cortinas acetinadas e sedosas, e mesmo com o corpo de Severus sobre o seu, ele se esticou como se pudesse tocar o tecido diáfano no ar. Seu corpo parecia leve feito uma pluma, Severus agarrando-se a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

 

– Podemos descer agora, Harry?

 

– O quê?

 

O garoto olhou em volta e quase não acreditou no que viu.

 

Eles _estavam_ flutuando.

 

Ele se agarrou a Severus, quase assustado, mas maravilhado:

 

– Wow! Isso é demais!

 

– Magia espontânea – explicou Severus. – Isso pode acontecer de novo, agora que você está desenvolvendo seus poderes completos. Pode demorar um pouco até eles se aquietarem. Agora, por favor, pode nos descer, Harry?

 

Harry obedeceu, e os dois gentilmente flutuaram até o tapete. Severus ainda estava dentro dele, e quando o membro desinflado deixou-o, Harry sentiu a perda, agarrando-se ainda mais ao seu dominante.

 

Severus estava emocionado. Ele pensou que o processo fosse lento, que a coisa precisasse ser construída gradualmente, lentamente. Jamais imaginou que algum dia ele pudesse ter algo tão explosivo com Harry como o que tinha acabado de ter, copulando como coelhos no tapete em frente à lareira.

 

Trouxe a varinha até sua mão e conjurou um cobertor para os dois. Eles ficaram deitados no tapete, olhando a lareira.

 

Harry suspirou.

 

– Eu sinto muitas saudades do tempo que ficamos de quarentena... Pena que não possamos dormir juntos agora.

 

– É arriscado. Tentador, mas arriscado.

 

– Você vai embora já?

 

– Não sem antes fazer um exercício com você. Você se incomoda?

 

– Oclumência? – Harry fez uma expressão de cansaço. – Agora?

 

– Não é Oclumência. Você pode se surpreender.

 

Aquilo atiçou a curiosidade de Harry. Ele se sentou, deixando o cobertor cobrir-lhe o colo:

 

– O que é, então?

 

– Algo diferente, algo que você nunca fez. Preciso que olhe para mim e veja se consegue ver algo diferente em mim. Mas, para isso, você precisa usar seus olhos de coração.

 

– Como assim? O que isso quer dizer?

 

– Não é fácil explicar. Basta tentar. Se não conseguir, não tem problema. É só um exercício, mesmo.

 

Severus viu Harry sorrir e olhar para ele. O ex-professor de Hogwarts sentia uma pontada de culpa por mentir para seu pesseguinho. Aquele exercício era extremamente importante. Se Harry conseguisse ver o que deveria ver, ficaria provado que ele estava pronto para desenvolver seus outros poderes Koboldines. A visão era apenas um deles.

 

Poderia ser o ponto de partida para uma decisão na batalha contra o Lord das Trevas.

 

Por isso, foi com expectativa que ele observou Harry a encará-lo, o rosto do jovem franzido:

 

– Severus... Desde quando você tem tatuagens na cabeça?

 

O coração de Severus acelerou-se tão rapidamente que ele quase sentiu as faces se ruborizando, mas tentou disfarçar:

 

– Do que está falando?

 

– Dessa tatuagem de lua embaixo do seu cabelo. Ela é prateada, não é? Muito bonita. Engraçado, eu nunca tinha notado antes.

 

Raramente Severus tinha ficado tão feliz na vida. Ele abriu o maior sorriso de que se tinha notícia e imediatamente puxou Harry para seus braços. O rapaz até se assustou um pouco. Nunca tinha visto uma reação tão espontânea de seu contido ex-professor.

 

– Esperei tanto tempo por esse momento... – confessou o dominante, apertando-o em seus braços, cobrindo-o de beijos. – Agora você pode começar a desenvolver seus poderes, seus verdadeiros poderes. A explosão espontânea de magia que vimos é apenas parte ínfima do que você pode conquistar. Essa vai ser uma de nossas armas. Mas mais importante do que isso... você está pronto.

 

Harry o beijou profundamente e depois pediu:

 

– Então me treine, Severus. Quero fazer isso com você.

 

– Vou fazer o que puder, Harry. Agora que você é meu... todo meu...

 

Harry fez um biquinho adorável e carinha de santo ao pedir:

 

– Será que é verdade? Sou mesmo seu? Você podia me mostrar o quanto eu sou seu...

 

Droga, quem podia resistir, mesmo sabendo que era apenas provocação do maldito rapaz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Harry tem que bancar o anfitrião


	29. Convescote produtivo

Hermione olhou para ele com expectativa:

 

– Você pode dizer não, é claro. Mas isso iria não só magoá-la como também poderia levantar suspeitas. No fundo, só o que ela quer é ter certeza de que estamos nos alimentando bem, e que tudo está em ordem.

 

– Eu sei, mas essa idéia da mãe do Ron parece ser estranha – disse Harry. – Fazer um jantar da Ordem aqui, de repente...

 

– Hermione pode ter razão, Harry. Você conhece a minha mãe. Ela quer saber o que nós temos feito, fica curiosa porque estamos aqui. Se dissermos não, ela vai ficar ainda mais curiosa.

 

– E nós não queremos chamar atenção, queremos? Além do mais, a Ordem pode querer verificar se você está bem, se está protegido, essas coisas.

 

Harry olhou para os dois, pálido:

 

– Se eles fizerem isso hoje à noite... não poderei avisar Severus. Ele pode vir hoje à noite para... as lições de Oclumência. – Ron revirou os olhos, e Hermione enrubesceu. – Tá, tá, para a gente fazer o _outro_ treinamento! De qualquer forma, metade da Ordem vai estar aqui, e se ele aparecer...

 

– Ah, sim, se isso acontecer, ele vai parar em Azkaban, com certeza. Você tem que avisá-lo, Harry.

 

– Não posso mandar Hedwig. Ela é muito óbvia! Ron, você pode me emprestar Pig?

 

– Harry! – ralhou Hermione. – Ele é muito pequenininho para uma missão tão perigosa. Além disso, o que é que você está pensando? Use o seu Patrono!

 

Harry poderia dar-se um tapa por sua estupidez. Claro, o Patrono!

 

Sem perder tempo, ele puxou a varinha, lembrou-se da quarentena na ala hospitalar e sentiu seu coração se inundar de um sentimento tão grande que ele sequer parou para identificar. Simplesmente apontou a varinha para o hall de entrada:

 

– _Expecto Patronum!_

 

Da ponta da varinha, emergiu um veado luminoso, e Harry ordenou:

 

– Leve a Severus o recado que ele não deverá vir para cá esta noite e que, se puder, ele confirme que recebeu a mensagem. Por favor, rápido!

 

O animal assentiu e saiu galopando num risco prateado.

 

– Bom, gente. – Harry bateu palmas. – Temos uma festa para preparar. Dobby! Você vai gostar disso!

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

A ideia não tinha agradado Harry desde o início, e o jovem cada vez mais se dispunha a concordar com essa primeira impressão. Até Hedwig, geralmente tão cordata, estava de mau humor com a chegada de uma coruja estranha, na verdade um bufo-real, com a resposta de Severus. Ron, Hermione e Harry se entreolharam ao ver a ave, e Dobby apenas confirmou: aquela era a coruja usada pela família Malfoy.

 

O que estaria Severus fazendo perto daquela gente? E Voldemort não estava meio irritado com os Malfoy?

 

Mas assim que Molly Weasley chegou, com o clã e os convidados, essas preocupações ficaram na parte mais remota da mente de Harry. De repente, ele se sentiu mentindo para toda aquela gente, e aquilo o fez se sentir mal. Afinal, eram seus amigos.

 

– Vocês parecem estar ótimos! – sorriu Molly. – E estão se alimentando direitinho?

 

– Mãe! – Ron ficou vermelho.

 

– E o que têm feito? As férias estão para terminar!

 

– Sim – disse Hermione. – Por isso mesmo estamos fazendo os deveres antes de as aulas retornarem.

 

– Sra. Weasley – indagou Harry –, sabe se a escola vai reabrir em setembro?

 

Molly deu um sorriso triste:

 

– Ainda não sabemos, Harry querido. Mas a Profª McGonagall tem ido a muitas reuniões para resolver isso.

 

– Mas se a escola não reabrir, o que vai acontecer?

 

– Ainda não sabemos. Vocês têm sabido das notícias?

 

– Hermione assina o _Profeta Diário_ – informou Harry. – Mas acho que vou pedir uma assinatura do _Quibbler_ também.

 

– Não precisa, Harry. O _Profeta_ tem relatado fatos direitinho ultimamente – garantiu Tonks. – As coisas parecem ter se acalmado um pouco, principalmente depois do reboliço com a morte da Sra. Malfoy.

 

– Sra. Weasley – disse Harry –, eu queria pedir sua permissão.

 

– Harry, você já tem idade. Não precisa pedir permissão para nada.

 

– É que eu queria viajar e Ron e Hermione também quiseram ir. Sei que a senhora se preocupa por nós, mas... eu gostaria de visitar o túmulo de meus pais essa semana. No caso de termos que voltar a Hogwarts, eu queria ir lá antes. Eu nunca estive lá.

 

– Claro que entendo. Mas acho que vocês deveriam ir com alguém. Por proteção. Assim como podemos pensar em uma escolta para Diagon Alley se Hogwarts for reaberta e vocês precisarem comprar material escolar.

 

– Então acha que precisamos de escolta para Godric's Hollow?

 

– Ah, mas é claro, Harry. Deixe-me falar com Arthur. Ele está ali com Kingsley.

 

Terminou decidido que Tonks iria acompanhá-los até Godric's Hollow. Para Harry, foi uma boa solução. Fez o jantar descer bem mais tranqüilo.

 

Aliás, ele estava até tendo ideias.

 

– Oi, Sr.Weasley! Posso lhe pedir um favor?

 

– Claro, Harry. O que posso fazer por você?

 

– É que... bom, não sei se o senhor sabe. Eu tenho esperanças de me tornar um Auror algum dia.

 

– Sim, sim, Ron tinha me dito. É muito trabalho, Harry. Espero que se dedique bastante.

 

– Sim, senhor. Mas eu gostaria de ir ao Ministério, um dia, fazer uma visita para acompanhar o trabalho de Auror.

 

– Bela ideia, meu rapaz, bela idéia! – O Sr. Weasley se entusiasmou. – Meu filho fez a mesma coisa no seu sétimo ano. Muito bem, muito bem. Acho que podemos arranjar tudo com Kingsley. Ele trabalha na Divisão de Aurores.

 

– Tudo bem se Ron e Hermione forem junto?

 

– Não vejo por que não. Mas Hermione também quer ser auror?

 

– Ela ainda não sabe – confessou Harry. – Mas Ron está pensando em entrar para o Ministério, e essa visita pode ajudá-la a decidir. Aí, quando a gente voltar para a escola, já vamos saber que matéria estudar para os NEWTs.

 

– Excelente! Vamos combinar isso já! Afinal, vocês voltam para a escola em pouco tempo.

 

O jantar logo foi servido, e Molly não escondeu sua alegria pela ajuda de um elfo doméstico. Para Harry, o maior desconforto foi Ginny, que não escondia os olhares cheios de ódio para ele. Ron e Hermione também perceberam o clima.

 

Harry não aguentou. Depois do jantar, ele foi falar com a moça.

 

– Oi, Ginny.

 

– Oi, Harry.

 

A voz era glacial. Harry não desistiu:

 

– Você ainda está brava comigo?

 

– Estou. Você não quer me dizer quem é o seu suposto namorado, então eu estou achando que você está me enganando!

 

– Ginny, eu juro que não tenho namorado! Eu falei isso antes.

 

– Eu não acredito, Harry. Sabe por quê? Ninguém acorda gay de um dia pro outro. Tem que ter tido alguém que despertou isso.

 

– Mas eu não disse que ninguém despertou isso! – Harry ficou vermelho, mas por razões que Ginny não sabia. – Nunca falei que ninguém tinha despertado.

 

– Quem é ele?

 

– Ginny... Eu nunca falei nem para ele, tá?

 

– O babaca do meu irmão não me disse nada. Hermione também não falou. Tô começando a achar que esse teu namoradinho não existe.

 

– Bom, se você não acredita em mim...

 

A moça adquiriu alguma doçura no olhar, mas havia também muita dor.

 

– Desculpe, Harry. Eu acho que ainda estou muito machucada.

 

– Você é minha amiga, Ginny. Gosto muito de você e não queria que deixássemos de ser amigos.

 

– Eu também não queria deixar de ser sua amiga, Harry. Como eu disse no seu aniversário, vai demorar ainda um tempo. Quem sabe quando a gente voltar para a escola...

 

– Tá bom, Ginny. – Ele sorriu para ela. – Quando a gente voltar para escola, quem sabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Pé na estrada, Kerouac


	30. On the road

Nas charnecas da região norte da Inglaterra, não faltam charmosas cidadezinhas medievais e cheias de histórias. Algumas das maiores propriedades rurais foram transformadas nos chamados “holiday cottages”, pousadas e estalagens cujos preços e acomodações variam de acordo com o gosto do freguês. A paisagem é dominada pelas charnecas (chamadas em inglês de “moors”), que formam o conhecido North York Moors National Park. Naquela região, a cidade de Scarborough, à beira-mar, foi imortalizada na música sobre sua feira medieval abundante de ervas. Mais ao norte, o litoral também abriga a Baía de Robin Hood, já que ao sul a cidade de Nottingham é margeada pela famosa Floresta de Sherwood.

 

Mas naquele dia quente de verão, quatro turistas ganhavam o rumo para a cidade de Helmsley, no norte de Yorkshire, bem dentro do Parque Nacional, tentando fazer de tudo para não serem notados. Para o cidadão inglês comum, Helmsley, com menos de 2 mil habitantes, era uma dessas cidadezinhas medievais, uma vila que parecia ter parado no tempo, famosa por sua feira de produtos artesanais e caseiros. Para o bruxo comum, porém, Helmsley era conhecida por seu nome de Godric’s Hollow.

 

Com mochilas e jeans, quatro jovens se dirigiram ao escritório de atendimento ao turista, buscando informações sobre algum albergue ou pousada de preços acessíveis onde pudessem passar uma noite. O povo da cidade era amável com esse tipo de turista: ingleses como eles, brancos, dispostos apenas a aproveitar suas férias de verão conhecendo o país. Diferente dos americanos e japoneses endinheirados que não respeitavam sequer tradições de civilidade, como hora certa para o chá ou o retrato da rainha.

 

Os quatro turistas saíram do escritório com folhetos e circularam pelo centro da localidade, procurando a taverna O Cisne e o Cervo, que também funcionava como pub e estalagem há muitos séculos. Era no cair da tarde quando o grupo entrou no local. O barman, de uns 30 anos, franziu o cenho:

 

– Vocês não são muito jovens para beber?

 

– Procuramos acomodações.

 

– Oh, então está tudo bem. Podem se sentar aí que vou chamar meu pai. Ele é que trata da estalagem.

 

Ele voltou em seguida com um senhor alto, de uns 60 anos, que os recebeu no balcão com um sorriso:

 

– São vocês que querem quartos?

 

– Dois quartos, por favor – pediu Nymphadora Tonks, que exibia um longo cabelo castanho, um contraste com suas roupas coloridas.

 

– Claro. Advirto, porém, que esta estalagem não hospeda casais menores num quarto sem a presença de um adulto. Então, um quarto será para as moças e o outro para os rapazes. Concordam?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– Ótimo – O velhinho sorriu para Harry. – Por que não vêm comigo para o escritório, fazer o registro de entrada? Podem vir todos, não há problema.

 

Eles foram conduzidos a um aposento dentro da estalagem, e o velho sentou-se atrás de uma escrivaninha antiga, com um sorriso:

 

– Oh, que dia feliz. Eu sabia que chegaria o dia em que o filho de James Potter apareceria dentro da minha estalagem. Eu sabia que você viria, rapazinho.

 

Todos o olharam, apavorados. O homem abriu um livro antigo de registros e continuou:

 

– Oh, não se preocupem. O disfarce de vocês está bom, eu acho. Parecem mesmo turistas em férias. Mas esse rapaz é muito parecido com o pai dele. Eu o reconheceria numa multidão.

 

– Então conheceu meus pais?

 

– Sim, sim. Um casal adorável. Por Merlin, meu rapaz, você tem os olhos de sua mãe.

 

– Pode nos dizer onde eles moravam?

 

– Posso fazer mais do que isso. Posso levá-los até lá. Prazer em conhecê-los. Meu nome é Athanaeus Mechanicus, mas todos me chamam de Mac.

 

Harry fez as apresentações, ainda temeroso. O tal Mac não parecia ser uma ameaça, mas ele não podia descartar a possibilidade de o simpático sessentão ser um Death Eater disfarçado à espera de Harry. Ele olhou para Tonks e ela parecia pensar algo nas mesmas linhas, pois a mão da moça estava no bolso onde sua varinha estava escondida. Aparentemente, a movimentação não passou despercebida por Mac, que assegurou:

 

– Sei o que vocês devem estar pensando, mas garanto que não tenho motivos para ameaçar vocês. Esta é uma comunidade bruxa muito pequena. Aquele bruxo do mal não tem seguidores aqui em Godric’s Hollow. Qualquer estranho rapidamente seria detectado. – Ele pegou duas chaves no quadro da estalagem e as entregou, dizendo: – Recomendo para as moças o quarto do fundo do corredor. É mais próximo ao banheiro e tem uma bela vista da praça e da estátua do benfeitor da cidade, Lord Feversham.

 

– Obrigado – disse Harry.

 

– Depois que tiverem se refrescado, poderei levá-los ao campo santo onde os restos de Lily e James descansam. Eu mesmo ajudei no enterro, ao qual compareceu um grande número de Muggles. Mas eu poderei falar mais sobre isso mais tarde. Agora vão, vão, descansem um pouco.

 

Harry foi, mas estava relutante. Ele gostaria de ficar e ouvir Mac falar de seus pais.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

– Bem-vindo, meu Lord. – O tom era jocoso, a voz irônica. – Espero que Sua Majestade não se incomode com minha humilde presença em seu mui suntuoso palácio.

 

A risada odiosa ecoou no grande salão. Ele tremeu de ódio por dentro. Por fora, porém, limitou-se a soltar um sarcástico:

 

– Em primeiro lugar, o pronome de tratamento está errado. Em segundo lugar, o tratamento para um príncipe é Alteza, não Majestade.

 

– Severus, você sempre foi um metido – rosnou Macnair, deixando de lado a ironia. – Agora está simplesmente insuportável. Acha que ele vai lhe dar isto? – Com um gesto, indicou o ambiente onde estavam. – Mesmo que você ganhe essa casa, você nunca vai sair daquele buraco de onde rastejou, seu mestiço.

 

– Cuidado, Macnair. Não preciso lembrá-lo das origens do nosso Lord.

 

– Não me venha com essa. Agora quer fazer favores a Lucius? Basta o Lord dar a ordem e ele será morto em Azkaban. Você sabe disso.

 

– Sei apenas que ele não deu a ordem ainda. Até lá, Lucius é um dos nossos. E nós cuidamos dos nossos.

 

– Claro que cuidamos. Até que nossos preciosos traseiros estejam ameaçados, você quer dizer. Porque, então, é cada um por si.

 

– Interessante que você me refresque sobre nossos valores, Macnair, mas se me der licença, eu gostaria de ir às masmorras agora.

 

Macnair queria continuar sua torrente de vitupérios, mas Severus tomou o caminho das masmorras dentro da imensa Mansão Malfoy. Desde a morte de Narcissa, ele tinha obtido permissão de seu Lord para frequentar a casa, onde estava seu verdadeiro objetivo.

 

Passar por todos aqueles corredores, adentrar os segredos do castelo, entrar na barriga da besta. Ele passava por tudo aquilo sem temer, pois estava mantendo a promessa que fizera a Dumbledore.

 

Ao olhar o rapaz acorrentado à parede, Severus sentiu o peito se apertar. Draco Malfoy era uma sombra do seu passado, que parecia cada vez mais distante. As roupas estavam em farrapos; o cabelo, sujo e comprido; a pele alva, coberta de imundícies, como denunciavam as unhas compridas e negras.

 

Mas os olhos cinza estavam vivos, e brilharam de ódio ao ver Severus.

 

– Draco.

 

– O que você quer aqui?

 

– Oferecer ajuda.

 

– Como você pretende me ajudar, Severus? Pode me tirar daqui?

 

– Se eu o fizer – e eu ainda não disse que posso –, para onde você iria?

 

– Está louco se acha que eu lhe diria algo assim.

 

Severus expandiu seus poderes Koboldine recém-ampliados e notou que Macnair estava por perto, fazendo o máximo para não ser notado. Portanto, ele fez algo inédito. Abaixou seus escudos mentais e pediu:

 

– Olhe para mim, Draco.

 

O rapaz franziu o cenho. Sabia que Severus era excelente na Legilimência e Oclumência, e percebeu o que o outro estava tentando fazer. Draco tentou esconder o espanto ao ver Severus oferecer sua mente para que ele lesse.

 

– O que... está fazendo?

 

– Como disse antes, oferecendo ajuda.

 

Draco lançou o feitiço de Legilimência, sem varinha e sem enunciação. Ele não tinha certeza se funcionaria, pois sua tia Bellatrix não o treinara durante muito tempo. Ainda assim, não tinha alternativa a não ser tentar. E ouviu seu ex-professor, em sua mente:

 

_“Não faça barulho, pois Macnair está aqui perto, procurando escutar a nossa conversa. Eu gostaria de lhe oferecer uma opção, Draco, mas preciso saber onde você está e onde se encontram as suas lealdades.”_

 

O garoto se esforçou para responder mentalmente.  _“O Lord das Trevas matou a minha mãe. Acho que ele não pretende me deixar vivo.”_

 

_“Eu diria que essa é uma avaliação correta.”_

_“Pode me ajudar?”_

_“Posso tentar. Mas precisa me dar a combinação da sala de desenho da mansão.”_

 

O rapaz franziu o cenho.  _“Sala de desenho?”_

 

_“Confie em mim. Isso pode preservar sua vida mais do que pensa.”_

 

Mesmo relutante, Draco forneceu a Severus as informações solicitadas. Em retorno, o rapaz recebeu a informação de que o ex-professor tinha matado Dumbledore a pedido do diretor.

 

_“Você é um espião.”_

_“Tecnicamente, eu era. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha passado para o lado do Lord das Trevas.”_

_“Não está tentando me fazer trair nosso Lord? Fazer-me confessar uma traição que eu não sinto?”_

_“Draco, essa é uma escolha sua. Se quiser manter sua lealdade ao nosso Lord, não há muito que eu possa fazer. Melhor dizendo, posso fazer mais por você estando do outro lado._ ”

 

Severus notou um sentimento do outro lado. Desespero.

 

_“Severus... por favor.”_

 

Ele engoliu seco e pediu. _“Agüente firme. Por favor, Draco. Apenas sobreviva.”_

 

Nesse momento, a marca em seu braço ardeu. Era ele. Chamando. Severus ergueu seus escudos mentais e, em voz alta, disse:

 

– Estou lhe dando uma chance, Sr. Malfoy. Precisa se redimir junto ao Lord.

 

– Eu sou leal, Snape – cuspiu Draco. – Meu pai vai sair de Azkaban, e eu garanto que ele saberá de tudo que você andou fazendo!

 

– Eu me entendo com Lucius. E é por ele que estou tentando ajudar você. Vou lhe dar mais algum tempo para... meditar.

 

Draco não respondeu, os olhos cinza brilhando tanto que parecia um pedaço de prata polida. Severus se virou, as capas esvoaçando, mas em sua mente, um chamado mental irrompeu.

 

  _“Severus, por favor!”_


	31. Turistas de verão

Mac, o estalajadeiro, levou o quarteto para fora da estalagem, que dava de frente para a praça do mercado, e apontou para a igreja no final da rua, para onde eles estavam indo.

 

– Ali era a igreja que seus pais frequentavam. – Diante do espanto, ele explicou. – Apesar de serem bruxos, eles tinham que escolher uma igreja, ou isso chamaria a atenção numa comunidade tão pequena. Então eles escolheram a maior, uma da Igreja Anglicana. Você foi batizado nela, Harry. É lá que eles estão.

 

Havia um pequeno e antigo cemitério atrás da igreja. Na frente, Harry viu um marco, e Mac explicou:

 

– Aquele miniobelisco é uma homenagem aos mortos de Helmsley na Primeira Guerra Mundial. Uma unidade de infantaria inteira de Yorkshire pereceu na Europa, ao lado de canadenses. Você gostava muito desse cantinho, Harry, quando começou a andar. Sua mãe se sentava ali – apontou para um banquinho – e ficava olhando você aprendendo a andar, dando voltas e voltas em torno do obelisco. Ainda posso ver vocês três caminhando em direção à igreja. Sabe, você odiava ter que andar de carrinho.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Desde bebezinho, você nunca gostou de andar de carrinho de bebê. Preferia ir no colo de James ou Lily. Mas você aprendeu a andar muito novinho, e gostava de caminhar com eles, no meio deles. De vez em quando eles o erguiam pelos bracinhos, você ria muito. Era uma família linda.

 

Ron ia fazer alguma gozação, mas Harry não se importava. Ele fez um quadro mental, e gostou do que viu. Por um minuto, ele imaginou como sua vida teria sido diferente se Peter Pettigrew não tivesse traído seus pais para Voldemort. Ele teria crescido com pais, amado, talvez tivesse sido criado como um Muggle.

 

– Ali. – No cemitério atrás da igreja, Mac apontou para um grupo de túmulos embaixo de uma árvore frondosa. – Lá estão eles. Prefere ir sozinho?

 

– Não, por favor. Prefiro ter alguém comigo.

 

Foi realmente a decisão mais acertada. As duas lápides eram de pedra, e cada uma tinha uma placa em granito. “James Potter, 1960-1981, dedicado pai e marido”, estava na direita, e à esquerda, “Lily Evans Potter, 1960-1981, dedicada mãe e esposa”.

 

Hermione conjurou um pequeno buquê de flores do campo coloridas e entregou-o a Harry. Ele arrumou as flores no túmulo de Lily.

 

– Foi um dia terrível. Explosão de gás, essa foi a desculpa dada aos Muggles. O enterro de seus pais atraiu muita gente. Eles eram conhecidos na comunidade, excelentes vizinhos. Houve uma campanha pela modernização da tubulação de gás de toda a cidade depois do ocorrido.

 

– O senhor estava aqui naquele dia?

 

– Eu cheguei à cidade horas depois que tudo aconteceu. Dumbledore logo tomou conta de tudo, e ouvi dizer que levou você para um lugar seguro em Gales assim que você foi resgatado.

 

– Gales? – repetiu Tonks. – Mas isso é do outro lado do mapa.

 

– Ainda não se sabia direito o que tinha acontecido com Você-Sabe-Quem, e acharam melhor deixá-lo o mais longe possível da cena. Foi o que eu soube depois. Então houve tudo aquilo com Sirius...

 

– Conheceu Sirius?

 

– Sim, ele vinha aqui com frequência. Você adorava passear com ele e aquele rapaz alto, cheio de cicatrizes. Lupin, acho.

 

– Quem me retirou dos escombros foi Hagrid, parece. Um sujeito bem alto, de barba.

 

– Não o vi. Mas, como eu disse, só cheguei depois.

 

– E a casa? Sobrou alguma coisa dela?

 

– Não muito. Posso levá-los até lá, se quiserem.

 

Hermione puxou Mac para um lado, engajando-o numa conversa sobre os bruxos locais enquanto Harry continuou a olhar o túmulo de seus pais. Ele se sentiu um tanto mal-preparado para aquilo, porque agora ele olhava para as lápides, tentando imaginá-los com o que ele tinha visto no Espelho de Erised e no cemitério, durante o renascimento de Lord Voldemort. Harry teria gostado de ter pais, mas – e isso ele sabia – jamais seria o Harry Potter que ele era. Não que ele gostasse muito daquela bobagem de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas ele se perguntava se ele teria sido uma criança bruxa com uma infância normal. Talvez alguém como Ron, ou como Malfoy.

 

De nada adiantava pensar naquilo, garantiu. Ele era o que era, e embora não se lembrasse do tempo que passara ali, em Godric’s Hollow, ele fora feliz. Tinha sido amado.

 

Em silêncio, agradeceu a Lily pelo supremo sacrifício. Agradeceu a James, esforçando-se para conter as lágrimas. Acariciou a placa de granito, feliz por estar ali, mas triste por só ter esse momento com seus pais. Naquele momento, ele sentiu a força do que o ligava a Voldemort. Ele podia ser outra pessoa, se não fosse pelo auto-intitulado Lord das Trevas. Voldemort podia arrasar ainda a vida de muita gente, e cabia a ele, Harry, evitar isso. Com a ajuda de Severus, ele faria o que era preciso.

 

O grupo tinha se afastado um pouco, e estava mais para perto da igreja. Mac tagarelava alegremente sobre a cidade, e saudou Harry:

 

– Ah, sim, meu jovem Harry. Gostariam de andar um pouco pela cidade? Ou vocês estão a caminho de Scarborough, talvez? Não muito distante daqui está o Cavalo Branco de Kilburn, se tiverem interesse nesse tipo de monumento. É engraçado, os Muggles pensam que foram eles que construíram o Cavalo. Na verdade foi um bruxo bastante inventivo. Mas há também a Abadia de Rievaulx, que tem tanta história para a cidade.

 

– Falando em história – virou-se Hermione –, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Esse lugar tem alguma coisa a ver com Godric Gryffindor? Por que tem o nome de Godric’s Hollow?

 

– Em primeiro lugar, porque aqui é um vale, uma baixada, daí o nome hollow (oco, vazio, côncavo), devido à proximidade com as Colinas Hambleton, ali bem perto da Abadia Rievaulx. Em segundo lugar, porque você está certa, mocinha. Diz a lenda que Godric Gryffindor veio desta região.

 

– Sim, isso mesmo. Lembram-se da canção do Chapéu Seletor? Gryffindor vinha das charnecas, ele cantou isso. E o Chapéu era, na verdade, o chapéu do próprio Gryffindor.

 

– Legal – disse Tonks, sorrindo. – Então ele veio mesmo daqui?

 

– Não há qualquer confirmação – garantiu Mac. – Além do mais, os Muggles também o confundem com um homem que mais tarde foi canonizado. Esse Muggle santo era chamado Godric de Finchale. Ele era um contemporâneo de Gryffindor.

 

Tonks sorriu:

 

– Aqui somos todos Gryffindors.

 

– Que bom! Estão todos em Hogwarts?

 

Hermione olhou para Tonks:

 

– Ela já se formou, mas nós deveremos nos formar esse ano, se a escola reabrir.

 

– Espero que reabra. Sempre achei estranho que nunca ninguém tenha vindo pesquisar sobre a veracidade das lendas sobre Gryffindor aqui na nossa cidade. Parece que uma vez esteve um rapaz aqui, mas isso foi há muitos anos, antes até do meu tempo, na época do meu pai. Aliás, meu pai sempre dizia que o tal rapaz parecia muito com Você-Sabe-Quem.

 

Harry teve um choque e Hermione evitou olhar para Tonks, ao perguntar:

 

– E há muitas lendas sobre Gryffindor? Adoraríamos saber.

 

– Ah, sim. Por que não visitam até a Abadia? Ali perto ficava a antiga vila, chamada Gryff. Essa vila foi a primeira aglomeração da região, mas foi dada de presente à abadia pelo proprietário da terra, o antigo Lord Helmsley, em 1088. A cidade então se mudou para um pouco além do riacho Rye, que corta a cidade, e até hoje dá o nome antigo à região, Ryedale ( _dale_ é antigo nome para vale). Os abades, na época, transformaram Gryff em sua granja, por isso hoje ali se chama Griff Grange, com a grafia melhorada.

 

– Mas e esse tal homem santo?

 

– Quando Godric Gryffindor vivia aqui, segundo as lendas, ele era um homem bom e justo, e muito corajoso – mais ou menos como Godric de Finchale, que enfrentou autoridades da Igreja na época, até o Papa Alexandre III em pessoa. Diz-se que ele era muito bom e ele também protegia os animais. Santo Godric teria abrigado em sua caverna um cervo, por isso ele é reconhecido como tendo um cervo de símbolo. Fala-se até que uma relíquia dele seria justamente o chifre de Godric.

 

Quanto mais Mac falava, mais a cabeça de Harry girava. Seria possível? Poderia ser possível que as lendas fossem baseadas em fatos reais? Pior: será que Voldemort estaria por trás disso?

 

Ele tentou não olhar para os demais, mas deu para ver que ele não era o único pensando nessas linhas. Tonks parecia curiosa, mas nada além disso. Hermione, porém, estava percebendo rapidamente o que as palavras do tagarela Mac poderiam significar.

 

Disfarçando, a moça virou-se para o simpático anfitrião:

 

– Acho que seria legal a gente conhecer essa abadia. Vamos ter o que falar quando voltarmos a Hogwarts.

 

– O senhor poderia nos indicar o caminho?

 

– Nada me daria mais prazer. Eu gostaria de ir com vocês pessoalmente e mostrar a região, mas a Abadia fica a alguns quilômetros daqui. Infelizmente não posso me ausentar por tanto tempo da estalagem.

 

– Não se preocupe, por favor – disse Harry. – Fico muito grato. Todos nós apreciamos sua atenção. O senhor já fez muito.

 

– Fiz apenas o mínimo pelo filho de James. Olhem, podem seguir por essa estrada e não têm como errar para chegar lá. Quando voltarem do passeio, eu estarei esperando com suco de maçã geladinho e biscoitos com chutneys de Helmsley, especialidade local.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

– Bem-vindos, Death Eaters – saudou Lord Voldemort.

 

Estavam todos juntos, convocados para esta reunião, e o uso das máscaras ritualísticas sinalizava um anúncio de grandes proporções. Severus notou que o cenário estava montado. Ele gostaria de conseguir avisar Harry. Maldita hora que o rapaz arrumara para viajar.

 

De qualquer modo, a questão de comunicação como rapaz já o vinha preocupando. Quando ele voltasse a Hogwarts, os dois teriam muito mais dificuldade de se falar. Embora seus poderes Koboldine estivessem se desenvolvendo rapidamente, Severus não tinha qualquer garantia de que eles conseguissem algum tipo de contato mais instantâneo. Ele não sabia como poderiam fazer isso, mas isso tinha que ser feito de algum modo.

 

Seu devaneio só demorou alguns segundos, pois o Lord continuou:

 

– Aproxima-se a hora de nossa grande vitória, meus amigos. Em breve, desferiremos uma ofensiva que fará nossos opositores caírem de joelhos a nossos pés. Todo o mundo bruxo se prostrará diante de nós em muito pouco tempo. Sua confiança e seus esforços em nossa causa serão recompensados além de seus sonhos mais ousados. Lord Voldemort não esquece de seus leais Death Eaters. Mesmo os recém-recrutados terão direito a uma generosa fatia de nosso sucesso. Só mais um pouco, meus amigos. Todos terão oportunidade de provar sua lealdade e exercer suas habilidades em prol de nossa causa.

 

Houve alguns gritos de ordem e de incentivo. O Lord pediu silêncio antes de continuar:

 

– A ordem natural das coisas será restabelecida. Quando ocuparmos nosso lugar de direito na sociedade bruxa, os Muggles perceberão a diferença. Eles são inferiores a nós, bruxos, e passarão a ser tratados como tal. E isso, meus amigos, será apenas o começo. Temos grandes planos, planos que vão muito além do que é aparente. Lord Voldemort será um nome a ser temido por Muggles e bruxos em todo o mundo.

 

Severus sentiu um frio na espinha. Claramente o momento do confronto se aproximava. Ele precisava avisar alguém. Mas agora ele não tinha a menor chance de contato com a Ordem da Fênix ou com as autoridades do Ministério da Magia. Só lhe restava acionar seu pesseguinho, que tinha resolvido visitar o túmulo dos pais.

 

_Droga, Harry, onde você está?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Hermione flerta com um quarentão na frente de Ron


	32. Indiana Potter

Por sugestão de Ron, Tonks decidiu que o melhor a fazer era se misturar aos Muggles que faziam seu passeio naquele dia ensolarado à Abadia de Rievaulx. Os turistas alegremente caminhavam por entre as belas ruínas, tirando fotos e consultando os guias que eram distribuídos ou vendidos na porta de entrada, junto com os bilhetes de ingresso.

 

– Mas por que cobrar entrada? – indagou Ron. – Esse troço é tão grande que dá para ver da estrada!

 

– O dinheiro é usado na manutenção do sítio arqueológico. Há equipes de especialistas ainda trabalhando no local – explicou Hermione. – Por isso há locais onde as visitas não são permitidas.

 

– Acho melhor a gente arrumar uma máquina daquelas – apontou Tonks. – Todos os Muggles estão com uma.

 

– Aquilo se chama máquina fotográfica. Consegue conjurar uma?

 

– Claro! – A moça de cabelos espetados tirou discretamente sua varinha de dentro da mochila e fez surgir uma. – Não precisa bater foto de verdade, precisa?

 

Ron mostrou curiosidade em ver o artefato Muggle, mesmo que de mentira, e enredou-se numa conversa com Tonks. Aproveitando essa deixa, Hermione pegou os folhetos do lugar e chegou perto de Harry:

 

– Você está pensando o mesmo que eu, não está, Harry?

 

– Que Voldemort esteve aqui procurando alguma relíquia de Godric Gryffindor para transformar em Horcrux? Ah, claro.

 

– E o que podemos achar aqui?

 

– Não sei, Mione. Mas talvez a tal extinta aldeia de Gryff possa nos dar mais dicas.

 

Ela abriu o folheto comprado na entrada e leu:

 

– Aqui diz que Griff é mencionada em 1086, quando era propriedade do irmão do rei,o Conde de Mortain. Depois Griff é mencionada em 1132, quando a vila fazia parte de uma doação de terras feita por Walter Espec, Lord de Helmsley, à Abadia de Rievaulx, por ocasião de sua fundação. Então, a vila mais tarde virou uma granja, uma fazenda monástica que supria a abadia.

 

– Não foi assim que o nome de sua família foi formado? Grangers, ou seja, os que trabalham na granja?

 

– E o seu também: Potter, os que trabalham na olaria. – Hermione mostrou a língua para ele, como se tivesse oito anos.

 

Harry riu:

 

– E o que aconteceu com a Granja Gryff?

 

– Depois que Henrique VIII promoveu a Dissolução dos Monastérios, ao fundar a Igreja Anglicana, a Granja se tornou parte da Propriedade Duncombe, e permanece assim até hoje. A terra é escavada por arqueólogos que alertam, contudo, que algumas das estruturas de pedra de muros e paredes medievais estão bem próximas do chão.

 

Harry apontou adiante:

 

– Acho que é aquela parte ali.

 

– Você pode ver alguma coisa?

 

– Claro – Ele se espantou. – Olhe ali. Bem perto do chão.

 

– Harry – alertou Hermione. – Eu não consigo ver nada. Ali só tem uma área descampada, com umas pedras soltas. A placa diz que é parte do sítio arqueológico. Não podemos entrar ali.

 

– Então acho que é ali que temos que olhar. Mione, eu posso ver... traços de mágica.

 

– Temos que ser discretos. Tonks está por perto.

 

– Você pode fazer isso, Mione. Você pode combinar uma coisa com o Ron: ele pode reclamar que a visita está chata e aí ele leva Tonks para outro lugar, enquanto nós vasculhamos aquele lugar.

 

A garota sorriu para Harry, de modo matreiro:

 

– Afinal, queremos apresentar um belo trabalho para a Profª McGonagall, não é mesmo?

 

Eles riram e foi bem a tempo, porque Tonks voltava com Ron, mostrando a máquina fotográfica conjurada:

 

– Agora vai dar até para bater fotos!

 

Mione pegou Ron pela mão:

 

– Excelente! Isso vai ser ótimo na apresentação do nosso trabalho para a Profª McGonagall. Venha, vamos ali tirar fotos da Ala Norte.

 

O ruivo ainda teve tempo de indagar, desolado:

 

– Trabalho? Hermione, não me diga que isso é para a escola!...

 

Tonks viu os dois se afastarem e se aproximou de Harry:

 

– Tudo bem?

 

– Sim.

 

– Tem certeza?

 

– Claro. Do que está falando, afinal?

 

– A visita ao túmulo de James e Lily... Ela foi o que você esperava?

 

– Não pensei que alguém aqui conhecesse meus pais. Foi uma surpresa.

 

– Sim, foi mesmo. Mas, o resto da visita, foi o que esperava?

 

– Acho que sim. – Harry deu de ombros. – Quero dizer, é estranho. Eles parecem ser mais presentes agora. Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso antes.

 

– Agora você é um adulto. Foi bom só ter feito isso agora.

 

– É. – Ele sorriu. – De qualquer forma, foi bom. Gostei de ter vindo. E esse negócio de Gryffindor também é bem interessante.

 

– Hermione parece bem empolgada – observou Tonks.

 

– Ela sempre fica assim quando tem um trabalho de escola. A gente tem estudado muito esses dias por causa dela. Não saímos mais de casa.

 

– Vocês precisam ficar em segurança, Harry. Quando a escola for retomada, vocês vão poder sair mais.

 

– Tomara que Hogwarts reabra.

 

Nesse momento, Hermione foi se aproximando, lendo o folheto, ao lado de um Ron que parecia bem entediado. A moça recitava:

 

– ... “É possível chegar até Gryff pela Trilha Cleveland, que começa em Helmsley e vai até a Abadia de Rievaulx.”

 

– Foi esse caminho que tomamos, não foi?

 

– Isso mesmo. As escavações para localizar a granja foram patrocinadas pelo escritório local de uma sociedade privada e histórica, a English Heritage. É bom não esquecer que essa área inteira ainda está dentro do Parque Nacional de North York, portanto há diversas autoridades envolvidas, mesmo que a terra seja de uma pessoa física. Aliás, ela tem sido propriedade particular desde a época de Henrique VIII, que baixou o Decreto de Dissolução dos Monastérios, quando da fundação da Igreja da Inglaterra.

 

A voz de Mione foi se tornando um zumbido no ouvido de Harry, interessado na área adiante, possivelmente os restos da antiga vila de Gryff. Ele podia ver claramente os traços de mágica no local. Engraçado, para Harry, é que esses traços eram em forma de raios ascendentes todos juntos, como se fossem ramos. Ou galhos, pensou ele.

 

De repente, ele se arrepiou. Seus olhos finalmente captaram uma forma definida nos traços mágicos.

 

Não eram galhos de árvore. Eram a galhada de um cervo. O cervo de ouro de Godric Gryffindor.

 

De repente, Harry soube que a relíquia existia, e que ela tinha sido retirada daquele local. A coisa apareceu diante de seus olhos, aquela visão estranha: a galhada, no meio de uma fogueira mágica, uma que não fazia o chifre se incendiar, mas que o protegia.

 

Nesse momento, a imagem de Severus também apareceu diante dos seus olhos. De alguma maneira, sabia Harry, Severus estava ciente do que estava se passando com ele, ali no Norte de York. Era estranho ter a certeza e não saber de onde ela vinha. Esses tais poderes Koboldine eram mesmo muito esquisitos.

 

Os pensamentos e sensações foram interrompidos nesse momento por um grito:

 

– Com licença! Com licença, por favor!

 

Eles se viraram: um homem alto nervoso, de calça de lã, camisa branca e um colete de tweed, totalmente distraído do calor de mais de 30 graus, caminhava a um passinho apressado na direção deles.

 

– Desculpem, mas vocês não podem entrar ali.

 

– Não? Mas não tem placa nenhuma – tentou argumentar Hermione, disfarçando. – Será que eu não vi? O senhor me desculpe, se eu estiver entrando em algum lugar proibido...

 

O homem apontou:

 

– Ali diz: “Interditado para visitantes”.

 

– Oh, que vergonha! – Hermione continuou fazendo o maior teatro, para espanto dos demais, inclusive Harry. – Desculpe, moço! Ficamos um pouco entusiasmados lendo os folhetos… Ali parece haver umas formações rochosas bem antigas, não é verdade?

 

– Oh, sim, são antigas. Na verdade, acreditamos que se tratam dos vestígios da antiga vila medieval de Griff.

 

Hermione partiu para flertar abertamente com o homem – mesmo que ele tivesse mais de 40 anos. Ela se abriu em sorrisos e chegou perto dele:

 

– Oh!! O senhor é arqueólogo e trabalha nesse sítio?

 

Morto de ciúmes, Ron fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, enquanto o homem se empertigou todo, crente que estava fazendo sucesso com a moça:

 

– Na verdade, eu sou representante da English Heritage Foundation. Meu nome é Alistair Graham.

 

– Hermione Granger – Ela sorria, toda coquete, fazendo Ron espumar. – Nossa, deve ter sido há muito tempo que isso era uma vila. Depois foi uma granja?

 

– Acreditamos que essa área especificamente fosse uma cozinha, ou um forno. Há indícios de carvão vegetal, provavelmente pela queima de madeira. Mas agora pode ser que isso seja devido à presença de um suposto homem santo que vivia na região e era conhecido por acender fogueiras, falar com animais...

 

Ao ouvir aquilo, Harry teve a certeza. Aquele era o lugar de onde o chifre de cervo, símbolo de Godric Gryffindor, tinha sido retirado por Voldemort para a confecção de um Horcrux. E mais: Voldemort o protegera com uma fogueira mágica, pois fogo era o símbolo elemental de Godric Gryffindor.

 

Naquele momento, fez todo o sentido do mundo que o medalhão que tinha ido buscar no sexto ano tivesse sido escondido num local marcado por água. Harry se lembrou de que precisara atravessar de barco a estranha lagoa cheia de Inferi, e que precisou tirar água (ou uma poção) de um poço até resgatar o medalhão. Afinal, água era o elemento ligado a Salazar Slytherin, assim como Gryffindor era ligado ao fogo. Helga Hufflepuff era simbolizada por terra, e Rowena Ravenclaw pelo ar.

 

Harry se virou para o tal representante Alistair Graham e disse:

 

– Então desculpe a gente. É melhor a gente voltar, não?

 

– Sem entrar no Museu? – Hermione se decepcionou.

 

– Posso convidá-los pessoalmente – sorria Alistair, só encarando Hermione.

 

– Talvez um outro dia – disse Ron, de modo possessivo, passando os braços em volta da moça. – Minha namorada perde a noção do tempo quando está de férias.

 

Tonks olhava os garotos, como se percebesse alguma coisa errada. Certamente eles não estavam agindo como de costume.

 

Ainda mais quando Harry teve a visão de Severus num aposento muito requintado, olhando para o chifre de Gryffindor em chamas.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Foi rápido. Muito rápido.

 

Severus não estava preparado para o impacto de ver Harry num clarão na sala de desenho da Mansão Malfoy. De algum jeito, o garoto estava interagindo com ele à distância.

 

O clarão se intensificou num baú de madeira centenário. Com cuidado, Severus abriu-o. Um fogo mágico fez o Koboldine reconhecer que ali estava o que ele procurava.

 

Na verdade, Severus tinha simplesmente tido um palpite de que o Lord das Trevas poderia ter escondido outro Horcrux com Lucius Malfoy. Claro que Lucius jamais teria desconfiado de que estaria com pedaços da alma do seu Lord, mas era típico do ego daquele maníaco. A sala de desenho era o local mais protegido da Mansão, com senhas, feitiços e proteções especiais para que o Ministério não descobrisse possíveis artefatos das trevas.

 

Só depois de Draco fornecer a senha é que Severus pôde romper as demais proteções para entrar na sala de desenho. Ele percorreu os objetos, alguns tinindo de tanta magia residual. Foi quando Harry apareceu na frente dele, e então ele soube que naquele baú antigo estava o objeto de sua busca.

 

O fogo mágico era de uma cor dourada tão viva que por vezes parecia chegar ao vermelho, uma mistura furiosa que também incluía o amarelo, o laranja e o vermelho-escuro. Obviamente era a magia de Gryffindor atuando.

 

Severus se aproximou do baú, temeroso pelo fogo bruxuleante. Poderia ele tocar nele? E o que estaria escondido dentro daquele fogo?

 

Com uma ousadia definitivamente nada Slytherin, Severus pôs a mão no fogo. E não se queimou. Na verdade, ele sentiu uma superfície aveludada e nesse momento o fogo se extinguiu. Nas suas mãos havia um objeto embrulhado num veludo negro. Seguindo uma intuição que não sabia dizer de onde vinha, Severus simplesmente embolsou o objeto no meio das vestes.

 

Bem a tempo, porque do lado de fora, havia uma comoção bem grande. Ele deixou a sala de desenho e ia se dirigindo à escada, quando encontrou Macnair, subindo:

 

– Aurores! Estão tomando a casa! Se nos acharem aqui, iremos direto para Azkaban!

 

– Rápido! – chamou Severus. – Sei de um ponto de onde podemos aparatar!

 

Os Aurores não ouviram sequer o espocar dos dois ao desaparatarem para longe da batida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: O mundo bruxo entra em polvorosa com as últimas notícias


	33. Voldemort, o marqueteiro

Macnair era o retrato do pavor.

 

– Mestre... Não houve nada que eu pudesse fazer... As proteções ruíram sem os donos da casa... Mal pudemos fugir.

 

Lord Voldemort olhou para seus dois Death Eaters e garantiu:

 

– Acalme-se, Macnair. A tomada da Mansão Malfoy, felizmente, não foi um prejuízo tão grande quanto você supõe. Claro, eu posso calcular que Lucius não vá ficar nada feliz quando souber que perdeu sua residência ancestral...

 

Severus deu um passo à frente:

 

– Meu Lord, os Aurores podem ter encontrado Draco nas masmorras. Se eles usarem Veritaserum....

 

Foi interrompido:

 

– Os Aurores não encontraram nada. A meu pedido, Bellatrix havia retirado Draco mais cedo. Resolvi dar uma chance ao jovem Malfoy de se redimir e provar que é capaz de cumprir ordens de seu Lord. Ele ganhou uma nova missão. Sei como você se preocupa com o filho de Lucius, Severus, e graças à minha querida Bella, fui convencido de que Draco ainda pode ser de muita utilidade à causa. Bella estava certa: Draco é capaz de desempenhar um papel fundamental para o nosso lado. Ele terá a eterna gratidão de Lord Voldemort por seus... esforços.

 

O sorriso no rosto de serpente provocou um arrepio involuntário em Severus, um que ele precisou se esforçar para reprimir. Estava na cara que a tal missão de Draco era mais ou tão suicida quanto o assassinato de Albus Dumbledore.

 

Inquieto, Severus curvou-se diante de seu Lord, a mente em ebulição.

 

O que teria acontecido com Draco?

 

O próprio Lord das Trevas interrompeu seus pensamentos:

 

– A sorte foi lançada, meus amigos! O mundo bruxo agora deve estar tremendo, totalmente em pânico. Os tontos amantes de Muggles não saberão para onde correr, agora que o tolo Dumbledore não está aí para liderá-los, e eles perderão a confiança em seu símbolo maior. Estarão todos maduros para serem colhidos, e nós estaremos ceifando todos, fazendo a nossa colheita e semeando a nova ordem bruxa.

 

Murmúrios de apreciação.

 

– As coisas acontecem neste exato momento em que falo com vocês! Lord Voldemort prepara-se para o seu triunfo final!

 

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Oh, Merlin! – O grito de Molly Weasley era inacreditável. – Eles não estão aqui, Arthur! Não estão! Eu procurei! Procurei por tudo!

 

– Molly, querida, tenha calma. Eles apenas ainda não chegaram de Godric's Hollow. Você sabe que eles estavam viajando da maneira Muggle. Eles demoram mais dessa maneira.

 

– Mas por que eles não responderam às corujas? Nós mandamos corujas! – Ela gritava, histérica, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. – Eu sabia que algo assim ia acontecer, eu sabia, eu sempre soube!! Oh, meu Ronnikins!

 

Sem muita convicção, Arthur tentou dizer:

 

– Molly, tente se acalmar. Eu sei que foi a pior hora para aquele relógio enguiçar, mas ainda acho que você pode estar exagerando um pouquinho...

 

– Exagerando?? – A mãe de sete Weasleys vociferou. – Como, exagerando?! Meu filho está _morto_ , Arthur, o meu caçulinha! Morto!! Oh, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin....!

 

Ela soltou um longo uivo, e Arthur a abraçou. Molly choramingou:

 

– Nós devíamos ter tentando falar com os Granger mais uma vez! Talvez eles sabiam de algo. Talvez eles tenham notícias de Hermione!

 

– Eles estão na Austrália, querida. Sem feletone por lá.

 

Nesse momento, eles ouviram os estalidos de várias pessoas Aparatando ao mesmo tempo na sala principal de Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Tonks materializaram-se na sala, provocando reações extremas.

 

–  **RONNIKINS!!**

 

– Oh, Merlin!

 

– Vocês estão bem!!

 

– Meus meninos! Meus meninos!

 

Sem ter tempo de reagir, os recém-chegados foram efusivamente abraçados. Molly chorava copiosamente, beijando Ron, que tentava resistir, mas Arthur também estava agarrado a ele. Depois foi a vez de Harry e Hermione, e até Tonks.

 

– Oh, meu Ronikkins, meu querido!

 

– Mãe!!

 

– Harry, querido! – Agora Molly apertava o outro rapaz, chorando copiosamente. – Harry, Harry! Graças a Merlin nada aconteceu com vocês.

 

– Sra. Weasley? Sr. Weasley?

 

– Pensamos que tivéssemos perdido todos vocês.

 

– Nós só nos atrasamos. Como assim, perdido a gente?

 

Agora que Molly tinha certeza de que todos estavam bem, ela estava brava:

 

– Mas por que demoraram tanto? Por que se atrasaram?

 

– Culpa do Ron e Tonks – dedurou Hermione. – Eles quiseram ir até Kilburn para olhar um cavalo gigante branco na montanha. Não sabia que o bicho era tão famoso.

 

– E por que não responderam às corujas? Mandamos um monte delas!

 

– Bem que nós vimos uma revoada de corujas... – lembrou Tonks, admirada. – Mas o que aconteceu, afinal?

 

Arthur mostrou a manchete do _Profeta Diário_ , alertando:

 

– É uma edição extra.

 

**"HARRY POTTER MORTO!**

**Menino-Que Sobreviveu perece em tragédia em Privet Drive"**

 

– **O QUÊ?**

 

_"O choque se alastra por todo o mundo bruxo em reação às notícias da morte do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, após um comunicado direto e inédito do bruxo das Trevas conhecido como Vocês-Sabem-Quem._

_As autoridades Muggle foram chamadas na madrugada de hoje para apagar um incêndio no número 4 de Privet Drive, a residência da família de Harry Potter. Infelizmente, para assombro dos Muggles, todo o tipo de obstáculo se apresentou, retardando-os tanto para atender ao chamado que, quando chegaram ao local, quase nada restava a fazer. A casa inteira ardeu até só restarem escombros._

_Quatro corpos carbonizados foram retirados da pilha de detritos: dois adultos, um homem e uma mulher; e dois adolescentes, ambos do sexo masculino. A descrição corresponde aos corpos de Harry Potter, seus tios e seu primo. Exames Muggle poderão identificar cada um dos corpos, mas como todos sabem, a tecnologia Muggle é lamentável, para dizer o mínimo._

_A tragédia de Privet Drive, segundo os próprios Muggle, teve origem criminosa. "Nenhuma força conhecida poderia ter causado esse incêndio", disse o chefe dos pombeiros (Muggles que combatem o fogo) Jay Gould. "Vamos investigar detalhadamente o motivo deste incêndio ter atingido apenas essa casa, deixando intacta todas as demais, mesmo as bem próximas. Foi muita sorte dos vizinhos. Contudo, em 30 dias, o inquérito deverá determinar as causas do acidente"._

_Boa sorte para os pombeiros determinarem as causas desse acidente, digo eu, Rita Skeeter. Afinal de contas, eu recebi pessoalmente a correspondência fatídica entregue a este jornal nas primeiras horas da manhã, enquanto a tragédia se desenrolava na pacata região de Little Whinging, onde morava o Menino-Que-Tinha-Sobrevivido. Sim, leitores, porque num ato inédito, totalmente sem precedentes, o bruxo conhecido como Vocês-Sabem-Quem emitiu um comunicado oficial, conforme publicado na última edição extra do seu_ Profeta Diário, _o único jornal que publicou com exclusividade o comunicado do Lord das Trevas. A íntegra do comunicado está republicada na página 4 desta edição. "_

 

– Mas que merd...

 

– Ronald Weasley! – gritou Molly. – Ou você se controla, ou eu vou lavar sua boca com sabão!

 

– Anda logo, Hermione! Abre a página 4!

 

A moça quase rasgou as páginas de tão rápido que as folheou. Quando eles encontraram o tal comunicado, quase perderam a respiração:

 

_**“Comunicado de Lord Vold***** ao Mundo Bruxo </b>** _

_"Eu, Lord Vold*****, dirijo-me diretamente aos concidadãos bruxos que acreditam no nosso poder sobre Muggles para anunciar uma grande vitória. Havia uma pessoa cuja simples existência era um desafio a Lord Vold*****. Mas não mais. Em sua curta existência, Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, só conseguiu numa única ocasião obter vantagem sobre Lord Vold*****. Agora ele foi destruído._

_"Que isso sirva de aviso aos tolos que acharam que um garoto de colégio seria capaz de derrotar Lord Vold*****. Que isso deixe claro a todos que desafiar Lord Vold***** será inútil._

_"Uma turma de leais Death Eaters destruiu o dito garoto que ousava desafiar Lord Vold*****. Os tolos que depositavam suas esperanças num mero adolescentes agora não têm dúvidas de que não há qualquer bruxo capaz de enfrentar o poder de Lord Vold*****._

_"Em breve, Lord Vold***** ocupará o seu lugar de direito, como o bruxo mais poderoso. Os incompetentes do Ministério da Magia correm em círculos, como baratas tontas, pois sabem que não poderão enfrentar o poder do Lord Vold*****._

_"Compatriotas interessados em devolver aos bruxos de linhagem seu lugar de direito, regozijem-se! Nossa hora de vitória se aproxima. Lord Vold***** saudará a todos que percebam a ordem natural das coisas: bruxos são superiores a Muggles, e mesmo os bruxos que carregam sangue Muggle são inferiores. É assim que as coisas são, e em breve será assim que as coisas serão! Raiou a aurora, e os mentirosos foram desmascarados! Lord Vold***** traz a verdade a seu lado. Em breve, a vitória total será nossa! E nossos planos são grandes, cidadãos, grandes! A palavra de um bruxo logo voltará a ter seu devido valor, e os infiéis estarão condenados!”_

 

Tonks observou, horrorizada:

 

– Essa baboseira ocupa mais de uma página! Como eles podem dar tanto espaço para essa barbaridade?

 

Ron se virou para seus pais, muito irritado:

 

– Eu não entendo é como vocês puderam acreditar nessas coisas! Vocês não sabiam que Harry estava viajando? Não sabiam que Harry tinha deixado a casa dos tios desde antes do aniversário? Era óbvio que Harry não estaria naquela casa!

 

Molly o abraçou:

 

– Eu sei, meu filho, eu sei. Mas é uma coisa de pais. Até eu vir você aqui na minha frente, milhões de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça. Quando você tiver seus próprios filhos, você vai entender.

 

Aquilo fez o caçula dos Weasley ruborizar, olhando Hermione, que também ficou vermelha. Arthur chegou perto de Harry:

 

– Você está bem, filho?

 

– Sim, eu acho... – Mas Harry continuava de olhos fixos no jornal. – Eu não sei. Eu cresci naquela casa, e os meus tios... Bom, eles não gostavam muito de mim, mas eles não mereciam isso, sabe?

 

– Eu sinto muito, Harry. – Arthur pôs a mão no ombro do rapaz, solidário.

 

Hermione estava muito intrigada:

 

– Não entendo o que aconteceu. Por que Voldemort – Ron, não faça essa cara! Por que ele teria feito isso?

 

– Ora, ele queria matar Harry. Não leu o tal comunicado?

 

– Não sei. Isso tudo me parece muito estranho. Como Voldemort não sabia que Harry tinha saído da casa dos tios? É claro que ele sabia que Harry não estava lá. Então por que atacar?

 

Tonks sugeriu:

 

– Só para efeito, eu acho. Sabe, ele parece gostar muito de um toque dramático.

 

– Hermione pode estar certa. Por mais que goste de um dramalhão, Voldemort não desperdiça recursos. Ele tinha um objetivo qualquer.

 

– Provocar pânico? – sugeriu Ron. – Semear a discórdia?

 

– Certamente, essa notícia abalou muitas pessoas – concordou Arthur Weasley. – Afinal, Harry, você desapareceu desde o enterro de Dumbledore. Presumia-se que estivesse protegido pelo Ministério, mas nós sabemos que você recusou a proteção do ministro Scrimgeour. Então, é bem possível que haja muita gente acreditando na manchete do _Profeta Diário_. Falando nisso, Harry, seu elfo está internado.

 

– Dobby? O que houve, ele está doente?

 

– Ele leu a história no jornal e quase morreu – disse Molly Weasley. – Fred e George o levaram ao St. Mungo's.

 

– Por isso, Harry, é melhor você aparecer logo em público e esclarecer tudo. Isso vai tranqüilizar o público e vai expor aquele bruxo como um mentiroso.

 

Hermione ficou pálida:

 

– Ai meu Deus, Harry. Os dois corpos carbonizados... Não é à toa que todos pensam que você está mesmo morto. De quem seriam esses corpos?

 

– Um deve ser mesmo do meu primo Dudley – disse Harry pesadamente, tentando não imaginar a cena. – Mas o segundo... Não faço idéia. Pode ser de alguma vítima, talvez um Muggle. Aqui diz que também é um adolescente.

 

– Harry, que horror! Uma pessoa morreu...

 

– Morreu para que todos acreditassem que era eu, eu sei. – A ideia lhe revirava o estômago. – Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, agora.

 

Tonks sugeriu:

 

– Talvez seja melhor aumentarmos a segurança desse lugar.

 

Ron ia protestar, mas Molly logo concordou:

 

– Sim, sim, meninos. Vocês estão muito sozinhos aqui.

 

Harry agiu rapidinho:

 

– Sra. Weasley, com todo o respeito, este é o lugar mais seguro que existe. Estamos sob o Feitiço Fidelius. Ninguém pode nos achar aqui. Nenhum Death Eater tem acesso a essa casa.

 

– Aquele traidor do Snape pode entrar – lembrou Tonks.

 

– Sim, maldito – reforçou Arthur Weasley.

 

– Mas ele não pode trazer ninguém, e ele é covarde demais para tentar qualquer coisa sozinho – argumentou Harry, com o coração doendo. – Só que eu não descartaria a chance de Voldemort ter um outro espião dentro da Ordem.

 

– Você acha? Mas quem poderia ser?

 

– Não sei quem, só estou especulando – garantiu Harry. – É que Voldemort tentaria se garantir de várias maneiras, porque eu não tenho muita certeza de que ele confie no Snape tanto assim.

 

– Bom, eu diria que Snape está com grande cartaz agora, não é mesmo?

 

– Não tenho muita certeza. Voldemort não confia em ninguém, e isso é uma verdade. Acho que não há motivo para alarme. Mas talvez eu devesse falar com alguém do _Profeta Diário_ a respeito de uma ligeira retificação nessa reportagem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: As necessidades de um se sobrepõem às necessidades de muitos


	34. As necessidades de um

– Eu quero o garoto! – Lord Voldemort vociferava, e não eram poucos os Death Eaters que estavam encolhidos de medo. – Você disse que ele sairia correndo de sua pequena toca para desmentir o jornal, Crabbe! Onde ele está?

 

– Desculpe, meu Lord – curvou-se desajeitadamente o volumoso Death Eater. – Obviamente o garoto ainda está protegido.

 

– Ele deve aparecer – garantiu Severus, com desdém que estava longe de sentir. – Ele adora reparar uma injustiça, o grande Harry Potter. Ele passou muito tempo com Dumbledore, e eu aposto como tem essas mesmas noções.

 

– O moleque com certeza está escondido, petrificado de medo! Severus, você já foi ao tal quartel-general da ordem dos tontos?

 

– Como era de se esperar, eles mudaram a sede e abandonaram o antigo lugar.

 

O Lord das Trevas olhou Snape, e durante alguns minutos pareceu considerar aquelas palavras. Depois, assentiu:

 

– Pois que o pirralho demore, então. Quanto mais ele demorar, mais o impacto de nossas ações se alastrará entre o mundo bruxo. Tenho recebido relatórios de que o pânico tem se espalhado como nunca antes. Os idiotas do Ministério estão como tontos, agindo mais lentamente do que se fossem Muggles. – Voldemort se divertiu. – O plano correu às mil maravilhas. Quero fazer um agradecimento público a você, minha querida Bella, por sua participação. Sem sua colaboração – e a do jovem Draco, claro –, não teríamos obtido essa repercussão tremenda!

 

Bellatrix Lestrange fez uma profunda reverência, e os alarmes se acenderam todos em Severus. Num átimo, ele compreendeu o que tinha se passado.

 

Era tarde demais.

 

Seu plano de salvar Draco tinha acabado de ruir. Pois Draco já estava morto. Draco tinha sido usado para bancar o Harry Potter na casa de Privet Drive e agora jazia carbonizado com a família morta no incêndio.

 

Draco tinha morrido, e Severus não tinha podido cumprir sua palavra. Falhara com Draco, falhara com Narcissa e também com Dumbledore. Os três tinham morrido confiando que Severus cumpriria sua palavra e salvaria Draco das mãos daquele lunático.

 

Severus não tinha cumprido sua palavra.

 

Sua angústia era tamanha que Severus se arrepiou ao imaginar se aquela notícia fosse verdade. Ele não saberia o que fazer se, ao invés de Draco, Harry estivesse ali. Sentiu a angústia triplicar com a mera perspectiva. Por um momento, achou que fosse entrar em pânico, só de pensar naquilo.

 

Então se deu conta de onde estava.

 

Ele não podia perder a pose ali, naquele momento. O risco era inaceitável. Contudo, ele se limitou a ouvir, embora seus ouvidos pouco captassem.

 

Quando a reunião acabou, ele se sentiu perdido, amargurado, sozinho. Mais do que nunca, ele pensou em Harry. Ele queria tanto ficar com seu pesseguinho. Arriscaria ir a Grimmauld Place sem receber o aviso.

 

Ele precisava de Harry.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

– ARGH!

 

Harry acordou assustado de um sono profundo. O rosto de Severus surgiu diante dele, angustiado, ansioso, interrompendo-lhe o sono, fazendo com que ele pulasse na cama.

 

O rapaz estava suado, ofegante, ainda assombrado pelas sensações do sonho vívido. Ele olhou em volta, no seu quarto em Grimmauld Place, na penumbra, iluminado apenas pela lareira mágica. Harry não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontadinha de saudade, imaginando que a lareira bem que podia se iluminar de verde, e Severus podia aparecer. Ele estava com saudade de seu dominante. Além disso, também queria comentar o progresso que eles tiveram em Yorkshire.

 

Foi só pensar, e uma luz esverdeada dominou o quarto.

 

– Severus?

 

O rapaz saiu da cama e ficou em frente à lareira. O rosto de seu dominante apareceu entre as chamas verdes, e Harry sentiu o coração se acelerar.

 

– Você está seguro?

 

– Sim, Severus – garantiu Harry. – Não há mais ninguém da Ordem aqui. Ron e Hermione estão no outro quarto. Por favor, entre.

 

Harry viu o homem sair da lareira, alto, as vestes girando, e os olhos... O rapaz sentiu uma dor no coração ao ver os olhos de Severus: apagados, assombrados, totalmente diferentes do que ele conhecia.

 

– Severus, o que houve?

 

De repente, quando Harry se deu conta, ele estava envolvido por todas aquelas vestes negras, e Severus parecia trêmulo ao abraçá-lo com firmeza, mas sem sufocá-lo.

 

– Severus?...

 

– Você está bem? Nada aconteceu a você, não foi?

 

– Claro que sim. Fala do que aconteceu na casa de meus tios? Severus, você sabia que eu não estaria lá.

 

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas... – Ele não completou a frase. – Creio que aquilo me afetou mais do que eu imaginei, só isso.

 

Harry estava espantado. Mais do que isso, estava intrigado. Severus tinha um controle bem maior de suas emoções do que estava demonstrando. Gentilmente, ele o levou a sentar-se na cama, indagando:

 

– Aconteceu mais alguma coisa, não foi? Severus, fale comigo, por favor.

 

– Estou ótimo – foi a resposta, sem convicção.

 

Harry notou que Severus evitou olhá-lo. O rapaz se admirou:

 

– Você está tentando mentir para mim. E não está conseguindo.

 

– Fiquei preocupado com você. Você vai tentar desmentir a notícia e vai se expor, não vai?

 

– Bom, as pessoas precisam saber que eu não morri.

 

Severus agora parecia irritado. Como sempre, quando isso acontecia, a voz dele se tornava baixa, sedosa:

 

– Sabia que foi justamente para isso que o Lord ordenou que a casa de seus tios fosse incendiada? Que foi para fazê-lo sair de seu esconderijo e intimidar todo o mundo bruxo?

 

Harry teve a inspiração de beijá-lo e assegurar:

 

– Severus, eu estou bem.

 

Então Harry viu os olhos negros se cobrirem de dor, e Severus pediu, num fiapo de voz:

 

– Olhe em minha mente. Por favor.

 

Harry viu que Severus estava exausto e obedeceu. Foi um choque ver o turbilhão de emoções naquela mente normalmente tão organizada e controlada. Havia uma confusão muito grande diante de Harry, e a intensidade era atordoante.

 

O rapaz viu a dor de Severus, viu o quanto seu dominante se sentia deprimido, e então ele soube que o adolescente que morrera em Privet Drive tinha sido Draco Malfoy. Severus se sentia triplamente derrotado: não salvara Draco, não fizera o que prometera a Dumbledore, e como ele poderia proteger Harry? Se Harry morresse, como ele poderia sobreviver?

 

A mente de Severus guardava as imagens vívidas dos últimos encontros com Draco Malfoy. Ele prometera ao rapaz que o salvaria. Falhara. Ele prometera a Dumbledore que salvaria o rapaz. Falhara pela segunda vez. Ele prometera a Harry que o protegeria. Falharia pela terceira vez?

 

Harry tentou suprimir o choque que os sentimentos de Severus lhe provocavam. Nunca o vira tão vulnerável, tão deprimido.

 

Em sua união mental, Severus apareceu com uma auto-imagem fraturada, corroída. Era um traidor, o verdadeiro traidor.

 

 _"Não!"_ , gritou Harry. " _Nunca um traidor_."

 

_"COVARDE!"_

 

 _"NÃO!!"_ Agora Harry é quem estava se sentindo péssimo. Ele chamara Severus de covarde, mas não tinha idéia do quanto aquilo tinha ferido seu dominante. Naquele momento, sentia-se terrível.  _"Não, não, Severus, nunca um covarde!"_

_"Sim. Eu sou."_

_"NÃO! Você enfrenta um monstro terrível há anos. Você não pode se mostrar como realmente é. Você é um homem nobre, um homem altivo. Não é um covarde. Sei que você odeia rastejar aos pés dele, cumprir as ordens dele. Ele não é mais seu Mestre! Você tem coragem de enfrentá-lo, Severus. Ninguém mais tem essa coragem. Portanto, você NUNCA foi um covarde."_

_"Tive medo. Medo de que a farsa na casa de seus tios fosse verdade. Medo de perder você, pesseguinho."_

_"Você também está desesperado por causa de Draco."_

_"Falhei com Draco. Eu prometi... Oh, eu prometi...!"_

_"Você não tinha como saber, Severus. Além disso, você está se culpando à toa. O verdadeiro culpado chama-se Lord Voldemort.”_

_“Ele pediu, Harry... Ele queria...”_

_“Olhe, eu vi. Vi que você queria muito salvá-lo. Até fiquei com ciúmes..."_

_"Nunca. Sou só seu. Só temo... não ser digno de estar a seu lado... Não protegê-lo... Temo que, por minha causa, você possa falhar... no que temos de fazer..."_

_"Não! Não quero que nunca mais diga isso novamente. Eu é que não sou digno de alguém como você. Você É um príncipe, em todos os sentidos. Eu preciso de você, Severus. Você me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. Quero dizer, tudo o que é importante: quem sou eu, de onde vim, e para onde vou. E eu vou para onde você quiser. Eu sou só seu. Você me domina, e eu amo você, Severus Snape."_

 

_"Meu pesseguinho..."_

 

Harry quebrou a conexão mental e viu que ambos choravam. Abraçou Severus profundamente, instintivamente respondendo à necessidade de ambos de se unirem, de se tocarem. O ar se encheu de magia, e nenhum dos dois teve consciência de que já estavam tirando as roupas um do outro. Era preciso se unir.

 

Então eles simplesmente se atracaram um com o outro, tentando se completar e compensar o tempo que passaram distantes. Havia algo mais do que mero desejo; era magia profunda com uma pitada de desespero.

 

Harry não pensava em nada disso quando afundou os dedos nos cabelos de Severus, no momento ocupadíssimo em sugar o que podia da ereção de seu pesseguinho. O dominante absorvia o cheiro, o gosto, a textura; tudo se impregnando no seu cérebro, renovando as memórias. Os dois se perdiam em sensações.

 

Para Harry, era demais. Ele ergueu Severus para beijá-lo de modo lascivo, sua paixão se acendendo ainda mais ao sentir seu próprio cheiro nos lábios do outro. Separando-se de Severus, ele se pôs de bruços, apoiado nos joelhos e cotovelos, as pernas separadas, oferecendo-se com se estivesse na estação de acasalamento.

 

– Severus... – Sua voz estava implorando, arfando. – Preciso de você...!

 

Severus se ajoelhou atrás dele, acariciando seus lados, massageando entre as pernas do seu pesseguinho, que quase ronronou quando Severus brincou com suas bolas, rebolando intensamente. O dominante então começou a esfregar sua ereção, cada vez mais firme, entre as nádegas de Harry, que gemeu de impaciência.

 

Impaciente ele também estava, por isso, murmurou um feitiço lubrificante, e introduziu um dedo na aberturinha de seu pesseguinho.

 

– Agnh! Vem, Severus, vem!

 

Harry parecia miar enquanto uivava. O som era algo inédito para Severus, que rapidamente colocou outro dedo, ouvindo mais daquele som, até retirá-los para colocar o que Harry queria.

 

Aí, sim, a magia começou de verdade.

 

A lareira parecia rugir, e por um instante, parecia emitir luz por todo o lado. Harry agarrou o lençol da cama, enquanto Severus agarrou seus quadris e começou a puxá-lo, num ritmo crescente. Os dois se movimentavam com sincronia, mas não havia graça em seus movimentos. Havia apenas fome, instinto.

 

Severus fechou os olhos, seu corpo cantando com a intensidade das sensações, o ritmo alucinado fazendo Harry soltar mais desses sons. Nenhum dos dois estava em condição de se preocupar se Ron e Hermione estavam ouvindo.

 

Então, aconteceu.

 

Harry gozou primeiro, e achou que, mais uma vez, fosse ouvir a canção do Sol, e Severus o iria acompanhar naquele lugar deles no meio do espaço. Mas desta vez foi diferente. Harry não ouviu a canção do Sol.

 

Ele _era_ o Sol. Podia se sentir gigante, irradiando luz e calor para todo o Universo, cantando para seu dominante, que também estava no espaço, junto com ele. Severus era a Lua, uma Lua cheia, iluminada pela luz de Harry. A Lua não cantava, mas suas vibrações eram tão profundas que afetavam toda a Terra, influindo nas marés, nas colheitas, nas mulheres, nas criaturas.

 

O casamento celestial se renovava.

 

A canção do Sol também perpassava todas as órbitas, os astros, as coisas vivas e as coisas naturais, da mais gigantesca à mais minúscula.

 

Ninguém sabia o nível que as coisas poderiam tomar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Certas coisas não podem ficar em segredo muito tempo


	35. Mais descobertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Um café da manhã mais que curioso

Após a intensa sessão de um amor totalmente mágico, Harry lavou Severus num dos velhos e espaçosos banheiros da mansão. Foi um momento sensual, não sexual, de entrega total.

 

Severus tinha feito isso por Harry uma vez, quando eles estavam "isolados" na enfermaria. Naquela ocasião, ambos estavam explodindo de feromônios, embriagados num mar hormonal. Agora, porém, o que Harry queria era passar a Severus confiança, carinho, proximidade. Então ele usou água quente, uma banheira bem cheia, óleos essenciais e uma esponja para lavar o corpo de seu amado, depois foi a vez dos cabelos.

 

O ex-professor de Hogwarts estava muito emocionado com tudo aquilo. Não só pelo carinho em si, mas também pelo fato de Harry estar tendo tanto esforço, no meio da noite, apenas para tentar animá-lo. Severus estava genuinamente tocado com tudo aquilo. Especialmente porque era um gesto espontâneo de Harry, aquela generosidade e desprendimento inatos do rapaz, os traços que o Slytherin tanto admirava.

 

Não houve menções sexuais durante o banho, mesmo que ambos estivessem novamente partilhando uma banheira. Não, era algo mais suave do quem meramente sexo. Mesmo que Harry não resistisse e salpicasse os ombros de Severus de beijos enquanto enxaguava a pele. Um cheiro de pinho logo permeou todo o ambiente.

 

Ambos se secaram, e Harry fez um feitiço refrescante nas roupas de Severus, para que ele as vestisse novamente. Mentalmente, ele pensou que talvez fosse bom ter algumas roupas ali para quando seu dominante estivesse em casa.

 

– Severus, posso lhe pedir um favor? – Harry continuou a se vestir. – Preciso reforçar as proteções da casa.

 

Severus franziu o cenho:

 

– A casa está bem segura. Com a morte do Fiel do Segredo, o Feitiço Fidelius se torna ainda mais forte. Literalmente, não há como descobrirem esse lugar.

 

– A não ser por quem já frequenta Grimmauld Place. Se há um traidor na Ordem, ele provavelmente já tem acesso à casa. Pretendo dificultar a entrada dele. Sabe, no caso de ele querer me matar enquanto eu durmo, e essas coisas.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, abotoando a fileira de botões. Harry ficou olhando aquela fileira, sabendo como era tentador desabotá-la, depois a camisa branca, para então desnudar o tesouro que era a pele de Severus...

 

– Boa precaução. – Severus se ergueu, desamassando as vestes e tirando Harry de seu devaneio erótico. – Venha. Vamos reforçar as proteções e adicionar novas.

 

Foi o que fizeram juntos, a magia conjunta deles estalando suavemente pelas entradas: porta da frente, janelas e lareiras. Foi então que Severus sentiu pela primeira vez.

 

A sensação era suave e familiar, mas arrepiou-lhe o cabelo da nuca. Severus tinha a impressão de que alguém parecia observá-los. Era impossível, ele sabia disso, mas seus sentidos sinalizavam o perigo. Como espião de tantos anos, ele conhecia bem essa sensação de alerta constante. Ao menos, conhecia-a o suficiente para saber que era bem real.

 

Ainda assim, Severus preferiu nada dizer a Harry, limitando-se a reforçar as proteções. Ele o protegeria quando a hora chegasse.

 

– A Sra. Weasley esteve aqui e preparou uma galinha ensopada. Acho que vou fazer uma canja. Está com fome?

 

Severus dificilmente tinha fome. Ele quase não comia, via de regra. Quem tivesse um módico de atenção nos seus anos de Hogwarts, tanto como aluno quanto professor, poderia facilmente identificar que Severus só aparecia no Grande Salão apenas para satisfazer os professores.

 

– Claro. – Deu um sorrisinho para Harry. – Adoraria uma canja.

 

A refeição foi preparada sem magia, mas em tempo recorde. Os dois se sentaram à mesa da cozinha para desfrutar da sopa quente, o cheiro delicioso abrindo o apetite de Severus. Mais do que isso, ele se sentia realmente cuidado. Provavelmente era uma combinação da comidinha quente com o carinho de Harry. Nunca ninguém tinha cuidado dele assim. Ninguém nem tinha ficado com ele a noite toda, fora seu pesseguinho e o seu pêssego gigante.

 

A lembrança de James não foi muito apropriada e Severus desviou o olhar de Harry, suspirando, pousando o olhar na lareira. O fogo parecia bem amarelo, mais do que o normal. Talvez já estivesse amanhecendo lá fora.

 

Afinal, a madrugada estava no fim. Sem sentir, eles haviam passado praticamente a noite toda juntos.

 

Severus deu uma última colherada, elogiando:

 

– Isso caiu muito bem, Harry. Obrigado.

 

Harry sorriu. Ele sabia que Severus não estava falando sobre a canja, mas preferiu abrir um sorriso:

 

– Tem certeza de que não quer mais? Você comeu tão pouco.

 

– Posso dizer o mesmo de você.

 

O rapaz sorriu, recolhendo os pratos:

 

– Somos os dois ruins de garfo. A Sra. Weasley vive me enchendo de comida. – Ele depositou os pratos na pia e abriu a torneira. – Severus, você está bem?

 

– Estou melhor, obrigado. Graças a seus tenros cuidados.

 

– Lamento o que houve com Draco. Não nos dávamos bem, mas eu nunca achei que ele fosse cruel como o pai. Só achava que ele era patético.

 

– Ele teve que crescer em muito pouco tempo – disse Severus, amargamente. – No final, acho que ele compreendeu mais.

 

– Eu sinto muito, Severus. Sei o quanto você queria salvá-lo.

 

Severus assentiu, abaixando a cabeça sem responder. Harry fechou a água que deixou os pratos de molho na pia e voltou à mesa, dizendo animadamente:

 

– Mas nem tudo são más notícias. Você sabe que praticamente localizei uma Horcrux?

 

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Severus:

 

– Conte-me tudo.

 

Harry fez o relato da ida a Godric's Hollow, das ruínas de Gryff, e da Abadia de Rievaulx, onde ele "viu" o chifre de Gryffindor envolto em chamas.

 

– Agora eu pretendo pesquisar e saber onde o tal chifre pode estar – terminou de relatar Harry. Foi então que ele viu a expressão de seu dominante. – Severus? O que houve? Por que você ficou tão pálido?

 

– Harry… – Severus começou a falar num tom calmo e espaçado. – Você me alertou sobre o chifre.

 

O garoto arregalou os olhos. Severus continuou:

 

– Eu vi o seu rosto quando procurava uma Horcrux... – Ele retirou o embrulho do bolso. – E achei o que eu procurava.

 

Boquiaberto, Harry olhou o embrulho de veludo preto, seu olhar Koboldine detectando as chamas invisíveis.

 

– Mas... como?

 

– Não sei como, mas acho que nossa conexão se abriu de algum jeito. Eu pude vê-lo, Harry, era como se você estivesse diante de mim, e isso me alertou que eu estava no caminho certo. Estive pensando e creio que o que aconteceu prova que temos uma conexão forte, uma capaz de se transformar em comunicação instantânea. Se pudéssemos controlá-la para efetivamente nos comunicarmos...

 

Harry estava olhando a Horcrux em cima da sua mesa de jantar, meio fascinado. As chamas que pareciam emitir do objeto (mesmo embrulhado) eram as mesmas que ele tinha visto em Yorkshire.

 

– Severus, que estranho. Eu também vi você... Vi seu rosto...

 

Eles se olharam. Podia haver esperança. Essa vantagem podia ser crucial na batalha final, e eles sabiam disso.

 

Severus comentou:

 

– Parece que ainda há muito sobre Koboldines que não sabemos.

 

– Será que aquilo nos dará alguma resposta?

 

Curioso, Harry desembrulhou cuidadosamente o veludo preto. Quase se riu. Olhando assim, era apenas um pedaço velho de um chifre. Não dava para perceber, só de ver, que ali estava um pedaço da alma de Lord Voldemort. Mas havia, sim, algo a respeito do objeto. Harry sentira alguma coisa quando tinha ido guardar o medalhão na cristaleira encantada, e agora o sentimento estranho estava de volta.

 

Severus sugeriu:

 

– Melhor colocarmos isso em segurança.

 

– Severus, você não sente algo estranho quando está perto disso?

 

Embrulhando novamente o artefato, o ex-mestre de Poções respondeu:

 

– Tento não pensar muito nisso. Afinal, pelo que eu soube, Horcruxes não são tão identificáveis assim.

 

Harry ficou surpreso:

 

– Sabe, pensando bem, quando eu estava com o diário de Riddle, eu não tinha esses sentimentos estranhos. Será que agora que eu sou um Koboldine, esses sentimentos aumentaram?

 

– É uma boa explicação – respondeu Severus. – Como eu disse, efetivamente, ainda há muito a descobrir. Mas agora a prioridade deve ser proteger esse objeto. Onde mesmo está a cristaleira?

 

Eles foram até a sala de jantar e guardaram a relíquia de Gryffindor. Severus reforçou a proteção à cristaleira, e Harry ficou mais tranqüilo. Ele temia que, inadvertidamente, alguém como a Sra. Weasley, Tonks ou mesmo Dobby, pudesse abrir o móvel e expor as Horcruxes.

 

– Está quase amanhecendo – disse Harry. – Daqui a pouco Hermione vai se levantar. Ron dorme até tarde.

 

– É melhor eu ir, então. – Severus sorriu, ao observar a reação de Harry, pronto para protestar. Ele também estava sem a mínima vontade de sair. – Mas antes posso retribuir sua gentileza de preparar uma ceia ao lavar a louça.

 

O rosto do rapaz se iluminou:

 

– Você é um marido que tem muita consideração. Será que vai continuar assim depois que derrotarmos Voldemort e pudermos finalmente morar juntos?

 

A ironia de Harry, porém, causou uma dor no peito de Severus. Ele não sabia o que iria acontecer. Ele não pensava no depois. Ele simplesmente se concentrava em derrotar Voldemort. Se Severus começasse a pensar nas possibilidades e nos risco, ele poderia ficar ainda mais macambúzio.

 

A reação, porém, não passou despercebido a Harry:

 

– Severus – chamou o rapaz, abraçando-o. – Nós vamos derrotá-lo, nós vamos morar juntos e nós vamos ter um final feliz. Acredite nisso.

 

Ele olhou os olhos de seu pesseguinho, o brilho de jade ainda mais claro com a primeira luz da manhã. Não teve como se derreter.

 

– É o que eu mais quero – disse, sinceramente.

 

Harry esticou-se para beijá-lo rapidamente, e depois os dois se dirigiram à cozinha, onde os pratos tinham ficado de molho. Severus rumou para a pia, e Harry para o fogão, tagarelando:

 

– Vou fazer um chá para Hermione. Sabe, eu estou com um elfo. Dobby está me ajudando, mas no momento ele está em St. Mungo’s. O pobre teve um ataque ao ver o _Profeta Diário_ , e achou que eu tivesse morrido. Preciso dar um jeito de ir vê-lo.

 

Severus não respondeu. Ele estava parado, de olhos fixos na pia cheia de água na qual os pratos de sopa estavam de molho, junto com os talheres e a panela em que Harry tinha preparado a canja. A princípio, era uma cena doméstica comum e prosaica.

 

Exceto pelo par de olhos que o observava na água cheia de sabão.

 

– Harry – chamou ele, numa voz absolutamente neutra.

 

– Sim? – O garoto estava procurando a chaleira no armário. – O quê?

 

– A cozinha está com alguma infestação de fadas mordentes ou budimuns?

 

– Não, por quê?

 

– Porque eu acho que estamos com um visitante.

 

Da lareira, atrás dos dois, veio uma resposta numa voz diferente:

 

– Na verdade, meu Príncipe, tendes dois visitantes.

 

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos e virou-se num reflexo. Ao mesmo tempo, Severus sacou a varinha e, instintivamente, colocou-se à frente de Harry, protegendo-o do intruso. Da pia, um jato de água ergueu-se, voou como um arco pelo aposento, transformando-se numa criatura que se postou diante deles, ficando ao lado de uma outra. Ambas eram pequenas, menores que Dobby.

 

Rapidamente, as duas criaturas estavam ajoelhadas, olhando para o chão da cozinha, de cabeça baixa e postura humilde.

 

– Viemos para servir, meu Príncipe.


	36. Adivinhe o que tem na cozinha?

Severus não soube dizer o que o deteve. Foi por um triz que ele não explodiu os intrusos à primeira vista. Como tinham entrado ali?

 

– Não nos mateis, Majestade – pediu um deles respeitosamente, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Não somos ninguém para ameaçar o Rei e seu Consorte.

 

Foi Harry quem indagou:

 

– Quem são vocês? O que fazem aqui?

 

Então eles ergueram a cabeça, ainda ajoelhados. Eram completamente diferentes. Um tinha uma aparência bem alienígena, com o rosto avermelhado, os cabelos espigados vermelhos feito um Weasley e olhos amarelos. O companheiro era mais humanoide, se é que se podia dizer isso: os cabelos eram escuros, mas cinza, os olhos pretos, e a pele era um tanto clara.

 

O vermelho se apresentou:

 

– Sou Sizz e este é Plonk, Majestade. Viemos verificar se era verdade que a magia Mizrah estava de volta ao reino dos humanos. Não parecia ser possível, mas então vimos que é verdade! Koboldines do reino!

 

– Sabe quem nós somos?

 

Os dois se olharam, intrigados.

 

– O Rei não sabe, Sizz.

 

– Ele parece bem desinformado, o Consorte também – observou o clarinho, chamado Plonk, que rapidamente acrescentou: – Com todo o respeito, Majestade.

 

Harry adiantou-se, Severus ainda de varinha em riste.

 

– Por que me chama de Rei?

 

– Vossa Majestade é Arati – explicou Sizz, ainda admirado. – Seu Consorte é Sharaman. Sois Mizrahi Consorciados!

 

Harry tentou obter mais informações:

 

– E o que isso quer dizer, Sizz?

 

– O Mais Velho disse que isso significava que novamente o Reino teria um Rei! Faz muito tempo que isso não acontece!

 

O companheiro Plonk concordou com veemência:

 

– É, muito tempo! Tempo demais, até mesmo para ondinas e salamandras.

 

– Mas, com a recuperação das Pedras de Toque, agora tudo vai voltar aos tempos dos Reis!

 

Severus abaixou a varinha. Aqueles dois não podiam ser agentes do Lord das Trevas. Eles nem sequer faziam sentido. Harry parecia pensar a mesma coisa, e encarou Severus.

 

Os dois visitantes voltaram a falar um com o outro:

 

– Sizz, eles não entendem.

 

– Como pode ser...?

 

– Acho melhor falarmos com o Mais Velho.

 

– Melhor ainda: por que não trazemos o Mais Velho até aqui? Ele é quem entende dessas coisas todas.

 

Harry e Severus se entreolhavam, confusos. Talvez trazer esse outro não fosse má ideia. Severus insistiu:

 

– Mas quem são vocês, afinal?

 

A criatura avermelhada franziu o cenho:

 

– Eu sou Sizz e esse é Plonk, meu Príncipe. Isso não ficou claro antes?

 

– Talvez a pergunta mais indicada seja esta: _o que_ são vocês?

 

Sizz inclinou-se mais uma vez:

 

– Alteza, por favor, permiti-me trazer o Mais Velho. Ele explicará tudo bem melhor do que Plonk e eu.

 

– Então, por favor, traga seu amigo.

 

A criaturinha fez uma mesura exagerada e desapareceu num clarão de fogo. Plonk abaixou a cabeça:

 

– Desculpai-nos, Milords. Nós deveríamos apenas observar para confirmar a presença de Magia Ancestral. Não deveríamos revelar nossa presença, mas vós sois tão espertos que nos descobristes. O Mais Velho vai ficar decepcionado conosco. Eu apenas queria – _ops!_

 

De repente, Plonk deu um salto e postou-se em frente a Severus. Uma voz feminina indagou:

 

– Harry, você está com alguém?

 

Era Hermione, que estancou assim que entrou na cozinha. Ela olhou a cena e arregalou os olhos. O tal Plonk a encarava, com cara feia, disposto a proteger Harry e Severus, apesar de seu tamanho diminuto.

 

– Calma, Plonk. Essa é minha amiga Hermione. Hermione, esse é Plonk. Ele... veio nos visitar.

 

O estranho ser olhava desconfiado para Hermione. A moça rapidamente se recompôs e colocou seu sorriso mais simpático:

 

– Olá – cumprimentou. – Seja bem-vindo. Você é de onde?

 

– Vim do Reino. Você é amiga de Suas Majestades?

 

– Majestades? – repetiu Hermione.

 

Um clarão de fogo surgiu nesse momento na cozinha, assim como um vento forte. Sizz estava de volta, e com ele estava um outro pequeno ser, de barbas brancas, chapéu pontudo, pele escura e muito enrugada. Hermione deu um passo para trás e soltou um gritinho.

 

– Aqui estão eles, Mais Velho – apresentou Sizz. – O Arati e seu Sharaman!

 

Ele realmente parecia bem idoso, notou Harry. Aproximou-se de Harry e Severus. Plonk foi para o lado.

 

– Então é verdade... – A voz estava trêmula, e a criatura parecia muito emocionada, encarando Harry e Severus com reverência. – A Magia Koboldine está de volta...!

 

– Eu disse, eu disse! – Sizz parecia excitado.

 

Harry se adiantou:

 

– Er... Olá, bom dia. Bem-vindo. Eu sou Harry, esse é Severus e essa é Hermione.

 

A criatura tentou se curvar:

 

– Majestade, sois generoso demais.

 

– Não, não, não se curve, por favor. – Harry estava ficando exasperado. – E pode me chamar de Harry.

 

– Eu sou Berenkor – apresentou-se a criatura, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Mas sou conhecido como o Mais Velho, porque ninguém tem mais idade entre o meu povo.

 

Harry indagou:

 

– Seu povo?

 

– Elementais, meu Rei – respondeu Berenkor. – Sou um gnomo da terra, Sizz aqui é um elfo de fogo, e Plonk é um tritão, pois vem da água. Há algum tempo eu comecei a detectar sinais de Magia Koboldine Mizrahi. Essa é a única magia do mundo dos humanos que chega até o Reino. Então pedi a Sizz e Plonk que viessem investigar. Eles são muito espertos, e sabem se disfarçar muito bem.

 

Severus olhou os dois elementais, permitindo-se discordar mentalmente de Berenkor. Eles não eram nada discretos, e o disfarce deles era péssimo.

 

– Nossa! – Hermione ficou impressionada. – Eu pensei que elementais só existissem em lendas. E histórias para crianças Muggle.

 

Severus esclareceu:

 

– Em História da Magia, há uma corrente de pesquisa que acredita que os elementais um dia simplesmente desapareceram da face da Terra e voltaram para sua dimensão, que alguns chamam de Tir Na Nog, a Terra das Fadas. Eles teriam deixado alguns descendentes, como os gnomos de jardim e os elfos domésticos.

 

Berenkor ergueu a cabeça:

 

– Sim, meu Príncipe. Meus antepassados me contaram histórias de como a maioria dos altivos elfos da floresta decidiu permanecer no mundo humano e ensinar os bruxos a agirem mais civilizadamente. Contudo, os humanos de magia os escravizaram até que eles esquecessem seu passado. Hoje em dia restam poucos elfos nas florestas. Meu próprio povo, os gnomos, também quis ficar para trás. Hoje eles não têm mais lembranças de seu verdadeiro lar. Os que voltaram ao Reino mantêm seus poderes normais, mas os outros foram dominados.

 

Harry viu os olhos de Hermione brilhando, diante de tantas informações. Mas ele não entendia direito:

 

– Você sabe por que houve esta separação? Por que os elementais deixaram o mundo dos humanos?

 

– Foi sugestão do último Rei. Quando os humanos de magia começaram a perseguir Koboldines, os últimos Reis pediram aos elementais que voltassem ao Reino. Eles nos salvaram a todos nós. Poderíamos ter virado escravos, ou ter nossa magia roubada de nós. Mas... parece que, ao fazerem isso, os Reis não garantiram sua sucessão.

 

– Isso faz muito tempo, não? – perguntou Hermione, penalizada.

 

– Oh, sim, muito tempo, Senhora – concordou o velho gnomo. – Deve ser por isso que Suas Majestades não nos conheçam. Durante todo esse tempo, o Reino ficou sem o Rei e seu Consorte.

 

Harry não entendia:

 

– Koboldines são humanos, não são? Como diz que são reis do seu reino?

 

– Nem todos os Koboldines são da realeza, meu Rei. Só os Mizrahi, o Casal Celestial. Eles trazem o equilíbrio da Luz e da Treva, do Frio e do Calor, do Claro e do Escuro. A Profecia dizia que eles eram a única esperança contra a Ameaça Sem Alma.

 

Harry sentiu um arrepio diante dessas palavras, e Severus também estremeceu. Os dois se entreolharam quando Hermione arregalou os olhos:

 

– Profecia da… Ameaça Sem Alma?

 

Antes que o gnomo pudesse responder, Harry convidou:

 

– Por que não nos sentamos todos? Berenkor deve estar cansado de ficar ajoelhado.

 

Mais do que cansado, o gnomo parecia escandalizado:

 

– Majestade, não posso me sentar à mesa com o Casal Celestial, como se eu fosse um igual!...

 

– Berenkor, você é um convidado nessa casa – garantiu Harry. Ele puxou uma cadeira. – Por favor, sente-se aqui. Plonk, Sizz, ali, com Hermione.

 

Houve alguma hesitação entre os elementais. Plonk foi o primeiro a sentar-se, e Hermione imitou seu gesto, sorrindo. Sizz foi o seguinte, e Harry olhou para Severus, sentindo que Berenkor não se mexeria até que eles estivessem sentados. Severus concordou com aquilo silenciosamente, portanto levou Harry à mesa. Só depois Berenkor (desconfiado e reticente) obedeceu.

 

– Então, Berenkor, por favor – pediu Harry. – Fale-nos mais sobre a profecia.

 

O gnomo abanou a cabeça, desolado:

 

– Durante muitos anos acreditamos que a Profecia iria se perder no esquecimento. A Ameaça viria, roubaria os Elementos do Reino e aí perderia sua alma. O Reino ficaria sem os elementos, e só o Casal Celestial poderia devolvê-los, com as Pedras de Toque. – Berenkor parecia emocionadíssimo. – Eu lembro quando os Elementos começaram a sumir do Reino e foram corrompidos. Muitos do povo não resistiram.

 

– Berenkor, diga – pediu Severus, pronunciando bem as palavras. – Sabe dizer quando os Elementos começaram a sumir?

 

– Não sei dizer, Ó Grande Consorte. O tempo no Reino passa de maneira diversa do tempo aqui na terra dos humanos. Mas sei disso. A Ameaça roubou os Elementos e os corrompeu. Essa Ameaça quer que os Elementos sejam parte de si, quer roubar a magia dos Elementos. Mas agora pude sentir a interação da Magia Koboldine com os Elementos novamente! Pelo menos dois deles! Acabamos de sentir isso.

 

Severus se arrepiou ainda mais e dirigiu-se a Harry:

 

– Ele está falando do Lord das Trevas e dos artefatos que recuperamos.

 

Harry não entendeu:

 

– Como assim? As Horcruxes? Elas são Elementos?

 

Hermione estalou os dedos:

 

– É claro! Isso confirma que Voldemort fez Horcruxes de todos os Fundadores de Hogwarts.

 

– Desde quando essas Horcruxes são Elementos? – insistiu Harry.

 

– Pelo que entendi – disse Severus –, elas não são os Elementos em si, mas carregam energia desses elementos. Cada um dos Fundadores de Hogwarts é relacionado a um Elemento. Gryffindor é Fogo, Ravenclaw é Ar, Slytherin é Água, e Hufflepuff é Terra. Recuperamos as Horcruxes com artefatos de Slytherin e Gryffindor, por isso os elementais de Água e Fogo puderam vir até o nosso mundo.

 

– As Pedras de Toque nos permitiram vir – esclareceu Berenkor. – Quando a Magia dos Reis Koboldine tocou as Pedras, nosso povo pôde vir a seu mundo. É uma pena que Suas Majestades não conheçam a história do Reino. Vós sois importantes.

 

– Por favor – pediu Harry –, não precisa nos tratar como reis. Chame-nos de você.

 

– Se Vossa Majestade me pede, eu faço – disse Berenkor, submisso. – Vossa Majestade é generoso, magnâmino. Um verdadeiro Rei. Saberá nos liderar quando chegar a hora.

 

– A hora?

 

– De derrotar a Ameaça Sem Alma – respondeu o gnomo. – A Profecia diz que o povo do Reino vai ajudar o Rei a derrotar o inimigo. Só a magia conjunta dos Reis aliada à força do povo do Reino poderá conquistar esse malvado.

 

Severus dirigiu-se à criatura, usando termos que ele conhecia:

 

– Benrenkor, esse malvado, como você diz, está semeando o terror também entre os humanos. Ele tem grande magia, e sua capacidade de fazer o mal não tem limites. O Rei precisa ser protegido, e eu preciso de ajuda.

 

– Sim, meu Príncipe. É dever do Consorte proteger o Rei. O povo pode ajudar. – Ele apontou. – Plonk e Sizz são grandes guerreiros. Eles podem ficar aqui no reino dos humanos e ajudar a proteger o Rei. Como vocês puderam ver, Sizz e Plonk têm grande facilidade de assumir a forma humana. Sua forma verdadeira é muito diferente dessa.

 

– Plonk gosta de ser humano – confessou o ser de água. – É seco!

 

– Eu não gosto muito, aqui é um mundo frio – disse Sizz. – Mas farei isso para ajudar o Príncipe a proteger meu Rei.

 

– Não vou obrigá-lo a fazer nada que não queira, Sizz – garantiu Severus. – Já basta o que teremos que enfrentar adiante. Vocês são todos bem-vindos a ficar e ajudar no esforço de guerra.

 

Harry lembrou:

 

– Severus, tem certeza do que está propondo? Não sei como podemos explicar a presença de criaturas elementais aqui. Além disso, vamos ter que administrar Dobby também. Ele eventualmente vai sair de St, Mungo’s e vai precisar ser informado de tudo.

 

Hermione palpitou:

 

– Não pode contar isso a Dobby, Harry! É uma responsabilidade muito grande!

 

– Mas então como explicar a presença de Berenkor, Sizz e Plonk por aqui? A mãe do Ron pode vir aqui a qualquer momento. Isso para não falar de Tonks, que quer ser nossa escolta até mesmo para comprarmos o material escolar – isso se Hogwarts reabrir, claro.

 

– É, é complicado mesmo. Ainda mais que Ginny está muito desconfiada de sua “opção gay”. Na verdade, ela não acredita muito nisso. Ela jura que você tem uma namorada, que eu e Ron estamos escondendo isso, e que essa sua “piranha” é que fez você terminar com ela no casamento de Bill.

 

Harry sacudiu a cabeça:

 

– Droga. Ginny é muito teimosa.

 

– E persistente. Se você não produzir um namorado rapidamente, ela vai ficar ainda mais magoada.

 

– Mas eu não posso revelar Severus!

 

Severus apenas sorriu:

 

– Isso não impede que você apresente um namorado à Srta. Weasley, como ela tanto quer.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos. Severus tinha um plano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Harry arruma um namorado


	37. O espírito que anda

 

Josie Rankster trabalhava há cerca de 70 anos no mesmo local. Ela não reclamava: atender ao público era parte de sua vida, e ela tinha desenvolvido manhas todas especiais ao longo desse tempo. Às vezes, só de olhar para a pessoa, Josie sabia o que ela queria. Alguns queriam apenas visitar entes queridos, outros queriam ser atendidos. Sem mencionar casos de emergência, claro. Ela os encaminhava todos. Sentia-se bem em saber que estava ajudando, pondo as pessoas no seu caminho certo. Ao facilitar suas vidas, Josie se sentia, estranhamente, parte da vida alheia.

 

Ela gostava disso.

 

Quando Josie Rankster viu o grupo de jovens entrando na sua recepção, ela já sabia que eles queriam apenas visitar alguém doente. O que ela não entendia era por que as pessoas apontavam para eles, algumas em choque, outras alegres, mas todas abismadas.

 

Só quando o grupo chegou à sua mesa, Josie entendeu o motivo de tanta comoção..

 

Não era todo dia que um morto voltava à vida. Ainda mais esse morto.

 

– Por favor. – O rapaz que era alvo dos olhares de todos dirigiu-se a Josie, um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu vim visitar um elfo que está internado aqui. O nome dele é Dobby. Sabe me dizer onde ele está?

 

– Mas... mas... Você é...?

 

– O elfo trabalha para mim. Meu nome é Harry Potter.

 

De repente, havia uma fila de gente crescendo rapidamente no balcão de informações de Josie. A idosa atendente parecia ter algo muito errado com sua voz ao completar:

 

– E er... você seria Harry... Potter... **_o_** Harry Potter?

 

– Isso mesmo. Sabe, eu também gostaria de falar com o medibruxo que atendeu Dobby, porque eu acho que o pobrezinho vai ter outro ataque quando me vir. Ele acha que estou morto.

 

– Você... você... não está morto?

 

O sorriso voltou, e os olhos também pareciam sorrir:

 

– Pois é, parece que houve alguma confusão a esse respeito. Eu fui viajar uns dias com meus amigos e aí parece que houve um incêndio. Mas e o medibruxo?

 

Houve um pouco de confusão, muito constrangimento, mas finalmente, Harry e seus amigos foram liberados para visitar Dobby. O elfo estava numa cama encolhida, a pele muito pálida, as orelhas caídas. Quando ele viu Harry, porém, ele fechou os olhos:

 

– Dobby ainda pior! Agora Dobby alucinação com Sr. Harry Potter! Dobby vai morrer! Está vendo fantasma de Sr. Harry Potter!!

 

E caiu em prantos, virando para o lado. Harry tentou dizer:

 

– Calma, Dobby. Não é um fantasma. Sou eu mesmo, Harry.

 

– Dobby vai morrer!! Dobby não protegeu Harry Potter, e agora fantasma de Harry Potter está bravo e vai levar Dobby para o Véu!!!

 

– Dobby! Dobby, escute! Eu não morri, Dobby. Lembra que eu tinha ido viajar com meus amigos? Pois é, eu não estava na casa dos meus tios quando ela pegou fogo.

 

– Sr. Harry Potter tinha ido viajar, sim – concedeu o elfo, ainda sem encará-lo. – Saiu com amigos de Sr. Harry Potter.

 

– Dobby, olhe para mim. Eu estou aqui. Meus amigos também.

 

O elfo obedeceu. Os olhos verdes o encararam cheios de lágrimas:

 

– Sr. Harry Potter... Está vivo...!

 

– Sim, Dobby. Desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas chegamos de viagem e...

 

Foi interrompido quando o elfo se jogou em seus braços:

 

– HARRY POTTER ESTÁ VIVO!!

 

De repente, um grito:

 

– MEU REI!

 

E a confusão estava formada. Dobby estava agarrado a Harry, e um rapaz moreno de olhos muito pretos pulou na cama para separá-los. A coisa começou a ficar física.

 

– Plonk! – gritou Harry. – Plonk! Calma! Está tudo bem!

 

– Proteger o Rei!

 

Ron e Hermione retiraram o elemental enlouquecido de cima de Harry, e Dobby nada entendia. Harry teve que explicar:

 

– Dobby, esse é meu amigo Plonk. Desculpe por isso. Plonk, Dobby é meu amigo. Ele jamais me faria qualquer mal. Pode acreditar nisso.

 

Dobby encarava Plonk, desconfiado.

 

– Plonk não maltrata Harry Potter?

 

– Não, Dobby. E agora? Você já sabe quando vai poder ir para casa? Estamos com saudades.

 

Depois que Dobby conseguiu parar de chorar, de tão emocionado que ficou por Harry Potter ter saudades, eles falaram com o medibruxo, que garantiu alta para o elfo em apenas dois dias. Mais algumas manifestações de Dobby lhe renderam promessas de que, se ele se comportasse, talvez saísse antes.

 

O grupo desceu as escadas e, no lobby, dezenas de pessoas vieram cumprimentar Harry. Muitas estavam emocionadas por vê-lo vivo, e uma criança, acompanhada pela mãe, pediu um abraço. Um flash de câmera foi acionado, e essa foi a dica para todos rapidamente se dirigirem às lareiras e deixarem o local usando o Floo.

 

Josie Rankster virou uma estrela, pois ela tinha falado com Harry Potter.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

**“** **Potter Vive!!**

**Menino-Que-Sobreviveu faz breve aparição em St. Mungo’s”**

 

– O Seboso estava certo, Harry – disse Ron, mostrando o jornal trazido por Hedwig. – O _Profeta Diário_ colocou sua “rápida aparição” na primeira página.

 

Harry estava sentado no chão, em frente à lareira, onde ele e Hermione brincavam com Sizz. O elemental de fogo tinha adquirido a forma de uma pequena chama (que ele dizia ser bem mais confortável do que a forma humana) e agora Harry e Hermione se divertiam, tentando agarrar a pequena chama na mão. Berenkor a tudo observava, seus olhos escuros profundos sem interferir no divertimento dos garotos.

 

– E eles ainda falaram com Dobby! – Ron estava abismado. – Harry, você não vai acreditar nisso! Aqui fala de um misterioso jovem bem-apessoado que acompanhava o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e seus colegas de escola. Plonk, você está no jornal!

 

– Isso é ótimo! – disse Hermione. – Como o Prof. Snape disse! Logo Plonk vai ser apresentado como seu namorado.

 

– Falem de novo por que isso é bom – pediu Ron, sentando-se ao lado deles, impressionado com as acrobacias que Sizz fazia, fugindo de Harry e Hermione.

 

– Isso tira o foco, Ron. Enquanto Voldemort achar que Harry só está preocupado em namorar, ele não faz idéia do que realmente estamos aprontando.

 

Berenkor observou os garotos e comentou:

 

– Talvez meu Rei possa se beneficiar de meus humildes conhecimentos. Não quero ser pretensioso, mas acho que posso ser de utilidade. Posso ver que nem todos os seus poderes desabrocharam. Seu Consorte pode nos ajudar, e muito.

 

– Você não precisa fazer isso, Berenkor – Harry deixou claro. – Eu ficaria honrado se você quiser nos ajudar. Será muito útil.

 

– Meu Rei, a honra será toda minha. Espero apenas poder ser útil no esforço de deter a Ameaça sem Alma.

 

– Sua ajuda é bem-vinda – disse uma voz grave, vinda do homem que entrava na sala.

 

O recém-chegado provocou um sorriso imenso em Harry:

 

– Severus!

 

Harry correu a abraçá-lo. Ron evitou olhar, e Hermione o repreendeu com os olhos. Berenkor curvou-se:

 

– Meu Príncipe.

 

– Não temos muito tempo, Berenkor – garantiu Severus. – O inimigo está se mexendo. Precisamos de todas as armas que pudermos obter.

 

– Meu Príncipe, farei tudo o que puder.

 

Eles começaram imediatamente, subindo com Plonk para o quarto de Harry (que Berenkor insistia em chamar de Alcova Real). Sizz ficou com Ron e Hermione, de vigia.

 

– Meus Reis, usem seu Ponto de Toque para incorporarem suas energias individuais numa só.

 

– Ponto de Toque?

 

– O lugar onde suas energias se tocam, claro. – Berenkor encarou-os, franzindo o rosto intrigado. – Meus Reis não têm ainda seu Ponto de Toque?

 

– Desculpe – disse Harry. – Somos muito novos nisso.

 

– Nada a temer, meu Rei. É só sintonizarem um no outro.

 

Harry chegou perto de Severus, meio sem jeito. Aliás, Severus estava tão sem jeito quanto Harry. Os dois tentaram se tocar. Berenkor ajudou:

 

– Contato físico não será necessário. É só sintonizarem um no outro, no nível mais profundo.

 

Harry se esforçou para isso. Pensou em Severus, no quanto ele era importante para si. Seu pensamento vagueou, e então ele si viu novamente como o Sol. Ele estava naquele lugar para onde costumava ir para ver o Sol cantar, aonde ele ia sempre que se unia a Severus, sempre que os dois se tornavam um.

 

Foi ali, naquele lugar, que Harry voltou a ser um Sol. Era um Sol-Harry, que prontamente procurou uma Lua-Severus e viu seu parceiro ali, cheio de luz, vibrante. Mas eles não eram opostos, e sim, complementares, partes de um todo maior: o Universo à sua volta.

 

A voz de Berenkor chegou a seus ouvidos:

 

– Este é o seu Ponto de Toque. Aqui é o seu lugar de força, o seu lugar de luz. Vocês podem vir aqui sempre que quiserem ou precisarem, renovar forças e centrar suas energias. Aqui vocês podem se encontrar sem sair de seu corpo. Vocês são Mizrahi, seres de Luz, seres de Vida. Sua energia é única, mas é no seu Ponto de Toque que elas se unem e se canalizam. Este é seu lugar mais íntimo. Não precisam estar conscientes nem próximos para vir para cá. Mas é aqui que vão se encontrar. É aqui que serão um só. Dois em um. Tocando e nunca tocados, separados e nunca distantes.

 

Harry podia sentir as palavras de Berenkor com uma intensidade que nunca imaginou ser possível. Severus e ele eram um só ainda mais, e ele se via envolvido pela força dessa união, desse amor.

 

– Agora, meus Reis, vocês devem ir adiante. Unidos, porém separados. Cada um com sua missão, cada um com sua habilidade, contando com o outro para o sucesso. Podem ir em frente, e tudo que precisam estará disponível.

 

Harry não entendeu direito o que aquilo poderia significar, mas ele obedeceu. Caminhava sozinho no espaço, sentindo Severus a seu lado.

 

Severus, desconfiado como sempre, também obedeceu, sentindo a presença de Harry perto de si. Não era como o vínculo, era além. Uma conexão desse nível era algo com o qual a Legilimência tinha uma pálida comparação. Muito pálida, aliás. Eles não estavam simplesmente um na mente do outro. Embora não compartilhassem pensamentos, eles estavam juntos.

 

Juntos como nunca estiveram.

 

Severus não entendeu o que Berenkor queria dizer com “ir adiante”, mas continuou mesmo assim, suspenso entre o tempo e o espaço. Pareceu-lhe sentir um cheiro parecido a asfódelo. Isso o intrigou intensamente.

 

– Meus Reis... – A voz de Berenkor estava embargada. – Posso sentir a magia Mizrahi! O Reino está em todos nós. Aqui, também.

 

Harry também sentia. O mais engraçado era que ele sentia também o quarto à volta. Era um pensamento inédito, isso de coexistir em duas dimensões. Ele imaginava se Severus experimentava algo semelhante.

 

Claro, Harry não podia saber que Severus experimentava no momento uma visão que jamais imaginara ter de novo.

 

Diante de si, estava uma conhecida figura vestida em mantos púrpura, com bordados de lua e estrelas, cujos olhos azuis brilhavam ainda mais intensamente do que ele se lembrava.

 

– Olá, Severus.

 

Severus olhou para Albus Dumbledore sem saber se sonhava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Hora de treinamento e de mais surpresas


	38. Reencontro

Severus não acreditou no que via:

 

– A-Albus...?

 

– É muito bom vê-lo, Severus.

 

A seu lado, Harry o encarou, intrigado:

 

– Severus, o... o que... com quem você está falando?

 

Severus teve um choque ao sentir sua consciência voltar para o quarto e ver o fantasma de Albus ali, junto com eles. Indagou:

 

– Harry, não está vendo?

 

– Vendo o quê?

 

Albus sorriu pacificamente:

 

– Harry não pode me ver, Severus. Essa é uma habilidade restrita aos Koboldine Shamaran. Você pode ver os mortos. Com isso, você pode derrotar Voldemort.

 

Harry estava ficando aflito:

 

– Severus, o que está havendo?

 

Berenkor tentou explicar:

 

– Meu Rei, o Príncipe está exercendo sua habilidade mais poderosa. Ele está em contato com o outro lado, o mundo sutil das sombras e dos que não estão nesse mundo.

 

Harry estava chocado:

 

– Isso é sério? Ele... ele está mesmo aqui?

 

– Sim, meu pesseguinho. Mas você não pode vê-lo. Aparentemente, só eu posso fazer isso.

 

– Oh, que pena – fez Harry, emocionado. – Diga-lhe que ele faz muita falta.

 

Dumbledore respondeu, e Severus transmitiu o recado:

 

– Ele diz que esteve sempre aqui. Portanto, não deveria ter sentido sua falta.

 

Berenkor sugeriu:

 

– Meu Rei, por que não vamos para o outro quarto? O Consorte deve confabular com o amigo do mundo de baixo. E nós precisamos aperfeiçoar sua habilidade de sintonizar vida.

 

Dumbledore assentiu:

 

– Seu amigo é muito sábio. Ele poderá ajudar Harry imensamente. Deixe os dois trabalharem, pois temos muito a resolver, Severus.

 

Severus beijou a testa de Harry com carinho:

 

– Vá com Berenkor. Albus diz que ele poderá ajudar muito.

 

Relutante, Harry beijou Severus com ternura, antes de acompanhar Berenkor ao outro cômodo, Plonk seguindo. O rapaz perguntou ao elemental:

 

– Ele é um fantasma?

 

– Não, meu Rei – explicou o paciente Berenkor. – Mas o Príncipe tem a habilidade de se comunicar com os espíritos que estão na Terra. Agora ele poderá falar com seu amigo.

 

– Isso é fantástico.

 

– O Príncipe pode guiar meu Rei entre as sombras, e ser seus olhos na escuridão.

 

– E o que eu posso fazer por ele? Pode me ajudar, Berenkor?

 

– Será minha honra, meu Rei. – Berenkor fez uma reverência, respeitoso. – Meu rei tem um poder que a Ameaça Sem Alma não conhece. O senhor, meu Rei, é vida, é amor, é calor. Pode derrotar a escuridão e a morte que alimenta os exércitos do Malvado.

 

– Mas como faço isso? É alguma espécie de raio? Ou luz na varinha?

 

– Certamente a luz vem de seu generoso coração, meu Rei. Mas as lendas são imprecisas. Contudo, eu não duvido que possa ser assim como o senhor espera. E esse seu pedaço de pau – gesticulou para a varinha – pode ser bem útil para focalizar seu poder. Não quer treinar?

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Por Morgana, Albus. O que está fazendo aqui? Como...?

 

– Estou apenas fazendo a minha parte, Severus. Gostaria de ficar e conversar, mas não é assim que as coisas acontecem do outro lado. É muito diferente. Aqui não tenho muito controle sobre as coisas.

 

– Para alguém manipulador como você, isso deve ser bem frustrante.

 

– De qualquer modo, quero que saiba que estou orgulhoso de vocês dois. Vocês conquistaram tanto. E atraíram as poderosas alianças com os elementais.

 

– Mas Albus... Precisamos de você... Agora, por minha causa...

 

– Precisa deixar essa culpa de lado, Severus. Minha morte era inevitável. Não só já estava mais do que na hora como isto estava previsto e planejado. É por isso que estou aqui: para apressá-lo. Voldemort está acelerando as coisas, procurando Harry. As Horcruxes precisam ser encontradas o quanto antes. Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho com o medalhão e o chifre de Godric, mas não será tão fácil achar as demais. Por isso estou aqui. Para isso tenho trabalhado no pós-vida.

 

– Ainda estamos procurando pistas da taça de Hufflepuff, mas não temos sequer ideia do que possa ser a relíquia de Ravenclaw.

 

– Horcruxes são um grande tabu e uma aberração por serem receptáculos de pedaços de alma arrancados a partir de um crime hediondo: assassinato. O que eu descobri no pós-vida foi extremamente fortuito. Quem mata uma pessoa tem a alma irremediavelmente marcada. Mas, se o assassino usar o crime para criar uma Horcrux, não é só sua alma que se marca. Inadvertidamente, ele também marca a alma de seu assassinado. E mais: o matador une vítima e objeto. A conexão é sutil e não pode ser desfeita.

 

Severus fechou os olhos, uma sensação pesada em seu peito ao imaginar o estado dessas pessoas, mesmo mortas. No seu estado sutil, Dumbledore era capaz de captar essas nuances. E ele tinha um lado animador para algo tão sombrio:

 

– Mas essa pode ser justamente a nossa arma para a vitória.

 

Severus encarou seu antigo mentor, que estava cercado por uma suave luminosidade azul. A luz tornava seus olhos ainda mais brilhantes, e ainda mais azuis. Eles estavam com um brilho perturbadoramente parecido aos que tinham quando Dumbledore era vivo e tinha um grande plano em mente.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

No dia seguinte, Grimmauld Place despertou com a campainha da porta, o que não acontecia há anos. Com o Feitiço Fidelius, ninguém podia mesmo ver a casa, especialmente com as proteções adicionais. Mas Harry mudara as proteções. Gente que normalmente teria acesso à casa agora estava do lado de fora.

 

Tocando a campainha.

 

Harry estava pondo o roupão e dizendo:

 

– Estou indo!

 

Ao abrir a porta, havia uma intrigada Molly Weasley a encará-lo:

 

– Harry, querido. Está tudo bem?

 

– Entre, Sra. Weasley. Está tudo ótimo.

 

Ele deixou a matriarca Weasley entrar em sua casa, e sorriu para Ginny:

 

– Olá, Ginny.

 

– Oi, Harry. Dormindo até essa hora?

 

Ele enrubesceu e deu graças a Merlin que Severus tinha saído mais cedo.

 

– Ficamos jogando com amigos até tarde ontem.

 

Molly sorriu:

 

– Isso mesmo, Harry. Aproveite as suas férias. Mas eu queria perguntar se está tudo bem por aqui, porque não conseguimos usar a lareira.

 

– Oh, isso. É que eu resolvi mudar as proteções da casa. Foi precaução, já que o Feitiço Fidelius não me protegeria de... Bom, daquele ex-professor.

 

– Oh – fez Molly, parecendo um tanto vexada. – Boa ideia.

 

Ginny franziu o rosto:

 

– Mas não precisa se proteger da gente, né, Harry?

 

– Claro que não, Ginny. Eu só pensava em proteção no geral.

 

Molly disse:

 

– E foi uma boa iniciativa, Harry. Prevenir nunca é demais.

 

Um barulhão chamou a atenção dos três, que ergueram a cabeça e mal viram a criatura descer a escada correndo:

 

– Meu Rei!!

 

Harry quase foi atropelado pelo elemental possessivo, que se agarrou a ele. Molly e Ginny arregalaram os olhos.

 

– Calma, Plonk, está tudo bem. – Harry deu um sorriso amarelo. – Este é meu amigo Plonk. Ele está passando uns dias aqui. Plonk, quero que conheça Molly. Ela é a mãe de Ron. E Ginny é a irmã de Ron.

 

O elemental abriu um sorriso:

 

– Sim, conheço o Ron. Olá, muito prazer.

 

Molly cumprimentou-o, mas parecia meio constrangida:

 

– Olá, Plonk.... Prazer em conhecê-lo.

 

– O prazer é meu, senhora.

 

– Então você... er... é amigo de Harry?

 

Harry interveio:

 

– É! Nós nos conhecemos em Yorkshire.

 

Ginny ia abrir a boca quando uma voz do alto da escada interrompeu:

 

– Não, Harry! Foi depois! – Hermione descia as escadas, correndo. – Foi depois, lembra? Tanto foi que Tonks não o conheceu.

 

Harry fez cara de atrapalhado e sorriu para ela, genuinamente grato:

 

– Isso mesmo! Obrigado, Hermione!

 

– Bom-dia, Sra. Weasley.

 

– Bom-dia, querida. Ronald não acordou?

 

– Não sei – disse ela, fazendo-se de inocente. – Levantei agora. Ele não desceu?

 

Ginny fez cara de pouco convencida:

 

– Deve ter sido um jogo e tanto, esse de ontem à noite...

 

– Já que estão levantando, por que eu não preparo um café da manhã especial para vocês? – sorriu a Sra. Weasley. – Assim, podemos saber tudo sobre o amigo de Harry. Ginny, vá acordar Ron. Sei que ele está de férias, mas isso é ser anti-social.

 

A moça obedeceu, olhando de cima a baixo para Plonk. O elemental, grudado em Harry, sentiu a hostilidade, e aí mesmo é que ele se abraçou a Harry. A moça adquiriu um tom de ódio puro no rosto. Harry sentia as ondas de ódio vindas de Ginny.

 

A coisa ia começar a ficar interessante dali para frente, com certeza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: A hora de decisão se aproxima


	39. Só um gostinho

Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry treinou com Berenkor, e Severus tentava intensificar sua comunicação com Albus. O próprio ex-diretor de Hogwarts alertou que ele não tinha muito tempo, então eles precisavam trabalhar rápido.

 

Enquanto isso, a vida seguia. O Lord das Trevas continuava fazendo vítimas. Numa delas, tinha sido encontrado um bilhete: "Venha brincar, garoto." Harry não precisava ser gênio para saber que o bilhete era para ele.

 

Mais do que isso, Molly Weasley aparecera na lareira, para dar a notícia de que Hogwarts reabriria em apenas duas semanas.

 

– Não é muito tempo – disse Harry, preocupado.

 

– Creio que vai dar tudo certo – disse Severus. – É só seguirmos o plano.

 

– E as profecias – lembrou Berenkor. – A Ameaça Sem Alma não terá chance.

 

– Eu ficaria mais tranquilo se achássemos as Horcruxes primeiro.

 

– Nós vamos achá-las, Harry – tentou tranquilizar Severus, cobrindo a mão de seu pesseguinho com a sua. – Vai dar tudo certo.

 

– Podemos ajudar! – disse Plonk, sempre animado. – Vamos ajudar Suas Majestades.

 

– E uma vez em Hogwarts, podemos pesquisar mais! – entusiasmou-se Hermione.

 

– Mas como Severus pode entrar em Hogwarts? A segurança vai estar redobrada. Ficaremos sem Plonk e sem Berenkor...

 

– Eu vou para Hogwarts! – garantiu Plonk. – Fácil!

 

– Plonk, não pode. Não vão deixar você entrar – Ron disse. – Você não é aluno, muito menos professor.

 

Severus disse:

 

– Vocês se esqueceram de que Plonk não é humano? Ele pode entrar em Hogwarts quando quiser.

 

– Vão impedi-lo!

 

Berenkor lembrou:

 

– Podem impedir a água de entrar no cano? Ou a chuva de cair? O lago de encher? Plonk é um elemental da água. Ele pode ir até mesmo num frasco pequeno.

 

– Como um ingrediente de poção, ou uma lata de refrigerante, ou qualquer coisa! – exclamou Hermione. – É brilhante!

 

Harry olhou para seu dominante, os olhos brilhando:

 

– Vou sentir sua falta.

 

Severus pegou as mãos juntas e beijou-as, lembrando:

 

– Nunca estarei longe. Além disso, temos um bom plano. É essencial que você continue posando apenas de menino assustado. O Lord das Trevas não pode saber o quanto já avançamos.

 

– Você tem razão.

 

– Para isso – continuou Severus, agora se dirigindo aos dois amigos –, conto com vocês. A segurança de Harry pode estar em suas mãos.

 

– Sim, senhor – disse Hermione, solenemente.

 

A hora decisiva se aproximava, e parecia que o fato pesava sobre todos. Menos Plonk, que sorria adoravelmente para Harry e Severus.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o>

 

A lista de material de Hogwarts estava idêntica aos anos anteriores, mas havia algo mais sinistro e sombrio naquele começo de ano. A visita a Diagon Alley foi cortada ao mínimo, e só se realizou sob um pesado esquema de segurança. Havia Aurores patrulhando a rua ostensivamente, e a Ordem tinha uma escolta de quatro pessoas para os que ainda iam a Hogwarts. Bill, Hagrid, Tonks e Arthur estavam totalmente dedicados a proteger Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Molly – que coordenava as compras. Como no ano anterior, Bill tinha arranjado uma transferência rápida dos fundos de Harry, assim eles não precisariam ir a Gringotts. Os gêmeos ficaram de encontrá-los na Flourish & Blotts, para eles evitarem circularem nas ruas. Harry tinha imaginado que o seu sexto ano tinha sido ruim, mas aquilo era ainda pior.

 

Os gêmeos jamais chegaram. O grupo já tinha saído da livraria e ia para a Gemialidades Weasley quando tudo aconteceu. Foi muito rápido. A loja dos gêmeos ficava no início da rua, no antigo ponto de Gambol & Japes. Hagrid e Tonks passavam em frente a Gringotts, e Molly saiu com Hermione e Ron quando a primeira maldição atingiu a moça de cabelo roxo. Imediatamente, Bill – que liderava o grupo – deu o alarme:

 

– Ataque! Procurem se abrigar!

 

Instantaneamente, pânico se espalhou na rua, e mais raios coloridos riscaram Diagon Alley. Plonk se abraçou a Harry para mantê-lo a salvo dos raios, e Arthur tentou empurrar todos para um lugar mais abrigado. Hermione e Ron estavam de varinhas a postos, tentando localizar os atiradores. Contudo, o ataque parecia vir de várias direções, explodindo vitrines, provocando incêndios. Quando Hagrid, ocupado em ajudar Tonks, pensou em olhar para o alto, era tarde demais.

 

Pelo menos cinco Death Eaters pularam de telhados, semilevitando até o chão ao mesmo tempo em que mantinham fogo pesado. Também havia disparos vindos da direção de Knockturn Alley e do beco perto de Madame Malkin. Então todos tentaram correr na direção do início da rua, para o lado da loja de vestes bruxas usadas. Mas foi sem sucesso. Estavam encurralados. Bill devolvia o fogo, bem como Arthur e Hermione.

 

– Peguem Potter vivo!

 

Hermione, Ron, Harry e Ginny, como dedicados membros da Armada Dmbledore, criaram escudos de proteção, mas o ferimento de Tonks parecia fundo, e a imobilizava. Havia vento e tudo indicava que o tempo estava mudando para uma chuva de verão, do tipo rápido e intenso. Arthur gritou:

 

– Precisamos recuar!

 

– Para onde? Eles estão em toda parte!

 

Um trovão se ouviu, e um chuvisqueiro começou. Harry teve uma intuição e cochichou:

 

– Plonk...? É você...?

 

– Vou proteger meu Rei! – garantiu o elemental de água, usando seus poderes para reunir uma tempestade. – E Sizz está ali!

 

Harry olhou para a direção onde ele apontava e sorriu.

 

– Se Sizz conseguir detê-los, poderemos tentar nos esconder numa loja.

 

A chuva desabou nesse minuto, trazendo uma tempestade de raios. Então, um dos raios atingiu exatamente o local que Harry queria. Sizz tinha uma pontaria certeira.

 

Harry pegou a mão de Hermione:

 

– Vamos nos separar! Podemos ir para aquela loja vazia!

 

– Mas e os outros?

 

– Ron, eu e você podemos ir com Plonk! É melhor nos separarmos!

 

No meio de uma tempestade torrencial, uma bola de fogo surgiu num local inesperado, do qual pelo menos três Death Eaters saíram voando e, após fazerem um espetacular arco no ar, caíram sem sentidos. Havia chuva, fogo, fumaça e muitas pessoas pela rua, o que apenas aumentava a confusão. Era o momento perfeito.

 

Plonk puxou Harry pela mão, e o rapaz arrastou Hermione e Ginny, além de Ron e Molly. Todos foram parar no interior da primeira loja na qual conseguiram entrar.

 

Ofegantes, todos praticamente caíram para dentro, e se encolheram longe das janelas, encharcados e assustados. Plonk se posicionou perto da janela, e Molly logo quis saber:

 

– Estão todos bem?

 

– Sim – respondeu Hermione, lançando um feitiço Impervius para se secar, o cabelo escorrido no rosto. – Acho que sim.

 

Plonk continuava de olho nas janelas empoeiradas da loja abandonada:

 

– Parece que eles estão quietos lá fora.

 

– Oh, Merlin, será que os outros estão todos bem? – indagou Molly.

 

Contudo, na rua a chuva continuava a cair torrencialmente. A fumaça não se dispersava, mas o dia estava escuro, quase noite. Dentro da loja também estava escuro. Ginny ergueu a varinha:

 

– _Lumos maxima!_

 

– Não!!

 

O grito foi simultâneo de Harry e Hermione. A moça se encolheu, assustada. Molly ralhou:

 

– Apague já isso! Quer que eles nos localizem?

 

Ron olhou em volta:

 

– Nem nós sabemos onde estamos!

 

– Como não? – Hermione abriu os braços. – Esta é a antiga loja de Ollivander. Ele sumiu há mais de um ano, sem deixar rastro. Muita gente acha que ele fugiu para não ser pego por Você-Sabe-Quem.

 

– Não há provas de que ele tenha fugido. Muita gente também acha que ele foi pego por Voldemort. Junto com Florean Fortescue.

 

– Mas o que um Lord das Trevas ia querer com um sorveteiro?

 

– Sorvete? – riu-se Ginny.

 

– Fortescue conhecia muito sobre artes das trevas – lembrou Harry. – Ele me ajudou quando eu fiquei aqui no terceiro ano. Bom, pelo menos foi o que me pareceu na época. Eu só tinha 13 anos.

 

Harry começou a pensar em suas próprias palavras e uma forte intuição o atingiu. Fortescue poderia mesmo estar em poder de Voldemort se ele o achasse uma ameaça. O sorveteiro sabia mesmo sobre arte das trevas, e se ele tivesse algum conhecimento sobre o tabu chamado Horcruxes, Voldemort poderia considerá-lo uma ameaça. Como tal, ele logo desapareceria com o pobre sorveteiro.

 

Plonk continuava de olho lá fora, e todos estavam agachados ou sentados no chão, escondidos atrás de balcões e mesas. Harry olhou para cima e viu as milhares de fileiras de caixinhas, cada uma com uma varinha. Ele ainda se lembrava daquele dia em que escolhera a sua, a sensação gostosa que se apoderou de seu corpo quando sua varinha o encontrou. O Sr. Ollivander, que até então parecia ser excêntrico, de repente assumiu ares bem malévolo, dizendo que Voldemort tinha feito coisas grandes e terríveis.

 

Quando Harry olhava pela loja, sua visão mudou, e ele sentiu algo relacionado aos poderes Mizrahi. De repente, a fala dos outros ficou como ruído de fundo, e ele só ouvia o som de seu próprio coração. Mais do que isso, o rosto de Severus apareceu diante dele – mas numa sala adiante. Será que Severus estaria tentando se comunicar? Talvez certificar-se de que Harry estava bem?

 

Sem perceber, Harry esgueirou-se, de cócoras, até o local onde a imagem de Severus aparecia. Hermione acompanhou seu movimento, alerta. Molly, que estava com Ginny, ajudava Plonk a vigiar o movimento da rua.

 

Seguindo a imagem de Severus, Harry foi dar no lado de trás da loja, onde havia um pequeno escritório. Ali ele viu uma escrivaninha, um grande armário tipo arquivo e, encostado na porta, havia um baú, parecido ao malão que os alunos de Hogwarts levavam para a escola. Foi justamente do baú que Harry sentiu uma brisa suave, talvez perfumada, soprar. Uma luz azulada parecia emanar do objeto.

 

A sensação que Harry tinha era de <i> _déjà vu </i>_. Tudo parecia repetir a sensação na Abadia de Rievaulx, onde ele encontrara o chifre de Gryffindor. Lentamente, ele se aproximou do baú, que se abriu para ele. Era como se o objeto o esperasse.

 

Dentro do baú, havia caixas com varinhas. Até aí, nenhuma surpresa, já que essa era a profissão dos Ollivander desde antes de Cristo. Mas havia uma caixinha que flutuou para Harry, a luz azulada mais pronunciada. Ele a pegou, e a luz se apagou.

 

– Harry! – chamou Molly.

 

Num movimento instintivo, o rapaz encolheu a caixinha e a meteu no bolso. Saiu da sala, e Plonk o abraçou:

 

– Meu Rei!!

 

– Puxa, Harry, que susto você nos pregou – disse Hermione, disfarçando. – Estamos chamando há um tempão.

 

– Desculpe. Eu me distraí. Aqui tem tantas coisas...

 

– Acho que tudo está bem agora, Harry – disse Molly. – Hagrid está procurando por nós lá fora.

 

– Então vamos sair daqui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: A multidão aumenta


	40. Escondidinhos

 

– Esse era o momento pelo qual esperávamos. Era a nossa chance de pegar o garoto fora do buraco onde ele se escondeu. Íamos pegá-lo em plena luz do dia, sob as barbas dos Aurores do Ministério, espalhar pânico e dar início à grande conquista. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, foi?

 

O clima era mais que tenso, chegava a ser funéreo. O humor do Lord das Trevas estava pior do que qualquer um dos seus Death Eater já tinha visto. Eles estavam dispostos em círculo, ajoelhados, mas nenhum ousava sequer respirar alto. O pânico era quase palpável.

 

– Acionei meu espião dentro da Ordem, e as informações que vocês receberam eram precisas. Ficamos esperando semanas, e eu fui mais paciente do que nunca. Vocês sabem, paciência não é a minha qualidade mais marcante. Ainda assim, eu esperei o momento que o garoto apareceu, um momento raro, pois ele está mais seguro do que nunca. O espião se arriscou muito para fazer essas informações chegarem, pois foi uma operação montada de última hora, justamente para evitar problemas. Ia ser uma ação perfeita. Eu teria o pirralho aqui, à minha mercê. Estava tudo pronto, tudo... maduro. Vocês não tinham como estragar uma ação perfeita como essa.

 

Severus estava ao lado do Lord das Trevas, num lugar de honra que conquistara desde que matara Dumbledore. Era uma posição privilegiada, da qual observou Bellatrix, sempre se achando especial, tentar justificar:

 

– Mas Mestre, encontramos uma estranha chuva...

 

Ela mesma se interrompeu, ao ver a fúria nos olhos de seu Mestre, e encolheu-se, temerosa e submissa.

 

– Chuva!... – repetiu o Lord, estupefato. – Uma coisa é ter Dumbledore interferindo. Outra coisa é pôr a culpa na chuva, como se fossem Muggles ineptos! Eu esperava mais de você, Bellatrix!

 

Houve um choque geral na sala. O Lord sempre a chamava de "Bella", em qualquer ocasião. Tê-la chamado de Bellatrix era sinal de que ele estava extremamente colérico.

 

– Nessas horas é que eu quase me arrependo de ter dado um fim em Lucius. Seu cunhado, Bella, jamais viria com tais desculpas!... Ele me falhou algumas vezes, mas jamais tentou me enrolar com desculpas patéticas como a _chuva! Crucio!_

 

Severus tentou não arregalar os olhos ao ver Bellatrix rolando no chão, gemendo enquanto tentava prender os gritos de dor. Os demais ficaram inquietos. Severus também estava apreensivo, e não tinha vergonha de admitir. Primeiro, porque o Lord estava torturando Bellatrix, a quem ele considerava uma espécie de favorita. Depois, porque o tal espião estava se provando ser realmente perigoso.

 

O que realmente o deixava inquieto era que ele podia descobrir esse espião. Ele era Koboldine, podia tentar perceber quem não tinha boas intenções. Mas se chegasse perto da Ordem, iria direto para Azkaban, com bilhete só de ida. Ele queria tanto proteger seu submisso. Era um instinto Koboldine de todos os dominantes. Não poder fazer isso o deixava extremamente ansioso.

 

– Mulciber! – A voz do Lord o devolveu à realidade. – Sua especialidade parece ser mesmo a Maldição Imperius. E só ela. Você estava encarregado dessa operação. Mas não conseguiu qualquer vitória. Nada! Nenhum membro da Ordem foi morto! Como conseguiu fracassar dessa maneira? E ainda tivemos três presos! Três! Sabem muito bem que esta guerra não é como na primeira vez, quando tínhamos superioridade numérica! Precisamos manter nossos soldados! Estamos em guerra! Como comandante, Mulciber, você vai ser punido pessoalmente pela falha de seus soldados!  _Crucio!_

 

A tortura começou, e não parou ali. Severus podia notar que o Lord das Trevas não poupou qualquer um dos envolvidos na operação.

 

Ele queria Harry, queria ardentemente.

 

Após horas, ele acariciou Nagini e sentou-se, para então dirigir-se a Severus:

 

– Severus, meu servo mais leal, mais eficaz. Eu tenho um plano para atrair Harry Potter. Ele virá até mim... de livre e espontânea vontade. Ensine-me, meu amigo, a arte da paciência. Você já ensinou em Hogwarts. Agora faça de mim seu aluno da arte da paciência. Como ninguém, você sabe esperar seu tempo. Ensine-me isso.

 

– Será meu prazer, meu Lord.

 

– Pois esse plano em minha mente não será executado amanhã, nem depois. Deixe que o garoto tenha uma sensação de falsa segurança. Deixe que relaxe sua guarda. Essa será a ruína do pirralho. Vou destruí-lo. Ah, já posso sentir o gosto, Severus.

 

Severus inclinou-se respeitosamente. Por dentro, ele sentiu uma sensação de urgência. Queria ir para perto de seu pesseguinho o quanto antes.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Naquele dia, Molly e Arthur ficaram em Grimmauld Place, bem como Ginny. Devido a esse fato, os arranjos de quartos mudaram, claro. Ginny e Hermione ficaram num quarto, Ron e Plonk dividiram outro, e Harry continuava a ocupar a suíte principal. Foi fortuito, já que Severus apareceu à noite, pela lareira.

 

Harry correu a abraçá-lo, cochichando:

 

– Molly e Arthur estão no outro quarto. Depois do que aconteceu, eles decidiram ficar.

 

– Eu soube o que aconteceu. – Severus acariciou seu rosto. – Desculpe, eu não sabia que uma ação havia sido autorizada. O Lord não ficou nada satisfeito e devo dizer que muitos dos que sobreviveram e não foram capturados sentiram todo o desprazer dele. Quando eu soube, era tarde demais. Na verdade, eu só soube quando senti o seu susto...

 

– Mas tudo terminou bem. Tonks saiu ferida, mas não foi nada sério.

 

– Harry, o espião avisou. Foi ele quem deu todas as coordenadas para o ataque. Bella ficou balbuciando sobre uma chuva...

 

Harry riu-se:

 

– Foi Plonk. Ele mandou uma tempestade torrencial. Sizz fez fogo e fumaça. Por isso eles não conseguiram nos achar nem nos atacar.

 

– A reação do Lord foi extrema. E eu vi você...

 

– Eu também vi você quando me escondi na Ollivander. Aliás, aconteceu algo estranho naquele lugar.

 

– Estranho?

 

– Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu posso ter tropeçado numa Horcrux.

 

– Tropeçado?

 

Harry descreveu o ocorrido, acrescentando:

 

– Bom, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, achando que a varinha era uma Horcrux. Mas foi maior do que eu. Alguma coisa ali estava me chamando.

 

– Onde está mesmo a tal varinha?

 

– Eu a guardei ali na gaveta. – Apontou. – Parece ser antiga. Mas... ela é diferente, Severus. A mágica é muito forte. Antiga.

 

Severus empalideceu ao ouvir aquilo. Ele se virou para Harry:

 

– Por Merlin, meu pesseguinho. Você pode mesmo ter achado a última Horcrux.

 

– Mesmo? Como você sabe?

 

– A varinha é a representação do foco da magia de um bruxo. Ao focalizar sua magia numa varinha, um bruxo se torna concentrado, rápido e preciso. Tal precisão e velocidade podem ser associadas à esperteza, inteligência e sabedoria. São qualidades atribuídas a Rowena Ravenclaw e aos membros de sua Casa. Por isso, a inteligência e rapidez de Rowena é associada não a livros, mas a varinhas. Além disso, em muitos quadros e representações dos fundadores, a própria Rowena aparece portando uma varinha. É um símbolo de Ravenclaw. Mas pode ser mais do que um símbolo...

 

Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– E você acha que... essa varinha é a dela?

 

– Acho que as probabilidades são extremamente altas. A Srta. Granger, claro, será capaz de lhe dar uma resposta definitiva, com uma pesquisa bem detalhada. E, lamento informar, esse pode ter sido o motivo do sumiço do Sr. Ollivander.

 

Harry estava cada vez mais impressionado:

 

– Voldemort sumiu com ele por causa da varinha?

 

Severus deu um sorrisinho:

 

– Pelo que conheço de Ollivander, acho mais provável que ele tenha sumido por conta própria antes que o Lord tivesse chance de providenciar seu desaparecimento. Preciso ver essa varinha.

 

– Eu a trouxe comigo. Severus, eu estava pensando. Será que Fortescue também sumiu porque sabia demais, assim como Ollivander?

 

– Eu não disse que sabia o que tinha acontecido a Ollivander, e sim, o que eu imaginava. Por que diz isso?

 

– Fortescue sabia muito sobre artes das trevas. Fiquei pensando: se ele tivesse descoberto as Horcruxes, ele poderia ter associado isso a Voldemort, e aí Voldemort poderia sentir que ele era uma ameaça, não? Aí teria providenciado para ele sumir. Aliás, você sabe o que ele faz com as pessoas que desaparecem? Ele os mata, acho, mas como?

 

– Quer mesmo saber?

 

Harry o encarou:

 

– Você sabe?

 

Severus assentiu:

 

– Eles viram ração de Nagini.

 

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e disse:

 

– Acho melhor pegar a varinha.

 

– Está bem.

 

Harry foi até a gaveta e retirou a caixinha. Uma brisa suave começou a entrar no quarto fechado.

 

Da lareira, duas labaredas pularam para o meio do quarto e Sizz surgiu no meio delas:

 

– Meus lordes, por que chamaram os silfos?

 

– Silfos?

 

– Nossos irmãos do ar estão aqui! Se eles estão aqui, é porque uma Pedra de Toque foi encontrada. Não se pode deixar o Reino sem ajuda delas.

 

Harry e Severus se entreolharam. Severus deu de ombros:

 

– Aí está nossa resposta. Seja de Rowena Ravenclaw ou não, a varinha definitivamente é uma Horcrux.

 

– Merlin, Severus.

 

– Vossas Majestades querem que eu fale com os silfos?

 

Severus pediu:

 

– Por favor, Sizz. Avise Berenkor. Gostaria que ele coordenasse os esforços. Em breve, espero que o último elemento seja encontrado, e aí poderemos concatenar um plano de ação.

 

O elemental se curvou:

 

– Sim, meu Príncipe.

 

E sumiu. Severus continuou raciocinando:

 

– Vai ser preciso convocar uma reunião com Dumbledore. Ele pode nos ajudar.

 

– Que bom. Isso certamente nos dará alguma vantagem.

 

– Ao menos, o elemento surpresa deverá estar a nosso favor. Além do mais, com você indo daqui a poucos dias para Hogwarts, não teremos tantas chances de nos ver.

 

Harry o abraçou, com um suspiro:

 

– Droga, Severus. Eu me acostumei a ter você por perto. Mas vai ser perigoso nos encontrarmos em Hogwarts. – O rapaz encarou seu dominante, uma idéia surgindo em sua mente. – A não ser que usemos os tais armários que Draco também usou!

 

Severus acariciou o rosto de seu pesseguinho, inocente e entusiasmado, lembrando:

 

– Dificilmente Minerva deixaria esses artefatos no mesmo lugar. Além do mais, é razoável supor que a segurança esteja sensivelmente reforçada no início das aulas.

 

– Droga. Vamos ter que esperar o primeiro fim de semana de Hogsmeade para podermos nos ver.

 

O dominante Sharaman puxou seu Harry contra seu corpo e sussurrou:

 

– Posso sugerir que deixemos para nos preocupar com esses problemas quando eles se apresentarem? – Ele começou a mordiscar a orelha de Harry. – No momento, proponho nos ocuparmos de outras atividades bem mais interessantes, atividades que dificilmente poderemos realizar em Hogwarts.

 

O Koboldine mais velho continuou a morder e a lamber a orelha e o pescoço do jovem, que simplesmente parecia se derreter diante das carícias:

 

– Oh, Severus...

 

Ávido, Harry procurou a boca que o enlouquecia e tascou-lhe um beijo profundo, ao qual Severus respondeu com igual sofreguidão. Em segundos, os dois estavam nus e embolados na cama. Para acalmar seu pesseguinho, Severus o deixou de quatro e sussurrou palavras doces, enquanto o fazia gemer baixinho com estocadas suaves simultaneamente massageando sua ereção. Tudo tinha que ser feito em silêncio por causa da proximidade de Arthur e Molly Weasley.

 

Tudo que Harry mais queria era urrar pelo prazer que Severus lhe proporcionava, tanto na frente quanto por trás. Mas, na verdade, ele não podia negar que o risco, o perigo de serem descobertos se fizessem barulho também era excitante.

 

Infelizmente tudo terminou cedo demais, e o Harry virou o Sol, e a brilhante Lua-Severus o saudou na imensidão do espaço, compartilhando um momento de paz e tranqüilidade como eles tanto precisavam. Eles ficaram abraçados, sob as cobertas, em silêncio.

 

– Sev?

 

– Por favor, não me chame assim.

 

– Desculpe. Severus.

 

– O que o incomoda?

 

– Você tem planos? Digo, para depois que o derrotarmos?

 

– Essa não é minha prioridade.

 

– Mas vamos viver juntos, não? Em algum lugar.

 

Havia um “se sobrevivermos” implícito em suas palavras. Severus preferiu não torná-lo explícito. Disse apenas:

 

– Nada poderá nos separar. Precisamos nos conscientizar de que somos criaturas diferentes. É uma realidade da qual temos fugido. Mas é a verdade. Nada mais lógico do que desfrutar dela por inteiro. Portanto, quando eu digo que nada poderá nos separar, não é apenas uma promessa vazia.

 

Mesmo no escuro, Harry se virou para abraçá-lo e olhar em seus olhos:

 

– Sei que não é nada vazia.

 

Eles se beijaram, reafirmando as promessas. Harry suspirou e mais uma vez procurou os olhos de Severus.

 

– Você tem ideia do quanto eu te amo?

 

– Só uma vaga ideia... – Severus ergueu o cantinho da boca, no sorrisinho que era sua especialidade. – Talvez, se você fizesse uma demonstração mais contundente...

 

Harry se esfregou contra ele, sorrindo de maneira absolutamente safada:

 

– Bom, isso iria requerer que eu fizesse você gritar, e no momento temos visitas.

 

Severus começava a acariciar partes do corpo de Harry que certamente o deixariam incapaz de pensar em breve:

 

– Que inconveniente. Se você fosse um bruxo, poderia espalhar feitiços silenciadores e resolveria este problema. mas espere, eu acabo de me lembrar: você _é_ um bruxo! Que situação fortuita!

 

– E você também. Por que estou com a sensação de que você já espalhou esses feitiços?

 

– Porque você é um pesseguinho esperto, e quer voltar para ouvir a canção de Sol e Lua.

 

– Então deixa eu te dar um beijo como há muito tempo eu quero dar.

 

A sorte dos dois é que, como Koboldines Mizrahi, sua mágica era extraordinariamente forte. Caso contrário, os feitiços não teriam aguentado os gritos. Isso certamente deu um outro gosto à despedida antes que Harry voltasse a Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: A volta a Hogwarts


	41. Alma Mater

 

Uns dias depois dos incidentes em Diagon Alley, operação semelhante de segurança foi realizada para fazer os alunos embarcarem no Expresso de Hogwarts. O Sr. Weasley conseguiu carros e escolta de Aurores, além dos amigos da Ordem. As manchetes do _Profeta Diário_ não deixavam dúvidas de que Harry Potter estava voltando a Hogwarts. Portanto, ele foi logo cercado por amigos na frente do trem, na Plataforma 9 3/4. Luna e Neville foram os primeiros a cumprimentá-lo, mas Dean e Seamus (que tivera um trabalhão para convencer a mãe a deixá-lo a vir para Hogwarts) não também ficaram felizes em vê-lo, todos comentando do incêndio em Privet Drive.

 

– Cara, ficamos preocupados – confessou o pequeno irlandês.

 

– Os jornais demoraram a desmentir – explicou Dean. – Eu quase perguntei quando seria o funeral!

 

– É que eu estava viajando pro Norte – justificou Harry. – Então demorou um tempo.

 

– Sinto pelos seus parentes, Harry – disse Luna. – Você falava mal deles, mas eram sua família.

 

– Obrigado, Luna. Eu senti a morte deles, sim.

 

– E aquele ataque semana passada em plena luz do dia em Diagon Alley? Verdade que você estava lá?

 

– Com Ron, Hermione, Ginny, e mais outras pessoas. Uma delas ficou ferida, mas agora está bem.

 

– Foi uma sorte ninguém ter sofrido nada mais sério.

 

– O namorado de Harry também estava lá! – provocou Ginny, com uma careta. – O namoradinho de verão!

 

Houve risos e assovios, e Harry ficou vermelho.

 

– Foi ele quem te deu esse colar, Harry? – indagou Luna. – É bonito.

 

– Você gostou? – Harry pegou a pequena ampola com um líquido azulado indefinido. – É bonito, né?

 

– E onde está ele, Harry? – indagou Dean. – Vamos conhecê-lo?

 

– Ah! – gozou Seamus. – Como se você já não tivesse lido tudo nos jornais!

 

– Ele voltou para Yorkshire – respondeu Harry.

 

– Ah, vocês terminaram?

 

– Minha mãe falou que romances de verão não duram uma estação – disse Ginny.

 

Hermione a olhou com reprovação, sentindo que ela falava com despeito. Harry também sentiu que Ginny parecia mais do que feliz por não ver Plonk ali.

 

– Vamos tentar nos corresponder – adicionou Harry. – Eu nunca conheci ninguém como ele antes.

 

Neville sorriu:

 

– Parece que o verão foi mesmo agitado, hein, Harry?

 

Os amigos entraram no trem, mal reparando nos Slytherins, reunidos num canto da plataforma, olhando os Gryffindors com olhares mal-intencionados. Harry se lembrou de Draco, que não estaria voltando pôs a mão na ampola instintivamente, sentindo que ela se aquecia. Era Plonk, escondido no colar, dando a seu Rei apoio e conforto que o Príncipe não podia dar.

 

Durante a viagem, Hermione e Ron foram para o carro dos monitores, e Neville e Luna trocaram impressões sobre o verão, a guerra, Hogwarts...

 

Hogwarts preocupava Harry. A velha Hogwarts, que Harry considerava seu verdadeiro lar, onde tinha passado tantas alegrias. Aqueles corredores guardavam segredos de tantos séculos. Agora sem Dumbledore. Como seria a velha escola sem aquele que por quase um século a tinha guardado em seu coração?

 

Normalmente, já seria uma viagem cheia de emoções. Contudo, Harry não podia prever os acontecimentos de sua chegada.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

É fato conhecido que células têm memória. Baseados nisso, muitos definem a memória como um atributo de seres vivos, capazes de consciência – em maior ou menor grau.

 

Essas conclusões causam grandes ressentimentos às rochas. Afinal, se tem alguém capaz de guardar fatos durante muito tempo são justamente as pedras, que existem pelos milênios afora, cuidadosamente guardando camadas e camadas de acontecimentos, a maior parte dos quais impresso em seus sedimentos. A memória rochosa é profunda e imutável.

 

Porque as rochas se lembram de Hogwarts antes que Hogwarts tivesse esse nome. A rocha se lembra de quando ela própria se formou, muitas vezes ígnea, correndo pelas veias do planeta. O mundo acima era caos, mas a rocha se recorda das mudanças, da fundação da terra.

 

Houve camadas e camadas de memória se sedimentando antes que os fundadores chegassem a Hogwarts. Havia magia profunda, ancestral. A rocha acompanhou todos esses acontecimentos enquanto eles ainda faziam parte do presente, não do passado. Acompanhou a chegada da magia aos humanos, a divisão entre Muggles e bruxos, a grandiosidade, a glória. A magia tão fantástica que se recolheu da face da terra para outras dimensões. E os bruxos criaram um cisma, recolhendo-se para o mundo só seu.

 

Os fundadores, vindos dos quatro cantos, fizeram uma grande impressão na rocha. Mas muitos outros passaram, tempos, rostos, sonhos, esperanças, ambições, poder.

 

Por causa dessa fantástica memória, a rocha conseguiu reconhecer a magia ancestral, a magia que corria fundo em suas veias rochosas, que permeava todo o planeta em si e atingia as dimensões sutis. A rocha mexeu-se para se certificar do que estava acontecendo, algo que marcaria mais uma vez suas camadas com grande profundidade.

 

A rocha lembrou-se, uns anos antes, de James Potter, Severus Snape e a energia Koboldine. Para a rocha, o fato ocorrera há pouco tempo. Pois o tempo passava diferente para rochas e humanos. Então, tinha sido como se fossem minutos antes.

 

Mas agora a rocha via Harry Potter chegar trazendo a energia do Reino. Uma energia que rocha imaginava quase perdida. Poucas árvores da Floresta, com memória semelhante à da rocha, também puderam reconhecer a energia. A energia vivificava, reanimava.

 

Portanto, quando Harry Potter trouxe a energia ancestral de volta, as vibrações atingiram diversas dimensões. Inclusive a rocha.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Harry? Harry?

 

O rapaz piscou duas vezes diante da pergunta de Luna. Agora Hermione também o encarava, e Harry tentou disfarçar:

 

– Acho que foi muita emoção.

 

– Você está bem, Harry? – indagou Hermione.

 

– Sim – ele disse, ainda trêmulo, abaixando a voz. – Mas eu senti uma coisa... É como se o castelo estivesse... querendo falar comigo, alguma coisa assim.

 

– O castelo? – Ela se espantou. – Harry, o castelo não fala.

 

– Eu sei! Por isso é que ficou estranho. Era como se ele estivesse me cumprimentando. Sabem, dizendo alô.

 

Ron chamou:

 

– Ei, seus molengas! Eu não quero perder o jantar!

 

Depois, Harry ficou pensando que ele poderia ter perdido o jantar, sim.

 

Nada poderia ter sido mais melancólico do que o Banquete de Boas-Vindas. Durante anos, Harry sempre reconhecia aquele momento como um de grande felicidade: ele estava longe dos Dursley e entre seus amigos. Mas aquele ano, parecia que havia um vazio maior do que o Salão Principal na mesa dos professores. Não era só a ausência de Dumbledore. Muitos professores não tinham voltado, alunos também. Não havia como esconder que não havia professores suficientes para todas as matérias. Muitos estavam acumulando cadeiras, especialmente para o sétimo ano.

 

– Harry – indagou Neville –, esse ano vamos fazer o DA?

 

– Claro que sim! – incentivou Dean. – Agora é quando a gente mais precisa!

 

– Se a gente tivesse continuado o DA no ano passado, talvez aquela noite... – Seamus não terminou a frase, ao ver o olhar de dor no rosto de Harry.

 

– Aquela noite teria terminado do mesmo jeito – garantiu Harry antes que a coisa ficasse muito mais embaraçosa. – Ninguém poderia ter salvado Dumbledore.

 

– É, mas a gente poderia ter ajudado a capturar Snape ou Malfoy!

 

– Covarde – disse Seamus. – Não foi à toa que aquele nojento do Malfoy não teve coragem de aparecer esse ano. Ele ia direto para Azkaban!

 

– Ele e o Sebosão do Snape – concordou Dean.

 

Harry olhou para os outros, alarmado. Só então ele se deu conta de que ninguém sabia que Draco estava morto. Ele tinha contado a Ron e Hermione, claro, mas ninguém mais tinha idéia de que o herdeiro da família Malfoy tinha sido dizimado por Voldemort.

 

– Primeiro vamos ver o horário, para depois a gente ver se dá para encaixar o DA – sugeriu Harry. – Esse ano tem NEWTs, gente, não vai ser fácil...

 

– Isso mesmo – reforçou Hermione. – Vamos ter muito o que estudar.

 

– Nem todos estarão fazendo NEWTs – lembrou Ginny. – É o meu caso, o dos irmãos Creevy... Outras pessoas também, claro.

 

– Podemos ver isso mais tarde, como já falei – insistiu Harry. – Guardem seus galeões e quando tiver uma novidade, eu aviso.

 

– Agora está na hora de ir dormir – avisou Hermione. – Todos para o dormitório. Ron, me ajude com os alunos do primeiro ano.

 

– Cara, mais anões! – Ele gritou. – Ei!

 

Hermione ralhou:

 

– Ron, você não pode chamá-los de anões!

 

– Claro, é verdade! – Ele ergueu a voz. – Ei, baixinhos! Por aqui!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Vazou pela imprensa


	42. Assuntos legais

 

As primeiras semanas foram bastante ecléticas. Harry sentia a falta de Snape terrivelmente, e Plonk vinha visitá-lo nas suas horas de solidão, incentivando-o a ir atrás de seu Príncipe. Harry se refugiava mais e mais no local de poder, como Berenkor o ensinara. A última coisa que ele queria era cair numa depressão, de saudades de Severus. Embora não fossem telepatas, eles conseguiam ter consciência de um na mente do outro. Aquilo consolava Harry, um pesseguinho triste longe de seu dominante.

 

Ele fora capaz de convocar duas sessões de DA, e tinha se esforçado muito para não demonstrar o quanto seus poderes tinham mudado. Mas a verdade é que nada era mais como no quinto ano. Nada mais era como antes, na verdade.

 

Numa manhã, isso ficou ainda mais claro.

 

As corujas trouxeram a correspondência no café, como sempre. Hermione recebeu seu * _Profeta Diário_ * e Harry recebeu uma carta grossa, com o carimbo de Gringotts. Ron ficou curioso, mas esperou o amigo abrir a correspondência.

 

Harry leu o grosso pergaminho e disse:

 

– Eles querem que eu vá resolver umas coisas relativas à herança. Pedem uma resposta marcando um horário. Vou ter que explicar que não posso deixar a escola.

 

– Ué – fez Ron. – Você é herdeiro de Sirius há tanto tempo. Por que só agora querem resolver essas coisas?

 

Harry deu de ombros e Hermione mostrou o jornal:

 

– Olhem só isso!

 

A manchete gritava: **"** **Lucius Malfoy encontrado morto** ". Harry empalideceu e acompanhou rapidamente a reportagem, contando que o Ministério tentava esconder o fato de que Malfoy Sênior tinha sido assassinado em sua cela em Azkaban, vítima de um veneno poderoso, sem que ninguém soubesse como o assassino entrara na prisão.

 

A notícia obviamente se espalhara, porque os murmúrios pelo Grande Salão eram grandes, até mesmo na mesa dos professores. Só na mesa de Slytherin é que havia um nítido constrangimento. Harry ainda achava estranho que muitos filhos de Death Eaters tivessem voltado para Hogwarts. Provavelmente para ficar de olho nele, claro.

 

Hermione cochichou:

 

– Por que você acha que Voldemort fez isso?

 

– Como você sabe que foi ele? – indagou Ron, pálido.

 

– Ora, quem mais faria uma coisa dessas?

 

– Mas por que ele faria isso?

 

– Medo – Hermione sugeriu. – Só para mostrar que ele pode alcançar qualquer lugar. Você sabe como ele é.

 

Ron ficou olhando para a namorada como se ela tivesse intimidades com o Lord das Trevas por trás de suas costas. Harry interveio:

 

– Hermione pode estar certa. Ele gosta de se mostrar, acho. Gostaria de poder conversar com... Vocês sabem.

 

Hermione pegou em seu braço, e Harry sentiu-se um pouco mais confortado. Era bom ter amigos, claro. Mas ele queria mesmo era seu dominante.

 

Longe dali, Severus Snape ouviu o chamado de seu pesseguinho.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

No dia seguinte, Harry consultou a Profª McGonagall sobre uma visita de um representante de Gringotts, e ela o aconselhou a ter um adulto por perto, alguém que o aconselhasse sobre isso, e sugeriu o nome de Arthur Weasley. Harry achou razoável e mandou a coruja.

 

Menos de 24 horas mais tarde, ele estava na aula de Transfiguração com a Profª Sinistra (que estava acumulando funções) quando a Profª McGonagall veio buscá-lo para um assunto urgente. Harry recolheu suas coisas e, no corredor, a diretora de Hogwarts indagou:

 

– Sr. Potter, tem ideia do motivo que deixou o Ministro da Magia furioso o suficiente ao ponto de fazê-lo vir pessoalmente a Hogwarts?

 

Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– Senhora?

 

– Scrimgeour está enfurecido com você, Potter! Sabe o motivo?

 

– Não faço idéia, professora. Eu juro!

 

Harry não sabia o que esperar no escritório da diretora, quando se encontrasse com o ministro. Mas ele certamente não esperava encontrar um duende do Banco Gringotts.

 

– Ah! Finalmente ele chegou. – O ministro veio até ele. – Venha, venha, meu rapaz.

 

– Olá, senhor. – Harry estava hesitante e cumprimentou o duende também. – Bom-dia.

 

Rufus Scrimgeour nem deixou o duende responder direito:

 

– Sim, sim, vamos dar logo um jeito nisso.

 

– Sr. Ministro! – protestou a Profª McGonagall, escandalizada. – Não posso permitir que o senhor tome essa atitude com um aluno de Hogwarts. Seja qual for o assunto que tem a tratar com ele, espero que o trate com cortesia e respeito!

 

Inacreditável, pensou Harry, como até o Ministro da Magia em pessoa podia se sentir intimidado com a diretora de Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall era mesmo uma mulher formidável, pensou.

 

Aproveitando o silêncio constrangedor, o duende se aproximou de Harry:

 

– Sr. Potter, meu nome é Ninerod, e trabalho para Gringotts. Eu pretendia agendar um encontro, conforme as corujas trocadas há alguns dias.

 

– Sim, claro. O senhor me escreveu – lembrou Harry. – Muito prazer.

 

O duende pareceu satisfeito com o tratamento de Harry:

 

– O prazer é meu. Contudo, o Sr. Scrimgeour tentou fazer uma retirada não-autorizada de um de seus cofres. Justamente um dos cofres cuja propriedade tentamos estabelecer.

 

– Esse cofre está sob o confisco do Ministério! – protestou Scrimgeour. – Bem como todos os outros da família Malfoy!

 

Harry franziu o cenho, mas Minerva foi mais rápida.

 

– O que tudo isso tem a ver com Harry?

 

– Ele é o herdeiro.

 

– Não, não – ele corrigiu. – Sou o herdeiro de Sirius Black.

 

– Sim, eu sei – disse Scrimgeour, agitado. – Mas veja, as famílias bruxas de linhagem pura são todas intrincadas. Você é o único herdeiro masculino dos Black. Com a morte de Lucius, os Malfoy se extinguiram.

 

– Mas e Draco? – indagou Minerva. – Ele só está desaparecido.

 

– Não, ele está morto – garantiu Scrimgeour. – Testes bruxos comprovaram que Draco Malfoy morreu no incêndio na casa dos tios de Harry. Nunca divulgamos essa informação para não provocar o pânico.

 

– Oh, Merlin! – fez a professora.

 

– Como Draco também era um Black por parte de mãe, os bens dos Malfoy passam para o herdeiro dos Black, ou seja, Harry Potter. Se Sirius Black não houvesse nomeado herdeiros, tanto os bens dos Black quanto os do Malfoy passariam a ser propriedade do Ministério.

 

– Mas existe um herdeiro – garantiu Ninerod. – E ele agora vai tomar posse de seus bens, conforme previsto na legislação.

 

– Contudo, os proprietários eram criminosos. Seus bens e propriedades foram confiscados a partir do momento em que foram trancafiados em Azkaban.

 

– Embora foragido, Draco Malfoy não foi julgado nem condenado à prisão – lembrou o duende. – Ele tinha plenos poderes sobre os bens. O confisco não se aplica a ele; portanto, não há disputa sobre a herança ou sobre a linha de sucessão. O Sr. Potter tem direito a tomar posse de todos os bens. Eu não fiz a lei, Ministro. Vocês, bruxos, é quem a fizeram. Estou apenas cumprindo essa lei, e garantindo que os direitos do meu cliente não sejam atropelados.

 

Harry ainda estava meio tonto. Ele tinha herdado os bens dos Malfoy? E o Ministério estava tentando colocar a mão naquele dinheiro?

 

– Mas... mas... Todo esse dinheiro não pode ir para a mão de um * _garoto*!_ – O ministro estava escandalizado. – Com esses recursos, poderíamos ter uma vantagem sobre as forças das Trevas!

 

– O dinheiro não é seu, Sr. Ministro – assegurou o duende. – É do Sr. Potter. Ele é um adulto, não uma criança com tutor.

 

– Basta você assinar uma autorização, Harry – pediu Scrimgeour. – Aí poderemos cuidar de Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

 

Minerva estava escandalizada:

 

– Isso é um insulto!

 

Harry sentiu uma jarra de água se mexendo. Plonk, sempre ao lado de seu Rei, estava dando sinais de que agiria se fosse preciso. Dentro de sua própria mente, Harry sentiu a presença de Severus, confortando-o, nutrindo-o, acalmando-o.

 

O rapaz de 17 anos (ou * _garoto_ *, como dissera o ministro) se virou para o duende e indagou:

 

– Sr. Ninerod, o senhor tem um valor estimado dos bens que eu herdei?

 

O pequenino duende tirou um papel do bolso e o entregou:

 

– Bem aqui, Sr. Potter. Claro, esse valor não inclui outros bens, propriedades e constituintes de patrimônio aziendal no mundo Muggle.

 

Harry pegou o papel e olhou por alto a lista, os números, a imensidão. Ele mal conseguia imaginar o que aquilo representaria. E ainda tinham os bens Muggle! Fechou o papel e indagou, calmamente:

 

– Que devo fazer para tomar posse disso?

 

O duende abriu a pasta e tirou alguns pergaminhos:

 

– Basta assinar essas guias, se esses dois bruxos concordarem em ser testemunhas do processo. Podemos abrir mão de outros procedimentos, tendo em vista que o senhor ainda está na escola.

 

Minerva concordou na hora e Scrimgeour, relutante, também. Depois de tudo assinado, Harry pediu:

 

– Sr. Ninerod, até eu me formar, não terei condições de ir a Gringotts pessoalmente. Poderia me fazer uma gentileza? Gostaria de transferir 25 mil Galeões para o Ministério, a fim de ajudar no esforço de guerra.

 

– Tem certeza, Harry? – indagou a Profª McGonagall. – Isso é muito dinheiro.

 

Com um sorriso inocente, Harry explicou:

 

– Ao que tudo indica, eu posso me dar a esse luxo. Mais do que isso: como disse o ministro, isso pode cuidar de Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

 

– Mas a Mansão foi alvo de busca e apreensão. Procurávamos Draco Malfoy.

 

– Em sua própria casa? Ele pode ser inexperiente, mas burro?

 

– Havia relatos de movimento na casa!

 

– E vocês a invadiram? Devo chamar um advogado para reaver meus bens, Sr. Ministro? Porque é óbvio que meu advogado não pararia nisso. Ele adoraria pedir uma gorda indenização do Ministério da Magia. Tenho certeza!

 

O ministro não respondeu, mas se confundiu muito. Harry disse:

 

– Bom, posso me eximir disso mediante um pequeno favor. Se o Ministério mantiver longe da imprensa que eu estou herdando os bens dos Malfoy, posso considerar esquecer a invasão à minha casa em Wiltshire. Concorda, Sr. Ministro?

 

Rufus Scrimgeour relutantemente assentiu sua concordância. A diretora de Hogwarts aproveitou que tudo estava resolvido e indagou:

 

– Muito bem, senhores, se tiverem terminado seus assuntos com o Sr. Potter, eu gostaria que ele retornasse à sala de aula.

 

Como não houve objeções, Harry ficou feliz em obedecer e deixar o escritório, com um cartão de Ninerod, que se colocou à disposição para atender o Sr. Potter em qualquer coisa que ele precisasse. Harry achou que aquilo seria muito útil. Ao descer a escada, ele viu Plonk se materializar a seu lado.

 

– Plonk! Ficou doido? Alguém pode vê-lo.

 

– Meu Rei, só vim avisá-lo de que o Príncipe está conosco.

 

– Severus? Em Hogwarts?

 

– Não, meu Rei. Aqui.

 

– Atrás de você, meu pesseguinho.

 

Das sombras, Severus emergiu com um sorriso. Harry se inundou de alegria e correu para os seus braços.

 

– Como entrou? O que houve? Severus, isso é tão perigoso!

 

– Senti seu alerta, e Plonk me avisou que estava em perigo. Isso me fez descobrir que eu posso aparatar em Hogwarts.

 

– Severus, do que está falando? Ninguém pode aparatar em Hogwarts.

 

– As proteções do castelo não só me reconheceram como me cumprimentaram e me deram as boas-vindas.

 

– Oh, meu amor... Elas fizeram isso comigo também. – Harry lembrou e tentou dizer: – Severus, Lucius está...

 

– ...morto, eu sei. O Lord fez questão de avisar a todos que ele não teria mais "decepções da família Malfoy".

 

– E o dinheiro dele veio para mim.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Eu virei herdeiro da família Malfoy. O Ministério me queria tirar da jogada e meter a mão na fortuna. Por isso fiquei tão nervoso. Mas agora tudo bem.

 

Um barulho os alertou.

 

– Melhor você ir agora.

 

– Vou mandar Hedwig ficar com você.

 

– Uma coruja-das-neves dificilmente seria inconspícua entre os Death Eaters, Harry. Mas deve esperar notícias minhas.

 

– Droga, Severus, eu estou com tanta saudade...

 

Severus puxou o rapaz contra si e apertou-o em seus braços. Harry colou seus lábios nos deles, sentindo-lhe o cheio, o corpo, a sensação de familiaridade, a saudade apertando...

 

– Vem gente aí! – alertou Plonk.

 

Eles se beijaram mais um pouco.

 

– Eu te amo.

 

– Eu também amo você.

 

Eles se separaram, e um estalo baixo se ouviu no corredor bem quando o rosto mal-humorado de Argus Filch apareceu diante de Harry.

 

– Fora da sala de aula, hum?

 

– Estou voltando da sala da diretora. – Harry notou que o zelador pareceu não acreditar nele. – Pode perguntar a ela, se quiser.

 

– Então não fique parado no corredor, moleque!

 

Harry obedeceu, mais feliz do que podia imaginar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Harry diz a Hermione que fará o que for preciso


	43. Treinamento

 

Foi preciso muito jogo de cintura para controlar Ron e evitar que ele espalhasse o segredo que Harry era agora, possivelmente, o adolescente mais rico de toda a Grã-Bretanha bruxa – e Muggle, talvez. O assunto virou segredo, depois tabu, e em pouco tempo, os três não falavam mais disso.

 

Aliás, toda essa encrenca, incluindo a caçada às Horcruxes de Voldemort, simplesmente deixou a mente de Harry até o começo de outubro, quando uma coruja desconhecida entregou um envelope pardo e sem qualquer característica marcante. Ele viu a elegante letra de Severus no envelope e no pequeno bilhete incluso. _"Pesseguinho, preciso vê-lo hoje à noite na sala da cristaleira. S"_

 

Hermione ficou alarmada:

 

– Ele pediu para você sair da escola?

 

– Ele não teria pedido se não fosse importante – argumentou Harry, baixinho.

 

– E como você vai fazer para chegar lá a tempo? Tentar entrar na rede de floo?

 

– Não, é mais fácil Aparatar.

 

– Vai até o portão para Aparatar?

 

– Não, eu acho que posso Aparatar daqui mesmo.

 

– Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não se pode Aparatar de Hogwarts?

 

– Hum, eu acho que isso não é verdade para mim ou para quem me chamou.

 

– Harry, isso pode ser muito perigoso.

 

– Não sei não. O castelo falou comigo quando eu cheguei. Acho que ele vai deixar eu Aparatar...

 

– Oh, Harry. O que vocês vão fazer?

 

– O que for preciso, Hermione. O que for preciso.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Foi mais fácil do que ele previra. Depois do jantar, Harry pegou a capa de seu pai e disfarçadamente foi ao banheiro dos monitores, após fazer um sinal para Ron e Hermione e se certificar de que Plonk estava escondido no frasquinho em seu colar. Dentro do banheiro, ele Aparatou rapidinho antes que a Murta aparecesse.

 

Assim que ele se deu conta, viu que estava em Grimmauld Place. Debaixo da capa, ninguém podia vê-lo. Imóvel, ele tentou ouvir barulhos na casa. Nada.

 

Em silêncio, subiu até a já apelidada sala da cristaleira. Estava tudo apagado. A porta estava aberta e ele entrou. Viu Severus virar-se para ele e sorrir.

 

– Bem-vindo, pesseguinho.

 

– Pode me ver?

 

– Poderes Koboldine. Vejo as trevas, as sombras, o além.

 

– Legal.

 

Severus acendeu a luz:

 

– Harry, a hora está chegando. Está pronto?

 

– É agora?

 

– Não, mas Albus avisa que conseguiu localizar a última vítima de uma Horcrux. Disse que você sabia quem era: a Sra. Hepzibah Smith.

 

– Sim, eu sei! Acreditamos que ela seja avó do Zacharias Smith. Hermione ficou de fazer uma pesquisa. Talvez seja bom acelerá-la, hein?

 

– Esqueça a pesquisa, Harry. Você é Koboldine Arati! Você tem treinado com Berenkor, você sabe o que pode fazer. Você pode fazer coisas incríveis, e só você pode fazer, ninguém mais. Se é que alguém pode achar a última Horcrux, você sabe que é você.

 

Harry se sentiu emocionado e repreendido ao mesmo tempo. Era como se ele tivesse ganhado um presente maravilhoso e não soubesse usá-lo corretamente, como se fosse desinteressado ou inepto. De repente, ele se sentiu com cinco anos, levando uma bronca de seu tio Vernon.

 

Então, em seguida, ele sentiu uma corrente fria. Era estranho, porque embora a corrente levasse ar frio, ela esquentou Harry por dentro.

 

– Oh, Severus. O Prof. Dumbledore está aqui, não está?

 

– Sim, ele está bem próximo a você, agora. Pode senti-lo?

 

– Posso. De repente me deu uma vontade danada de irmos para aquele lugar de poder que Berenkor tanto fala.

 

– Não é uma má ideia. Sugiro treinarmos melhor nossa comunicação à distância.

 

– Vamos precisar disso. Desenvolver a segunda visão.

 

– Você conseguiu desenvolver essa habilidade?

 

– Sim. Não é perfeita, mas...

 

– Harry, isso pode ser fundamental na batalha. Precisamos ter isso muito bem coordenado.

 

– Então posso passar a noite aqui? – sorriso maroto.

 

– Se for preciso, treinaremos a noite toda. Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado e você não tem aula.

 

Harry sorriu, malicioso:

 

– Ainda bem mesmo...

 

– Harry, viemos aqui trabalhar – lembrou Severus, sério. – Albus não tem muito tempo.

 

– E Voldemort? Você sabe quando ele pretende atacar?

 

– Ainda não. Por isso precisamos estar preparados. Pode ser a qualquer momento. Temos que encontrar a última Horcrux.

 

Harry sentia muita falta de seu dominante, mas ele sabia que tinha que ser maduro agora. Eles poderiam namorar o quanto quisessem assim que a ameaça de Voldemort fosse destruída. Cabia a eles livrar o mundo daquela ameaça.

 

Mas então os poderes Koboldine se manifestaram, e Harry sentiu uma onda de desejo vinda de Severus. Seu dominante, porém, apenas anunciou:

 

– Harry, Albus gostaria de se despedir. Ele diz que está muito orgulhoso de você e confiante nos seus esforços.

 

Sem conseguir enxergá-lo, Harry apenas falou para o ar:

 

– Agradeço a confiança, senhor. Faremos o melhor que pudermos.

 

– Ele pede que visite seu retrato de vez em quando. Quando ele não mais puder aparecer, o retrato vai acordar.

 

– Eu gostaria muito disso, senhor – respondeu Harry para o ar.

 

Harry observou Severus olhar para o lado direito antes de chamar:

 

– Vamos para o outro cômodo. Não podemos arriscar a cristaleira encantada.

 

O rapaz seguiu seu dominante para o outro aposento, que era o seu próprio quarto. Mal ele entrou no aposento, Severus o empurrou para a cama, e Harry sentiu uma mistura de excitação e susto, que se refletiu em ondas por todo o seu corpo. Severus cochichou:

 

– Precisamos de maior integração. Quero ver você fazer sua mágica, meu pesseguinho.

 

– Oh, Severus... Quando você me chama assim...

 

O beijo entre os dois foi cheio de paixão e desejo. Harry sempre se sentia todo envolvido no amor de Severus, como se fosse algo físico. A magia entre os dois certamente tinha picos de intensidade quando faziam amor. Se Harry pudesse raciocinar, teria visto que essa era a intenção de Severus: magia sexual agia de forma instantânea entre Koboldines, além de reforçar o laço entre os dois.

 

Harry não soube quando ficou sem as roupas da escola. Só soube que de repente estava sentindo a pele de Severus contra a sua, o cheiro de seu dominante em suas narinas, e então ele estava chupando e lambendo, servindo-se de Severus como se ele fosse o melhor banquete do mundo. E era.

 

Seu dominante, porém, tinha outras idéias, e logo abriu as pernas do pesseguinho como se fosse uma fruta, também lhe sugando o membro rígido. Harry suspirou, seu corpo inteiro ardendo para Severus, que o ergueu e também passou a usar a língua experiente na sua aberturinha, relaxando-o.

 

– Ahhh – fez Harry, inebriado. – Severus...!

 

Severus usou um feitiço não-verbal para lubrificá-lo e então começou a prepará-lo. O jovem choramingava de desejo, suspirando alto.

 

– Severus... por favor...! Rápido...

 

O pesseguinho estava implorando, tremendo de tanto desejo, e Severus sabia que aquilo era a sua perdição. Toda vez que eles faziam amor, ele não resistia a seu Harry.

 

– Harry...

 

Severus escorregou para dentro de seu submisso, sabendo que o gesto não só o completava, mas também o fortalecia e o estabilizava. Ouviu o suspiro alto, mas mais do que isso, ele podia sentir a energia operando nele, a magia mudando, a vibração se alterando. Harry passou as pernas por trás dele e puxou-o para junto de si.

 

Quase em transe, ambos espiralaram rumo ao céu, ao êxtase. Havia luz por toda parte, e os dois, unidos, eram o centro dela. Harry sentiu a explosão chegando, tão rápido, muito antes do que ele gostaria.

 

Os dois chegaram ao seu lugar de poder, onde Sol-Harry cantava para Lua-Severus. Mas a Lua, implacável, chamou:

 

– Harry, quero que você olhe para o lugar onde está. Não saia daqui, mas olhe para o seu quarto.

 

– Mas como posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

 

– Não saberá se não tentar. Precisa desenvolver a sua segunda visão. Falta tão pouco para isso.

 

Harry concentrou-se em Severus, naquele local. Então abriu os olhos.

 

E viu luz. Uma luz que o encheu tão fundo que ele não tinha como sentir medo ou vazio. Harry sentiu, então, que estava em pleno contato com sua herança Koboldine. Se pudesse, ele teria visto o sorriso de James, agora aliviado, pois seu filho estava pronto.

 

O jogo iria começar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Uma data é fixada enquanto eles continuam tentando achar a taça


	44. Na pista do cálice

 

– Você precisava ter ficado até quase de manhã, Harry?

 

– Você pode não acreditar, mas estávamos treinando – garantiu Harry a Hermione. – Além disso, parece que precisamos localizar a taça de Hufflepuff.

 

– Você sabe onde ela está?

 

– Não. Por isso eu estava treinando.

 

– Para encontrar o quê de Hufflepuff? – indagou uma voz diferente.

 

Harry se virou, assustado, para o rosto inocente de Luna Lovegood. A moça indagou de novo:

 

– Vocês estavam falando em localizar uma coisa de Hufflepuff, não estavam?

 

– Bom, sim, mas...

 

– Hanna Abbott vive dizendo que o salão comunal de Hufflepuff é cheio de objetos antigos e mais parece um museu. Eu não sei como é nas outras casas, mas em Ravenclaw nós só temos uma tapeçaria antiga de Rowena e retratos de Ravenclaws famosos. Muitos deles eram bruxos que trabalhavam no aperfeiçoamento de feitiços, sabem? Outros descobriram poções. Como Marcus Belby, que ainda está vivo. Ele descobriu a Poção Wolfsbane.

 

– Você já foi ao Salão Comunal de Hufflepuff?

 

– Não.

 

– Talvez eles tenham lá uma taça. Ou um troféu.

 

– Mas – indagou Luna, inclinando a cabeça – eu achei que os troféus deveriam ficar na sala de troféus.

 

Hermione virou para Harry:

 

– Luna tem razão, Harry. Lugar de troféu é na sala de troféus.

 

– Será que a taça...?

 

Luna olhou seus amigos Gryffindors e achou que, desta vez, eles mereciam mais o apelido de Loony do que ela.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Não foi exatamente uma invasão, mas o trio de ouro de Gryffindor entrou na sala dos troféus de Hogwarts pé ante pé. Ron ficou na porta, e Hermione acompanhou Harry dentro da sala, os dois de varinhas acesas.

 

– Tem certeza do que estamos fazendo? Você pelo menos sabe que taça é essa?

 

– Não tem problema, Hermione. Eu conheço a taça.

 

– Como?

 

– Numa memória que Dumbledore me mostrou ano passado. Tem um texugo gravado.

 

– Parece com alguma dessas?

 

– Ela não é tão grande.

 

– Isso deveria estar num museu, é o que eu acho. Relíquias de bruxos famosos, ainda mais fundadores de Hogwarts, não deveriam estar perdidas em casas de puro sangues, enterradas em ruínas no norte ou servindo de receptáculo de pedaços de alma de lordes das trevas.

 

– Psiu, fale baixo.

 

A luz das varinhas percorria as prateleiras com troféus e troféus. Hermione suspirou:

 

– É inútil. Vamos demorar horas para encontrar. Se Hogwarts pelo menos tivesse uma sala especial, onde os troféus mais valiosos ficassem trancados, como em Durmstrang...

 

– Durmstrang tem uma sala dessas?

 

– Isso mesmo. Só os alunos mais aplicados sabem de sua existência.

 

– Como você sabe tudo isso? Leu também “ _Durmstrang, uma história”?_

 

– Seu bobo! Viktor me falou. Ele me contou que Igor Karkaroff era especialmente paranoico com aquela sala. Ele guardava ali algo que tinha recebido de um parente de um amigo aqui da Inglaterra. Segundo Viktor, era um objeto muito, muito precioso.

 

– Hermione, você acha que pode ser o que estamos procurando?

 

– Como pode ser? O que uma Horcrux de Voldemort estaria fazendo na Bulgária?

 

– Ora, você mesmo disse. Se um dos amigos Death Eaters de Karkaroff tinha a taça, e aí ele morreu, mas a família não queria nada dele em casa e entregou a Karkaroff?

 

– Harry, isso pode ser só imaginação.

 

– Deixe-me verificar uma coisa.

 

Conforme tinha sido treinado, Harry não saiu de Hogwarts, mas foi ao local que gostava de chamar de seu local de poder, onde ele era o Sol e Severus era a Lua. Em breve, ele se viu diante de Severus.

 

– Deu certo!

 

– Espero que seja importante. Estou com o Lord no momento.

 

– Preciso saber se há alguma chance de que a Taça de Hufflepuff tenha ido parar em Durmstrang com Igor Karkaroff. Ela não está em Hogwarts.

 

– Como sabe que não?

 

– Eu sinto que não está, Severus. Agora tenho certeza que posso sentir essas coisas. Mas se você pudesse confirmar...

 

– E como eu posso confirmar, se Karkaroff está morto?

 

– Ué, você não fala com os mortos? Você vive de papo com Dumbledore.

 

– Harry, não é bem assim. Eu não posso falar com todo e qualquer falecido a meu bel prazer. Além do mais, os mortos estão em diferentes níveis, diferentes locais, diferentes condições. Você há de convir que dificilmente Karkaroff está no mesmo lugar de Dumbledore, em termos de além.

 

– Puxa... Eu senti uma intuição muito grande quanto a isso.

 

– Então não se desespere. Podemos checar isso juntos. Dê-me um tempo.

 

– Droga, Sev. A gente não pode manipular o tempo também? Pouparia tanto desgosto.

 

– Moleque impudente. Continue treinando seus poderes.

 

– Sinto sua falta, Severus. Quero terminar isso de uma vez logo e ficar com você.

 

– Isso vai ter um fim, pesseguinho. Só mais um pouco.

 

Harry sentiu a proximidade de seu dominante, uma sensação que permaneceu por seu corpo quando se viu de volta à sala de troféus. Hermione o encarava.

 

– Tudo bem, Harry?

 

– Sim, claro. Hum, a propósito, Severus vai verificar se Karkaroff tem mesmo alguma coisa a ver com a Taça.

 

– Então vamos sair daqui antes que Filch nos pegue!

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

– Atenção, estudantes! – A voz da diretora Minerva McGonagall ergueu-se acima do burburinho do Salão Principal naquele café da manhã. – Gostaria de convidar a todos para um evento extracurricular destinado a elevar o moral e promover a socialização dentro da escola. No último dia deste mês, teremos um Baile de Dia das Bruxas.

 

O burburinho começou em todas as mesas, mas a diretora pediu silêncio para continuar:

 

– Não será um baile formal, mas espero que todos ponham trajes sociais. Haverá dança. Excepcionalmente, serão permitidos convidados. A organização do baile estará a cargo do Prof. Slughorn. Os nomes de todos que pretendem comparecer ao baile, alunos e convidados deverá ser informados ao Prof. Slughorn na oportunidade mais conveniente. Agora apreciem seu café e não se atrasem para as aulas!

 

Desnecessário dizer que o resto do café foi consumido num alto volume de risadinhas adolescentes e aumento no nível de hormônios. Lavender Brown chegou perto de Ron e logo quis saber:

 

– E aí, Ronald? Você vai ao baile?

 

Ron rapidamente fez o sorriso dela cair:

 

– Não se a Hermione não quiser ir comigo. E você? Tem um par?

 

Lavender fechou a cara e deixou a mesa, enquanto Hermione abria um imenso sorriso e Ron enrubescia. Ginny virou-se para Harry:

 

– Pena que você agora é gay, Harry. Se você não fosse, a gente podia ir junto para o baile.

 

Harry não gostou nada daquilo, mas não quis irritar Ron, então ele disse apenas:

 

– Ei, eu não iria privar Neville de sua companhia.

 

Seamus riu alto:

 

– Neville? Ele já correu para a mesa de Ravenclaw para convidar a Luna!

 

Todo mundo se virou para ver o rapaz tímido indo rumo à sua amiga de colar de flores de alho. Dean olhou para a Ginny e deu um risinho sarcástico:

 

– Parece que você vai ter que arrumar outro par, Ginny. Até o Neville tá se arrumando para o baile.

 

Ela mostrou a língua para ele e todos começaram a rir. O irlandês perguntou:

 

– Harry, você vai convidar o seu namorado?

 

– Vou tentar. Espero que ele possa vir. Ele mora em York, vocês sabem.

 

Os que estavam perto começaram a assoviar, mas a brincadeira foi logo interrompida, porque estava na hora de ir para as aulas. Hermione estava animada, achando que o baile iria realmente animar a escola, mas Harry estava mais interessado na distração que isso iria criar. Com todo mundo pensando em baile, ninguém prestaria atenção na sua caçada pelas Horcruxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Uma viagenzinha básica à Europa Central


	45. Coração da terra

Por alguns dias, o baile e quem convidaria quem foram a tônica das conversas em Hogwarts. Até que o _Profeta Diário_ mais uma vez atiçou todos os alertas de Harry com sua manchete principal.

 

**"Fuga de Azkaban!"**

 

Harry leu avidamente a notícia que todos os Death Eaters presos na Batalha do Departamento dos Mistérios tinham escapado da prisão, agora com ajuda de Dementors e Inferi, que tinham feito o serviço sujo. Tinha sido uma batalha cruel, na qual dois guardas da prisão tinham sido mortos, mas vários tinham saído feridos.

 

Voldemort praticamente tinha seu exército de volta. O que significava apenas uma coisa: ele estava se posicionando para atacar.

 

Naquela noite, Harry ouviu seu dominante procurá-lo no lugar de poder. Incorpóreos, eles estavam juntos, abraçados em meio ao éter.

 

– Severus...

 

– Harry, você está perturbado.

 

– Sim. A fuga de Azkaban. Voldemort está reunindo as tropas, não?

 

– Exato. Mas no momento preciso de você. Está se preparando para dormir?

 

– Não, por quê?

 

– Então vá deitar. Mas leve um casaco bem pesado, botas e a capa de seu pai. Essa noite nós vamos para a Bulgária.

 

– Bulgária?

 

– Iremos até Durmstrang esta noite. A Taça está lá, como você previu.

 

– Como você conseguiu confirmar?

 

– Tolga Bjeliac.

 

– Quem?

 

– O assistente de Karkaroff. Lembra-se dele? Acompanhou Igor no Torneiro Tribruxo. Falei com ele. O rapaz tem uma mente muito sugestionável. E aberta.

 

– Sério? Severus, o que você fez com ele?

 

– Apenas apresentei-me como um servo do Lord. Ele me contou tudo. Nem precisaria, porque estava muito claro em sua mente. Igor recebeu a Taça de um parente de Evan Rosier, morto na Primeira Guerra. A velha senhora não quis ficar com aquele objeto em casa e entregou-o a Igor. Mesmo sem saber exatamente do que se tratava, meu velho amigo Igor percebeu que era um objeto diretamente ligado ao Lord das Trevas, e guardou-o em um compartimento secreto na escola.

 

– Durmstrang também é protegida, como Hogwarts?

 

– Não como Hogwarts, mas tem proteções a seu redor, sim. De qualquer forma, Igor informou apenas alguns de seus alunos favoritos sobre a existência dessa sala. Eles pensam que troféus valiosos estão guardados ali. Tolga disse que depois da morte de Igor ninguém conseguiu entrar ali. Tentaram todos os tipos de feitiços e sortilégios para entrar no local.

 

– E você acha que nós conseguiremos?

 

– Harry, pense: se nós conseguimos * _aparatar_ * de Hogwarts, como não entraríamos numa sala em Durmstrang, cujas proteções nem chegam aos pés?

 

Harry sorriu e ficou confiante. Eles estavam quase lá!

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Severus Snape marchava pelos corredores de Durmstrang a um passo confiante e determinado, tendo a seu lado o jovem de nome Tolga Bjeliac, ex-assistente do falecido Karkaroff. Tolga, porém, não tinha tanta confiança.

 

– Professor... Eu não sei se isso é permitido... Posso ficar em encrencas... Desde que o Prof. Karkaroff se foi, minha posição aqui é precária, se me entende.

 

Severus parou inesperadamente e virou-se para o jovem, ameaçador, a voz sedosa:

 

– Pois imagine como estará encrencado se eu contar a meu Mestre que não quis cooperar, sr. Bjeliac. Claro, a decisão é sua.

 

O pobre búlgaro arregalou os olhos e indicou:

 

– É ali adiante.

 

Os dois continuaram caminhando, no meio da noite. Harry os seguia, quase correndo, embaixo da capa que o deixava invisível, tiritando de frio. A Bulgária era um país frio a maior parte do ano, mas Durmstrang ficava numa cadeia de montanhas. Na verdade, parte do castelo era construída dentro da montanha. Era exatamente onde eles estavam agora: em rocha pura. Por isso o frio ainda era mais cruel naquele lugar. Além da altitude, a temperatura era bem baixa dentro da terra, como as masmorras de Hogwarts.

 

Harry não pôde deixar de observar que era um lugar adequado para uma relíquia de Hufflepuff. Afinal, se Slytherin era associado a água; Ravenclaw a ar; e Gryffindor a fogo, então Hufflepuff estava no local certo: no meio da terra.

 

Tolga levou Severus a uma porta imensa de madeira maciça que se abriu para uma sala de troféus muito semelhante à de Hogwarts. Harry podia sentir o chamado da terra. A sensação era de um cheiro telúrico, algo que o penetrava nos ossos, nos elementos químicos que formavam seu corpo. Havia algo ali. Se não fosse o que estavam procurando, era algum outro objeto mágico de muito poder.

 

– É essa porta. Mas ninguém nunca conseguiu abri-la.

 

Severus fez um breve exame com a varinha e detectou apenas algumas proteções básicas. Portanto, bastou um simples Alohomora para a porta se abrir. Ele se virou para Tolga:

 

– Daqui para frente, prefiro prosseguir sozinho.

 

– Está bem – disse o jovem, ao sair sem precisar de novo convite, sem esconder o alívio por estar bem longe daquela sala. – Estarei esperando lá fora, então.

 

Severus esperou que ele deixasse a sala de troféus para então virar-se para Harry:

 

– Vamos.

 

Severus entrou na sala escura, com a ponta da varinha acesa. Harry tirou a capa, foi atrás de Severus e...

 

 

Ele foi jogado para trás e chamou:

 

– Severus?

 

– O que foi, Harry?

 

– Eu não consigo entrar.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Tem uma espécie de barreira. Ela me repeliu quando tentei entrar.

 

– Hum... Não sabia que Igor conhecia esse feitiço. Mas isso explica por que ninguém conseguiu entrar nessa sala além dele.

 

– De que feitiço está falando?

 

– Constrói um escudo que só permite que alguém com a Marca Negra o ultrapasse. É muito usado por seguidores do Lord, mas não imaginei que Igor usaria aqui, se quisesse manter a Horcrux longe de seu mestre.

 

Harry lembrou-se de que esse feitiço fora usado pelos Death Eaters que invadiram Hogwarts na noite em que Dumbledore morrera. Sentiu uma pontada no coração, mas comentou:

 

– Talvez ele estivesse tentando fazer dessa Horcrux uma espécie de seguro de vida.

 

– Não me parece ter tido muito sucesso com isso. Espere, deixe-me baixar a proteção.

 

Harry finalmente conseguiu entrar no local. Era uma salinha muito pequena, como um depósito ou armário de vassouras. Harry percorreu os olhos no pequeno compartimento, procurando usar ao máximo seus poderes.

 

– Engraçado. Eu estava sentindo a presença da Horcrux, mas agora ela sumiu.

 

– Não, não sumiu. Veja.

 

Com a varinha, ele apontou para um pedaço de parede de pedra e um nicho veio à frente. A sensação telúrica voltou a Harry, que sorriu:

 

– É ela! A Taça de Hufflepuff.

 

O nicho de pedra se abriu ao comando da varinha de Severus e revelou a pequena taça dourada, com duas asas e a figura diminuta de um texugo – símbolo de Hufflepuff. Com cuidado, Severus tirou um pedaço de pano de dentro da roupa e embrulhou a preciosa taça.

 

– Agora temos tudo para fazer o ritual.

 

– Vamos embora. Já amanheceu.

 

– Isso aqui. Ainda é noite na Inglaterra. Mas quero que volte direto para Hogwarts e espere notícias minhas.

 

Harry beijou seu dominante:

 

– Amo você, Severus. Logo isso tudo vai acabar e vamos poder ficar juntos.

 

Severus apenas retornou o beijo. Ele era o Koboldine que podia ver o futuro, e tudo que ele disse foi apenas:

 

– Eu também amo você, meu pesseguinho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Ron mostra suas novas vestes de gala


	46. Dia D, Hora H

 

À medida que a data do Baile do Dia das Bruxas se aproximava, a agitação dos alunos de Hogwarts aumentava. As conversas giravam em torno da festa, dos pares, dos namorados e quem finalmente teria coragem para chamar quem para ser seu par. Harry podia entender o alvoroço dos colegas, mas ficou feliz por ser um Koboldine casado. As lembranças do Baile de Inverno do quarto ano não eram nada agradáveis para ele. Aliás, ele quase se convenceu a ir pedir desculpas às gêmeas Patil pelo vexame daquela ocasião.

 

A correspondência era frenética, com corujas fazendo verdadeiras revoadas com bilhetinhos e convites. O que surpreendeu Harry foi quando uma coruja lhe trouxe uma carta. Ron indagou:

 

– Novidades?

 

– Sim! – Harry falou alto. – É do Plonk! Ele confirmou que vem para o baile!

 

Como Harry planejou, toda a mesa de Gryffindor ouviu. Houve gritos e muita gozação.

 

– Aí, Harry!

 

– Quer dizer que finalmente vamos conhecer o namorado misterioso?

 

– Hum, como ele é, Harry?

 

– Ele é baixinho – Harry respondeu a Seamus. – E meio louquinho também, mas é muito legal.

 

– Ele é esquisito e possessivo – reclamou Ginny. – Aposto como ele vai querer vigiar Harry o baile todo.

 

– Ginny, não implica com o Plonk.

 

– E que raio de nome é esse, Plonk? Parece membro de gangue.

 

– É um apelido da terra natal dele – disse Harry. – Os pais dele são de outro país.

 

– São de onde?

 

Harry deu de ombros:

 

– Algum lugar na Europa Central, eu acho. Mas eles moram na Inglaterra há anos. Hum, e será que mais gente vai trazer pares de fora?

 

– Os Slytherins não falam em outra coisa. Dizem que trazer gente de fora é a grande chance de arrumar um casamento dentro da pureza de sangue.

 

A mesa de Slytherin era a mais vazia no Salão Principal, notou Harry. Ele também notou que muitos dos alunos de lá o olhavam de um jeito bem inamistoso. Provavelmente diziam tudo que ele fazia a seus pais Death Eaters.

 

Quando puderam falar com segurança, Hermione quis saber:

 

– Harry, o que está acontecendo?

 

– O ritual vai ser no Dia das Bruxas. Parece que é o dia ideal porque é quando os mortos estão mais próximos da dimensão dos vivos.

 

– Não deveria ser no Dia de Finados?

 

– Não, diz a lenda que em Finados os mortos podem aparecer para suas famílias e amigos. Mas eles vagueiam pela terra no Dia das Bruxas. Por isso vai ser melhor fazermos o ritual nesse dia. E o baile, na verdade, vai me ajudar a sair daqui sem ninguém perceber.

 

– Harry, pode ser arriscado.

 

– Mas vou ter que arriscar, Hermione. É muito importante. De qualquer modo, todos estarão tão ocupados com o baile que ninguém vai desconfiar de coisa alguma sobre o ritual.

 

– Tomara que sim, Harry.

 

– É uma pena que você vai perder o baile – disse Ron. – Parece que vai ser animado. Todo mundo está tentando se arranjar.

 

– Ron, eu sou um homem casado, esqueceu? Meu par e eu somos para sempre.

 

O ruivo olhou para Harry de olhos arregalados como se estivesse vendo o amigo pela primeira vez. Hermione ralhou:

 

– Ron, você sabia que isso era assim!

 

– Bom, eu... Tá, mas... para _sempre?_ Harry, não é por nada, mas seu par é uma peste!

 

– Eu sei, Ron. Mas somos diferentes. Nossa espécie acasala pela vida toda. Monogamia forçada. Aliás, se tentássemos trair um ao outro, haveria consequências horríveis.

 

– Mesmo? – Hermione não sabia disso. – De que tipo?

 

Harry abaixou a voz:

 

– Diz a lenda que se um Koboldine como eu tiver um amante, essa pessoa engravidará e dará à luz a demônios terríveis. Ninguém poderá matá-los, exceto o próprio pai das criaturas.

 

Ron fez uma careta:

 

– Isso é horrível, cara. Já pensou? Podem nascer monstros com cara de Snape!

 

– Mas você já pensa isso agora, Ron. Não vai mudar muita coisa.

 

– Verdade.

 

– Vamos, vamos para a aula – chamou Hermione, puxando Ron. – O baile é daqui a alguns dias e depois vocês podem fofocar à vontade.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

A noite estava bem fria, com uma lua nova que deixava tudo ainda mais escuro. Mas nada impedira um clima festivo para a ocasião tão esperada. Tradicionalmente, no Dia das Bruxas, havia uma apresentação dos fantasmas do castelo, com a Performance Deslizante, evento que fazia parte do calendário de Hogwarts. O castelo estava iluminado, todo decorado para a ocasião, e havia música ao vivo. Não eram as Weird Sisters, infelizmente, porque o grupo tinha compromissos na Transilvânia, mas a cantora Celia Wishbone tinha vindo com o grupo Deathwishers para animar a noite.

 

A agitação era grande. No portão de entrada, alunos esperavam os pares de fora, e na entrada do Salão Principal, os pares formados por estudantes se encontravam. Foi lá que Harry e Ron desceram, encontrando Hermione. Ela usava um belíssimo vestido azul de tafetá, o cabelo preso num coque, maquiagem e brincos de safira. Ron estava boquiaberto.

 

– Nossa, Hermione – disse Harry, também impressionado. – Você está mesmo... Bom, está tão... er, está muito...

 

Ela riu, envergonhada.

 

– Obrigada, Harry. Você está muito elegante também. E você também, Ron. O novo traje de gala ficou ótimo.

 

– Ob-obrigado...

 

Harry e Hermione riram do amigo, e Harry quis saber:

 

– Neville desceu antes de nós, ele já apareceu?

 

– Sim – respondeu Hermione –, eu o vi com Luna. Ela tem flores de alho na cabeça! Não tem como errar o cheiro!

 

Ron indagou:

 

– Você desceu com Ginny? Eu não a vi. Quero saber quem vai ser o par dela. Ouvi dizer que Michael Corner já tinha convidado Hannah Abbot, de Hufflepuff.

 

– Eu ouvi falar que era Wayne Hopkins, aquele rapaz misterioso de Hufflepuff do mesmo ano de Harry – disse Hermione.

 

Ron fechou a cara:

 

– Só espero que não tenha sido ninguém de Slytherin. Aquele baixinho Harper, que é do mesmo ano que ela, disse para quem queria ouvir que ele levaria qualquer bruxa de sangue puro.

 

– Depois vocês me contam tudo – disse Harry. – Eu vou para a porta da frente... er... esperar Plonk chegar. Vocês sabem.

 

– Certo. Harry – Hermione chamou, mas não soube como continuar – Er... Procure não demorar.

 

– É, cara – disse Ron, desajeitado. – Vê se não... demora.

 

– Vai ficar tudo bem, gente.

 

Harry saiu sem se preocupar em não ser visto. Afinal, o que ele mais queria era que as pessoas se lembrassem de que ele estava no baile. Ele desceu as escadas para os grandes portões e saiu do terreno da escola. Então Aparatou para Grimmauld Place, onde Severus o esperava.

 

Sua entrada não foi espetacular, mas Severus deu uma olhada para ele de uma maneira que parecia tão faminta que Harry até enrubesceu.

 

– Er... oi.

 

– Harry – Severus deixou seus olhos percorrerem todo o corpo de Harry enfiado no traje de gala e ainda o circundou, apreciando a vista. – Você parece... gostoso para se comer.

 

O jovem indagou, sugestivo:

 

– Quer provar?

 

– Com certeza.

 

Severus o tomou em seus braços, beijou-o apaixonadamente e apertou-o contra si. Harry se entregou ao beijo, mas Severus separou-se antes que a temperatura aumentasse:

 

– Infelizmente isso terá que ser mais tarde. No momento, temos muito que fazer.

 

Harry gemeu de frustração, mas Severus chamou:

 

– Plonk?

 

O elemental surgiu ao lado deles, em sua forma humana.

 

– Sim, meu Príncipe?

 

– Talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui – sugeriu Severus. – Isso pode ser muito perigoso.

 

– Mas meu Príncipe, eu devo protegê-los!

 

– Plonk, vamos levar agora as Pedras de Toque para liberá-las da Ameaça sem Alma. Preciso que fique com Berenkor. Breve poderá nos ajudar, mas agora precisa se proteger.

 

– Sim, meu Príncipe. Sois generosos e sabereis proteger o Rei. Boa sorte a ambos.

 

Harry sorriu para o elemental e seguiu seu dominante até a sala onde estava a cristaleira. Ao entrar, porém, ele não contava em encontrar mais alguém ali.

 

A sala estava cheia de gente. Harry voltou-se para Severus:

 

– Severus, o que está acontecendo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Audaciosamente indo onde nenhum homem jamais esteve


	47. Ritual sem sangue

Albus Dumbledore sorriu:

 

– Ah, meu garoto. Você chegou.

 

Harry olhou para o ex-diretor de Hogwarts e arregalou os olhos por vê-lo.

 

– Senhor?

 

– Não precisa ficar com essa cara, meu jovem. – Os olhinhos quase brilhavam na aparição que irradiava um leve tom azulado. – Espero que esteja tão feliz em me ver quanto eu estou em ver você.

 

– Sim, senhor. Só um pouco... surpreso.

 

– Nada disso, Harry. Esse é um grande dia. Então, pronto?

 

– Sim, senhor. Mas – ele olhou em volta da sala – tem mais gente, não?

 

– Sim, sim, essas são as pessoas a quem você vai ajudar, Harry. Mas já falamos demais. Precisamos ir.

 

– Boa ideia – concordou Severus. – Nosso tempo é limitado. Além do mais, o Lord parece especialmente inquieto hoje.

 

– Nós nos encontraremos lá, Severus – despediu-se Dumbledore.

 

Ele e as outras pessoas sumiram. Severus encolheu a cristaleira e virou-se para Harry:

 

– Pronto?

 

Harry assentiu. Severus o abraçou e juntos Aparataram. Quando Harry viu para onde eles tinham Aparatado, ele se espantou:

 

– Eu não sabia que era possível vir direto para cá. Achei que o Ministério teria todo tipo de proteção para esse lugar.

 

Severus deu dois passos para a direita e, com um gesto de varinha, reconstituiu a cristaleira. Harry olhou em volta. Ele odiava aquele lugar.

 

Era como ele se lembrava: a sala era bem larga e retangular, muito mal-iluminada, fria e silenciosa. No centro, havia uma depressão. Bancos de pedra estão por toda a parte, como um anfiteatro, com degraus alto indo em direção a uma espécie de plataforma no centro da depressão. Um arco de pedra, gasto, sem estruturas visíveis que o suportem, estava na plataforma, com uma cortina preta puída, flutuando suavemente como se alguém a tivesse perturbado. E as vozes continuavam a sussurrar, como se estivessem logo atrás do pano velho.

 

Contudo, esse era o lugar onde Harry deveria estar: na Sala do Véu no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. Ali eles iriam derrotar Voldemort sem o monstrão sequer ter ideia. Mas ele se lembrava da última vez em que estivera ali. A dor de ver Sirius ir embora.

 

– Harry?

 

Severus o encarava.

 

– Está tendo outras ideias?

 

– Não. Não é nada disso. É só que... Eu estava me lembrando... de Sirius, sabe.

 

– Lamento a sua perda, Harry. Mas sugiro não nos perdermos em lembranças. Sabe, preciso de você para fazer isso. Preciso de você focalizado, está bem?

 

– Está bem.

 

– Lembra-se do que falamos? De como vai ser o ritual?

 

– Estou bem, Severus. É sério.

 

– Ótimo. Confio em você, Harry.

 

Harry o abraçou, absorvendo sua força, precisando de seu apoio. Em segundos, ele sentiu a energia o envolver. Olhou para seu dominante com um sorriso.

 

– Vamos?

 

– Com prazer.

 

Então, de braços dados, Severus e Harry atravessaram o Véu dos Mistérios, a cristaleira mágica flutuando atrás deles.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Harry não sabia direito o que esperar quando entrasse naquele lugar, mas ele temia que fosse o que apareceu à sua frente.

 

 

Ele estava num grande nada, uma atmosfera de sonhos, etérea e fluida. Se ele não estivesse de braços dados com Severus, ele temia se perder no nevoeiro cinza, sem qualquer referência. Além do mais, aquele lugar era frio de um jeito estranho, daquele frio que não era muito intenso, só gelava a alma.

 

Dumbledore veio até eles. Estranhamente, Harry o viu perfeitamente sólido e opaco. Para sua surpresa, os translúcidos eram ele e Severus. Ele, num tom levemente dourado. Severus emanava uma névoa prateada ao redor de seu corpo.

 

– Já temos tudo preparado – garantiu Dumbledore. – Por aqui, por favor.

 

Eles seguiram o velho diretor por entre as névoas e foram a uma aglomeração de pessoas. Harry não podia vê-las direito por causa do nevoeiro, mas elas estavam dispostas em círculo, em cujo centro havia o que parecia ser uma espécie de altar pequeno. Um pentagrama de luz podia ser visto na superfície, cobrindo toda a extensão da pedra.

 

Dumbledore fez os dois ficarem diante dele e estendeu as mãos:

 

– Agirei como um _athame_ , uma faca ritualística, para a condução de energia. Preciso que cada um de vocês pegue minha mão, e assim fecharemos um círculo.

 

Harry podia sentir seu coração batendo, mas aquele lugar efetivamente era estranho. A proximidade de Severus o tranquilizava, mas ambos reconheciam a importância do momento. Ambos uniram suas mãos a Dumbledore, cujo toque era quente e amigável.

 

Ele ergueu as mãos para o alto e invocou:

 

– Do Leste eu chamo Zéfiro, Senhor do Ar. Do Sul, Notus, Senhor do Fogo. Do Oeste, Eurius, Senhor da Água. Do Norte, chamo Seb, Deus da Terra. Pois esta é a antiga lei, a lei da Deusa e do Deus, que reina sobre os homens, as criaturas, o céu, o mar, as terras e o além. No além estamos e para mais além iremos. Acima disso, temos o Rei e seu Príncipe. Que eles nos concedam a graça da paz no além.

 

A névoa se elevou, e o ambiente pareceu um pouco mais leve e iluminado. A um sinal de Dumbledore, Harry e Severus soltaram as mãos. Dumbledore apontou a varinha para a cristaleira, que se abriu. De lá, veio levitando a Taça de Hufflepuff, que foi direto para o centro do pentagrama. O desenho se encheu de luz, e uma vibração invisível fez o objeto tremer. Dumbledore avisou:

 

– Agora!

 

Severus e Harry apontaram suas varinhas para a taça, ao mesmo tempo em que se encontraram no seu lugar de poder. Era lindíssimo e terrível, pensou Harry, o jeito como a luz do Sol se uniu à luz da Lua e fez a Taça de Hufflepuff tremer tanto que o texugo incrustado parecia dançar. Aos poucos, da taça ergueu-se uma figura vaporosa, uma senhora rechonchuda em roupas elegantes e cheia de jóias que Harry reconheceu como sendo Hepzibah Smith. Ela parecia um tanto maravilhada, sorrindo muito.

 

– Livre...! Livre, afinal!...

 

A multidão que observava o ritual parecia em transe ao ver o que se passava. De repente, quando a Sra. Hepzibah finalmente se materializou por completo, uma voz fininha soou do meio do agrupamento:

 

– Madame!

 

– Oh, Hokey!

 

Uma elfa doméstica saiu da multidão e chegou-se até sua antiga senhora. As duas se abraçaram, emocionadas.

 

Diante do espanto de Harry, Dumbledore se adiantou:

 

– Hokey morreu no cárcere, acusada de ter matado sua senhora, graças a um ardil de Voldemort. A confecção de uma Horcrux mexe com muitas pessoas. Ao libertar o pedaço de alma de Lord Voldemort, vocês também libertam as almas atormentadas das pessoas que ele matou para obter essa Horcrux e de todas as pessoas afetadas pelo seu ato terrível de fragmentar a própria alma. Ninguém a não ser os dois Koboldines Mizrahi combinados, Arati e Sharaman, seriam capazes de libertar todos esses espíritos presos pelas iniquidades de um homem que ousou sonhar com a imortalidade à custa do tormento de almas de tantas pessoas. Vocês são heróis, meus amigos, aqueles que ouvem o chamado e não se furtam a atendê-lo.

 

Era grande a emoção no local. Harry sabia o que ia acontecer e pensou que estivesse preparado. Mas ele não contava com tanta emoção.

 

Dumbledore começou a retirar as Horcruxes de dentro da cristaleira. Uma a uma, as vítimas de Lord Voldemort e todas as pessoas afetadas por seus crimes, recompuseram suas almas fragmentadas e conseguiram encontrar paz no pós-túmulo. Algumas se apresentaram, pois faziam questão de agradecer efusivamente ao casal Koboldine. Algumas Harry reconheceu, como os próprios parentes de Voldemort, os Gaunt. Um outro presente ao círculo trouxe muita tristeza ao rapaz: Ollivander, o melhor fabricante de varinhas do mundo bruxo. Outras pessoas ele nem sabia quem eram, como Ernest Miller, David Thomas, Curtis Straughter, Errol Lindsey ou Konerak Sinthasomphone. Todos eram vítimas de Voldemort, direta ou indiretamente. As relíquias dos fundadores de Hogwarts deixaram de ser repositórios de pedaços de alma do Lord das Trevas.

 

À medida que os objetos eram “limpos” e os presentes eram libertados de suas prisões, a névoa densa foi dando lugar a um ambiente mais claro e leve. Harry pôs-se a sentir uma espécie de transcendência, se é que aquilo era possível naquele estranho local. Ele também se sentia muito próximo a Severus.

 

O plano de Dumbledore para destruir as Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort tinha sido, na verdade, a única saída possível para livrar o mundo do Lord das Trevas. Só no Véu dos Mistérios teria sido possível retirar a alma de Voldemort das relíquias dos fundadores e reunir as almas fragmentadas. Tinha sido assim que Dumbledore destruíra a Horcrux contida dentro do anel de Slytherin. Ele não entrara no Véu, apenas tinha posto sua mão com o anel. Contudo, a mão tinha sido irremediavelmente atingida, e ele sabia que teria morrido em breve.

 

Esse era um problema que não atingia Koboldines Mizrahi. Era quase um milagre que um casal Mizrahi estivesse ali, lutando contra Voldemort. Eles eram os únicos que podiam entrar no Véu e dele sair sem consequências.

 

Entrar no Véu sem qualquer consequência só era sido possível porque os dois Mizarhi estavam juntos. Se Severus entrasse sem Harry, ele não teria como sair daquele local. Como a parte do casal com mais afinidade com as sombras e o Além, Severus sentiria uma atração irresistível e jamais encontraria a saída. Já Harry, que era luz e vida, morreria ali dentro sem Severus para guiá-lo. Com seu Sharaman, ele não só poderia transitar dentro do Véu, mas também saberia encontrar a luz que os permitiria sair dali. Só juntos eles sobreviveriam.

 

Esse tinha sido o plano desde o início. Naquele momento, quando as relíquias foram definitivamente descontaminadas da presença de Voldemort, Dumbledore se dirigiu ao casal, cheio de gratidão:

 

– Está feito. Graças a vocês. Com isso, minha missão aqui está completada. Cabe a vocês agora garantir que essa ameaça seja definitivamente afastada.

 

– Quer dizer que agora Voldemort está vulnerável? Digo, se ele for tomar banho, escorregar no chuveiro e bater a cabeça, ele vai morrer? Morrer e ficar morto?

 

Dumbledore sorriu:

 

– Com certeza, Harry. Mas acho que você sabe o que lhe cabe fazer. Gostaria de poder ver isso, meu rapaz. Eu tenho muito orgulho de vocês dois.

 

Harry adiantou-se:

 

– Sentiremos sua falta.

 

– Nem posso exprimir minha gratidão, diretor – garantiu Severus.

 

– Posso lhes dizer o mesmo. Foi uma honra e um privilégio ter convivido com vocês. Agora vocês devem retornar.

 

Harry pediu:

 

– Sim, claro. Se vir alguém conhecido, diga olá.

 

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilharam:

 

– Ops, eu quase me esquecia. Tenho uma surpresa para vocês antes que voltem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Quem fica parado é poste


	48. A cartada de Lord Voldemort

Nem bem pôs o pé para fora do Véu, Severus deparou-se com uma dor lancinante em seu braço. Seu Lord estava extremamente impaciente. Ele mal pôde despedir-se de seu pesseguinho e correr para o lado do Lord das Trevas, apagando de sua mente os incríveis acontecimentos que acabara de viver.

 

– Severus, meu servo – sibilou o Lord das Trevas. – Você foi estranhamente lerdo ao atender ao meu chamado.

 

– Rogo seu perdão, milord. Procurava um plano para atrair o pirralho Potter.

 

– Ah, meu príncipe, sempre querendo me agradar. Tenho grandes planos para você, Severus. Por isso eu o chamei. Quero compartilhar uma grande satisfação.

 

Ele se sentou na cadeira alta que lhe servia de trono e, a um gesto de sua mão, algo apareceu a seus pés. Só olhando com atenção Severus percebeu que era uma pessoa ajoelhada. Amarrada. Humilhada.

 

Ela ergueu a cabeça ruiva e o encarou, com os olhos destilando um ódio incomum.

 

Ginny Weasley. Com a roupa do baile, de onde provavelmente tinha sido raptada.

 

 

– Ah, Srta. Weasley. – Severus soltou um risinho de escárnio. – A namoradinha de Potter. Ou devo dizer ex?

 

Voldemort corrigiu:

 

– Ela é a irmã do melhor amigo de Potter. Se ele é honesto em sua opção homossexual, ele provavelmente a vê como uma irmã que nunca teve. Ela é _família_ para ele.

 

– Eu odeio você! – gritou a ruivinha.

 

Precisamente nesse momento Severus sentiu que a garota, embora fosse sincera ao dizer que o odiava, não era totalmente sincera na sua condição de prisioneira. Ela não tinha sido raptada em Hogwarts.

 

Ela era a espiã infiltrada na Ordem.

 

 _"Vadia traidora"_ , pensou Severus.

 

Mas antes que ele pensasse mais qualquer outra coisa, o Lord chamou sua atenção:

 

– Severus, meu servo, faria muito gosto que você desfrutasse de nossa nova aquisição. Sabe, para manter a tradição de nosso tratamento com prisioneiros.

 

A garota perdeu a cor:

 

– O quê?! É absurdo! Eu não...

 

– _Silencio!_ – fez o Lord das Trevas, o feitiço emudecendo a prisioneira.

 

Severus observou a interação entre os dois e concluiu que estava testemunhando o exato momento em que a imbecil se viu frente a frente com a verdadeira natureza do monstro a quem tinha se vendido. Guriazinha estúpida.

 

– Então, Severus? – insistiu o Lord. – Estou lhe oferecendo um petisco e tanto.

 

– Milord, eu fico honrado. Mas na verdade o senhor sabe que não faz o meu gênero...

 

Foi interrompido:

 

– Ah, sim, estou bem ciente de sua preferência pelo próprio sexo. Mas eu ficaria muito feliz em vê-lo aproveitar esta iguaria. Faça-o apenas para me agradar. E para _me obedecer._

 

A última parte foi dito em tom que não admitia resistência ou oposição. Severus não se permitiu qualquer reação. Ele olhou a garota, que o encarava com um misto de choque e horror. Voldemort deu seu próprio sorrisinho cínico e ajuntou:

 

– Pense apenas que isso vai machucar Potter.

 

Foi justamente no que Severus tentou não pensar quando ele agarrou o braço da jovem e arrastou-a para a alcova mais próxima. Fazia tempo que o Lord não lhe fazia um pedido tão direto e tão ameaçador. Severus obedeceria, pois não era nada sábio arriscar sua posição agora que o jogo estava tão próximo do fim.

 

Jogou-a para dentro de uma cela. A moça já estava com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, mas não emitia um único ruído devido ao feitiço. Ele se jogou em cima dela e agarrou-lhe o queixo:

 

– Pare com isso! Não vou me comover com sua choradeira!

 

Ginny soluçava em silêncio, e, num acesso de fúria, Severus esbofeteou-a. Ela se encolheu, parando de chorar. Ele abriu as vestes dela com violência, chegando a uma roupa de baixo cheia de rendas e laços, causando ainda mais daquele choro mudo. Severus teria que ir adiante com aquilo, um ato tão repugnante e tão abismal que ele não podia se deter em pensamentos ou em consequências. Ele lidaria com aquelas coisas quando elas chegassem.

 

Foi quando uma voz surgiu às suas costas

 

– Assim já está bom, meu servo.

 

Severus não notara a entrada de seu Mestre. Num reflexo, ele se ajoelhou:

 

– Meu Senhor.

 

Aquilo agradou a Lord Voldemort, que ordenou:

 

– Fique de pé diante de mim, Severus. Você me agradou imensamente. Mostrou que é um servo obediente e leal. Sabe cumprir ordens, sabe que deve me obedecer acima de tudo. Quero compartilhar com você um pequeno grande segredo.

 

Ginny, que tentava abotoar o vestido, ainda chorava quando Severus se ergueu. Voldemort apontou a varinha para a jovem:

 

– _Sonorus!_

 

Os soluços soaram fortes. Ginny reclamou, com a voz entrecortada:

 

– Não era isso que tínhamos combinado!...

 

Com um suspiro de tédio, o Lord das Trevas deu de ombros:

 

– Ah, então você notou que eu resolvi alterar o nosso acordo.

 

Ela ergueu a voz, agora com raiva:

 

– Você me prometeu que não mataria Harry! Prometeu que ele seria meu!

 

” _Ah”_ , notou Severus, com satisfação. “ _Agora a vaquinha percebeu.”_

 

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, disfarçando:

 

– Ela era o espião dentro da Ordem?

 

O Lord sorriu para Severus, arreganhando os dentes desnivelados.

 

– Ela veio me procurar. Veio me propor um acordo, Severus. Ela veio até mim falando em condições, em termos de negociação e em reciprocidade.

 

Severus genuinamente teve vontade de rir. Optou pelo sorriso sarcástico, o mesmo que o Lord exibia ao concluir:

 

– A imbecilzinha acreditou que eu fosse cumprir o tal acordo, Severus.

 

Ginny estava mais vermelha do que seus cabelos, prestes a ter um ataque apoplético. O Lord sibilou:

 

– Acho que agora ela começa a perceber que Lord Voldemort não negocia, não faz barganhas nem aceita condições dos outros. Imaginei que ela soubesse disso tudo, uma vez que eu a possuí há uns poucos anos atrás. Mas Dumbledore sempre dizia que eu subestimo o poder do amor. Velho tolo. De qualquer forma, ele podia ter alguma razão. Afinal, o poder do amor a trouxe até mim. E o poder do amor vai trazer o precioso Potter até mim para resgatá-la.

 

Severus pensou amargamente que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, o Lord estava sendo sincero.

 

– Você mentiu para mim! – protestou a moça.

 

– É claro que sim, menina tola. Mais do que isso, achei que você poderia me ser de valor. Sabe, há lendas sobre o poder da sétima filha mulher numa casa só de homens. Mas você preferiu jogar tudo isso fora. Pergunte o que aconteceu a qualquer um que tentou manipular Lord Voldemort, e eu lhe digo que você tem sorte. Aliás, devo avisar: não tenho memória curta. Você me foi útil antes, quando era uma simples garotinha enxerida lendo meu diário, e pode me ser útil agora. Mas não posso esquecer que você teve uma participação na Batalha do Departamento dos Mistérios. Você ajudou na prisão de vários dos meus seguidores. É apenas natural que hoje eles desejem vingança. Não acha?

 

A garota empalideceu:

 

– Não pode fazer isso!...

 

– Não me diga o que posso ou não posso fazer, menina! – O Lord parecia furioso. – Você me prometeu passar informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix! Prometeu me ajudar a capturar Potter! Não fez nada do que me prometeu. Não cumpriu sua parte no acordo, e agora exige que eu cumpra a minha? Ninguém faz exigências ou demandas a Lord Voldemort!

 

Ela voltou a chorar:

 

– Mas eu traí minha família!... Meus amigos!

 

Aquilo pareceu divertir a criatura reptiliana:

 

– Ah, sim. Talvez você ache que tenha alguma coisa em comum com Severus. Afinal, muitos também o chamam de traidor. Meu servo, gostaria de esclarecer a Srta. Weasley a esse respeito?

 

Severus fez uma reverência acentuada, curvando-se servilmente:

 

– Meu Lord, ela deveria perceber que eu jamais traí meu verdadeiro Senhor.

 

A resposta satisfez o Lord das Trevas, que ordenou:

 

– Agora leve-a para a cela. Acho que vou convidar Greyback a fazer-lhe uma visitinha. Ele deverá saber como entretê-la.

 

– Mas Mestre – lembrou Severus –, se ela não sobreviver, Potter não aparecerá.

 

– Oh, eu não tenho a menor intenção de matá-la. _Ainda_. Mas também não significa que eu vá privar nosso lobisomem de um pouco de diversão. Pode levá-la.

 

Foi o que Severus fez, genuinamente ignorando os gritos e súplicas da menina tola que imaginou poder ser mais esperta do que o Lord das Trevas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Harry morde a isca, mas está longe de ser o rato nesse jogo


	49. A festa continua

 

Ele estava na sala da diretora, depois de ter tido um trabalhão para convencer Plonk que ele não podia entrar ali. Harry não tinha podido sequer falar com seus amigos e dar a boa notícia.

 

– Potter, onde se meteu durante o Baile?

 

– Er... Eu estava mostrando o jardim ao meu convidado...

 

– E você não estava tentando encontrar a Srta. Weasley?

 

– Eu juro que não. Só estou sabendo do que aconteceu agora. Aliás, eu nem sei direito o que aconteceu.

 

A Profª McGonagall não caiu na lábia dos olhinhos verdes brilhantes e ordenou, secamente:

 

– Quero que você se despeça de seu par e volte para seu dormitório. O Ministério está mandando um destacamento de Aurores para proteger a escola. Ao menos, até que o Conselho de Diretores decida se a escola permanecerá aberta ou não. O rapto de Ginny Weasley pode ter sido a gota d'água para Hogwarts fechar as portas para sempre.

 

As palavras ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos de Harry quando ele se encontrou com seus amigos. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna e Plonk o esperavam no Salão Comunal.

 

– E então? – perguntou Ron.

 

– Ela me mandou ir para o dormitório. Parece que desta vez a escola vai ser fechada.

 

– E o que você vai fazer? – quis saber Neville.

 

– Eu vou buscar Ginny, é claro.

 

– Harry, é uma armadilha! – protestou Hermione. – É uma armadilha para atrair você!

 

– Hermione, é a Ginny! É claro que eu vou. Eu iria se fosse qualquer um de vocês. Você sabe disso, então por que está me dizendo essas coisas?

 

– Mas Voldemort só está usando Ginny para atrair você!

 

Ron parecia absolutamente deprimido. Harry olhou para ele e prometeu:

 

– Vou fazer tudo para trazer Ginny de volta, Ron.

 

– Eu sei, cara. Eu só... fiquei nervoso.

 

– Como ele conseguiu pegá-la aqui em Hogwarts?

 

– Nós vimos quando ela estava indo para a Floresta – respondeu Neville. – Ela e o par.

 

– Quem era o par dela?

 

– Nott.

 

– Aquele Slytherin magrelo e fuinha? – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Será que ele ajudou nisso?

 

– Eu não descartaria. Ele foi encontrado estuporado, sem memória e com um bilhete que a Profª McGonagall recolheu.

 

– Bilhete?

 

– Um bilhete para você, Harry.

 

– Preciso ver esse bilhete. É óbvio que ali deve ter algum tipo de pista. Alguém sabe o que ele diz, alguém viu?

 

– Eu vi quando o encontraram – interveio Luna, que até então estava calada. – Muito bem escrito. Parecia um poema, sabe. Ou um enigma.

 

– Muito apropriado – disse Harry, sombrio. – Afinal, ele é Tom Riddle.

 

– O que dizia esse tal enigma?

 

– _"Eu a peguei antes, eu a peguei de novo_

_Venha brincar conosco, Harry,_

_Onde nos vimos pela primeira vez_

_Junto de meu pai imprestável_

_Antes que a donzela arturiana_

_Seja levada para o Valhalla”_

 

Houve silêncio pesado entre os cinco. Neville o quebrou de repente, virando-se para Luna:

 

– Você decorou o texto?

 

Ela deu de ombros:

 

– Parecia uma quadrinha, ou uma musiquinha antiga.

 

Ron virou-se para Harry:

 

– Você entendeu alguma coisa?

 

– Ele quer que eu o encontre no cemitério. Foi aonde nós nos vimos pela primeira vez, e é lá que está enterrado o pai dele. Ele o matou.

 

– Que horror!

 

– Bom, agora só me resta ir lá.

 

– Você vai sozinho? – Luna inclinou a cabeça. – Isso não me parece muito sábio.

 

– Eu vou com ele! – adiantou-se Plonk, que evitara falar até o momento. – Meu Rei não vai enfrentar nada sozinho.

 

– Fique tranquila, Luna – Harry sorriu. – Obrigado, Plonk.

 

Luna sorriu para o elemental:

 

– Gostei de você, Plonk. Você é esquisito, mas eu gosto de você!

 

– E como você pretende deixar Hogwarts? – indagou Neville. – A escola está toda vigiada.

 

– Não se preocupe com isso. Eu só acho que a escola não está muito segura. Hermione, quero que você fique com o galeão da Armada Dumbledore.

 

– Harry, você acha que ele vai atacar Hogwarts?

 

– Hoje é Dia das Bruxas, e Voldemort adora uma data festiva. Não custa prevenir. Acho que o Ministério e a diretora não vão deixar a gente alertar ninguém, mas precisamos estar preparados.

 

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e a Profª Sinistra olhou-os de maneira irada, as mãos nas cadeiras:

 

– Vocês deveriam estar recolhidos!

 

– Desculpe, professora – adiantou-se Harry. – Eu só estava dando adeus a meu convidado.

 

Ela arregalou os olhos:

 

– Ele ainda não foi embora? – Ela se virou para Plonk. – Rapaz, você tem como voltar para sua casa?

 

– Ele pode aparatar sozinho – garantiu Harry. – Mas eu tenho que levá-lo até o ponto de aparatação.

 

– Muito bem. Mas o senhor só tem permissão para levar seu amigo até o portão da escola, Sr. Potter – disse a professora. – E eu os acompanharei até lá. Agora. Vamos. O resto de vocês precisa se recolher. Srta. Lovegood, já para a Torre de Ravenclaw.

 

Harry e Plonk tiveram que aguentar os olhares da professora de Astronomia até chegar aos portões de entrada. Harry olhou para a Profª Sinistra e pediu:

 

– Er... Eu só vou dar tchau. Posso?

 

– Faça isso rápido, Sr. Potter.

 

Ele abraçou Plonk e cochichou:

 

– Peça a Berenkor para esperar o meu sinal. Eu só preciso falar com Severus para ficar tudo pronto. Depois, volte para Hogwarts no colarzinho.

 

– Sim, Meu Rei.

 

– Aham!

 

Um pigarro alto fez os dois se separarem. Harry voltou para a escola enquanto Plonk descia a colina rumo a Hogsmeade. A Profª Sinistra fez questão de escoltar Harry até vê-lo entrar na Torre de Gryffindor.

 

Ela não viu que Harry só ficou ali o tempo suficiente para trocar a roupa do baile e Aparatar em seguida.

 

Só que ele não foi direto para o cemitério. Antes disso, precisava fazer duas paradas estratégicas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Harry vai ao combate com todas as suas armas


	50. Postos de batalha

Se arrependimento matasse, Ginevra Weasley estaria sem vida no meio do cemitério onde estava amarrada a uma lápide. Ela desejava ardentemente estar morta. Não só se sentia merecedora de uma morte rápida, como agradeceria o final da dor que seu corpo experimentava, depois de passar algumas horas com Fenrir Greyback.

 

Agora Ginny não se lembrava mais dos ataques de ciúme que a levaram à infeliz decisão de ajudar Lord Voldemort para conquistar Harry de novo. Tudo aquilo parecia tão distante e tão infantil. Sim, ela tinha sido infantil. Parecia que uma insanidade a tinha acometido. Ou talvez um feitiço. Um resquício do tempo em que Lord Voldemort se apossara do seu corpo, graças ao diário que a fascinara tanto, anos atrás. Seja lá como fosse, porém, agora era tarde demais. Ela estava lúcida de novo, mas era tarde demais.

 

Harry vinha para uma armadilha.

 

O grito veio sem aviso.

 

– _Crucio!_

 

– AAHH! – fez ela, o corpo tremendo e queimando contra as cordas.

 

– Nem tente avisar o bebê Potter, sua vadia – sussurrou Bellatrix Lestrange. – Quando ele chegar, faça apenas o papel de vítima. É o que vocês dois vão ser.

 

A mulher riu-se, de modo demente. Ginny queria chorar, mas estava mais assustada do que desesperada.

 

Ao menos, até ouvir o espocar da Aparatação adiante. O barulho acelerou seu coração e fez Bellatrix se juntar aos companheiros, nas sombras densas criadas pelo Pó Peruano de Escuridão Instantânea. Mais de uma vez, Ginny amaldiçoou os irmãos por não perguntarem a quem vendem seus produtos.

 

A jovem Weasley ficou quieta, o coração acelerado, desejando que Harry não tivesse vindo. Mas ela conhecia o amigo, o jovem por quem estava apaixonada há tantos anos. Sabia que Harry viria.

 

Quando ele surgiu, entre as lápides,o coração de Ginny se apertou. Ela gritou:

 

– Harry, é uma armadilha!

 

Várias ações aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Ginny foi atingida por uma maldição Cruciatus, e a figura caminhando entre as lápides chamou:

 

– Ginny, onde você está?

 

Ela gemeu, e Harry dirigiu-se até ela. Mas antes lançou um feitiço na direção de onde tinha partido a Cruciatus.Um grito se ouviu e Harry se abaixou bem a tempo de um raio não o atingir, protegendo-se atrás de uma lápide. A partir daí, a escuridão da noite virou um arco-íris de tantos raios riscando o ar ao mesmo tempo.

 

Era difícil acompanhar os feitiços. Talvez Harry não tivesse vindo sozinho, pensou ela, recuperando-se da dor em seus músculos ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu as cordas afrouxando-se. Ginny foi ao chão, tentando recobrar o fôlego.

 

A chuva de raios deu uma trégua de alguns segundos, durante os quais ela se arrastou para trás de uma lápide. À direita, ela ouviu o chamado sussurrado:

 

– Ginny?

 

– Harry, vá embora daqui! É um truque!

 

– Eu sei disso! Mas vou levar você comigo!

 

– Não, Harry! Eu não mereço! Ele vai pegar você, e eu ajudei!

 

– Ginny, o que está dizendo?

 

– Eu traí você! Traí todos!

 

Mais raios interromperam o diálogo estranho. Minutos mais tarde, Ginny viu que Harry tinha se arrastado até ela. Ginny o encarou e viu decepção infinita nos olhos verdes que tanto amava.

 

– Oh, Ginny...

 

Ela chorou:

 

– Desculpe, Harry... Eu pensei... Droga, eu nem sei o que eu pensei!...

 

Ela afundou o rosto entre as mãos e mal ouviu o feitiço sussurrado:

 

– _Obliviate_.

 

A expressão de Ginny mudou radicalmente, e ela fixou o olhar no vai-e-vem de raios coloridos dos Death Eaters reunidos no cemitério. A moça viu perfeitamente quando um dos lindos raios atingiu Harry em cheio, e o rapaz foi ao chão, imóvel. Ginny, porém, não estava raciocinando o suficiente para indagar-se se ele estava respirando ou não.

 

– Eu o peguei! Eu o peguei! – Bellatrix saiu da escuridão exultante. – Pirralho nojento. Achando que seria páreo para o Mestre ou os seus fiéis servos.

 

– O Mestre ficará satisfeito – concordou Rodolphus.

 

O corpo inerte de Harry foi levitado.

 

– Vamos, vamos ao encontro dele.

 

Rabastan indagou:

 

– E a vadia?

 

– Vamos levá-la. O Mestre pode querer fazê-la acompanhar a cena quando ele lentamente destruir Harry Potter e tornar-se Lord Supremo do mundo bruxo.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

O ruído suave deixou Ron em alerta antes mesmo que ele pensasse em tentar pegar no sono. E ele ficou abismado com o que viu no dormitório. Cochichou:

 

– Harry?

 

– Hum, oi, Ron.

 

– Você já voltou?

 

– Já.

 

– E a Ginny?

 

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Ron.

 

– Mas você não foi buscá-la? Harry, você disse que ia!

 

Uma voz irritada interrompeu os dois:

 

– Querem parar com o barulho? – O irlandês Seamus Finnigan sentou-se na cama. – Eu quero dormir!

 

Foi quando um ronco profundo chegou aos ouvidos deles. Os três se entreolharam.

 

– Foi você, Neville? – arriscou Seamus.

 

O ronco se repetiu, mais alto e mais profundo. Parecia vir de _dentro_ das paredes.

 

– Não é o Neville – garantiu Harry. – É o castelo.

 

– O castelo? Que merda é essa, Harry?

 

Um novo ronco o interrompeu, mais alto, mais gutural, um som cavernoso que parecia vibrar até dentro dos ossos dos garotos. O barulho acordou Neville e Dean Thomas, ambos de olhos arregalados. Harry pulou da cama, gritando:

 

– Voldemort está em Hogwarts!

 

Nunca antes os meninos se vestiram tão rapidamente. Não era uma tarefa fácil, considerando que de repente todas as luzes se apagaram e um frio intenso tomou conta do local. Harry sabia que Voldemort estava usando Dementadores como linha de frente.

 

Os garotos correram para o Salão Comunal, onde algumas meninas estavam reunidas, assustadas, à luz de velas. Hermione tentava acalmá-las, e Harry informou:

 

– Voldemort está na escola. Chame a Armada Dumbledore. Usem seus Patronos, porque os Dementadores estão cercando o castelo.

 

– Como ele conseguiu entrar? – indagou Neville.

 

– Aposto como foi Snape – disse Seamus com repugnância. – Traidor e assassino.

 

O coração de Harry quase se partiu em dois ao ouvir aquilo. Afinal, ele mesmo ajudara a espalhar essas acusações. Então ele teve uma ideia e falou, com toda a sinceridade e veemência:

 

– Ninguém chega perto de Snape. Ele é meu.

 

Nesse momento, a porta abre e a Profª Sinistra entra, esbaforida:

 

– Atenção! Atenção, todos! Monitores, quero que levem os alunos para o Grande Salão. É onde estamos estabelecendo as defesas. Nada de pânico. Alunos do sétimo ano devem ajudar os monitores a proteger os mais novos.

 

– O que está acontecendo?

 

– Um grupo de invasores está tentando atacar o castelo. Não tenham medo. Há Aurores tratando disso. – Ela encarou Harry. – Vamos proteger todos os alunos. Os mais velhos devem ajudar, entenderam?

 

– Sim, senhora.

 

– Então vamos, vamos!

 

No Salão Principal, os alunos estavam todos juntos. O Prof. Slughorn e Madame Pomfrey organizavam os grupos com energia, especialmente porque os Slytherins estavam sendo discriminados e hostilizados. Hagrid estava com sua balestra a postos na entrada lateral. A luz das tochas tornava lúgubre o mesmo ambiente, onde há poucas horas todos estavam dançando e se divertindo. Algumas das decorações nem tinham sido retiradas.

 

Do lado de fora, havia Aurores posicionados nas entradas. Dentro, os professores se revezavam em reforçar as proteções da escola. Harry podia sentir a movimentação, enquanto seguia as instruções com o resto dos alunos de sétimo ano.

 

Ele ajudava Hermione e Ron a ajeitar os mais novos quando o Prof. Slughorn o saudou:

 

– Ah, meu rapaz. Fico feliz em ver que não deixou sua impetuosidade Gryffindor fazê-lo tentar bancar o herói e salvar a Srta. Weasley.

 

Harry deu de ombros, com um meio-sorriso:

 

– Obrigado. Mas é bom lembrar: a noite ainda não acabou, né?

 

O velho Mestre de Poções o encarou, surpreso. Depois caiu na gargalhada.

 

– Excelente, rapaz! Um pouco de humor ajuda a aliviar as tensões.

 

Hermione chamou:

 

– Harry, tem uma menina do segundo ano que não pára de chorar. Pode me ajudar?

 

Grato pela interrupção, Harry adiantou-se:

 

– Claro, Hermione. Com licença, professor.

 

Ele foi até Hermione e cochichou:

 

– Preciso falar com Plonk. Ele tem que avisar Berenkor que agora é a hora. Sinto que são muitos lá fora, tentando entrar.

 

– Como podemos fazer isso sem que ninguém veja? – quis saber a moça.

 

Harry sorriu e apontou para o chão.

 

– Veja.

 

Uma poça d'água insuspeita começou a se mexer rapidamente rumo às saídas.

 

Elementais são mesmo muito legais, pensou Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Exércitos se posicionam


	51. Convoque a violência

Raios voavam na madrugada, e também algumas flechas ou outros projéteis. A onda de ataques das forças das Trevas começou com uma revoada de Dementadores, que deixou Hogwarts às escuras, crianças assustadas, medo e pavor no ar, a noite adquirindo uma qualidade nefasta e funérea.

 

Severus estava ao lado do Lord das Trevas, com os demais Death Eaters atrás. Mais do que a seu lado, ele estava na posição de segundo em comando. Mais uma vez, a inveja dos seus companheiros fez Severus se proteger contra ondas e ondas de ódio.

 

Eles estavam à frente da cabana de Hagrid, encarando o castelo cercado de Dementadores. Na verdade, parecia que estavam apreciando a vista.

 

– Parece que vai ser mais fácil do que eu previ, Severus – comentou o Lord. – Assim que Bella chegar com a carga preciosa, a diversão vai começar. Excitado?

 

– Ansioso – confessou Severus. – É um momento histórico.

 

– Tem razão, meu amigo. Estamos, mais uma vez, fazendo história. O mundo bruxo não vai se esquecer dessa noite. Lord Voldemort vai cumprir seu destino.

 

Severus concordou fervorosamente com aquilo.

 

Em muito menos tempo do que ele esperava, Bellatrix Lestrange apareceu com os irmãos Rodolphus e Rabastan, além de outros três mascarados. Severus teve que apreciar o fato de que seis experimentados Death Eaters tinham sido convocados com a simples missão de recolher Harry Potter. Ele viu que Ginny Weasley também estava com eles.

 

Harry ainda estava desacordado.

 

– Vejo que você ainda abriga fortes sentimentos pelo pirralho Potter, Severus.

 

Severus desviou o olhar:

 

– Ele puxa ao pai. Ambos arrogantes, inconsequentes e irritantes.

 

O humor do Lord das Trevas estava excelente, pois ele abriu um sorriso – o que fez as narinas se dilatarem – e anunciou:

 

– É hora do show. Bella, fique comigo. Yaxley, quero que cuide dos prisioneiros e os mantenha atrás das linhas. Não os quero danificados. Meus Death Eaters, a hora chegou. Ao ataque!

 

Numa linha reta, uma única linha de frente, os invasores começaram a avançar no gramado ao lado das estufas de Herbologia, rumo à entrada mais próxima às escadas. Em segundos, vários oponentes apareceram vindos de dentro da escola, e o combate teve início, intenso e encarniçado. Aurores lutavam ao lado de professores, e a troca de raios coloridos era tão árdua que a noite estava quase iluminada e multicolorida.

 

De repente, um vento forte começou a soprar. Muito, muito forte mesmo, soprando da escola para os invasores. Entranho que os Aurores e professores mal sentiam as rajadas, mas para os Death Eaters, eram como chicotadas. Em seguida a chuva começou a cair, também intensa, também concentrada nos agressores.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt e os dois Aurores que o acompanhavam se entreolharam, intrigados. A Profª McGonagall, ao lado de Remus Lupin, indagou:

 

– Algum de vocês conjurou esse temporal?

 

– Não! – gritou Moody, mais afastado, pegando a rebarba do vento, seu olho mágico rodopiando furiosamente para o lado oposto. – Mas parece que isso está detendo o avanço deles.

 

– Ótimo! – comemorou Shacklebolt. – Vai dar tempo até os reforços chegarem!

 

Do outro lado da batalha, Bellatrix gritou, o vento levando suas palavras para longe:

 

– Está vendo, Mestre? Essa chuva parece estar tentando nos impedir! Como em Diagonal Alley!

 

O Lord das Trevas apertou os olhos:

 

– É uma magia antiga... Muito, muito antiga... Eu pensei que tivesse controlado essa ameaça. Com Dumbledore morto, imagino quem estaria por trás disso.

 

Severus estremeceu, mas o Lord não se deteve em especulações: com um movimento elegante de varinha, dispersou o vento e parou a chuva. Como fim dos obstáculos, o combate recomeçou em seguida. Além dos raios, também flechas começaram a voar na noite.

 

Ignorando tudo isso, o grupo de Death Eaters avançava de maneira consistente. Os Aurores e professores obrigavam-nos a lançar mão de escudos energéticos, mas não conseguiam deter o avanço dos invasores.

 

– Estão chegando mais perto! – alertou Mad-Eye Moody.

 

– É melhor recuarmos! Vamos defender a escola!

 

Do outro lado do campo, o Lord das Trevas ordenou que o fogo fosse suspenso. Com um Feitiço Sonorus, chamou:

 

– McGonagall! Vamos conversar!

 

Moody ainda soltou um feitiço, mas Kingsley também ordenou um cessar-fogo. Os dois grupos estavam a uma distância razoável, mas podiam se comunicar. A diretora de Hogwarts respondeu:

 

– O que temos para conversar, Tom?

 

Ser chamado de seu nome Muggle enfureceu o Lord das Trevas.

 

– Eu queria negociar uma rendição honrosa. Está claro que eu vou tomar Hogwarts, e achei que gostaria negociar a liberdade dos alunos. Mas para isso exijo respeito!

 

– Está fora de si se pensa que vou desistir sem oferecer resistência! – objetou a escocesa.

 

O Lord fez um gesto a Yaxley e continuou:

 

– Não tem como resistir! Eu tenho não só a menina Weasley como o seu prodígio Harry Potter! Isso mesmo! O Eleito, O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o seu Mini-Salvador, é meu prisioneiro!

 

Minerva franziu o cenho e olhou para Kingsley. O Auror também não estava entendendo. Do que Voldemort estava falando? Potter estava em segurança no interior da escola. Moody também deu de ombros, sem saber o que o louco estava dizendo.

 

– Que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Minerva. – Harry está a salvo na escola!

 

– É o que pensa! – gritou o Lord. – Yaxley! Traga os prisioneiros!

 

Minerva arregalou os olhos ao ver, aparentemente, Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley em poder do Lord das Trevas. Ela não estava entendendo. Mas Voldemort não permitiu que ela pensasse:

 

– Então? Mais disposta a negociar agora?

 

– Você está louco, Riddle!

 

– Ao ataque!!

 

Severus notou que as coisas rapidamente iriam degringolar. Os Death Eater avançavam numa linha horizontal, lenta e segura, como uma régua sendo empurrada para frente, forçando os Aurores e professores a irem para trás, na direção da escola. Eles não iriam conseguir deter a invasão sozinhos.

 

Parecia coisa combinada, pois assim que ele pensou nisso, dezenas de aurores saíram de suas posições e se juntaram à linha de defesa. O combate se tornou mais feroz. O Lord das Trevas sentiu que seu avanço tinha sido efetivamente detido.

 

Ele não iria deixar isso assim.

 

Severus acionou seu pesseguinho imediatamente.

 

– Dementadores! – gritou o Lord, já começando a perder a paciência. – Quero todos em formação de anel ao redor do castelo!

 

– Sim, meu amo – disse Alecto, correndo o mais rápido que suas curtas pernas permitiam.

 

– Dolohov! – chamou o Lord, e logo o serviçal se apresentou. – Solte os gigantes. Não quero perder mais tempo aqui do que necessário. Também deixe Jugson em alerta. Vou precisar dos serviços dele em breve.

 

O Death Eater saiu correndo, quase espavorido, rumo à Floresta Proibida. Os Dementadores vieram em tempo recorde, e logo havia tantos patronus de todos os tipos tentando afugentar as criaturas que a noite parecia ter virado dia. O reforço dos Aurores estava mesmo dando trabalho às forças das Trevas. Os Death Eaters não conseguiam mais avançar. Os Dementadores não estavam surtindo efeito.

 

O Lord estava cada vez mais furioso:

 

– Eu quero os gigantes aqui! Agora!

 

– Sim, Milord!

 

Severus observava tudo com apreensão. Seu pesseguinho estava demorando. Mais um pouco e o Lord das Trevas estaria praticamente dentro de Hogwarts. Ainda não se sabia se ele tinha alguma carta na manga.

 

Os Dementadores desistiram do ataque, mas mantiveram-se flutuando pela região, e um suspense inenarrável permeava o ar quando um barulho ensurdecedor rompeu o ar da noite vindo da Floresta Proibida. Era como se a própria Floresta tivesse se rebelado contra os intrusos, um terremoto que só afetava a floresta. Os grupos em batalha apenas sentiam os efeitos da raiva telúrica.

 

Dolohov voltou da Floresta, ofegante e parecendo terrificado:

 

– Meu Lord!... Os gigantes!...

 

– O que têm eles?

 

– Estão encontrando... oposição.

 

– De quem?

 

– Da Floresta!... É um horror, Milord!... Rios e lagos em fúria!... A própria terra revoltada!... Um vento sobrenatural!... Incêndios sem explicação!

 

– Seu idiota! – Os olhos vermelhos do Lord pareciam cuspir fogo. – Parece um Muggle aterrorizado!

 

– Os gigantes deram meia-volta e foram embora. Eles não gostam de água nem de fogo, como sabe.

 

O Lord das Trevas soltou um urro de ódio antes de sacar a varinha e apontar contra Dolohov:

 

– _Crucio!_

 

O Death Eater se estertorava de dor quando o Lord se virou para Severus:

 

– Meu servo, meu fiel Severus! Preciso daquela poção. Agora.

 

Severus obedeceu sem pestanejar, embora seu coração trepidasse. A poção, que ele mesmo tinha feito, era para aprisionar corpos. Era a poção que ele usara para fazer os Inferi obedecerem a ele, e a ele somente.

 

O Lord das Trevas bebeu todo o frasco e jogou-o longe. Então ele abriu os braços e gritou:

 

– Que venham a mim os Inferi! Seu Senhor lhes ordena!

 

O grito de guerra não passou despercebido. Os Death Eaters sentiram a energia na ordem.

 

– “Convoque a violência! E solte os cães de guerra!” – citou o Lord das Trevas.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Onde o Lord tinha aprendido Shakespeare?

 

Ele assentiu, impressionado, citando:

 

– _Júlio César_ , ato 3, cena 1.

 

O Lord abriu um sorriso no seu rosto reptiliano:

 

– Ah, Severus, você é quase um erudito. Conhece até os clássicos Muggle. Saberá apreciar a estética do massacre que promoveremos agora.

 

Os Dementadores não tinham voltado, mas o ar pareceu ficar ainda mais sombrio e fúnebre. Então, eles começaram a sair do lago, uma visão pavorosa. Inferi, aparentemente centenas deles, com suas mãos enrugadas, os trapos velhos sobre a pele acinzentada, aproximando-se do castelo.

 

Feitiços não os detinham. Patronus tampouco. Inferis não sentiam dor, não eram parados por coisas que faziam mesmo Death Eaters veteranos pedir clemência. Após uns poucos minutos, a vantagem sobre as forças da Luz ficou estabelecida. Aurores caíam feito moscas, e alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix também.

 

Foi aí que Severus sentiu a tensão subir um pouco.

 

Em meio a Aurores caídos, membros da Ordem e professores em guerra, Harry Potter apareceu no campo de batalha.

 

O choque em Lord Voldemort foi tão grande que ecoou em ondas psíquicas em todos os Death Eaters com a Marca Negra em seus braços.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Dois Harrys, dezenas de Death Eaters, Dementadores e Voldemort mostram suas armas secretas


	52. A dualidade da luz

– Quem é aquele?

 

– É Harry Potter! – gritou a Profª Sprout. – O que ele acha que vai fazer?

 

Minerva McGonagall tentou chamá-lo:

 

– Potter! Potter! Volte já para dentro!

 

– Minerva! Ele tem mais alunos com ele!

 

Neville Longbottom chegou perto das professoras:

 

– Não se preocupe, diretora. Estamos aqui para ajudar.

 

Remus Lupin decidiu:

 

– Eu vou lá deter esse menino! Harry! Harry, pare!

 

– Não! – gritou Luna Lovegood para o lobisomem. – Harry pode ajudar, Prof. Lupin!

 

– Mas Potter está indo direto para as criaturas! – A voz da diretora estava mais alta do que o normal, tamanha era sua angústia. – Potter! Potter, volte agora mesmo!

 

O rapaz parecia não ouvir, avançando sozinho em direção aos Death Eaters. Só que, antes de chegar até os Death Eaters, ele teria que passar pelos Inferi.

 

Para não mencionar o espanto que parecia ser a presença de um * _outro_ * Harry Potter nas mãos dos discípulos do Lord.

 

– Que truque é esse? – indagou o Lord das Trevas, a voz ainda mais alta do que de costume. – Estão tentando me enganar? Bella, traga Potter até aqui! Vamos tirar isso a limpo! Ninguém brinca com Lord Voldemort!

 

Os Inferi mudaram de direção e foram para o lado de Harry. Severus agarrou sua varinha e preparou-se para tudo.

 

– Isso não é brincadeira, Voldemort – garantiu Harry, do outro lado do campo. – Solte seus prisioneiros. Eles não lhe servem de coisa alguma.

 

– Ah, então vai querer me convencer que esse aqui não é Harry Potter? – apontou para o Harry Potter ao seu lado, que começava a dar sinais de vida. – Que provas pode me dar de que você é o artigo genuíno e não o que já está comigo?

 

– Ah, você quer provas? Que tal isso?

 

Severus arregalou os olhos quando viu Harry, do outro lado do campo, fechar os olhos e abrir os braços para os Inferi cada vez mais próximos dele. Era como se Harry fosse abraçá-los, como se fossem filhos perdidos há muito tempo, só agora encontrando o caminho de casa.

 

Aurores e membros da Ordem olharam horrorizados quando a massa de mortos-vivos avançou contra Harry, seus corpos esqueléticos, as roupas esfarrapadas parecendo ainda mais deterioradas graças à água do lago. E Harry ainda estava de braços abertos, de olhos fechados.

 

Severus sentiu, pela ligação entre os dois, o acúmulo de energia. Ele mal acreditou quando seu pesseguinho começou a emitir luz. Luz _mesmo,_ luz como se fosse um Sol, o que ele era, na verdade. Mais surpreendente, porém, foi o efeito dessa luz tão intensa sobre os Inferi.

 

Não é segredo para ninguém que a natureza dos Inferi é fugir da luz. Contudo, a luz de Harry não era do tipo brilhante e cegante. Era uma luz que, mais do que brilho ou claridade, irradiava calor, conforto, vida... amor. Talvez tenha sido este o motivo que fez os Inferi não fugirem dele, mas simplesmente pararem. Eles pararam e sentiram o calor invadindo seus corpos frios e desesperançados, vazios de substância, animados mecanicamente pela magia de Lord Voldemort.

 

E eles sentiram luz. E eles sentiram vida. E calor. E, acima de tudo, sentiram amor.

 

Aliás, todos os que estavam na refrega podiam sentir a mudança no ar. O primeiro sinal já poderia ter sido com a fuga definitiva dos Dementadores, que foram para longe, espavoridos, soltando guinchos horríveis. O espanto foi total ao ver Harry emitindo luz, detendo os Inferi. Mais do que isso: o jovem dava calor e vida a seus corpos sem alma. Na verdade, ele devolvia suas almas, o que os libertava do jugo de Voldemort. Era uma autêntica revivificação.

 

Um a um, os corpos de Inferi foram caindo ao chão. Quase ao mesmo instante, de cada um dos corpos caídos no gramado, saía uma fumaça muito fina, quase um vapor. A fumaça subia ao céu e rapidamente desaparecia na noite.

 

No campo de batalha, todos olhavam, surpresos, o desenrolar dos fatos. Ninguém combatia, apenas assistia às cenas assombrosas.

 

– Por Merlin... – sussurrou a Profª Sprout, arrepiada. – Minerva... Aquilo é o que eu estou pensando?

 

A sisuda diretora de Hogwarts estava comovidíssima. Ela tinha os olhos cheios d’água ao responder:

 

– São suas almas, Pomona. Os pobres finalmente podem deixar de obedecer ao seu Amo das Trevas e descansar pela eternidade.

 

Um momento solene se passou no campo de batalha, durante o qual o combate dava uma trégua enquanto as facções em guerra observavam, abismadas, os eventos sobrenaturais desenrolando-se à sua frente. O ar estava carregado de amor e de magia ancestral, uma aura que parecia atingir cada um e todos os presentes na sua essência.

 

Tanta emoção dificilmente poderia deixar de ter repercussões. Especialmente entre Death Eaters, de almas tão mais negras, ou em Lord Voldemort, cuja alma fraturada sentia o ar saturado de amor e compaixão como um veneno mortal.

 

– AARGH!!

 

Ele foi ao chão, contorcendo-se. Bellatrix gritou, histérica:

 

– Mestre!!

 

Severus sentiu que aquele era o momento de agir. Ele se aproximou de Bella, usando os seus poderes Koboldine:

 

– Ajude o Mestre, Bellatrix! Você tem que ajudá-lo!

 

Bellatrix Lestrange, uma oclumente experimentada, não era uma pessoa de mente fraca, capaz de ser facilmente influenciada pelo poder Koboldine. Contudo, Severus calculou que a emoção de ver seu Mestre se contorcendo no chão como se tivesse levado uma Maldição Cruciatus deixaria Bellatrix mais receptiva às suas sugestões.

 

– Não posso! – angustiava-se ela. – Ele me passou a guarda dos prisioneiros!

 

– Você sabe que ele vai matá-los de qualquer jeito. Mas ficará grato se você o ajudar – instigava Severus. – Ele pode fazer de você a favorita novamente. Você fracassou naquela missão em Diagonal Alley, Bellatrix. Lembra-se? Você não conseguiu pôr as mãos em Potter. Agora você pode salvar o Mestre. Essa é sua chance de se redimir!

 

Ela resistiu dois segundos antes de se lançar ao corpo que debatia no chão, gritando:

 

– Meu Mestre!!

 

Era a chance que Severus esperava. Os dois prisioneiros agora só estavam guardados pelos irmãos Lestrange. Embora fortes e cruéis, eles não tinham fortes mentes como característica mais marcante. Portanto, Severus sugeriu:

 

– Que estão esperando? Bellatrix precisa de sua ajuda!

 

Os dois imediatamente entraram em ação. E Severus também.

 

Ele agarrou o Harry Potter prisioneiro, que estava abraçado a Ginny. A moça mantinha o ar distraído e aéreo desde que recebera o Feitiço Obliviate.

 

– Vamos, vamos sair daqui!

 

– Já não era sem tempo! – reclamou Harry. – Daqui a pouco o disfarce vai sumir!

 

– Severus...! – A voz de Voldemort estava uma oitava acima.

 

Ele se virou. O Lord das Trevas estava caído, alquebrado, com uma mão erguida, a voz fraca, ignorando os servos à sua volta e chamando Severus.

 

– Severus... Meu servo... me ajude, por favor...

 

Severus virou-se:

 

– Lamento não poder fazer isso. Meu verdadeiro Mestre espera por mim. Aquele a quem eu sempre fui leal.

 

Os olhos vermelhos adquiriram um brilho carmim:

 

– TRAIÇÃO!... Você é um traidor, Snape!

 

– Não mesmo. Eu nunca traí minhas alianças verdadeiras. Agora a profecia se cumpre: “Ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece/ E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver”. Você vai morrer sem Harry precisar matá-lo. Aliás, você já está morrendo. Não notou?

 

Sem mais a acrescentar – e observando o movimento dos demais Death Eaters já tentando cercá-lo –, Severus apertou Harry Potter contra si e Desaparatou, levando também a jovem Weasley consigo.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Ao ver aquilo, Minerva arregalou os olhos e assombrou-se:

 

– Por Merlin! O que é aquilo? Não se pode Aparatar em Hogwarts!

 

Hermione Granger, que acabava de chegar correndo, sorriu, ofegante:

 

– Aparentemente, professora, o Prof. Snape não sabe disso!

 

Severus aparatou ao lado de Harry, que abriu os olhos e um sorriso ao vê-lo. Então, ele viu-se com o seu sósia e confessou:

 

– É estranho ver-se a si mesmo.

 

O outro Harry sorriu, os olhos verdes brilhando:

 

– Aproveite rápido, porque isso não vai durar muito.

 

Parecia que ele só estava esperando isso. Nesse momento, o corpo do Harry que segurava Ginny começou a tremer. Hermione se adiantou para ajudar a irmã de Ron, observando, fascinada, a transformação com o fim do efeito da Poção Polissuco. Harry não tinha compartilhado com os amigos a identidade da pessoa que tomara a poção para enganar Voldemort. Aurores, Death Eaters e combatentes continuavam a observar os acontecimentos, espantados.

 

Por isso é que o choque foi tão grande quando, ao final da transformação, Harry Potter transformou-se em ninguém menos do que Sirius Black. Exclamações de espanto começaram a pipocar pelo gramado, gente vinha correndo de dentro do castelo para ver o que se passava. Petrificado, Lupin sentia o sangue fugir-lhe do rosto.

 

Adiante, porém, o grito de Bellatrix foi incrível:

 

– Isso é uma farsa! Eu matei você!

 

– Na verdade, _prima_ – sorria o animago redivivo –, a sua maldição não me matou. Fiquei vivo, mas, infelizmente, não tinha como voltar do Véu. Foi preciso Harry entrar lá para me tirar. Ah, e ele também entrou lá para destruir umas coisas desse seu Mestre nojento.

 

– NÃÃO! – urrou Voldemort, ainda no chão, com Bellatrix tentando sustentá-lo. – Minhas Horcruxes!

 

– Lamento – disse Sirius, sarcástico. – Parece que não sobrou nenhuma. Dessa vez, você vai morrer e vai continuar morto, seu asqueroso.

 

– Não serei derrotado por um moleque de escola!

 

Harry caminhou alguns poucos passos para se aproximar do Lord agonizante e garantiu:

 

– Você não tem escolha. Severus falou bem: a profecia se cumpre hoje. Como pode notar, você já está morrendo. Pois, para você, o amor é tóxico. Dumbledore me ensinou isso muito bem. A única arma contra você é o amor. É um veneno que você não suporta em sua alma fragmentada. Aliás, os fragmentos de sua alma e daqueles a quem você matou e atormentou já estão em paz. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. Descanse, Lord Voldemort. Que você possa encontrar sua paz. Que Tom Riddle possa morrer e ter seu descanso.

 

Severus sentiu uma onda de compaixão tão forte vinda de Harry que ele mesmo ficou emocionado. Depois de tantos anos e depois de tudo o que Voldemort e seus comparsas fizeram Harry passar, tantas perdas, tanta dor, o rapaz ainda sentia piedade por seu algoz. Todo esse amor era um veneno para o Lord das Trevas, que se contorceu ainda mais, dilacerado de tanta dor.

 

Logo ele parou de se contorcer, nos braços de uma horrorizada Bellatrix. E a luz vermelha sumiu de seus olhos.

 

Num sussurro, Lord Voldemort deixou o mundo dos vivos.

 

Para sempre.

 

Foi isso que detonou a confusão.

 

Um raio, que só mais tarde foram descobrir que tinha vindo de um Auror, atingiu Severus nas costas naquele exato momento, em que todos estavam atentos ao triste fim do Lord das Trevas. O feitiço foi tão fulminante que Severus não teve tempo sequer de soltar um som antes de ir ao chão e lá ficar, imóvel.

 

– SEVERUS!! – gritou Harry, que não pensou duas vezes antes de se abraçar ao seu dominante no chão. – NÃO!!

 

Outro grito surgiu, de Bellatrix, que se ergueu, varinha em riste mirada em Harry:

 

– VOCÊ MATOU MEU MESTRE, PIRRALHO!

 

Harry mal percebeu o que o atingiu antes que o mundo inteiro ficasse preto a seu redor. Depois ele não viu mais nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: O mundo bruxo volta suas atenções para Hermione Granger


	53. Depois do fim

 

– Sev?

 

– Já pedi que não me chamasse assim.

 

– Tá bom. _Severus_.

 

– O que é, moleque impudente?

 

– É tão gostoso ficar aqui assim com você.

 

– De fato.

 

Os dois flutuavam no espaço, observando galáxias girando e planetas revolvendo em suas órbitas. Como Sol e Lua juntos, eles criavam um eclipse memorável. Abraçados, cercados pelo éter, eles desfrutavam uma tranquilidade obtida com extremo esforço e sacrifício.

 

– Nós o derrotamos, não foi?

 

– Totalmente, Harry.

 

– E terminamos salvando Sirius. Você não ficou chateado com isso, ficou?

 

– Claro que não. Sei o quanto isso deixou você feliz.

 

– Eu tive uma boa conversa com ele. Na verdade, Dumbledore conversou muito com ele ainda no Véu. Sirius demorou muito tempo para acreditar que estávamos juntos de verdade.

 

– Admito que seu padrinho possa ser um pouco denso – comentou Severus, com um risinho de cinismo.

 

– Vocês vão saber conviver, não vão?

 

– Não se preocupe, Harry. Não vamos nos matar, se é o que teme.

 

– Não, mas você está tenso. Alguma coisa o está preocupando, não está?

 

– O que poderia ser? O Lord das Trevas se foi, seu padrinho voltou do Véu e nós estamos aqui juntos.

 

– É. – Harry sorriu. – A vida é boa.

 

Severus concordou, sorrindo, e abraçou-o mais forte. Sim, aquele era um momento a ser guardado no coração.

 

– Não deveríamos voltar, Severus?

 

– Só se você quiser, Harry.

 

– Sinto que precisamos voltar. Pode ser alguma coisa importante.

 

– Você é quem sabe, Harry.

 

– Você nunca foi tão relapso com seus deveres antes, Severus.

 

– Antes eu não tinha você só para mim – sussurrou o ex-Mestre de Poções, aninhando-se ainda mais com seu sol-Harry. – Agora não quero outra vida.

 

– Severus – Harry se virou para ele –, você está me escondendo alguma coisa?

 

– Só estou evitando que você se preocupe. Agora é hora de relaxar, Harry. Sei que pode parecer estranho me ouvir dizendo isso, mas merecemos isso. Se você quiser voltar, claro que podemos fazer isso.

 

Harry beijou a ponta do longo nariz e sorriu:

 

– Adoro como você cuida de mim.

 

– É um serviço sujo, mas alguém tem que fazer – ele brincou.

 

Eles continuaram abraçados, flutuando no espaço como um só.

 

Um longo, longo eclipse.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Do dia para noite, Hermione Granger virou o centro das atenções do mundo bruxo. Todos a procuravam, todos queriam falar com ela. Nada era decidido sem sua palavra. O Ministério, St. Mungo’s, os jornais, até o Wizengamot, o Conselho de Diretores de Hogwarts, praticamente todos a consultavam. Ela jamais tinha imaginado que tal fato pudesse acontecer. Contudo, se tivesse imaginado, ela provavelmente também teria imaginado que estaria adorando tudo isso.

 

Ela não estava. Na verdade, Hermione estava odiando tudo aquilo.

 

Felizmente, Sirius a estava ajudando com as decisões concernentes a Harry. Como padrinho do jovem (ainda que ele fosse adulto, diante da sociedade bruxa), ele tomou as rédeas dos interesses de seu afilhado. A complicação é que Sirius tinha sido considerado legalmente morto há três anos, e estava, ele mesmo, emaranhado nas teias da burocracia bruxa para fazer suas decisões terem algum valor jurídico. Assim, Hermione ao menos contava com uma opinião adulta para decidir o destino de Harry.

 

Em um coma devido ao feitiço de Bellatrix, Harry lutava por sua vida na Unidade de Mágica Intensiva de St. Mungo’s. Seu estado era considerado delicadíssimo. Milhares de bruxos vinham de todas as partes para ver seu salvador, a ponto de se tornar um mártir. O hospital tinha problema com as multidões que se aglomeravam para ter notícias do jovem que derrotara Você-Sabe-Quem. Isso sem mencionar os problemas em tentar salvar a vida de Harry.

 

Hermione deu uma declaração lacônica a Rita Skeeter sobre a saúde de Harry, e o _Profeta Diário_ publicou três páginas de especulações e pieguices sobre o Eleito, agora chamado de Conquistador. Então, ela comunicara que dali para frente, seria emitido um boletim médico por dia, mas declarações só seriam fornecidas ao _Quibbler_. Rita Skeeter, que já tinha lidado com Hermione anteriormente, sabia que aquilo não era brincadeira.

 

Contudo, o que mais angustiava Hermione era a batalha para tentar tirar Severus Snape da cadeia. Ela ainda se lembrava, com horror, da cena da prisão de seu ex-professor. Alastor Moody tinha sido o autor do disparo que incapacitara Severus, e os gritos de Hermione de que ele era inocente tinham sido ignorados. Desde então, ela se dividia entre acompanhar a saúde de Harry em St. Mungo’s e tentar brigar com as autoridades para provar a inocência de Snape.

 

Para tal, ela contava com o total apoio da família Weasley. Na verdade, os Weasley não tinham saído totalmente incólumes da derrota de Voldemort, e consideravam Harry seu filho postiço. Mas a família se reunia em torno de Ginny, que tinha sido raptada por Death Eaters em Hogwarts e tinha sido salva por Harry e Sirius, mas não antes que as torturas dos bruxos das Trevas a tivessem deixado quase desmemoriada. Molly estava sob ação de uma poção sedativa leve, embora o pessoal de St. Mungo’s a tivesse posto sob forte sedação assim que ela vira a filha. A matriarca Weasley só se acalmou quando os exames mostraram que Ginny tinha sofrido apenas umas torções e ferimentos leves, consistentes com uma pessoa que tinha sido amarrada pelos pulsos e tornozelos. Claro, os medibruxos não eram nem malucos de mostrar à Sra. Weasley o que sua filhinha realmente tinha sofrido. Eles contaram ao Sr. Weasley, que ficou muito abalado e decidiu nada revelar a Molly. Hermione só soubera depois que Ron contara o que o pai lhe revelara.

 

Felizmente os Weasley cuidavam de si mesmos, e Hermione não precisava se preocupar com eles. Aliás, agora eles na verdade cuidavam dela: Hermione passara a ocupar o quarto de Ginny nos raros momentos em que ela conseguia descansar. Mas ela estava muito ocupada, preocupada especialmente com a situação de Snape. Porque a sobrevivência de Harry podia depender do homem preso em Azkaban.

 

Ela perguntou:

 

– Você vem comigo?

 

Ron mexeu a cabeça:

 

– Eu não entendo por que você precisa ir para aquele lugar horroroso...

 

– Era o que Harry iria querer que fizéssemos! – rosnou Hermione para o namorado. – Você pode continuar odiando Snape o quanto quiser, mas ele é o marido de Harry! Os dois derrotaram Voldemort!

 

– E pagaram o preço. Um em Azkaban, o outro quase morto. Desculpe, Hermione. Acho que estou nervoso.

 

– Você esteve em Grimmauld Place? Conseguiu as memórias de Dumbledore?

 

– Sim, eu fui lá e peguei umas garrafinhas. Acho que elas são o que queríamos, mas não sei qual delas é a queremos.

 

A garota se entusiasmou e abraçou-o:

 

– Ron, você é ótimo! Precisamos de um Pensieve. Precisamos fazer o Wizengamot ver essas garrafas, mas não aquela que fala sobre a natureza dos Koboldines. Isso pode ser ainda pior do que pedir que liberem o Prof. Snape.

 

– Você não vai a Azkaban?

 

– Ainda estou esperando permissão. Só espero que o Prof. Snape esteja bem. Você sabe que eles são muito... er... unidos. Tenho medo que aconteça de novo aquilo que houve no quinto ano: os dois doentes por ficarem separados.

 

Ron abaixou a cabeça e falou, mais baixo:

 

– Hermione... e se o Harry não melhorar?

 

Ela estremeceu, sem querer imaginar essa possibilidade, e tentou animar o namorado:

 

– Que bobagem, Ron. É claro que Harry vai se recuperar. Mas ele deve ter usado muita energia. Você ouviu os medibruxos: as reservas mágicas dele estão exauridas.

 

– Mas... ele não é um bruxo normal!

 

– Eu sei. Por isso a minha esperança é soltar o Prof. Snape. Com sorte, o contato com ele fará Harry se recuperar mais rápido. Para isso, essas garrafinhas podem ser fundamentais. – Ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele. – Vá ao Ministério o quanto antes. Quero passar no hospital mais tarde.

 

– M-Mas... Hermione, você é quem lida com aqueles caras do Ministério!

 

– Eles não mordem, Ron. Seu pai talvez ajude.

 

– Está bem.

 

Hermione abraçou Ron, que respondeu a seu abraço com calor e carinho. A moça pôde sentir a tensão no rapaz, e beijou-lhe o cabelo ruivo, sussurrando:

 

– Vai dar tudo certo, Ron. Confie nisso.

 

Ron assentiu. Hermione o beijou nos lábios de maneira doce. Depois se afastou e pegou a lareira para ir direto à entrada especial de St. Mungo’s, uma longe das multidões de fãs de Harry.

 

Assim que Hermione viu-se no hospital, correu para o banheiro. Lá, certificou-se de que não havia ninguém antes de entregar-se às lágrimas. Ela estava morta de medo. Ela podia perder Harry e também podia não conseguir soltar o Prof. Snape. Se isso acontecesse, era como estivesse traindo a confiança de seu melhor amigo. Ela tinha que fazer a vontade de Harry, já que ele estava incapacitado. Harry contava com ela para lutar a batalha que ele não podia combater. Hermione tinha certeza de que, se os papéis fossem invertidos, Harry estaria fazendo tudo para resolver a situação.

 

Mas tinha horas que tudo parecia tão difícil, tão cheio de obstáculos...

 

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e abriu a torneira para lavar o rosto, quando uma sensação de familiaridade a invadiu. Então ela olhou em volta, mas não viu nada. Sem querer acreditar, com muita hesitação, ela cochichou ao banheiro vazio:

 

– Plonk? Você está aqui?

 

Foi quando o elemental surgiu de uma das cubas da pia, os grandes olhos a encarando.

 

– Sim, Srta. Hermione. Desculpe, eu não queria espiar. Eu só queria ficar perto do Meu Rei.

 

Hermione notou como a criatura parecia triste. Até a cor da pele parecia meio desbotada, como se tivesse perdido o viço.

 

– Obrigada, Plonk. Eu sei que você gosta muito de Harry.

 

– Meu Rei é bom, é generoso, é amoroso, justo e poderoso. Estamos todos aqui, esperando por ele.

 

– Esperando?

 

– Quando ele for para o Reino.

 

– Como assim?

 

– O Rei vai para o Reino, não vai? Depois que os habitantes aqui de cima o reverenciarem como ele merece, o Rei precisa ir para o Reino com o Príncipe. Lá ele pode se curar.

 

Hermione sentiu o coração parar.

 

– Ele pode se curar lá no seu Reino?

 

– Sim – disse Plonk. – Com a ajuda de sua Alteza, claro.

 

– E como ele pode ir para lá?

 

– Podemos ajudar, já que o Rei está tão fraco. A Srta. Hermione gostaria que eu falasse com Berenkor? Estamos todos aqui, invisíveis.

 

Hermione sentiu, pela primeira vez, seu coração se encher de esperança. Ela respondeu:

 

– Plonk, você foi mesmo mandado pelos deuses. Vamos ter que formar um plano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Harry pode ter uma esperança, mas e Severus?


	54. O plano de Hermione

– Srta. Granger – saudou Severus pesadamente. – Eu devia saber que seria tenaz o suficiente para vir até este lugar.

 

– Olá, professor. – Ela entrou na cela, trazendo cobertas pesadas. – Espero que isso amenize o frio.

 

– Eu não sou mais seu professor.

 

– Desculpe. É o hábito. Mas eu não trouxe apenas cobertores: também trago boas notícias.

 

– Primeiro me diga como está Harry.

 

– Como sabe que não são essas as minhas boas notícias?

 

Ele a encarou com seu olhar patenteado para alunos menos brilhantes. A moça sentiu-se envergonhada:

 

– Tá, desculpe. Ele teve uma melhora ontem. Os medibruxos não souberam explicar. O senhor teve algo a ver com isso?

 

– Sim. Estivemos juntos, de uma maneira difícil de explicar.

 

– Mas pode dizer se ele estava sofrendo? Com dor?

 

– Não. Ele está em coma profundo, não sabe o que lhe aconteceu.

 

Hermione se animou:

 

– Isso é bom. Isso é muito bom. Sabe, estamos organizando a transferência de vocês dois para o Reino.

 

– Para o Reino?

 

– Plonk ia organizar tudo com Berenkor. Eles dizem que Harry poderá se curar lá.

 

– Como?

 

– Ainda não sei. Mas sua presença também é necessária para isso.

 

– E como chegamos lá?

 

Ela deu de ombros:

 

– Essa é mais uma missão para Plonk e Berenkor. Assim que eles tiverem tudo pronto, ajudarão a fazer com que o senhor e Harry cheguem lá.

 

– O que nos leva a uma pergunta interessante: como pretendem me levar até lá? Digo, como saio dessa prisão?

 

– Achamos as garrafinhas com as memórias do Prof. Dumbledore. Ron ficou de levar ao Ministério, e com sorte pode ajudar a uma obter liminar do Wizengamot.

 

Severus revirou os olhos:

 

– Sabe quanto tempo o Wizengamot pode tomar uma decisão? Até 30 anos. Não me parece que Harry possa esperar tudo isso até que eu saia daqui.

 

– Nem se a gente pedir pressa?

 

– E, ainda que nos atendessem, por que pediríamos pressa?

 

– Ora, por causa da situação de Harry. – Então ela arregalou os olhos, entendendo aonde ele queria chegar. – Mas eles não sabem de vocês dois.

 

– Nem podem saber.

 

– Mas então o que faremos? Talvez Plonk e Berenkor possam tirá-lo daqui.

 

– Menina tola. Eu posso Aparatar de dentro de Hogwarts. Acha que Azkaban é empecilho? Posso sair daqui num piscar de olhos.

 

– Então qual é o problema?

 

– O problema é que isso fará de mim um fugitivo. Se Harry e eu fugirmos para o Reino, isso pode significar, para mim, exílio. Posso prever grande estresse para Harry, que deverá querer voltar para ver os amigos e o cachorro do padrinho.

 

– Professor, por que não reconsidera a decisão de esconder a verdadeira situação? Tudo ficaria mais fácil.

 

Severus comentou, sarcástico:

 

– Pode ter razão. Assim, eles podem simplesmente me exterminar como uma criatura demoníaca. Com sorte, alguém se ofereceria para me estudar, me conservaria numa jaula e faria todo o tipo de experiências comigo. Como matador do Lord das Trevas, Harry seria poupado, é claro, mas ainda assim seria discriminado. Apenas eu seria alvo de tudo isso. Provavelmente até me deixassem conservado em formol.

 

– Talvez o senhor esteja exagerando – tentou dizer Hermione. – Hoje em dia é possível que esse preconceito tenha diminuído.

 

– Harry me relatou a reação de Black quando Lupin contou tudo, há alguns anos. Tenho poucos motivos para acreditar que a situação tenha mudado.

 

Hermione tinha que admitir que ele tinha razão. Ainda assim, ela não queria desistir:

 

– Mas precisamos de um aliado lá dentro! Se alguém soubesse disso e pudesse falar com o Wizengamot...

 

– Seria irrelevante. Além do mais, já há gente demais sabendo.

 

– E eles não poderiam ajudar?

 

– Que ouvidos o Ministério daria a Lupin, um lobisomem sem dinheiro ou prestígio? Mesmo Black, com todo o peso de seu sobrenome, dificilmente conseguirá alguma confiança na condição de redivivo.

 

– Droga. Que falta faz Dumbledore. – Hermione logo acrescentou. – Sem ofensa, professor.

 

– Não me senti ofendido. Também sinto muita falta dele. Infelizmente, isso não nos ajuda na nossa atual conjuntura.

 

– Deve haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer. Apesar de que eu tenho certeza de que seus... encontros com Harry têm ajudado.

 

– Obrigado.

 

– Vou insistir junto ao Sr. Shacklebolt. Ele pode nos ajudar. Será muito mais difícil, porém, se eu não puder dizer a verdade a ele.

 

– Por favor, não faça isso.

 

– Não, não farei. – Ela virou-se para ele, os olhinhos brilhando. – Mas acabo de ter uma ideia. Infelizmente, isso pode transformá-lo num vilão ainda maior diante do público. O senhor se importa?

 

Ele olhou para ela, amargo:

 

– Exatamente como isso iria mudar minha situação atual?

 

– Bom, se meu plano der certo, o senhor pode ser perdoado. Não precisa virar um fugitivo.

 

– E que brilhante plano é esse?

 

Hermione contou, elaborando em alguns detalhes. Severus ouviu atentamente e suspirou:

 

– A senhorita em razão. Minha imagem não vai mudar. Mas, como tenho a convicção de que nada mudará essa imagem, acho que vale a pena arriscar esse plano.

 

Nesse momento, um guarda abriu a porta:

 

– Seu horário terminou.

 

Hermione deixou as cobertas que trouxera no banco e disse a seu antigo professor, com um sorriso encorajador:

 

– Olhe, não perca a esperança. Estamos fazendo tudo que podemos.

 

– Eu agradeço – disse Severus sinceramente.

 

– Voltarei assim que puder.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Ele o _quê?_ – A voz de trovão do ministro da Magia encheu o gabinete com o urro de indignação que ele soltou. – Como ele ousa fazer exigências?

 

Hermione confirmou:

 

– Foi o que ele acabou de me dizer, senhor. Ele chamou de acordo.

 

– Isso é chantagem! Ele quer o perdão em troca da poção para curar Harry Potter!

 

Alastor Moody indagou à moça:

 

– Como sabemos que isso não é um plano para ele envenenar Potter?

 

– Senhor, ele está do nosso lado – garantiu Hermione. – Ele e Harry trabalharam juntos secretamente durante muito tempo para derrotar Voldemort. Esse era o plano do Prof. Dumbledore.

 

Rufus Scrimgeour resmungou:

 

– E Dumbledore certamente não se incomodou em dizer isso para mais ninguém. O Winzengamot está analisando aquelas memórias que o filho de Weasley trouxe.

 

Kingsley parecia apreensivo:

 

– E que exigência é essa de só conseguir curar Harry num lugar secreto?

 

– O Prof. Snape garante que não é só uma questão de poção. Há outros rituais para desfazer a maldição que atingiu Harry. Quanto mais demorarmos, diz ele, mais difícil será a recuperação do Harry. A poção não é rápida para fazer.

 

– Em resumo: ele quer que nós o entreguemos o rapaz e suma com ele? – Scrimgeour parecia insultado. – Eu não gosto disso, Shacklebolt! Não gosto nem um pouco!

 

– Sr. Ministro – disse o negro com seu vozeirão –, Arthur Weasley falou com os especialistas de St. Mungo’s, e eles estão temerosos pela saúde de Potter. Em breve, eles ficarão sem opções.

 

– E nós ficaremos nas mãos de Snape?!

 

– Ou isso ou o senhor terá deixado o herói do mundo bruxo morrer – lembrou Shacklebolt. – Isso pode refletir de maneira desastrosa em suas futuras aspirações políticas.

 

Aquilo fez o homem de cabelos fartos se deter repentinamente. Hermione teve que reprimir o instinto de se indignar de que o ministro pensasse não na saúde de Harry, mas sim em sua própria sobrevivência política. Mas Kingsley jogou bem com a vaidade de Scrimgeour: ele estava mudando de idéia.

 

E Moody tinha que estragar tudo.

 

– Rufus! – gritou o Auror, escandalizado, a perna de madeira fazendo toc-toc quando ele se aproximou. – Você não pode estar pensando em concordar com essa sandice! Isso é um disparate! Snape é uma cobra traiçoeira, que provavelmente só ajudou o garoto para salvar a própria pele. Agora ele está tentando salvar a própria pele de novo. Ele _matou_ Dumbledore! É um assassino!

 

– Mas ele é o único que pode salvar Harry – lembrou Hermione. – Além do mais, as memórias de Dumbledore podem explicar toda essa história do assassinato. Sr. Ministro, por favor. Harry não tem muito mais tempo.

 

As feições duras de Rufus Scrimgeour ficaram ainda mais severas enquanto ele considerava as opções à sua frente. O silêncio ficou profundo no gabinete, e ele finalmente disse:

 

– Vou tentar obter uma resposta do Bruxo-Chefe do Wizengamot a respeito das memórias. Se eles admitirem a prova no tribunal, vou pedir um perdão especial a Snape.

 

– Absurdo! – gritou Moody. – Isso é chantagem, Rufus!

 

– Seja como for, Alastor, eu estou ficando sem opções. Shacklebolt tem razão. Se eu não fizer tudo o que puder para salvar o garoto, o mundo bruxo vai me massacrar. Virarei um fiasco pior do que Fudge.

 

– Humpf! – soltou Moody. – Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar disso.

 

Hermione fez o possível para não parecer muito esperançosa. Será que finalmente as coisas estavam começando a melhorar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Hermione usa a política para curar Harry


	55. Na casa de cura

Quando Hermione chegou ao St. Mungo's, seu coração se acelerou ao ver Molly Weasley e Ron na porta do quarto de Harry.

 

– Aconteceu algo? Por que não tem ninguém no quarto com Harry? Onde estão Remus e Sirius?

 

– Calma, Hermione – sorriu a Sra.Weasley. – As enfermeiras estão dando um banho em Harry. Sirius e Remus foram tratar de outros assuntos.

 

Ron a abraçou:

 

– Como foi?

 

– Acho que as coisas estão melhorando. Eu estive no Ministério para levar as exigências do Prof. Snape. Eles parecem estar inclinados a aceitar.

 

Molly indagou:

 

– Exigências?

 

– Na verdade, são garantias – esclareceu Hermione. – O Prof. Snape acha que não será tratado com justiça, apesar de tudo que fez pelo mundo bruxo.

 

– Severus é muito lúcido sobre isso – opinou Molly. – Como Remus, ele é vítima de muito preconceito. Será difícil fazer o público mudar de opinião.

 

Ron riu-se:

 

– Livrar o Snape deve ser tão difícil quanto a reconciliação de Lupin e Sirius.

 

– Eles estão brigando?

 

– Bom, na verdade, não. Foi exagero. Mas Sirius não gostou de ver a Tonks se jogando para cima do Prof. Lupin. Ouvi dizer que ele rosnou e tudo para ela!

 

– Isso é injusto. Como ela ia saber que ele um dia voltaria do Véu?

 

– E o Prof. Lupin ficou com pena de magoar a Tonks. Ela é bem legal, claro, mas não é o que ele queria...

 

Molly confessou:

 

– Sinto-me um pouco culpada. Eu encorajei o namoro dos dois. Espero que Sirius não fique chateado comigo.

 

– Acho que ele não faria isso – disse Hermione. – Aqueles dois parecem tão felizes juntos que não vão olhar para mais ninguém por um bom tempo.

 

– Exceto Harry, querida. Eles têm vindo ao hospital todos os dias. E agora vamos parar com a fofoca e falar de coisas sérias. Fale mais sobre essas condições do Prof. Snape.

 

– Oh, bem, ele disse que poderia tentar uma poção para ajudar Harry. Na verdade, um tratamento. Ele só poderia fazer isso num local muito especial. Em troca, ele quer o perdão do Ministério.

 

– Severus Snape sempre foi muito esperto – comentou Molly sabiamente. – Ele sabe muito bem o que o espera.

 

– Mas ele não estava do nosso lado? – indagou Ron. – Eles não viram as memórias? O Ministério não sabe disso?

 

– Oh, eles adorariam dizer que não sabem – comentou Hermione, com um suspiro. – Graças ao Prof. Snape, conseguimos os aliados que ajudaram Harry na batalha final.

 

– Aliados?

 

– Elementais. Eles detiveram os gigantes e criaram tempestades e ventos, essas coisas. São meio reclusos, mas muito boa gente. Eles também se ofereceram para ajudar o Prof. Snape a tratar de Harry lá na terra deles.

 

– Lá na terra deles? – indagou Ron. – Onde fica isso? Para onde querem levar Harry?

 

Hermione deu de ombros.

 

– A terra dos elementais, seja lá onde fica.

 

Molly parecia assombrada:

 

– Tir Na Nog... Ablach. É o nome que consta nas lendas, mas sempre pensei que fossem apenas lendas. – Ela se virou, cenho franzido. – E esses elementais são de confiança?

 

– Oh, total confiança – garantiu Hermione. – Conheci alguns deles.

 

– E você conseguiu falar com alguém no Ministério?

 

– O Ministro me recebeu. E Shacklebolt. E Moody também.

 

– Puxa!

 

– Não fique tão impressionado, Ron. Ninguém me deu garantia alguma. Eu estou preocupada com a saúde de Harry. – Então ela se lembrou de que Molly também estava ali por outra razão. – E Ginny?

 

– Está melhor. Os medibruxos finalmente chegaram à conclusão de que ela sofreu uma combinação de feitiços. Há também uma chance de que ela esteja passando pelo que Muggles chamam de estresse pós-traumático. Mas ela me reconheceu, perguntou por Arthur, por Ron. Não se lembra ainda do que aconteceu.

 

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Sra. Weasley. – Hermione abriu um sorriso triste. – Ginny vai se recuperar.

 

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto de Harry se abriu e duas enfermeiras saíram. Uma sorriu para Hermione e Molly, dizendo:

 

– Vocês podem entrar agora.

 

Hermione foi a primeira a entrar. Após o banho, Harry estava ainda mais pálido, a pele parecendo encerada, o cabelo rebelde penteado diligentemente pelas enfermeiras. Hermione chegou perto da cama e acariciou o rosto do amigo, dizendo suavemente:

 

– Vai dar tudo certo, Harry. Estamos quase lá. Se tudo correr bem, logo o Prof. Snape estará fora de Azkaban e vai levar você para junto de Berenkor.

 

Hermione esperava surpresas, mas não podia imaginar o que viria adiante. Mais tarde, Remus e Sirius apareceram. Molly estava com Ginny quando ela e Ron foram com Sirius e Remus almoçar numa lanchonete Muggle ali perto e conversar sobre os novos desdobramentos. Sirius comentou:

 

– Snivellus é audacioso em fazer todas aquelas exigências. Ele pensa mesmo que o Ministério vai se dobrar tão fácil assim?

 

– Ele não fez exigência alguma. Inventei tudo para o Ministro. O Prof. Snape só poderá ajudar Harry no Reino dos elementais. Vocês sabem, os dois sendo o que são, e essas coisas.

 

Sirius não estava convencido.

 

– Tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia? Harry me parece tão fraco para viajar.

 

– Os elementais dizem ter certeza de que Harry vai se recuperar lá. Mas o Prof. Snape precisa ir junto, e ele não quer fugir de Azkaban.

 

– Ele pode fugir de Azkaban? – Remus se impressionou.

 

– Esses dois juntos podem fazer muito, Prof. Lupin – disse Hermione, com sinceridade. – Fugir é o de menos. Vocês viram.

 

– Só espero que Harry fique bem – confessou Sirius. – Vamos, vamos voltar para o hospital. Quero vê-lo.

 

– Isso – disse Ron. – Eu queria ver Ginny também.

 

Mas assim que eles voltaram ao hospital, usando a entrada especial, longe dos fãs e da imprensa, encontraram diversos homens com sisudas vestes bruxas e todo o ar de autoridade. Hermione reconheceu Shacklebolt e o ministro Scrimgeour. Este último foi quem a saudou:

 

– Ah, Srta. Granger, aí está.

 

– Sr. Ministro, eu não esperava vê-lo tão cedo.

 

– Um assunto como a saúde do jovem Sr. Potter não pode ser tratado com morosidade – garantiu Scrimgeour. – Por isso o Bruxo-Chefe Ogden requereu essa verificação * _in loco_ * _._

 

Um dos mais sisudos, um velhinho de aspecto curioso, fez um meneio de cabeça. Hermione o encarou, respondendo ao cumprimento. Ele era o chefe do Wizengamot, o homem a quem teriam que convencer para libertar Severus Snape. E havia mais sobre esse nome... Ogden. Hermione já ouvira esse nome antes. Quando?

 

Ron indagou, desconfiado:

 

– Como assim, verificação?

 

O Ministro o olhou de cima a baixo:

 

– Oh, sim, mais um Weasley. Na verdade, é uma confirmação das palavras de sua colega de turma. O Wizengamot pretende estar muito bem embasado antes de tomar uma decisão a respeito da... intercessão requerida pela Srta. Granger. Por isso o Bruxo-Chefe fez questão de vir pessoalmente acompanhar os trabalhos.

 

Hermione arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se de onde ouvira o nome. Tiberius Ogden era um membro do Wizengamot que renunciara ao cargo em protesto à nomeação de Dolores Umbridge como Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Muito provavelmente era um aliado de Dumbledore.

 

E qualquer aliado de Dumbledore era um aliado deles.

 

Sirius indagou, desconfiado:

 

– E o que isso quer dizer exatamente?

 

O Ministro esclareceu:

 

– Acabamos de entrevistar os medibruxos que atendem Harry. Todos confirmaram que pouco ou nada podem fazer por ele além de deixá-lo confortável. A senhorita tem mesmo certeza de que esse tratamento proposto por Snape poderá ajudá-lo?

 

– Disseram-me que não há dúvidas sobre a recuperação de Harry, senhor – respondeu Hermione.

 

– Quem disse?

 

Ela pareceu constrangida ao revelar:

 

– As pessoas que contataram com o Prof. Snape e garantiram que cuidarão de Harry.

 

Ron arregalou os olhos para ela:

 

– Hermione!... Isso é segredo!

 

– Ron, Harry vai morrer se não for tratado! Dumbledore ia querer assim!

 

Foi o suficiente para Scrimgeour apertar os olhos e o bruxo Ogden a encarar:

 

– O que Dumbledore tem a ver com isso?

 

– É um segredo – disse Hermione. – E eu só posso contar para ele – apontou para o Bruxo-Chefe.

 

– Para Ogden? – Scrimgeour ficou vermelho. – Mas eu sou o ministro!

 

– O Prof. Dumbledore confiava muito nele – Hermione deu de ombros. – Desculpe, senhor.

 

O Bruxo-Chefe aproximou-se da moça:

 

– Muito bem, então, mocinha. Vamos conversar ali no corredor?

 

– Pode ser numa outra sala?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Percy faz uma aparição-relâmpago


	56. Convencer um bruxo ou dois

 

– O que tem de tão misterioso que queira me dizer?

 

– Bom, senhor, como eu disse, talvez Harry não quisesse que o segredo fosse divulgado. Mas o fato é que ele teve ajuda para derrotar Voldemort.

 

– Pode explicar melhor?

 

– Com a ajuda do Prof. Snape, Harry conseguiu aliados para a Batalha. Elementais que há muito tempo estavam descontentes com o avanço de Voldemort.

 

– Elementais?

 

– Sim, senhor. Criaturas muito leais a Harry e ao Prof. Snape. Eles nos ajudaram na batalha, criando tempestades, vendavais, terremotos. Foram eles que garantiram serem capazes de curar Harry. Mas para isso, eles precisam do Prof. Snape com Harry lá na terra deles. Tir na Nog.

 

O bruxo estava abismado:

 

– Na terra deles? Mas... eu pensei que tal lugar não existisse!

 

– Por isso queríamos manter tudo em segredo! O Prof. Dumbledore disse que era essencial para termos sucesso.

 

Ele concordou:

 

– Dumbledore era um grande homem. Quando ele morreu, fiquei muito decepcionado com Snape. Sabe, Albus deu garantias pessoais sobre esse homem, e ele parecia tê-lo traído de maneira tão abjeta.

 

– O senhor teve acesso às memórias, não? Agora viu que o Prof. Snape é inocente?

 

– Sim, mas ainda assim achei difícil acreditar. Contudo, se ele conseguiu um acordo com elementais... Sabe, essas criaturas podem ver o interior das pessoas. Se a pessoa não é pura, eles não se deixam enganar.

 

– Eles têm verdadeira adoração por Harry e confiam muito no Prof. Snape. – Hermione foi adiante. – Talvez tenha a ver com a família dele, os Prince. Sabe, eles vivem chamando o Professor de Príncipe, tratando-o como se fosse realeza.

 

O bruxo parecia relutante:

 

– Ainda assim, uma anistia para Snape... Isso é muito grave. Os elementais garantem por ele?

 

A moça sugeriu:

 

– O senhor gostaria de ver por si mesmo?

 

– Como assim?

 

– Eu não devia lhe dizer isso, mas posso falar com eles. Mas isso tem que ser segredo total. Nem o Ministro pode saber. Sabe, eles são criaturas muito primitivas e sinceras. Pouco sabem sobre política. Provavelmente o Ministro os assustaria.

 

– Pode mesmo chamar um deles? Eu adoraria ver um desses.

 

– Sim, senhor, venha.

 

Ela o levou ao quarto de Harry, para curiosidade dos demais do grupo. Lá, ela chamou:

 

– Plonk! Plonk, você está aqui?

 

O ser acinzentado apareceu:

 

– Chamou, Srta?

 

– Obrigada por vir, Plonk. Quero que conheça o Sr. Ogden. Ele quer lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre Harry e o Prof. Snape.

 

– Podemos levá-los agora, senhorita? – indagou Plonk, de olho em Harry. – O Príncipe deve estar angustiado por estar longe de Meu Rei.

 

Tiberius Ogden indagou:

 

– Então conhece o Prof. Snape?

 

– Sim, ele é o Príncipe.

 

– E como ele é? Pode me dizer?

 

– O Príncipe é um herói. Ele é corajoso, inteligente, bondoso, nobre, esperto e ferozmente leal ao Meu Rei. Ele pode curar o Rei. Espero que possamos ir logo para o Reino, Srta.

 

O bruxo continuou a indagar:

 

– Você diz que Snape é bondoso e nobre? Por isso vocês o ajudaram contra Voldemort?

 

– A Ameaça Sem Alma só poderia ser derrotada pelo Casal Celestial. Mizrahi Arati e Sharanan, como há muitos séculos o Reino não via!

 

Ogden se virou para Hermione:

 

– Do que ele está falando?

 

Ela tentou disfarçar:

 

– Aparentemente, são mitologias do Reino deles, senhor. Eu não entendo muito.

 

– O Príncipe precisa ajudar a curar o Rei – insistiu Plonk. – O Reino está preparado para receber os dois.

 

Ogden indagou:

 

– Você entende que Harry é muito importante para nós? Garante que podem curá-lo?

 

O ser arregalou os olhos para ele, quase censurando:

 

– O Rei é muito mais importante para nós! Nós entendemos que vocês humanos queiram adorá-lo, mas ele é nosso Rei.

 

O Bruxo-Chefe do Wizengamot pareceu achar aquela criatura muito exótica e sincera.

 

– Sim, você tem razão. Nós gostaríamos de adorá-lo, porque ele fez uma coisa muito admirável. Mas ele vai para a terra de vocês. Eu garanto.

 

– Com o Príncipe, não é? Ele precisa do Príncipe!

 

Tiberius Ogden sorriu:

 

– Claro. Como ele ficaria sem o Príncipe?

 

Hermione sorriu:

 

– Obrigada, Plonk. Depois, quando tudo estiver pronto para a viagem, posso chamá-lo?

 

– Sim, pode chamar! Eu terei a honra de ajudar o Rei e o Príncipe!

 

E sumiu do quarto. O bruxo-chefe do Wizengamot virou-se para Hermione, com um olhar clínico:

 

– Muito bem, senhorita. Muito embora eu tenha a nítida impressão de que nem tudo foi dito agora, vou levar todas essas informações ao resto do Wizengamot para deliberação. A senhorita foi muito sábia em pedir sigilo para o envolvimento de criaturas como elementais no que aconteceu. Posso garantir que o Conselho vai honrar essa circunstância.

 

– Obrigada, senhor.

 

– Afinal, todos nós queremos o que é melhor para o jovem Potter. Não é verdade?

 

Hermione teve que concordar.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

– Severus?

 

– Sim?

 

– Estou ficando preocupado.

 

– Com o quê?

 

– Tem alguma coisa errada, não tem? Nós deveríamos estar em casa, descansando, saboreando a vitória.

 

– E o que estamos fazendo?

 

– Não, eu quero dizer no mundo real. Mundo de verdade. Droga, você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

 

– Sei, mas você está exagerando. Vamos ficar bem, eu e você.

 

Harry suspirou e sorriu, aninhando-se a seu dominante:

 

– Severus, eu te amo.

 

– Eu sei.

 

– Você deveria dizer que me ama também!

 

– Você sabe o que eu sinto.

 

– Mas talvez eu precise ouvir.

 

– Está bem, seu pirralho irritante.

 

– Então?

 

– Eu... amo você.

 

– Pronto. Foi tão difícil?

 

– Não. Será melhor ainda se isso fizer você fechar a boca e me deixar descansar.

 

– Eu preferiria fazer outras coisas, Sev...

 

– Não me chame assim.

 

– _Severus_. – Harry se enroscou no seu dominante como se tivesse quinze braços. – Eu queria usar minha boca para outras coisas.

 

– Mesmo? Como o quê?

 

– Você sabe. Coisas que fazemos dentro de um corpo sólido, no mundo real...

 

– Vamos ser claros: você quer me molestar, é isso?

 

– Isso mesmo. Vamos acordar?

 

Neste instante, Severus deixou o local de poder e deu um pulo do local desconfortável que passava por uma cama em Azkaban, a visão de um Harry sorridente ainda em suas retinas. O choque para a dura realidade foi ainda mais abrupto porque um guarda abriu a porta neste momento, ordenando:

 

– De pé, Snape!

 

Quando ele se ergueu, pelo menos três pessoas entraram no local. A presença do ministro da Magia em pessoa fez Severus erguer uma sobrancelha. A segunda era Kingsley Shacklebolt. A última era Percy Weasley, que abriu um extenso pergaminho e pediu:

 

– Ouçam todos!

 

Em seguida, pôs-se a proclamar, em tom solene:

 

– “Considerando as evidências deixadas em Pensieve por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore no concernente à sua morte,

 

“Considerando os apelos feitos em nome de Harry James Potter, o Escolhido, o Conquistador,

 

“Considerando sua habilidade e excelência em Poções Curativas e Restauradoras,

 

“Considerando testemunhos de caráter colhidos por diversas fontes,

 

“Considerando o estado de saúde preocupante de Harry James Potter, o Escolhido, o Conquistador,

 

“a Corte Suprema dos Bruxos e o Ministério da Magia decidem, de comum acordo, conceder anistia ampla, geral e irrestrita a Severus Snape. Com isso, o denunciado fica exonerado de suas prévias acusações e está livre para exercer as atividades que porventura pretenda exercer, sem qualquer restrição de liberdade ou de cidadania perante este Ministério e esta Corte Bruxa. O referido acima é verdade e dou fé. Escrivão: Percival Ignatius Weasley. Assinatura conjunta de Tiberius Ogden, Bruxo-Chefe do Wizengamot, e Rufus Leonard Scrimgeour, Ministro da Magia.”

 

Percy Weasley fechou o pergaminho, e Scrimegour deu um passo à frente e pegou em seu braço:

 

– Vamos, Snape, não há tempo a perder. Abri uma janela especial de Aparatação. Vamos aparatar direto para St. Mungo's.

 

Severus não teve tempo sequer de protestar. Quando piscou, já estava num quarto de hospital. Ele não viu nenhuma das pessoas naquele local, pois seus olhos focalizaram apenas na figura que jazia no leito. Ele se aproximou, o coração apertado.

 

Harry parecia tão branco quanto o lençol sobre o qual estava deitado. Severus se aproximou, o rosto franzido ao ver a textura da pele que tanto amava. Ele podia sentir dentro de si que Harry estava por um fio. Pegou a mão de seu submisso: ele não oferecia resistência.

 

Severus se aproximou ainda mais, vendo-o bem limpinho, os cabelos rebeldes desembaraçados. Podia-se perceber que haviam lhe dado um banho caprichado.

 

O olfato apurado do ex-mestre de Poções percebeu vestígios do aroma do sabonete do hospital. Severus identificou o aroma e sorriu.

 

Pêssegos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Rei e Príncipe vão ao Reino, com propósitos medicinais


	57. Escute o arquiatro

 

Severus Snape finalmente desviou os olhos de seu pesseguinho. Só então notou que havia pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas no quarto: Hermione Granger, Ronald e Molly Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Rufus Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt e Percy Weasley, além de duas enfermeiras e dois medibruxos. Seu instinto era de imediatamente expulsar todo aquele pessoal dali, mas ele se controlou. Não pôde evitar, porém, passar o seu olhar patenteado sobre a multidão como se varresse um local particularmente empoeirado. Quando falou, só o que disse foi, em um tom seco:

 

– Se nos derem licença, pretendo remover Potter o quanto antes e aparatar daqui mesmo.

 

– Quanto tempo pretende ficar fora? – quis saber Black.

 

– Isso ainda não ficou determinado – respondeu Severus. – Procurarei mandar notícias, se puder. Agora, por favor, se puderem sair...

 

– Mas uma pessoa deveria testemunhar isso! – protestou Scrimgeour. – Para ter certeza de que você não vai simplesmente fugir com o rapaz.

 

Temendo a reação de Severus, Hermione Granger chegou-se até seu ex-professor e cochichou algo no ouvido, enquanto os demais olhavam, em expectativa. Severus ouviu a moça, concordou e disse:

 

– A Srta. Granger sugeriu que o Bruxo-Chefe do Wizengamot seja testemunha. Ele poderá testemunhar que não estou agindo de má-fé em relação ao Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

 

– O Escolhido – corrigiu uma enfermeira.

 

– Na verdade, os jornais têm chamado de O Conquistador – disse a outra.

 

Severus olhou o teto, tentando controlar-se, enquanto disse:

 

– Seu precioso herói não vai ficar mais saudável enquanto ficarem discutindo epítetos. Por favor, queiram se retirar. Agora, de preferência.

 

As pessoas foram saindo, e Severus fez um sinal para Hermione ficar também. Quando ficaram apenas os quatro no quarto, ele chamou:

 

– Plonk?

 

A criatura apareceu, ajoelhada, curvada:

 

– Chamou, Alteza?

 

– Poderia nos transportar para o Reino, por favor?

 

– Imediatamente, Alteza. Já está tudo pronto para sua chegada. O transporte será providenciado por silfos que ficaram encantados em poder ajudar o Casal Real.

 

– Boa viagem, professor – desejou Hermione. – Por favor, cuide bem de Harry.

 

– Obrigado por tudo, Srta. Granger. Se pudermos, mandaremos notícias por Plonk. – Ele virou-se. – Sr. Bruxo-Chefe.

 

Ogden fez uma mesura, desejando apenas:

 

– Boa viagem, Sr. Snape.

 

– Alteza – pediu Plonk –, por favor, se puder pegar o Rei, para o transporte...

 

Severus ergueu Harry em seus braços, alarmando-se com o pouco peso. Então começou a ventar dentro do quarto, como um redemoinho invulgar e inusitado. Apesar de o vento ter velocidade, ele não tinha fúria. Os cabelos de Hermione rodopiavam, bem como as vestes do Bruxo-Chefe do Wizengamot. Severus sentiu que o vento o carregava, suavemente, erguendo-o do chão, enevoando a visão à sua frente.

 

Em pouco tempo, ele também se sentiu leve como o ar, e apertou Harry contra seu corpo. A sensação era agradável. Tão agradável que Severus sentiu uma espécie de exaustão tomar conta de seus músculos. Temendo deixar seu submisso numa posição arriscada, Severus lutou contra o sono, até o vento suave soprar em seu ouvido:

 

– Descanse, Alteza. – Uma voz suave chegou a seus ouvidos. – O Rei está em boas mãos.

 

Com isso, ele não pôde mais resistir e deixou-se levar pelas suaves asas da brisa convidativa.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Severus despertou de repente. Seu corpo estava pesado, e um cheiro estranho impregnava o ambiente noturno. Ele se viu num quarto amplo, numa cama grande, e a seu lado, Harry parecia dormir, mas não parecia muito bem. Severus sentiu os olhos pesados, como se não tivesse dormido o suficiente.

 

– Alteza, por favor, procure descansar.

 

Severus se virou na direção da voz, os olhos mal conseguindo se manter abertos:

 

– Harry... Harry está... bem?

 

Ele vislumbrou o que parecia ser uma criatura muito alta e esguia, que se curvou, dizendo:

 

– O Rei está se recuperando. Vossa Alteza também precisa cuidar da saúde. Tudo está sob controle. Descanse e acordará melhor.

 

Severus pareceu se tranquilizar com aquelas palavras e deixou-se levar por um sono reparador.

 

Quando acordou, Severus imaginou que não tivesse dormido muito, pois ainda era noite. Olhou para o lado e Harry parecia dormir. Contudo, Severus podia sentir que não era exatamente um sono tranquilo. Ele ainda parecia muito pálido, pálido demais. O coração de Severus se contraiu.

 

– O Rei está bem, Alteza – disse uma voz ao seu lado.

 

Severus se sobressaltou, e a criatura logo assegurou:

 

– Alteza, não se alarme. Agora que já se acostumou ao Reino, não deveria se exceder.

 

– Onde estamos? O que houve?

 

– Este é o Palácio Real, restaurado especialmente para a sua visita. Vocês passaram três dias debilitados demais para se erguerem. Essa transição é normal para seus corpos, que são densos demais para o reino.

 

– E Harry?

 

– O Rei sofre mais do que a mera descompensação de seu corpo humano no ambiente do Reino – explicou a criatura. – Ele sofreu um atentado contra sua vida e sua magia. A medicina humana o ajudou, mas ele precisa de mais do que isso.

 

Severus olhou para seu pesseguinho antes de indagar:

 

– Quem é você?

 

A criatura, um ser esguio muito pálido, com cabelos louros quase brancos e olhos verdes muito claros, fez uma reverência respeitosa:

 

– Eu sou Domovoy, major-domo real. Fui designado para ser responsável por seu bem-estar no Palácio, tarefa que muito me honra. Os Arquiatros, médicos que tratam do Rei, pediram que eu os chamasse assim que Vossa Alteza acordasse. Posso fazê-lo agora, Alteza?

 

– Só um minuto. Onde exatamente nós estamos?

 

– Na Alcova Real, claro. O Palácio foi construído no alto de uma montanha, por isso nós, silfos, ficamos mais à vontade que nossos irmãos gnomos. Aliás, o Mais Velho manda lembranças e votos de pronto restabelecimento ao Casal Real.

 

– Berenkor? Ele está aqui?

 

– Não, no momento ele está liderando a cadeia de orações do povo do Reino pelo restabelecimento de Sua Majestade. Sizz, o ígneo, está ajudando nisso. Entendo que Vossa Alteza tenha requisitado a presença de Plonk, ser das águas, para comunicação com o mundo humano.

 

– Sim, isso é verdade. Plonk, Berenkor e Sizz foram fundamentais na vitória.

 

– Eles já estão sendo reverenciados como heróis entre nosso povo. Suas histórias sobre a batalha têm fascinado os pequenos.

 

– Eles merecem. – Severus se ergueu e olhou em volta. – Este lugar é seguro?

 

– Não há ameaças no Reino, Alteza. É nosso dever e nosso prazer proteger o Casal Real.

 

Severus assentiu e olhou para Harry:

 

– Harry... Ele vai ficar bom?

 

Domovoy respondeu:

 

– Lamento não ter informações médicas a transmitir sobre o Rei. Mas posso ir agora mesmo chamar os arquiatros que estão cuidando dele, se lhe aprouver.

 

– Por obséquio, Domovoy, faça isto.

 

O silfo fez uma reverência respeitosa antes de deixar o quarto, atravessando uma ampla porta dupla. Severus olhou o aposento e viu que ele era todo branco, mas tão rodeado de verde que havia uma sensação grande de amplidão. Na verdade, o local parecia ser construído dentro de uma árvore. A brisa suave da noite, o ar, o ambiente denunciavam que eles estavam realmente em algum lugar longe do mundo que conheciam. Se Harry não estivesse naquela situação, ele poderia apreciar bem mais aquele lugar.

 

Severus deu a volta na cama e lá sentou-se, junto de seu pesseguinho. Ele não pôde evitar acariciar a pele pálida, sentindo que o contato o confortava. Ele amava tanto Harry. Mal podia esperar pelo momento em que aqueles olhos se abririam e o saudariam, verdes, brilhantes, uma luz que o iluminava até a alma.

 

Um pigarro o interrompeu.

 

– Alteza?

 

Ele se virou. Domovoy retornara com quatro criaturas, todas em postura respeitosa.

 

– Estes são os encarregados da saúde de Sua Majestade e Vossa Alteza: Dab Tshuaj, Hidup, Muni e Chepi.

 

Severus foi sincero:

 

– Desculpem-me, todos vocês, por não prestar atenção às gentilezas da corte, mas eu primeiro gostaria de saber notícias de Harry, por favor.

 

Uma criatura, um ser alto como Domovoy, mas de coloração mais próxima do cinza, adiantou-se:

 

– Eu sou Dab Tshuaj, o Arquiatro-Major, ou Curador Real. Vossa Alteza e Sua Majestade precisaram aguentar a transição para o Reino. Entendemos que a terra dos humanos é mais densa e, quando chegaram aqui, precisaram desse tempo para que seus corpos se adaptassem.

 

– Só esse período – ajuntou um outro, baixinho e avermelhado – já trouxe algumas melhoras à condição do Rei.

 

– O que ele tem?

 

– Ele foi vítima de uma energia muito maligna, que desejava se instalar em seu corpo e ir gradualmente retalhando seu coração. Ao mesmo tempo, esse parasita iria retirando sua magia e sua bondade, até deixar somente uma casca vazia de ódio e desconfiança.

 

– Mas vocês podem curá-lo – quis confirmar Severus. – Não podem?

 

– Já estamos fazendo isso – garantiu o número três, um ser marrom. – E o senhor também, Alteza, necessita de cura.

 

Severus espantou-se e garantiu:

 

– Não, eu só fui atingido por um feitiço básico de imobilização. Estou bem.

 

– Lamento discordar, Alteza. Aqui no Reino as condições são diferentes do reino dos humanos, especialmente para seres celestiais. Todos aqui somos unânimes em concordar que ambos necessitam do Tanque de Regeneração, além do Lago de Mundificação.

 

O Arquiatro ajuntou:

 

– Os dois ainda não estão em condições de irem ao Tanque de Regeneração. Precisam de maior purificação.

 

O quarto médico, uma criatura ligeiramente esverdeada, abriu a boca pela primeira vez, para reforçar:

 

– Precisam passar algum tempo no Lago de Mundificação, primeiro. Talvez umas duas sessões sejam suficientes.

 

Antes que eles começassem a falar entre si, Severus os interrompeu – apenas erguendo a mão:

 

– Esperem um pouco. O que é esse Lago de Mundificação?

 

– É um local na sala de banho aqui mesmo, no Palácio. Servirá para a purificação de seus corpos para este mundo. Somente depois dessa purificação vocês estarão em condições para entrar no Tanque de Regeneração.

 

– Um banho?

 

– Sim, um banho conjunto. Ou mais banhos, até que estejam purificados. Depois dessa etapa, vocês poderão ir para o Tanque de Regeneração, para novas imersões. Esperamos que após o Acrisolamento o Rei retorne à consciência, dando início à Nitescência.

 

O palavrório não impressionou Severus, mas ele estava começando a ficar ansioso, e indagou:

 

– Então nós poderemos ir em breve para o Lago de Mundificação?

 

– Esperamos poder fazer isso o quanto antes.

 

– De manhã, então? Entendo que não seja possível realizar o procedimento a essa hora da noite.

 

Os quatro se entreolharam, intrigados. Domovoy deu um passo à frente e explicou:

 

– Alteza, agora passam das duas horas da tarde. O Reino está em trevas desde que o Rei aqui chegou, e o Sol só deverá voltar brilhar quando ele se recuperar.

 

Um dos médicos ajuntou:

 

– A recuperação completa só se dará na Nitescência, com certeza. Até lá, não há como o Sol brilhar, se o Rei estiver doente.

 

Embora ele não entendesse exatamente do que aquelas criaturas falavam, Severus lembrou, com um suspiro:

 

– Eu consegui ajudá-lo indo a um lugar em que ele se sentia bem. Será que isso pode ajudá-lo agora?

 

– O Rei não conseguirá ir ao lugar de poder. Aqui ele já tem a força do ambiente a ajudá-lo. Lamento, Alteza, mas vocês dois estão fracos demais para essa viagem.

 

Severus queria ficar mais admirado, mas não pôde. Naquele momento, ele sentiu uma grande fraqueza, cambaleando.

 

Ele mal pôde acompanhar a correria dos elementais, que tentaram acudi-lo, antes de perder os sentidos, ao lado de Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Não é a Suíça, mas o que não falta são lagos


	58. No reino das Águas Claras

 

Durante dois dias, Severus ainda estava fraco demais para enfrentar o tal Lago da Mundificação. Ainda que não estivesse totalmente recuperado, o Koboldine Sharaman era crucial para a saúde do seu parceiro Arati. Portanto, mesmo no repouso terapêutico, Severus ajudava Harry.

 

Orientado pelos quatro arquiatros (médicos do rei), Severus tocava Harry o máximo que podia, mantendo simples contato de pele. Também conversava com ele, falando coisas sem importância, simplesmente deixando claro que sentia a sua falta. Naquele estado, Harry estava sensível a qualquer manifestação de amor – sua energia essencial. Lá fora, o povo do Reino continuava em vigília.

 

Severus olhava pela janela, observando uma lua estranha e os pirilampos que iluminavam a noite de temperatura agradável. Depois de ser alimentado com comida élfica e sucos de ervas, ele se sentia mais forte. Não lhe permitiram usar outra roupa que não um camisolão azul, e sua higiene era feita por banhos de esponja com uma água especial. Ele também se encarregara de banhar Harry.

 

O quarteto de arquiatros só permitiu a ida ao Lago da Mundificação após absoluta certeza de que Severus estava apto para o tratamento. Severus quis carregar Harry, mas os arquiatros não permitiram. Severus imaginou que Harry foi flutuando, quando na verdade os silfos explicaram que fizeram as moléculas de ar se moverem embaixo do corpo do Rei.

 

O Lago da Mundificação, na verdade uma piscina natural de águas muito límpidas e rochas lisas, ficava dentro do Palácio, numa espécie de pátio coberto rodeado por muitas árvores e flores, cuja entrada era um arco pontiagudo, pontilhado pelos pirilampos que iluminavam o Reino em trevas. Severus ultrapassou o arco, e sua pele inteira formigou. Ele retirou o camisolão azulado e desceu os degraus para a água. Assim que ele entrou, sentiu a água morna e agradável contra a sua pele, aliviando a sensação de formigamento. Conforme instruído, ele mergulhou completamente na água, que se tornou acinzentada e opaca, com um cheiro acre e persistente. Ele mergulhou pela segunda vez, de olhos fechados, e quando voltou à superfície, a água tinha voltado a ficar clara e límpida como ele a encontrara. Sua pele exalava a ervas variadas.

 

Então Severus saiu do lago e foi receber Harry, que passara por baixo do arco flutuando no ar. Severus o pôs em seus braços e entrou com ele dentro da piscina. A água instantaneamente tornou-se negra e espessa, como se tivesse virado um óleo cru. O cheiro exalado também era medonho. Severus mergulhou Harry completamente uma vez, e de novo. A água clareou pela segunda vez, tornando-se cinzenta e escura. Severus mergulhou Harry de novo, e água clareou um pouco mais. Foram necessárias cinco imersões até que a água se tornasse clara como antes, e o mesmo cheiro de ervas exalasse de seu submisso.

 

Só então Severus pegou Harry em seus braços e o retirou do lago, o cheiro de ervas mais forte em todo o ambiente. Suaves brisas secaram os dois, e então eles voltaram para a Alcova real. Os arquiatros estavam muito satisfeitos. Todos os quatro consideraram que eles não precisavam de uma nova sessão no Lago da Mundificação. Eles fizeram Severus cobrir Harry de ungüentos e loções antes de fazer o ex-professor ingerir uma refeição reforçada, para que ele pudesse passar pelo Acrisolamento no Tanque de Regeneração.

 

Severus entendia aquelas palavras, pouco usadas no cotidiano, mas que no fundo queriam dizer apenas purificação. Ele ficava tranquilo pelo fato de os médicos reais não usarem ingestão de poções ou remédios. Medicina elemental usava precisamente os elementos: o ar, a água, a terra e o fogo interior de seus corpos. Severus ficava fascinado, fazendo muitas perguntas.

 

Só o que o angustiava é que Harry não acordava. Ele podia ver a cor da pele de seu pesseguinho mudando, parecendo mais saudável, e isso o confortava. Mas o jovem não acordava, e ele se exasperava. Os arquiatros garantiram que Harry despertaria após o Acrisolamento, quando ele chegasse à fase de Nitescência. Eles pareceram surpresos em ter que explicar que a Nitescência era a época em que o Rei e seu Consorte devolviam o equilíbrio ao Reino e a todas as outras coisas. Não pela primeira vez, Severus pediu desculpas por sua ignorância, mesmo sem entender direito a tal Nitescência. Aquele lugar era mesmo fascinante, e Severus adorava saber mais sobre sua cultura.

 

Ao contrário do Lago da Mundificação, o Tanque de Regeneração ficava numa sala mais apertada, embora fosse uma piscina de água opaca, de um verde muito escuro. Como no lago anterior, primeiro Severus entrou sozinho e mergulhou. A sua pele começou a formigar, e uma areia muito fina cobriu seu corpo. Ele sabia que ele deveria mergulhar fundo. Foi o que fez, submergindo totalmente. Então um redemoinho começou a se formar sob os seus pés. Os arquiatros explicaram que ele poderia ter uma sensação desorientadora, mas na verdade, ele temia ficar sem ar. Estranhamente, isso não aconteceu. Quando voltou à superfície, porém, o redemoinho havia retirado toda a areia.

 

A imersão de Harry na água verde começou tranqüila. De repente, porém, Severus notou algo no corpo de seu pesseguinho. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir a pele sob seus dedos se endurecer. Alarmado, Severus puxou Harry para cima e o viu totalmente envolto numa camada de calcário.

 

– O que é isso? Ele vai sufocar! Ajudem!

 

– Está tudo bem, Alteza. Vocês dois podem submergir agora. Juntos.

 

Ele obedeceu, receoso, com Harry em seus braços como se fosse uma múmia de cal. O redemoinho logo se formou e tornou-se bem mais intenso do que antes. Com isso o revestimento de rocha começou a se desprender da pele de Harry. Em poucos minutos, Severus sentiu que o corpo de seu pesseguinho estava novamente livre do revestimento.

 

Mas nova surpresa o esperava ao retirá-lo da água verde. Harry estava totalmente livre da casca de cal, mas seu pênis estava negro, bem como as gônadas e a região entre as pernas. Severus não era um homem de assustar facilmente, mas qualquer coisa concernente a seu pesseguinho o deixava fora de si. Portanto, ele estava alarmado:

 

– O que é isso? O que está havendo com ele?

 

– Alteza – disse o chefe do Arquiatro –, está tudo bem. Podemos passar à segunda etapa, a do Acrisolamento em si. Cabe apenas a Vossa Alteza proceder à retirada das impurezas.

 

– Como?

 

– Ora, por sucção do Falo Real.

 

– Suc...

 

– Sucção do Falo Real – repetiu o Arquiatro. – É a tradição, uma honra permitida apenas ao Consorte do Rei. Está tudo esperando no quarto para o Ritual do Acrisolamento.

 

E foi assim que Severus descobriu que o Acrisolamento consistia em chupar o veneno do corpo de Harry e cuspi-lo numa bacia ritual, alternando com um líquido especial para purificar a boca, enquanto os quatro realizavam cânticos tradicionais, e o povo do Reino se unia em vigília especial de Acrisolamento. Severus preferiu não pensar que a situação beirava o surrealismo, com aquele bando de gente reverenciando algo perigosamente próximo à prática de sexo oral. Sem mencionar a denominação de Falo Real.

 

Fosse como fosse, estava dando certo. A pele de Harry aos poucos ia começando a clarear. Severus fazia bochechos, a pedido dos arquiatros, para não se envenenar com o líquido peçonhento. Contudo, ele também sentia que suas energias se esvaíam. Por menos que ele quisesse admitir, o cântico parecia dar forças para que ele continuasse a sugar o veneno.

 

Severus não soube dizer quando ele perdeu os sentidos. Mas ele teve a impressão de que a pele de Harry estava quase normal quando desabou sobre a cama.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Tão cansado ele estava que nem a luz do dia o animou a se levantar. Ele rolou na cama, sentindo o calor do sol e entreabriu os olhos.

 

E viu um par de olhos verdes a encará-lo.

 

Se isso não tivesse sido o suficiente para acordá-lo, o cheiro de pêssegos o atacou com uma intensidade inacreditável.

 

Harry estava vivo. E bem. E com um sorriso dos mais safados a encará-lo enquanto se enroscava em seu dominante.

 

– Até que enfim você acordou.

 

– Eu posso dizer a mesma coisa. Harry... – Severus acariciou o cabelo de seu pesseguinho. – Harry...

 

– Shh. – Harry pôs um dedo nos seus lábios. – Não sei que lugar é esse. Nem me importa. Só sei que preciso de você em mim. _Agora_.

 

Um fogo irresistível apossou-se de Severus, que sorriu de modo lascivo:

 

– Seu desejo é uma ordem.

 

Nem parecia que Severus tinha passado a noite anterior chupando o Falo Real, pois ele se atirou de boca no referido falo sem pensar duas vezes. Os gemidos e suspiros de seu pesseguinho eram música em seus ouvidos. Severus parecia estar no céu, com aqueles sons maravilhosos e o cheirinho inebriante de pêssegos a embriagá-lo.

 

Em tempo recorde, seu pesseguinho jogou a cabeça para trás e, com um grito inarticulado, despejou-se na boca de seu dominante, que engoliu tudo com sofreguidão. Mas aparentemente Harry estava muito longe de se satisfazer, pois ainda ofegava quando exigiu:

 

– Severus... você não fez o que eu pedi... Por favor!...

 

Também ansioso pela união, sentindo o sangue Koboldine cantando em suas veias, Severus engatinhou, sua boca passeando pelo abdômen do rapaz, depois pelo peito, enquanto Harry suspirava, lânguido. Severus então separou seus joelhos e, com mãos libidinosas, acariciou-o nas coxas, no meio das pernas e por trás das bolas, observando o rosto de seu pesseguinho ficar mais vermelho, o desejo estampado em todas as suas feições. Com cuidado, ele escorregou um dedo para dentro da aberturinha, só para atiçar o parceiro. Para sua surpresa, encontrou o local já lubrificado.

 

Se estivesse raciocinando, Severus teria percebido que a doença de Harry e a vinda deles ao Reino haviam alterado o ciclo de acasalamento Koboldine, e os dois estavam no auge do seu cio. Era pena que Severus não tivesse antecipado que, em se tratando de Koboldine, qualquer cura provavelmente implicaria algum componente sexual, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

 

Contudo, Severus não estava em condições de pensar em nada disso e simplesmente deixou Harry pronto, enquanto ele se posicionava na sua entradinha. Olhando o rosto que tanto amava, indagou:

 

– É o que você quer, Harry?

 

– Severus... por favor!...

 

Com um movimento fluido, Severus enterrou-se por completo em seu suculento pesseguinho, a magia a seu redor praticamente vibrando. Num movimento brusco, ele se curvou para capturar os lábios de Harry, selando a união completa entre os dois.

 

Abraçados, eles iniciaram a dança do acasalamento, perdidos do espaço e do tempo. A dança de amor do Casal Celestial prolongou-se por horas, até que, exaustos, ambos se entregaram ao descanso.

 

Severus não sentiu ter dormido muito tempo. Quando ele abriu os olhos, o sol tinha mudado de posição e parecia fazer um ângulo sobre Harry, adormecido a seu lado. Os cabelos negros ganharam um leve tom dourado, e os sinais Koboldines que ele tinha no couro cabeludo pareciam irradiar a luz do sol. Severus admirou seu parceiro, e só então sentiu o quão perto estivera de ficar sem seu pesseguinho. Ele procurou empurrar esses pensamentos para o fundo de seu mente, tamanha a dor que subitamente surgiu em seu peito. Severus amava Harry além de qualquer coisa que tinha imaginado.

 

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida suave à porta. Domovoy entrou, carregando duas bandejas e saudando:

 

– Boa tarde, Alteza. Trouxe sua refeição especial de Nitescência, conforme instruído pelos Arquiatros. Esta é sua bandeja e aquela é a do Rei.

 

Severus colocou um roupão (dourado, reparou) e foi até as bandejas, notando:

 

– Não é comida élfica.

 

– Oh, claro que não. É especial para a época da Nitescência, assim como suas Vestes Ritualísticas. Os Arquiatros e todo o Reino também, claro, estão transbordando de alegria com tal período tão auspicioso para Vossas Majestades. E, se me permite o comentário, estou particularmente excitado em poder ser seu major-domo durante a Nitescência fora de época. Os Arquiatros deixaram claro que a próxima Nitescência só seria daqui a alguns anos, nunca agora. Isso pode ser muito auspicioso para uma gravidação.

 

Só então Severus se deu conta do que ele estava falando: o que eles chamavam de Nitescência era o ciclo de reprodução de nove anos, alterado com os procedimentos médicos que curaram Harry. Domovoy continuou tagarelando, alegre como jamais se mostrara antes:

 

– Estamos todos torcendo por uma fecundação bem-sucedida, claro. Mas quando quiserem passear pelo Reino, talvez se dirigir ao povo...

 

Severus só então ouviu:

 

– Você falou fecundação? Tipo... gravidez?

 

O rosto do elemental se iluminou num sorriso:

 

– Oh, sim, a gravidação. Seria um sonho! Um Filho Celestial! Com sorte, seria o início de um novo sóbole! Há milênios não se ouve falar de um. Nem o Mais Velho conheceu um Filho Celestial legítimo, gerado no Reino! O povo ficaria extasiado, Alteza.

 

– Não me leve a mal, Domovoy, mas já pensou que Harry ainda se recupera de um grave atentado contra sua vida? Talvez não seja a época mais propícia para ele enfrentar uma gravidez...

 

” _Sem mencionar que nós sequer conversamos sobre isso e Harry pode ter um surto psicótico diante da ideia”_ , pensou Severus.

 

O elemental retornou a seu ar mais reservado de sempre e inclinou-se:

 

– Oh. Sim, claro, Alteza. É seu dever proteger a saúde do Rei. Contudo, Alteza, se me permite a sugestão, o povo ficaria imensamente feliz com sua presença no Reino. Uma aparição pública talvez...

 

– E não haveria multidões atrás de Harry?

 

– Está pensando como um humano, Alteza. Elementais podem ser bem inconspícuos, se vocês preferirem discrição.

 

– Mas você me lembrou de uma coisa: preciso falar com Plonk. Podia pedir que ele venha aqui, por favor?

 

– Lamento, Alteza. Durante a Nitescência, ninguém além do major-domo pode visitar o Casal Real Nitente. Mas posso repassar o recado que quiser a Plonk.

 

Uma terceira voz opinou:

 

– Eu gostaria de ver Plonk.

 

– Harry! – Severus correu para junto dele, que não tinha se erguido da cama. – Como se sente?

 

– Sozinho na cama. – Harry olhou para o elemental, curvado respeitosamente. – Hum, olá.

 

– Conhece Domovoy? Ele está tomando conta de nós aqui no Reino.

 

– Estamos no Reino? – Harry sorriu. – Aqui é lindo. Muito prazer. Domovoy, pode me fazer um favor?

 

– Sim, Majestade?

 

– Dê um recado a Plonk. Diga que estamos bem e não deixe ninguém entrar nesse quarto, você incluído, nas próximas seis horas ou até ser chamado. Está bem?

 

– Servi-lo é meu prazer, Majestade. – O major-domo fez uma profunda reverência. – Que todas as bênçãos caiam sobre o Casal Celestial.

 

Domovoy se retirou, e Harry sorriu para Severus, reparando:

 

– Dourado… Esta é a nova cor da moda?

 

– Segundo eu ouvi – disse Severus, retirando o roupão e escorregando nos braços de seu submisso –, é obrigatório para Casais Reais Nitentes...

 

Harry franziu o cenho:

 

– Casais o quê?

 

Severus distribuiu beijos no seu pescoço, enquanto dizia:

 

– Esqueça isso agora. Você precisa se atualizar com muitas, muitas coisas...

 

– Vamos começar primeiro com as mais importantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Tudo que é bom dura pouco, mas tem que acabar


	59. Tudo que é bom

 

Nos próximos dias, Severus e Harry não fizeram muito além de se recuperar e desfrutar um do outro. Eles decidiram passear pelo Reino, os dois usando Vestes Ritualísticas da Nitescência, douradas. E, sendo época de Nitescência, eles estavam ocupados demais para estranhar o fato de que, toda vez que encontravam um local bucólico e frondoso, ele era escondido e mais: sempre havia um banco ou sofá ou poltrona grande o suficiente para que eles pudessem namorar ao ar livre. Eles nem desconfiavam que cada um desses locais iria virar local de romaria para elementais.

 

Por insistência de Domovoy, assim que a Nitescência terminou, os dois fizeram uma aparição pública do balcão do Palácio Real, que dava para um lindo jardim, onde puderam ver uma multidão de elementais a saudá-los. Depois eles se reuniram com Berenkor, Plonk e Sizz, uma conversa animada e muito sentimental. Plonk garantiu que as notícias que chegaram a Hermione foram recebidas com entusiasmo.

 

Berenkor comentou:

 

– Seus amigos vão ficar felizes quando voltarem.

 

Plonk arregalou os olhos:

 

– Vão voltar? Para o mundo dos humanos?

 

– Sim, Plonk. Ficamos muito gratos por tudo que fizeram, e saiba que jamais esqueceremos vocês ou a recepção que tivemos aqui, mas lá é o nosso lugar. Somos humanos – bom, mais humanos que outra coisa.

 

Severus indagou a Berenkor:

 

– Podemos voltar qualquer dia?

 

– Claro, Alteza. Sempre que quiser. Agora que os dois estão recuperados, podem vir com sua própria mágica.

 

– Sim, sim! – Plonk balançava a cabeça enfaticamente. – Será um dia muito feliz!

 

Harry falou:

 

– Er, eu tinha uma pergunta. Domovoy mencionou algo chamado Filho Celestial.

 

Plonk arregalou os olhos ainda mais:

 

– Meu Rei quer um herdeiro? Isso seria fantástico! Brilhante, como diz Lord Ronald!

 

– Mas só pode acontecer na Nitescência – ressaltou Berenkor.

 

– Foi o que Domovoy me disse – confirmou Severus. – Ainda não sabemos se vamos tentar na próxima Nitescência.

 

Harry completou:

 

– Não conhecemos outros Koboldines. Seria triste termos um filho que não tivesse um parceiro. O que Severus e eu temos é... tão lindo. Eu gostaria de pensar que meu filho ou filha poderia conhecer felicidade assim.

 

Severus pegou a mão de Harry e a beijou. Eles sorriram um para o outro. Berenkor ajuntou:

 

– Há muitos Koboldines no seu mundo. Mas eles estão espalhados, longe um dos outros. Como estão longe, não despertam sua herança.

 

– Não é só isso – explicou Severus. – Há muito preconceito em nosso mundo contra outros como nós. Eles não vão se apresentar como Koboldines por causa disso, e sinceramente não posso condená-los por se esconderem e evitar esse preconceito.

 

– Não quero que nosso filho ou filha cresça solitário... sem um parceiro. Sem a Nitescência.

 

– Gostaríamos de ajudar, Meu Rei. Sempre que quiser nossa ajuda, ficaremos honrados em ajudar. Os Elementos agora estão em harmonia.

 

Severus puxou Harry contra si e suspirou:

 

– Sábias palavras, Berenkor. Agora só falta saber se nosso mundo está em harmonia.

 

– Vocês pretendem partir em breve?

 

– Sim. Vai ser uma pena. Adorei esse lugar.

 

– Mas não fiquem tristes. Podemos voltar mais cedo do que imagina.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

O duende de Gringotts o olhou do alto de sua mesa com uma mistura de arrogância e desprezo:

 

– Sim?

 

– Eu gostaria de fazer uma significativa transação em dinheiro. Se fosse possível, gostaria de falar com meu bom amigo Ninerod. Ele é quem cuida da minha conta. A conta Malfoy.

 

O duende arregalou os olhos e saiu rapidinho, balbuciando desculpas. Severus quis se certificar:

 

– Harry, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

 

– Não, mas pode ser a única maneira, Severus. Você acha que não devo?

 

– É seu dinheiro. Você deve fazer o que acha melhor. Mas deve pensar um pouco antes de se entregar a essa sua coragem Gryffindor.

 

– Talvez eu fale com Sirius. Ou Remus. Ninerod pode me ajudar a conhecer minhas opções.

 

– Seja lá o que decidir, Harry, você sabe que pode contar comigo.

 

– Eu sei. Por isso eu amo você.

 

Depois de algumas horas de estressantes cálculos e projeções, Harry e Severus aparataram direto para Grimmauld Place. O primeiro a fazer festa pela chegada dos dois foi Dobby. Mas Sirius também fez tanta algazarra que Severus quase entrou na lareira para sair dali. Harry e Remus tiveram que contornar a situação, ainda mais depois que Ron e Hermione foram chamados para uma reunião a fim de discutir a ideia de Harry.

 

Ron estava admirado:

 

– Harry, isso vai ser grande! Vai mesmo fazer isso?

 

– Como eu mencionei antes, pretendo anunciar tudo depois do casamento. Eu esperava que Hermione pudesse arrumar a coletiva.

 

– Coletiva?

 

– Entrevista coletiva. Conferência de imprensa. Sabe, chamar a imprensa para um anúncio ou coisa assim. Desculpe a exploração, mas os repórteres já conhecem você....

 

– Harry, farei isso com prazer – disse a moça, pegando sua mão. – Estou tão feliz que esteja bem. Fiquei preocupada.

 

– Agora está tudo bem, acho. As coisas já estão começando a se ajeitar. Grimmauld Place já está de novo em nome de Sirius. Dobby está ajeitando a casa onde vamos morar depois do casamento, e pedi a ele que também preparasse a Mansão Malfoy em Wiltshire para virar um abrigo. Depois eu ia pedir que Bill, Remus e Severus retirassem maldições e azarações daquela casa. Deve estar cheia de coisas assim. Bom, e o casamento... Precisamos de alguém para tratar do casamento.

 

– Cara, você vai ter que deixar mamãe fazer isso! – disse Ron. – Ela vai adorar! Precisa ver como ela ficou feliz em organizar todo o casamento de Bill e Fleur.

 

Severus opinou:

 

– Eu não vejo ninguém melhor. Você, Harry?

 

– Nunca pensei em outra pessoa. E... er... Ron, eu também gostaria que fosse meu padrinho.

 

– E-eu...?

 

– Você é meu melhor amigo. Se você não quiser, eu posso pensar em outra pessoa...

 

– Não, eu quero, eu quero. Puxa. Obrigado, cara.

 

– Severus também vai precisar de um padrinho – lembrou Remus. – Vocês têm alguém em mente?

 

Severus evitou o olhar. Ele não tinha amigos. A única pessoa a quem realmente amara desde que sua mãe morrera, fora Harry, tinha sido Dumbledore. Nenhum amigo, ninguém que pudesse ser seu padrinho.

 

– Bom – continuou Remus –, se não for muito presunçoso de minha parte, eu gostaria de ser padrinho de Severus.

 

– Remus! – escandalizou-se Sirius. – Você vai para o altar e eu não? Vamos ficar separados no casamento de Harry?

 

– Claro que não – garantiu Harry. – Sirius vai me levar ao altar, não vai? Já que meu pai não vai poder...

 

O Animago ficou tão emocionado que nem pôde falar nada. Ron sugeriu:

 

– Por que não resolvemos tudo isso lá em casa? Mamãe vai adorar fazer jantar para todos, ainda mais com as notícias.

 

Foi a melhor sugestão da noite.

 

Menos de uma semana depois disso, cerca de 20 bruxos e bruxas se reuniram no gramado da antiga Mansão Malfoy. A casa ainda estava em obras, mas o cuidado de Dobby deixara os jardins impecáveis para a ocasião. O toldo mágico deixava passar não apenas a luz do sol, mas também muito mais calor do que era possível naquele dia gelado de outono. Por cortesia de alguns dos convidados, o clima no local também estava irretocável naquele dia – ao contrário do resto da região, que sofria com chuva e vento. Estavam todos dispostos em círculo, no centro do qual estava o oficiante.

 

O oficiante Tiberius Ogden, em vestes cerimoniais, sorriu para os convivas e anunciou:

 

– Que entre a procissão nupcial!

 

A seu comando, música élfica encheu o espaço. No corredor entre as cadeiras, Sirius entrou, trazendo a seu lado, Harry, vestido num lindo traje preto com detalhes prateados. A passos lentos, o Animago levou seu afilhado para junto do Bruxo-Chefe do Wizengamot. Atrás dele, Molly Weasley entrou acompanhando Severus, vestido num traje semelhante ao de Harry, só que era branco com detalhes dourados. A sugestão de vestes tinha sido de Berenkor, seguindo a tradição da complementação de parceiros Mizarhi, segundo a qual um usava as cores associadas ao outro.

 

O próprio Berenkor estava sentado na frente, junto com Plonk, Sizz e Domovoy, todos em vestes régias. Ron e Hermione vieram em seguida, e Remus entrou, acompanhando Minerva McGonagall. Antes mesmo do início da cerimônia, Molly já estava com seu lencinho a postos. Tiberius Ogden manteve o ar solene:

 

– Espírito Maior que criou a todos nós, abençoa esta união feita em tua homenagem. Ouve os votos, faz com que a fé em Ti se estenda para que eles mantenham a fé um no outro. Eles prometem amor, lealdade, fidelidade e confiança um no outro. Que suas vidas possam testemunhar a todos a realidade de um amor sem fim. Que sua união seja para sempre abençoada e fértil. Que eles sempre sejam contentes um no outro como são nesse momento.

 

Molly fungou alto, arrancando sorrisos de afeição e um abraço de Arthur. Ogden ergueu as mãos e uma energia diferente cercou a todos, num círculo colorido. Como se fosse um cântico, evocou:

 

– Invoco os representantes dos elementos a testemunhar essa união. Convido nossos amigos da natureza a se apresentarem diante deste casal.

 

Domovoy foi o primeiro a se erguer, magnífico, e a cor de todo o ambiente tornou-se amarela durante sua invocação:

 

– Abençoada seja essa união. Recebam do Ar estes presentes: entendimento claro um do outro e de si mesmo, sabedoria de que cada dia é um novo começo, alegria no conhecimento e no aprendizado para cada um e para a família.

 

Em seguida, Sizz ergueu-se, e a cor tornou-se vermelha:

 

– Abençoada seja essa união. Recebam do Fogo estes presentes: a coragem de descobrir novas experiências, oportunidades de empreendimentos e de grandes recompensas juntos, paixão um pelo outro e pela família.

 

Então foi a vez de Plonk, muito emocionado, fazer o ar adquirir um tom azulado:

 

– Abençoada seja essa união. Recebam da Água estes presentes: entendimento perfeito do desejo de cada um, determinação de dedicar-se um ao outro, discernimento de suas paixões, paciência quando seus filhos exigirem muito de cada um.

 

Por último, Berenkor ergueu-se, os olhos doces para o casal, enquanto o ar adquiria um tom esverdeado:

 

– Abençoada seja essa união. Recebam da Terra estes presentes: força nas coisas que precisam fazer, unidos como se fossem um, fertilidade em todas as formas e estabilidade para que nada falte à família.

 

Ogden indagou:

 

– Você, Harry, aceita os presentes dos elementos e aceita Severus como seu esposo para cuidar, amar, honrar, respeitar e reverenciar?

 

– Aceito.

 

– E você, Severus, aceita os presentes dos elementos e aceita Harry como seu esposo para cuidar, amar, honrar, respeitar e reverenciar?

 

– Aceito.

 

– Alianças, por favor.

 

Hermione se adiantou e levou as alianças até o oficiante. Ogden pronunciou um encantamento, os padrinhos também, e por fim, os elementais, com novo show de luzes e cores. Os noivos trocaram as alianças e o bruxo-Chefe se dirigiu aos convidados:

 

– É com alegria em meu coração que pronuncio os dois unidos por casamento, unidos pelos elementos, juntos nesta vida e além dela. Que ninguém tente quebrar esta união, abençoada pelo Espírito Maior. Convido todos a despejarem suas próprias benções sobre o casal, enquanto os maridos selam sua união com um beijo.

 

Uma aura de amor e felicidade estendeu-se por toda a Mansão Malfoy. As pedras da mansão tinham perdido a conta de quanto tempo se passara desde a última vez que esses sentimentos eram vistos naquele lugar.

 

Mas as coisas estavam mudando. Definitivamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: As mudanças não param, e desta vez atingirão todo o mundo bruxo.


	60. A visão do Clarim

 

– Sr. Potter! Sr. Potter!

 

Por mais que se esforçasse para ser ouvido, Jayson Blair (que gostava do seu apelido, Jay) achava que não teria a menor chance naquela concorridíssima entrevista. Ninguém menos do que Harry Potter iria fazer uma grande declaração, a primeira desde que derrotara Você-Sabe-Quem e convocara praticamente toda a imprensa bruxa. Havia jornalistas dos maiores veículos, até a WNN, a poderosa Wizarding News Network! Ele era apenas o enviado de um jornalzinho pequeno, o _Clarim de_ _Hogsmeade_. Como poderia competir com gente desse quilate?

 

O salão do Leaky Cauldron tinha ficado pequeno para tanta gente. Mal Harry Potter entrara no recinto, os flashes começaram a disparar. Felizmente, pensou Jay, o fotógrafo dele era Carter Bresson, um dos mais experientes do _Clarim_. Ele era um dos que mais disparavam flashes sobre o Conquistador. A foto estava garantida para a capa do jornal.

 

Potter chegou com Snape, o misterioso homem e reputado assassino que, soube-se mais tarde, tinha trabalhado ao lado de Albus Dumbledore. Jay olhou a figura magra e alta, de olhos penetrantes, e teve um arrepio. Ele não cursara Hogwarts, mas ouvira coisas medonhas a respeito do homem. Como Potter tinha se casado com ele?

 

Os dois nada disseram. Ignoraram os chamados dos repórteres (incluindo Jay), suportaram os flashes e luzes das câmeras sem se perturbar. Simplesmente se sentaram à mesa montada para a coletiva, acompanhados do Bruxo-Chefe do Wizengamot, dois Aurores e uma moça que Jay reconheceu como Hermione Granger. Foi ela quem se ergueu e usou um feitiço Sonorus para projetar sua voz:

 

– Aham. Boa tarde! – A moça esperou o burburinho diminuir antes de insistir: – Boa tarde! Agradecemos a presença de todos. Se tiverem a bondade de se sentar, vamos explicar a dinâmica desta entrevista. Harry pretende fazer um breve pronunciamento e, em seguida, ele responderá a suas perguntas. Ele está disposto a responder perguntas de todos os presentes, mas cada um só poderá fazer uma pergunta por repórter, para dar chance a todos. O Auror Shacklebolt gentilmente aceitou em organizar as inscrições das perguntas. Basta que ergam suas varinhas e o nome será magicamente escrito naquele pergaminho em branco. – Shacklebolt ergueu o objeto, mostrando-o. – Eu chamarei seus nomes por ordem de inscrição. Não haverá entrevistas exclusivas, não haverá réplicas de perguntas. Eu lamento, mas isso é para dar chance a todos de fazerem perguntas. Todos os que estão aqui concordam implicitamente com essas regras. Quem não concordar com isso pode se retirar. Mas qualquer um que tentar burlar ou fugir delas vai ser expulso e banido não por Harry, nem por mim, mas pelo Prof. Snape. Espero que não levem esse aviso na brincadeira. O Prof. Snape não vai levar na brincadeira.

 

Jay seguiu os olhos da Srta. Granger para ver quem ela olhava com tanta insistência quando disse isso, e viu a mulher loura, de terninho apertado e pena verde gritante. Claro, era Rita Skeeter. A fama da repórter do _Profeta Diário_ era bem conhecida entre os colegas. Jay questionava como uma publicação como o _Profeta_ mantinha alguém como Rita entre seus repórteres.

 

Todos se sentaram nas poltronas, penas e caderninhos a postos. A Srta. Granger se sentou e fez um sinal a Harry Potter. O rapaz continuou sentado e fez o mesmo feitiço antes de cumprimentar.

 

– Obrigada, Hermione. Olá a todos. Obrigado por virem. Vou procurar fazer um apanhado geral antes de passarmos às perguntas. Chamei todos porque não costumo lidar muito bem com a imprensa. – Mais olhares para Rita, notou Jay. – Mas o que tenho a dizer é importante. Em vista de tudo que aconteceu com Voldemort, aliás, é muito mais que importante. É primordial para a sobrevivência do mundo bruxo.

 

Jay nunca se sentiu tão inexperiente. Ele estava emocionado. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquele era um dia histórico. Harry Potter continuou:

 

– Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer aos que se preocuparam com minha saúde. Graças à ajuda de vários amigos de terras estrangeiras e à incansável atenção de Severus Snape, estou totalmente recuperado. Confirmo que Severus e eu nos unimos em matrimônio. Para evitar maiores perguntas a esse respeito, posso adiantar que fomos nos aproximando durante a guerra contra Voldemort e tomamos a decisão mais lógica: a união. Durante essa guerra, contamos com ajuda valiosa de criaturas mágicas, o que me leva ao motivo desta entrevista. Uma ajuda fundamental para a derrota de Voldemort veio de Koboldines.

 

Muitas pessoas soltaram exclamações de admiração, outras, de repulsa. Jay anotava furiosamente, enquanto Carter continuava a bater fotos bruxas. O Conquistador continuou:

 

– Como cresci entre trouxas, jamais tinha ouvido falar dessa espécie, e acreditava-se que ela esteja extinta. Pois ela não está. E, daqui para frente, pretendo me dedicar à proteção desta e de outras espécies mágicas que são tratadas como inferiores junto a nós, bruxos. Refiro-me a elfos, elementais, duendes, lobisomens, vampiros, centauros, sereianos e outros. A maioria dessas espécies possui inteligência, cultura e sistema de valores próprios, que não estão sendo respeitados por nós. A exemplo dos Muggles, a bruxandade se considera muito superior a estas espécies. Dentro do Ministério da Magia, autoridades de alto escalão disseminam esta crença. Bom, foi justamente esse tipo de declaração que levou à ascensão de Voldemort. É minha opinião que, enquanto nós bruxos agirmos e pensarmos desta maneira, não estaremos agindo melhor do que ele. Não apenas isso: estaremos dando margem à ascensão de um novo Voldemort, pregando superioridade e supremacia. Estaremos também repetindo os erros do passado, da mesma forma que os atos após a derrota de Grindelwald deram origem à ascensão de Voldemort. Convoquei essa coletiva para pedir que vocês, jornalistas e jornais, engajem-se nesta campanha, num esforço de educação e de pressão política para que a igualdade entre espécies mágicas seja reforçada em nosso sistema legal também. Reconheço que é uma tarefa de grande monta, mas grandes conquistas só são alcançadas após o primeiro passo ser dado. Sei que sou apenas uma pessoa. Em minha vida, fui empurrado à condição de celebridade por força das circunstâncias, mas estou disposto a usar essa condição para levar adiante essa causa. Na minha opinião, essa é uma causa pela qual vale a pena emprestar a minha fama.

 

O burburinho tinha parado, e o único barulho no salão era o de penas escrevendo em bloquinhos e as máquinas fotográficas tirando chapas e chapas. Jay admirou a determinação e a segurança do rapaz, que deixou claro:

 

– Para demonstrar que estou realmente empenhado nessa causa, quero anunciar a criação da Fundação Albus Dumbledore para Proteção de Criaturas Mágicas. Não só é uma homenagem a um grande homem, que sempre pregou e promoveu a interação entre espécies, mas também vai ser um local de abrigo a qualquer uma destas criaturas que se sentir assediada, ameaçada ou prejudicada. Ele vai funcionar em Wiltshire, nos terrenos da antiga Mansão Malfoy. Neste intuito, gostaria de fazer um convite a todos os bruxos que tiveram ou têm sangue Koboldine na sua árvore genealógica, para que se apresentem a fim de podermos repopular o mundo com essa espécie tão rica e que tanto fez pela bruxandade. Todos serão tratados com dignidade e respeito, e terão suas identidades preservadas, se assim preferirem. Desejo aqui enfatizar a importância de reunirmos os últimos descendentes desta espécie, que corre o risco de realmente se extinguir se nada for feito. Bom, pretendo fazer alguma coisa para evitar que esse patrimônio tão rico simplesmente desapareça do mundo bruxo e de nossa herança genética.

 

O silêncio era sepulcral. Então as varinhas começaram a se acender. Mais do que depressa, Jay também acendeu a sua. O pergaminho rapidamente se enchia de nomes, e Harry Potter finalizou:

 

– Em seguida, passaremos às perguntas. Quero assegurar que nesta entrevista não há, dentro do limite do razoável – Novo olhar fulminante contra Rita Skeeter –, perguntas proibidas. Mas posso me reservar ao direito de não responder perguntas que violem minha privacidade ou de minha família. Podemos começar.

 

Jay notou que Harry Potter procurou o seu marido, Severus Snape, só com os olhos. Os dois certamente trocaram alguma mensagem não-verbal, porque o Conquistador visivelmente pareceu ficar mais relaxado. Então, a voz portentosa de Kingsley Shacklebolt desviou a atenção de Jay, ao chamar o primeiro inscrito:

 

– O primeiro a perguntar será Sacha Borat, do _Diário da Romênia_.

 

A enxurrada de perguntas começou. Como prometido, Harry Potter só se negou a responder perguntas sobre sua intimidade e sobre seus amigos. Ele confirmou ter se tornado herdeiro do patrimônio das famílias Black e Malfoy, mas, com o retorno de seu padrinho Sirius Black, ele teve que devolver parte desses bens. O Conquistador, o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera, polidamente sugeriu a Rita Skeeter procurar o Ministério da Magia para saber detalhes da anistia concedida a seu marido, lembrando-a que ele estava num coma mágico na ocasião. Ao repórter do _Wizarding London_ , Potter também confirmou o casamento com Severus Snape, por amor, e Hermione Granger atestou que nada houvera de impróprio entre os dois durante os anos de Hogwarts. Então chegou a vez de Jay, que usou o Feitiço Sonorus em si mesmo para indagar:

 

– Sr. Potter, se realmente ainda existem Koboldines no mundo bruxo, podia nos apontar alguma evidência? Talvez possa nos dizer quem são os Koboldines que ajudaram na derrota do bruxo das Trevas?

 

Harry Potter sorriu para ele, como se agradecesse a pergunta, e então respondeu:

 

– Infelizmente, um dos Koboldines que mais nos ajudou também deu sua vida pela derrota de Voldemort. Nenhum de nós jamais se esquecerá deste grande homem. Como ele morreu e não está mais entre nós para falar sobre esse assunto, prefiro não divulgar seu nome. Mas ele não foi o único, posso garantir.

 

Mesmo sabendo que só podia fazer uma pergunta, Jay arriscou:

 

– Poderia nos dar o nome de outros Koboldines?

 

O sorriso se ampliou ainda mais:

 

– Vocês vêm falando com um Koboldine há mais de três horas. Viu como existem muitos de nós ainda pelo mundo bruxo?

 

E a confusão estava formada.

 

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Jay viu outra coletiva como aquela. E ele nunca esperou ver.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Ele recebeu um tremendo sorriso da secretária.

 

– Bom-dia, Elisa. Cada vez mais charmosa. Quando você vai deixar aquele seu namorado sem graça e fugir comigo para uma ilha romântica no Caribe?

 

Elisa já sabia de cor e salteado todas as tiradas galantes de Sirius Black. Nunca tinham sido a sério, mas fazia tão bem ouvir os galanteios mesmo assim...

 

– Bom-dia, Sr. Black. Deixarei meu namorado assim que o senhor deixar o * _seu*_ namorado.

 

– _Touché_. Linda e irredutível. Meu coração sangra com sua beleza cruel. – Ele não perdeu o bom-humor. – Harry está muito ocupado?

 

– Não, ele só está falando com alguns dos legisladores. Ainda não foi marcada a data da votação da nova lei.

 

– Meu afilhado virou um político. Um lobbista, ainda por cima.

 

– Ele disse que vai passar alguns dias fora – cochichou a secretária. – Ele nunca fez isso antes, desde que criou a fundação.

 

– Mesmo? – Sirius franziu o cenho. – Acho melhor falar com ele. Posso entrar?

 

– Claro. Ele está com o Sr. Severus.

 

– Eu já estava adivinhando. – Sirius fez uma careta. – Seria bom demais conseguir falar com Harry sem o morcegão por perto.

 

Sorriu para a moça, passando ao gabinete na antiga Mansão Malfoy. Encontrou Harry falando com uma pessoa na lareira:

 

– ... e isso implica que precisamos dar uma grande demonstração de força. A votação precisa ser esmagadora. Conto com você.

 

A pessoa do outro lado encerrou a comunicação e o rapaz se virou, dando de cara com o padrinho:

 

– Sirius! Que milagre vê-lo aqui cedo.

 

– Sim – concordou Severus, sem erguer a cabeça da escrivaninha, lotada de papéis. – Você geralmente só nos graça com sua presença muito depois do almoço.

 

O Animago respondeu:

 

– Teria vindo mais cedo mesmo antes de ouvir a notícia que acabo de receber. Você pretende passar alguns dias fora?

 

Harry procurou não enrubescer:

 

– Sim, Severus e eu pretendemos visitar alguns amigos. Não vamos demorar muito, só uma semana, talvez mais.

 

– Sei – falou Sirius, desconfiado. – Agora me explique que amigos são esses e por que você está se afastando de uma causa que defende há quase 10 anos num momento tão crucial.

 

– Sirius, eu não tenho escolha. Estou indo visitar Berenkor e Plonk no Reino. Severus e eu precisamos de um tempo.

 

– Mas a lei vai ser votada a qualquer momento!

 

– Eu sei. Mas não posso adiar isso, você sabe.

 

– Não, não sei. Como você e Snape não podem...? – Ele se interrompeu, desconfortável. – Ah, hum. Claro. A tal... er, lua-de-mel de vocês, não?

 

– O nome é Nitescência – esclareceu Severus, claramente divertindo-se com o desconforto de Sirius. – Só acontece a cada nove anos. E na verdade, vamos ao Reino para tentar uma gravidação.

 

– Que diabo é isso?

 

Harry enrubesceu, e Sirius fez uma careta:

 

– Não, pensando melhor, não quero saber. E já se passaram nove anos? Droga. Justo agora?

 

– Não precisa se preocupar. Remus vai acompanhar as votações como representante da Fundação. Vou deixar um pronunciamento gravado para ser transmitido com um Pensieve durante a sessão preliminar, de discussão da proposta.

 

– Está bem, então. Espero que desta vez vocês aproveitem mais daquele lugar.

 

– Oh, esperamos aproveitar, sim – garantiu Harry, sem nem ficar vermelho. – Com sorte, traremos até uma lembrancinha...

 

Severus tentou esconder um sorriso sarcástico, mas Sirius percebeu tudo e gritou:

 

– Eu não quero saber!

 

Harry riu-se, e a porta abriu-se. Elisa entrou com o resto da correspondência, saindo em seguida. Uma delas fez Harry perder o sorriso.

 

– Umbridge está tentando reverter os votos da Cornualha. Ela mandou Percy Weasley garantir direitos a alguns dos delegados na Confederação dos Bruxos.

 

Severus ironizou:

 

– Eles não têm nem imaginação. É o mesmo truque que usaram na regulamentação da Lei Lupercalia, de direitos dos lobisomens. Perderam antes, vão perder de novo.

 

– Ainda assim, preciso apagar esse incêndio – disse Harry, levantando-se. – Vou dar um pulo no Ministério e falar com Ron. Posso deixar vocês dois sozinhos sem se matarem?

 

Sirius sorriu:

 

– Se conseguimos nos manter vivos esse tempo todo, por que iríamos mudar agora?

 

Severus só ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Harry teve que rir antes de deixar a sala, via Floo. Sirius então olhou para Severus e sentou-se perto dele.

 

– Então. Nove anos, hein?

 

– Precisamente. Aposto que você não imaginou que ficássemos juntos tanto tempo.

 

– Bom, na verdade eu mais esperava do que imaginava. Mas admito: Harry está feliz com você. Isso, sim, é um mistério.

 

– Para mim, mistério é Lupin aguentar você esse tempo todo. Desta forma, acredito que seja um empate.

 

– Snape, é um milagre que tenhamos permanecidos vivos esse tempo todo. Especialmente Harry. Ele pode estar se dando bem como lobbista e político de bastidores, mas ainda tenho calafrios e pesadelos com os lacaios de Voldemort que conseguiram escapar.

 

– Não seja exagerado, Black. Há anos não se ouve falar em nenhuma atividade de Death Eaters.

 

– É? E quanto a Ginny Weasley?

 

– O que tem ela?

 

– Ela pode não ter a marca, mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela traiu Harry. Ela quase o vendeu para Voldemort!

 

– Espero que você não ande repetindo isso por aí, Black. Harry ficaria muito decepcionado.

 

– É claro que eu nunca falei nada sobre isso para ninguém. Mantive segredo esse tempo todo. Mas nunca entendi por que ele me fez obliviar aquela traidorazinha.

 

Severus o olhou com atenção para ver se ele estava mesmo falando sério.

 

– Mas vamos ter que discutir isso de novo? Black, se depois de todo esse tempo, você ainda não conseguiu entender o motivo, você é um idiota ainda maior do que eu sempre pensei.

 

Irritado, Sirius comentou:

 

– E eu que pensei ter dito a Harry que não nos mataríamos. Do que está falando, Snape?

 

– Pense um pouco. O que você acha que aconteceria se a Srta. Weasley tivesse sido exposta como espiã? No mínimo, teria havido um inquérito. Você tem uma ideia de como isso afetaria os Weasley, eu presumo. E os Weasley são a coisa mais próxima de uma família que Harry teve. Sempre foram sua família substituta. Ele faria qualquer coisa para evitar o sofrimento deles. Incluindo a própria Srta. Weasley. Ele também gostaria de evitar o que ela sofresse.

 

– Ainda assim, ela deveria ter sido punida.

 

– O Lord das Trevas a deu como diversão para Fenrir Greyback. Isso não é punição suficiente?

 

– Sinceramente, para mim, parece pouco. Ela está viva e sequer se lembra do que fez. Deveria estar sofrendo, sabendo que traiu Harry e toda sua família. Aliás, é outra coisa que não entendo. Eu só dei um Obliviate. Como ela ficou tão... lesada?

 

– Os médicos disseram que foi a combinação de feitiços, mais do que a sua incompetência com feitiços de memória. Pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso. Eles também não descartam síndrome pós-traumática.

 

– Você acha possível que Voldemort tenha conseguido exercer algum tipo de controle mental sobre a moça? Afinal, ele já a tinha possuído naquele episódio da Câmara Secreta.

 

– Claro que isso pode ser possível. Pessoalmente, porém, estou convencido de que a iniciativa partiu da própria Srta. Weasley. Ela mesma tentou um acordo com o Lord das Trevas, sem ajuda de feitiços, possessões ou coisas semelhantes.

 

Sirius revelou, ainda abalado:

 

– Ela confessou. Quando eu fui até ela, disfarçado de Harry com Polissuco, ela confessou que não merecia ser salva e que tinha traído todos. Sabia o que tinha feito.

 

– Interessante. Então ela * _tem_ * uma consciência.

 

– Viu? Por isso é que não entendo por que Harry iria querer salvar essazinha. Se eu tivesse algum poder de escolha, eu a teria levado até os Aurores e a trancaria em Azkaban. – Sirius encarou Severus. – O que * _você*_ teria feito?

 

– Eu a teria dado aos Dementadores primeiro, e o que sobrasse iria para Greyback, que com certeza a devolveria com suas entranhas expostas. Mas isso sou eu. Harry é pura compaixão. É sua natureza. Ele jamais poderia fazer algo assim com ela, do mesmo jeito que não poderia usar uma Maldição Imperdoável, nem para matar o Lord das Trevas. Harry simplesmente tem amor demais dentro de si para fazer essas coisas. Você deveria saber disso, Black. Harry o ama demais.

 

As palavras foram duras, mas o tom de Black não era nem de longe ácido:

 

– Se ele é capaz de amar você, Snape, ele pode amar o mundo todo. Harry é incrível. Espero que você se dê conta de como você tem sorte.

 

Severus ficou em silêncio um segundo, antes de responder:

 

– Mais do que imagina.

 

– E se você algum dia o magoar, você sabe o que o espera.

 

– Você não me assusta, Black. Você late, mas não morde. Já o seu namorado...

 

– Não quando se trata de Harry. Se você o magoar ou o machucar, vou fazer você se arrepender do dia em que nasceu, e também de tudo que você fez depois desse dia. Estamos entendidos?

 

Um barulho na lareira interrompeu o diálogo. Harry entrou nesse momento e franziu o cenho:

 

– Eu ouvi direito? Vocês estão se entendendo?

 

– Para você ver – sorriu Sirius. – E, er, estávamos combinando que Remus vai molhar suas plantas enquanto vocês estiverem fora. Tudo bem?

 

Harry os encarou, e quando viu Severus desviando o olhar sem responder, ele teve certeza de que tinham mentido para ele. Tentando suprimir um sorriso, beijou a testa de Severus, dizendo:

 

– Que bom que vocês dois estão se entendendo. Mas ainda há muito a fazer antes de arrumar as malas. Podemos cuidar das plantas mais tarde.

 

Severus ergueu o canto do lábio, sentindo um calorzinho por dentro. Os primeiros sinais do inebriante aroma de pêssegos começavam a aparecer no ar, atraindo-o para Harry. Logo ele estaria no Reino com seu pesseguinho, desfrutando-se mutuamente, trazendo equilíbrio e contentamento. Com sorte, eles trariam algo mais. Um filho, que Harry pretendia carregar.

 

Mas essa era uma surpresa para mais tarde. Surpresas como as que Severus estava começando a se acostumar. Sempre muito metódico, o introspectivo mestre de Poções por toda sua vida cultivou um genuíno horror a surpresas. Contudo, desde que unira a Harry, ele descobrira que nem toda surpresa queria dizer morte, tortura ou caos. Surpresa, agora, podia ser algo bom. Podia fazer bem. Podia produzir esse calorzinho. Era uma sensação nova para ele.

 

Com sorte, essas surpresas ainda ficariam muito tempo com ele. Assim como seu pesseguinho.

 

E, quem sabe, com mais um novo pessegozinho para cuidar e amar.

 

The End

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E é isso. Acabou. Obrigada por lerem tudo isso. Desculpem as noites mal-dormidas e eventuais ataques de ansiedade.


End file.
